Nove regras a se ignorar antes de se apaixonar
by Mrs. Granger Potter
Summary: Beijos não devem deixá-la satisfeita, eles devem deixá-la querendo mais.
1. 9 regras a se ignorar

Nove regras a ignorar antes de se apaixonar

1\. Beijar alguém… apaixonadamente

2\. Fumar charuto e beber uísque

3\. Montar com as pernas abertas

4\. Esgrimir

5\. Assistir a um duelo

6\. Disparar uma pistola

7\. Jogar (em um clube para cavalheiros)

8\. Dançar todas as danças de um baile

9\. Ser considerada linda. Pelo menos uma vez

* * *

Eu sei eu sei que vocês devem estar pensando que já vem ela com mais uma história de época, mas eu simplesmente amo de paixão esse gênero e esse livro foi o mais novo a conquistar meu coração e pensei: por que não adaptá-lo? Espero sinceramente que conquistem o de vocês também, vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível e só lembrando que fanfics ajuda muito no processo e já que chegou até aqui não custa deixar uma, certo? Beijos, meus lindos e até o próximo.

Nota: Obviamente nada disso é meu, a história original também se chama "Nove regras a se ignorar antes de se apaixonar" da maravilhosa Sarah MacLean. - super recomendo.


	2. Prólogo

Londres, Inglaterra

Abril de 1813

Lady Hermione Granger piscou para conter as lágrimas ao fugir do salão de baile da Casa Worthington, o local de seu mais recente e devastador constrangimento.

Enquanto descia correndo os largos degraus de mármore, o desespero encurtando seus passos e impulsionando-a para as sombras dos vastos jardins escuros, era envolvida pelo bem-vindo ar da noite, fresco com a promessa da primavera. Uma vez fora de vista, soltou um longo suspiro e diminuiu a velocidade, finalmente a salvo. Sua mãe ficaria lívida se descobrisse a filha mais velha do lado de fora, sem uma acompanhante, mas nada poderia ter mantido Mione dentro daquele salão horrível.

Sua primeira temporada fora um fracasso completo. Não fazia nem um mês que havia debutado. Filha mais velha do conde e da condessa de Allendale, Mione deveria ser, por direito, a bela do baile. Fora criada para essa vida – um mundo de danças graciosas, modos perfeitos e beleza estonteante. Era aí que morava o problema, claro.

Mione podia até dançar bem e ter modos impecáveis, mas ser uma beldade? Era pragmática demais para acreditar nisso. "Eu devia ter imaginado que ia ser um desastre" pensou, ao se deixar cair em um banco de mármore logo na entrada do labirinto de sebe dos jardins de Worthington. Passara três horas no baile e não havia sido tirada para dançar por um pretendente que fosse minimamente pretendível. Após dois convites feitos por célebres caçadores de fortunas, um de um chato absoluto e outro de um barão que não podia ter menos que 70 anos, Mione não conseguira mais fingir alegria. Estava claro que, para a alta-roda, ela não valia muito mais do que seu dote e sua linhagem – e nem isso era suficiente para proporcionar uma dança com um par de quem pudesse gostar.

Não, a verdade era que Mione havia passado a maior parte da temporada sendo ignorada pelos solteiros disponíveis, jovens e cobiçados.

Ela suspirou. Esta noite fora a pior. Como se não bastasse ser visível apenas para os chatos e os velhos, nesta noite ela sentira os olhares da alta sociedade. "Nunca deveria ter deixado minha mãe me colocar no meio desta monstruosidade" resmungou para si mesma, baixando os olhos para o vestido com a cintura apertada demais e o espartilho pequeno além da conta, incapaz de conter seus seios, bem maiores do que a moda ditava. Tinha certeza de que nenhuma bela do baile jamais fora coroada em um tom tão vibrante de tangerina ao pôr do sol. "Ou com um traje tão horrendo, diga-se de passagem." O vestido, sua mãe lhe garantira, era o auge da moda. Quando Mione sugerira que não cairia bem em sua silhueta, a condessa afirmara que a filha estava enganada.

"Hermione ficaria deslumbrante" prometera a mãe, enquanto a modista se movia depressa em volta dela, cutucando-a, espetando-a e espremendo-a dentro da roupa. E, ao observar a transformação no espelho da costureira, começara a concordar com as duas. Estava deslumbrante. Deslumbrantemente horrorosa.

Abraçando-se com força para afastar o frio da noite, Mione fechou os olhos, mortificada.

– Não posso voltar. Vou ter que viver aqui para sempre.

Uma risada grave soou das sombras e Mione se levantou com um solavanco, arfando, surpresa. Ela se aprumou e tentou acalmar o coração disparado, distinguindo de relance a silhueta de um homem. Falou antes que pudesse pensar em fugir, deixando que a aversão por toda aquela noite permeasse seu tom.

– O senhor não deveria se aproximar sorrateiramente das pessoas no escuro. Não é próprio de um cavalheiro.

Ele respondeu depressa, envolvendo-a com a voz grave de tenor:

– Peço desculpas. É claro que poderia argumentar que espreitar na escuridão não é exatamente próprio de uma dama.

– Ah. Nisso o senhor está enganado. Não estou espreitando na escuridão. Estou me escondendo nela. Algo inteiramente diferente.– Mione se enfiou de novo nas sombras.

– Não vou entregá-la – prometeu ele, baixinho, lendo sua mente enquanto avançava. – É melhor se revelar. Está completamente encurralada.

À medida que o homem se aproximava, Mione sentiu a sebe espinhosa atrás de si e percebeu que ele tinha razão. Suspirou, irritada. Quão pior esta noite pode ficar? Naquele exato momento, o homem entrou em uma nesga de luar, revelando sua identidade, e ela teve sua resposta. Muito pior. Estava na companhia do marquês Potter – charmoso, devastadoramente lindo e um dos mais notórios libertinos de Londres. Sua reputação só era páreo para o sorriso imoral, que estava voltado diretamente para Mione.

– Ah, não – murmurou ela, incapaz de afastar o desespero da voz. Não podia deixar que ele a visse. Não assim, embalada feito um peru de Natal. Um peru de Natal cor de tangerina ao pôr do sol.

– Qual o problema, mocinha?

Ainda que preguiçoso, o tratamento gentil, enquanto a jovem procurava à sua volta por uma rota de fuga, tocou seu coração. O marquês estava perto o bastante para encostar nela, avultando-se acima de Mione, uns bons quinze centímetros mais alto do que ela. Sentiu-se pequena pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Delicada, até. Tinha que fugir.

– Eu… Tenho que ir. Se me encontrarem aqui… com o senhor… – deixou a frase por terminar. Ele sabia o que iria acontecer.

– Quem é a senhorita? – Os olhos do marquês se franziram na escuridão, analisando os ângulos suaves do jovem rosto. – Espere… – Ela imaginou o brilho de reconhecimento em seu olhar. – É a filha de Allendale. Eu a notei mais cedo.

Mione não pôde conter uma resposta sarcástica:

– Não tenho nenhuma dúvida, milorde. Seria realmente muito difícil me ignorar. – E cobriu a boca assim que falou, assustada por seu tom presunçoso.

Ele deu uma risadinha.

– É. Bem, não é dos vestidos mais interessantes.

Mione não conseguiu segurar o riso.

– Que diplomático da sua parte. Pode admitir. Pareço demais com um damasco.

Dessa vez, o marquês soltou uma gargalhada.

– Uma comparação adequada. Mas fico imaginando: será que há um ponto em que alguém se parece o suficiente com um damasco?

Ele fez um gesto para que ela retomasse seu lugar no banco e, após um momento de hesitação, Mione aquiesceu.

– Provavelmente não. – E abriu um largo sorriso, surpresa por não estar nem de perto tão humilhada com a concordância dele quanto seria de imaginar. Na verdade, a sensação foi bastante libertadora. – Minha mãe morre de vontade de ter uma filha que possa vestir como uma boneca de porcelana. Infelizmente, nunca vou ser essa pessoa. Não vejo a hora de minha irmã debutar e desviar a atenção para ela.

Harry se juntou a Mione no banco e perguntou:

– Quantos anos tem a sua irmã?

– Oito – respondeu ela, pesarosa.

– Ah. Não é o ideal.

– Um belo de um eufemismo. – Mione ergueu os olhos para o céu estrelado.

– Não, quando ela finalmente for apresentada à sociedade, vou estar acostumada à solteirice há muito tempo.

– O que a faz ter tanta certeza disso?

Mione lançou uma olhadela enviesada para o marquês.

– Apesar de gostar do seu cavalheirismo, milorde, essa ignorância fingida nos insulta a ambos. – Na ausência de uma resposta, a jovem fitou as mãos e acrescentou: – Minhas opções são um tanto limitadas.

– Como assim?

– Pelo jeito, posso escolher entre os pobres, os velhos e os mortalmente chatos – respondeu ela, marcando as categorias com os dedos ao falar.

Ele deu uma risadinha.

– Acho difícil de acreditar.

– Mas é verdade. Não sou o tipo de moça que os cavalheiros perseguem. Qualquer um que tenha olhos pode ver isso.

– Tenho olhos. E não vejo nada disso.

Ele baixou a voz, adotando um tom suave e macio como veludo, e estendeu a mão para acariciar a bochecha da jovem. A respiração dela falhou e Mione se espantou com quanto estava ciente do próprio corpo naquele momento. Em seguida, inclinou-se para perto da mão dele, incapaz de resistir, enquanto o marquês a movia para segurar seu queixo.

– Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou, baixinho.

Ela estremeceu, sabendo o que viria a seguir.

– Hermione. –Então fechou os olhos por vergonha do nome extravagante; um nome que só uma mãe incorrigivelmente romântica e com uma obsessão doentia por Shakespeare pensaria em dar como fardo para uma criança carregar.

– Hermione. – Ele testou o nome na língua. O rubor aumentou enquanto ela assentia. Ele sorriu. – Devo me assegurar de conhecer melhor os seus pais. Trata-se de um nome, no mínimo, ousado.

– É um nome horrível.

– Bobagem. Hermione parece nome de imperatriz, forte e bonito. É um nome maravilhoso – afirmou, ainda segurando firmemente o queixo dela. Diante do discurso sincero, Mione ficou muda. Antes que tivesse chance de responder, o marquês continuou: – Agora tenho que ir. E a senhorita, Lady Hermione, deve voltar para o salão de baile de cabeça erguida. Acha que pode fazer isso? Ele deu um tapinha final no queixo dela e ficou de pé, deixando-a decepcionada com sua partida. A jovem se levantou com ele e assentiu, sonhadora.

– Sim, milorde.

– Muito bem. – Então ele se aproximou e sussurrou, o hálito soprando os pelos em sua nuca e aquecendo-a no ar frio da noite de abril: – Lembre-se, é uma imperatriz. Comporte-se como uma e as pessoas não terão opção que não a enxergar como tal. Eu já posso ver… – ele fez uma pausa e Mione prendeu a respiração, esperando –…Vossa Alteza.

E, com isso, partiu, desaparecendo no labirinto e deixando-a com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Hermione não pensou duas vezes antes de segui-lo, tão entusiasmada estava para ficar perto dele. Naquele momento, o teria seguido a qualquer lugar, aquele príncipe entre os homens que prestara atenção nela, não em seu dote ou em seu vestido horroroso, mas nela! "Se sou uma imperatriz, ele é o único homem digno de ser meu imperador." Não teve que ir longe para alcançá-lo. Alguns metros adiante, o labirinto se abria em uma clareira com um grande e cintilante chafariz adornado com querubins. Lá, banhado por um brilho prateado, estava seu príncipe, os ombros largos e as pernas longas. A jovem prendeu a respiração ao vê-lo – primoroso, como se ele próprio fosse esculpido em mármore. E então percebeu a mulher em seus braços.

Hermione abriu a boca em um arfar silencioso, levando as mãos aos lábios enquanto arregalava os olhos. Em todos os seus 17 anos, nunca testemunhara algo tão… maravilhosamente escandaloso. O luar envolvia a amante dele em uma luz etérea, o cabelo louro transformado em branco, a gaze de seu vestido clara na escuridão. Mione voltou para as sombras, espiando pela beirada da sebe, quase desejando não o ter seguido, absolutamente incapaz de desviar o olhar daquele enlace. Nossa, como se beijavam. E, bem no fundo de seu estômago, a surpresa juvenil foi substituída por uma chama lenta de inveja, pois nunca em toda a sua vida quisera tanto ser outra pessoa.

Por um momento, permitiu-se imaginar que era ela nos braços do marquês, que os dedos longos e delicados que corriam pelo cabelo escuro e brilhante eram os seus, e que era o seu corpo pequeno que as mãos fortes dele acariciavam e modelavam, e os seus lábios que ele mordiscava, e os seus gemidos que fluíam pelo ar noturno, arrancados por aquelas carícias. Ao ver os lábios dele descerem pelo longo pescoço da mulher, Mione correu os dedos pelo mesmo caminho no próprio pescoço, levada pela tentação de fingir que o toque leve como pluma era dele. Ficou olhando a mão do marquês subir pelo corselete liso e curvilíneo da amante e agarrar a ponta do decote delicado, puxando-a para baixo e desnudando um seio pequeno e arrebitado. Ao fitar o montinho perfeito, os dentes do marquês brilharam num sorriso malicioso e, com uma única palavra – "Lindo" –, ele levou os lábios até a extremidade escura e enrijecida pelo ar frio e o abraço quente. Sua amante jogou a cabeça para trás em êxtase, perdendo-se no prazer naqueles braços, e Mione não conseguia desviar os olhos do espetáculo, roçando a mão junto ao próprio seio, sentindo a ponta endurecer sob a seda do vestido, imaginando que era a mão dele, a boca dele, nela.

– Potter… –Sussurrado em meio a um gemido feminino, o nome varou a clareira, despertando Mione de seu devaneio.

Atônita, ela abaixou a mão e se afastou com um rodopio da cena na qual havia se intrometido. Correu pelo labirinto, desesperada para escapar, e parou mais uma vez no banco de mármore onde seu passeio pelo jardim havia começado. Ofegando, tentou se recompor, abismada com seu comportamento. Damas não espionavam. E certamente não espionavam daquela maneira. Além do mais, fantasias não ajudariam em nada. A jovem afastou uma pontada devastadora de tristeza conforme era dominada pela realidade. Nunca teria o magnífico marquês Potter, nem ninguém como ele. Encheu-se de uma certeza absoluta de que as coisas que ele lhe dissera mais cedo não eram verdade, mas sim as mentiras de um sedutor inveterado, escolhidas com cuidado para acalmá-la e dispensá-la casualmente, facilitando o encontro no escuro com sua beldade arrebatadora. O marquês não acreditava em nenhuma palavra do que dissera. Não, ela não era Hermione, imperatriz.

Era a mesma Mione sem graça que sempre fora. E que sempre seria.


	3. Meia irmã?

Londres, Inglaterra. Abril de 1823

Ele acordou com o barulho de murros insistentes. Ignorou-os a princípio, o sono turvando a fonte do ruído irritante. Houve uma longa pausa e um silêncio denso recaiu sobre o quarto.

Harry James Potter, marquês Potter, observou a luz da alvorada banhando o aposento luxuriosamente decorado. Permaneceu imóvel por um instante, assimilando os matizes ricos do quarto adornado com papéis de parede de seda e detalhes dourados, um refúgio extravagante de prazer sensual. Esticando o braço para a mulher exuberante ao seu lado, um meio sorriso brincou em seus lábios, conforme ela moldava o corpo nu e disposto ao toque dele. O calor daquele contato, aliado ao fato de ser ainda tão cedo, o fez voltar a um estado de torpor. Ficou deitado, os olhos fechados, correndo a ponta dos dedos indolentemente pelo ombro nu da companheira de cama, enquanto uma graciosa mão feminina acariciava a superfície rígida de seu torso, a direção da carícia uma promessa erótica obscura. O toque dela ficou mais forte e firme, e ele recompensou suas habilidades com um rosnado grave de prazer. E os murros recomeçaram – altos e constantes na pesada porta de carvalho.

– Já chega!

Harry se ergueu da cama da amante, pronto para aterrorizar o intruso e fazer com que ele o deixasse em paz pelo restante da manhã. Mal havia vestido o roupão de seda, abriu a porta com um palavrão raivoso. Deparou-se com o irmão gêmeo, impecavelmente vestido como se fosse muito normal procurar um parente na casa da amante ao raiar do dia. Atrás de Nicholas St. John, um criado gaguejava:

– Milorde, fiz o que pude para impedi-lo de…

Um olhar gélido de Harry deteve as palavras do homem.

– Deixe-nos.

Nick esperou o lacaio se afastar, com uma sobrancelha arqueada, divertindose.

– Tinha me esquecido quão encantador você é pela manhã, Harry.

– O que, em nome de Deus, o traz aqui a esta hora?

– Fui à Casa Potter primeiro – respondeu Nick. – Como não o encontrei, este pareceu o lugar mais provável. – Ele correu o olhar para além do irmão, pousando-o na mulher sentada no meio da cama enorme. Com um sorriso lânguido, acenou para ela.– Ginna. Minhas desculpas pela intrusão.

A beleza grega se espreguiçou como um gato, sensual e indolente, permitindo que o lençol que segurava em modéstia fingida escorregasse e revelasse um seio voluptuoso. Um sorriso provocante brincou em seus lábios, enquanto dizia:

– Lorde Nicholas, garanto que não estou nem um pouco chateada. Talvez queira se juntar a nós… – fez uma pausa sugestiva –… para o café da manhã.

Nick sorriu, agradecido. – Uma oferta tentadora.

Ignorando a interação, Harry os interrompeu:

– Nick, se está precisando tanto de companhia feminina, tenho certeza de que poderíamos ter lhe arranjado um destino que não perturbasse sumariamente o meu descanso.

Nick se recostou no vão da porta, permitindo que seu olhar se demorasse em Gina antes de voltar a atenção para Harry.

– Estava descansando, irmão?

Harry se afastou da porta a passos largos, em direção a uma pia no canto do quarto, bufando enquanto jogava a água revigorante no rosto. – Está se divertindo, não é?

– Imensamente.

– Tem poucos segundos para me dizer por que está aqui, Nick, antes que eu me canse de ter um irmão mais novo e o expulse.

– Curioso que tenha escolhido essa expressão tão relevante – observou Nick, casualmente. – Na verdade, é pela sua posição como irmão mais velho que estou aqui. Harry levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, a água escorrendo pelo rosto. – Sabe, parece que temos uma irmã.

* * *

– Uma meia-irmã.

Harry falava inexpressivamente, fitando o advogado enquanto aguardava que o homem de óculos superasse o nervosismo e explicasse as circunstâncias do anúncio inesperado. O marquês havia aperfeiçoado a tática da intimidação em antros de jogo por toda a Londres e torcia para que não demorasse a fazer o homenzinho falar. Não demorou.

– Eu… quero dizer, milorde…

Harry o interrompeu, atravessando o gabinete a passos largos para se servir de uma bebida:

– Fale, homem. Não tenho o dia inteiro.

– Sua mãe…

– Minha mãe, se é que se pode usar tal palavra para a criatura pouco amorosa que nos gerou, partiu da Inglaterra há mais de 25 anos. – Ele girou o líquido âmbar no copo, simulando um ar de tédio. – Como podemos acreditar que essa menina é nossa irmã, e não uma charlatã ansiosa para se aproveitar da nossa boa vontade?

– O pai dela era um mercador veneziano com muito dinheiro e deixou todas as suas posses para a filha. – O advogado fez uma pausa, ajeitando os óculos com cautela e avaliando o marquês, assustado. – Milorde, ele não tinha nenhum motivo para mentir sobre a origem dela. Na verdade, de acordo com todos os relatos que recolhi, parece que teria preferido não os alertar de sua existência.

– Então por que o fez?

– A jovem não possui outro parente conhecido, apesar de terem me dito que havia amigos dispostos a acolhê-la. De acordo com os documentos que foram enviados ao meu escritório, no entanto, isso é obra de sua mãe. Ela pediu que o… – gaguejou, inseguro – marido… mandasse sua… irmã… para cá, caso ele morresse. Sua mãe tinha certeza de que os senhores iriam… – ele pigarreou –… honrar a família.

O sorriso de Harry não transmitia humor.

– Irônico, não é, que nossa mãe tenha recorrido ao nosso senso de obrigação familiar?

O advogado não fingiu que não havia entendido o comentário: – Sem dúvida, milorde. Mas, se me permite, a jovem está aqui e é muito dócil. Não sei bem o que fazer com ela.

Ele não prosseguiu, mas sua intenção foi compreendida. "Não sei bem se devo deixá-la em suas mãos."

– Claro que ela deve ficar aqui – afirmou Nick, afinal, atraindo a grata atenção do advogado e um olhar irritado do irmão. – Vamos acolhê-la. Ela deve estar em choque, imagino.

– Sem dúvida, milorde – concordou rapidamente o homem, agarrando-se à bondade na expressão de Nick.

– Não sabia que tinha autoridade para tomar tais decisões nesta casa, irmão – comentou Harry, sem desviar o olhar do advogado.

– Só estou encurtando a agonia de Wingate – respondeu Nick, com um aceno para o advogado. – Sei que não vai rejeitar o próprio sangue.

Nick estava certo, claro. Harry James Potter, sétimo marquês Potter, não negaria sua irmã, por mais que o desejasse. Passando uma das mãos pelo cabelo preto, Harry ponderou sobre a raiva que ainda ardia ao pensar na mãe, com quem não falava havia décadas. Ela se casara jovem – mal havia completado 16 anos – e, em menos de um ano, dera à luz filhos gêmeos. Partira para o continente uma década depois, deixando os filhos e o pai deles desesperados. Fosse qualquer outra mulher, Harry teria sentido empatia, teria entendido o medo e perdoado a deserção. Mas havia testemunhado a tristeza do pai e sentido a dor que a perda de uma mãe pode causar. A raiva substituíra a tristeza. Anos se passaram antes que pudesse falar nela sem que um nó de fúria subisse em sua garganta. E agora, ao descobrir que ela havia destruído outra família, a ferida fora reaberta. Enfurecia-o o fato de que a mãe tivesse gerado outra criança – uma menina, ainda por cima – e a abandonado. Mas ela tinha razão, claro: Harry honraria a família. Faria o possível para expiar os pecados da mãe. E talvez essa fosse a parte mais irritante da situação toda – o fato de que a mãe ainda o compreendesse. Que ainda pudesse haver uma ligação entre os dois. Harry pousou os óculos na mesa, retomando seu lugar atrás da larga escrivaninha de mogno.

– Onde está a menina, Wingate?

– Creio que foi levada até a sala verde, milorde.

– Bem, é melhor irmos buscá-la. Nick caminhou até a porta, abriu-a e pediu a um criado que a trouxesse. No pesado silêncio que se seguiu, Wingate se levantou, alisando, ansioso, o colete.

– Sem dúvida. Se me permite, senhor. -Harry o fitou com um olhar irritado. – É uma boa menina. Muito doce.

– Sim. Já mencionou isso. Ao contrário de sua óbvia opinião sobre mim, Wingate, não sou um ogro com predileção por meninas. – Fez uma pausa, lançando um meio sorriso para o advogado. – Pelo menos, não meninas de quem sou parente.

A chegada da irmã impediu Harry de se deleitar com a desaprovação do advogado. Em vez disso, levantou-se assim que a porta se abriu, franzindo a testa diante dos olhos verdes assustadoramente familiares que o fitavam do outro lado do aposento, da mesma altura que os seus.

– Deus do céu! – As palavras de Nick espelhavam os pensamentos de Harry. Não havia dúvidas de que a moça era irmã deles. Além dos olhos, do mesmo tom profundo de verde, que o dos gêmeos, tinha também o maxilar forte deles e o cabelo ruivo e liso que, não foram puxados pelo gêmeos- estes tinham o cabelo escuro e desarrumado do pai. Era a imagem da mãe – alta, graciosa, encantadora e com um fogo inquestionável no olhar.

Harry praguejou baixinho. Nick recobrou a compostura primeiro, curvando-se em uma reverência demorada.

– Encantado, Srta. Juliana. Sou seu irmão, Nicholas St. John. E esse – fez um gesto na direção do marquês – é o nosso irmão, Harry, marquês Potter.

A jovem fez uma mesura graciosa, depois indicou a si mesma com um gesto delicado.

– Sou Juliana Fiori. Confesso que não estava esperando… – ela fez uma pausa, procurando o termo –… gemelli. Minhas desculpas. Não sei a palavra no seu idioma.

Nick sorriu.

– Gêmeos. Pois é, imagino que nossa mãe também não esperava gemelli.

A covinha na bochecha de Juliana era igualzinha à de Nick.

– De fato, é bastante impressionante – comentou ela.

– Bem… – Wingate pigarreou, chamando a atenção dos demais. – Se meus senhores não precisam mais de mim, devo partir.

O homenzinho olhou de Nick para Harry, ansioso para ser liberado.

– Pode ir, Wingate – disse o marquês, num tom gélido. – Na verdade, estou ansioso por isso.

O advogado saiu, fazendo uma reverência rápida, como se temesse nunca escapar caso permanecesse por tempo de mais. Depois que ele havia deixado o aposento, Nick consolou Juliana:

– Não se deixe enganar por Harry. Não é tão perverso quanto parece. Só que às vezes gosta de dar uma de chefe da família.

– Creio que sou o chefe da família, Nicholas – observou Harry, secamente. Nick piscou para a irmã.

– Quatro minutos mais velho e não consegue não jogar na minha cara.

Juliana ofereceu um sorrisinho a Nick antes de voltar os olhos verdes para o irmão mais velho.

– Milorde, gostaria de ir.

Harry assentiu.

– É compreensível. Vou mandar que suas coisas sejam levadas para um dos quartos no andar de cima. Deve estar cansada de suas viagens.

– Não. O senhor não entendeu. Gostaria de ir embora da Inglaterra. Voltar a Veneza. – Diante do silêncio dos irmãos, ela continuou, movendo as mãos no ritmo de suas palavras, o sotaque aumentando conforme a emoção se infiltrava em seu discurso. – Garanto-lhes que não compreendo por que meu pai insistiu que eu viesse para cá. Tenho amigos na Itália que ficariam mais do que satisfeitos em me acolher…

Harry a interrompeu com firmeza: – A senhorita vai ficar aqui.

– Mi scusi, milorde. Preferiria não ficar.

– Temo que não tenha escolha.

– Não pode me manter aqui. Não é o meu lugar. Não com os senhores… Não na… Inglaterra. – Ela cuspiu a palavra como se tivesse um gosto ruim.

– Esquece-se de que é metade inglesa, Juliana – comentou Nick, divertido.

– De jeito nenhum! Sou italiana! – Seus olhos verdes faiscaram.

– E sua personalidade confirma isso, mocinha – comentou Harry. – Mas é o retrato de nossa mãe.

Juliana olhou para as paredes. – Retrato? De nossa mãe? Onde?

Nick deu uma risadinha, encantado com o equívoco.

– Não. Não vai encontrar nenhum retrato dela aqui. O que Harry estava dizendo é que se parece com a nossa mãe. É exatamente como ela, na verdade. Uma semelhança impressionante.

Juliana golpeou o ar com uma das mãos. – Nunca mais me diga uma coisa dessas. Nossa mãe era uma… – a jovem se conteve, o silêncio no aposento pesado com a palavra não dita.

Os lábios de Harry se contorceram em um sorriso enviesado.

– Vejo que concordamos em algo.

– Não pode me forçar a ficar.

– Sinto muito, mas posso. Já assinei os documentos. Está sob minha proteção até se casar.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

– Impossível. Meu pai nunca teria exigido tal coisa. Sabia que não tenho intenção de me casar.

– Por que não? – perguntou Nick. Juliana voltou-se para ele.

– Pensei que entenderiam melhor do que a maioria. Não vou repetir os pecados de minha mãe.

Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram. – Não há absolutamente nenhum motivo para que a senhorita seja de qualquer maneira como…

– Perdoe-me se não estou disposta a assumir tal risco, milorde. Certamente podemos chegar a um acordo.

Naquele momento, Harry tomou sua decisão.

– A senhorita não conheceu nossa mãe?

Juliana manteve-se perfeitamente ereta e orgulhosa, fitando-o nos olhos, sem pestanejar. – Faz quase dez anos que ela nos deixou. Creio que fez o mesmo com sua família, não?

Harry assentiu. – Não tínhamos nem 10 anos.

– Então imagino que nenhum de nós morra de amores por ela.

– Não mesmo.

Ficaram assim por um longo momento, cada um testando a verdade das palavras do outro. Harry falou primeiro:

– Vou lhe oferecer um acordo. – Juliana balançou a cabeça em uma negativa imediata, antes de Harry erguer a mão e detê-la.

– Isto não é uma negociação. A senhorita vai ficar por dois meses. Se, depois desse tempo, decidir que prefere voltar para a Itália, faço os arranjos. Juliana inclinou a cabeça para o lado como se estivesse considerando a oferta e as possibilidades de fuga. Por fim, assentiu com um único gesto.

– Dois meses. Nem um dia a mais.

– Pode escolher um dos quartos no andar de cima, irmãzinha.

Ela se abaixou em uma reverência exagerada.

– Grazie, milorde.

Em seguida, virou-se na direção da porta do gabinete, mas foi detida pela curiosidade de Nick. – Quantos anos tem?

– Vinte.

Nick lançou um olhar fugaz para o irmão antes de continuar: – Vai precisar ser apresentada à sociedade de Londres.

– Acho que não será necessário, já que só vou ficar por oito semanas. – Era impossível ignorar a ênfase nas últimas palavras.

– Discutiremos isso quando estiver acomodada. – Harry encerrou a conversa e a acompanhou pelo aposento, abrindo a porta do gabinete e chamando o mordomo. – Jenkins, por favor, acompanhe a Srta. Juliana ao andar de cima e mande alguém ajudar sua criada a desfazer as malas. – E voltando-se para Juliana: – Tem uma criada, não tem?

– Tenho – respondeu ela, o divertimento cruzando seus lábios. – Devo lembrá- lo de que foram os romanos que trouxeram a civilização para o seu país?

Harry ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

– A senhorita planeja ser um desafio, não é?

Juliana sorriu angelicalmente.

– Concordei em ficar, milorde. Não em ficar calada.

O marquês voltou-se para Jenkins. – Ela vai ficar conosco daqui por diante.

Juliana balançou a cabeça, fitando o irmão nos olhos.

– Por dois meses.

Com um aceno de cabeça, ele corrigiu a declaração: – Ela vai ficar conosco por enquanto.

O mordomo nem piscou diante do surpreendente anúncio, apenas disse calmamente: – Entendido, milorde. Em seguida, mandou depressa vários lacaios para carregarem os baús de Juliana até o andar de cima, antes de conduzi-la para fora do aposento.

Satisfeito de que seria obedecido, Harry fechou a porta do gabinete e voltou-se para Nick, que estava recostado no aparador, ostentando um sorriso indolente. – Bom trabalho, irmão – comentou Nick. – Se a alta-roda soubesse que tem um senso tão profundo de obrigação familiar… sua reputação de anjo caído estaria arruinada.

– Melhor parar de falar.

– Sério, é tocante. O marquês Potter, em toda a sua perversidade. Derrotado por uma criança.

Harry deu as costas para o irmão e atravessou a sala a passos largos até a escrivaninha.

– Nick, não tem uma estátua em algum lugar precisando de uma limpeza? Uma senhora idosa de Bath com um mármore carecendo desesperadamente de identificação?

Nick esticou as pernas e cruzou uma bota brilhante por cima da outra, recusando-se a morder a isca do irmão. – Para falar a verdade, tem, sim. No entanto, ela e todas as minhas legiões de fãs vão ter que esperar. Prefiro passar a tarde com você.

– Não se prenda por minha causa.

Nick ficou sério.

– O que vai acontecer quando tiverem se passado dois meses? Quando ela ainda quiser ir embora e você não puder permitir? – Diante do silêncio do irmão e da ausência de resposta, Nick pressionou: – Não tem sido fácil para ela. Abandonada pela mãe em uma idade tão tenra… E depois perdeu o pai também.

– Não é diferente das nossas próprias circunstâncias. – Harry fingiu desinteresse, enquanto verificava uma pilha de correspondência.– Na verdade, devo lembrá-lo de que perdemos nosso pai junto com nossa mãe.

O olhar de Nick não vacilou.

–Tínhamos um ao outro, Harry. Ela não tem ninguém. Sabemos melhor do que qualquer um como é estar na posição dela; ser abandonado por todo mundo que você já teve… todo mundo que já amou.

Harry fitou Nick nos olhos, o ar sombrio diante das lembranças que partilhava com o irmão. Os gêmeos haviam sobrevivido à deserção da mãe, à entrega do pai ao desespero. A infância deles não fora agradável, mas Nick estava certo – tinham tido um ao outro. E isso fizera diferença.

– A única coisa que aprendi com o exemplo de nossos pais é que o amor é supervalorizado. O que importa é a responsabilidade. A honra. Vai ser melhor para Juliana aprender isso ainda jovem. Ela tem a nós, agora. E provavelmente não considera isso grande coisa. Mas vai ter que ser o suficiente.

Os irmãos ficaram em silêncio, cada um perdido nos próprios pensamentos. Por fim, Nick acrescentou: – Vai ser difícil fazer a sociedade a aceitar.

Harry praguejou com veemência, reconhecendo a verdade nas palavras do irmão. Como a mãe não tivera um divórcio adequado, Juliana não seria imediatamente aceita na alta-roda. No melhor dos casos, era filha de uma dama exilada da sociedade civilizada e teria que lutar para afastar o pesado manto da reputação maculada da mãe. No pior, era o fruto ilegítimo de uma marquesa desonrada com seu amante plebeu italiano. Nick prosseguiu: – A legitimidade dela será questionada.

Harry pensou por um longo momento.

– Para se casar com o pai dela, nossa mãe deve ter se convertido ao catolicismo quando chegou à Itália. A Igreja católica nunca teria reconhecido seu casamento na Igreja anglicana.

– Ah, então nós que somos ilegítimos. – As palavras de Nick foram pontuadas com um sorriso enviesado.

– Para os italianos, pelo menos – retrucou Harry. – Por sorte, somos ingleses.

– Excelente. Para nós, está ótimo – concordou Nick –, mas e quanto a Juliana? Muitos vão se recusar a conviver com ela. Não vão gostar do fato de que é filha de uma mulher desonrada. E católica, ainda por cima.

– Já não aceitariam Juliana de qualquer forma. Não podemos mudar o fato de que seu pai é um plebeu.

– Talvez devêssemos tentar apresentá-la como uma prima distante, em vez de irmã.

A resposta de Harry foi definitiva: – De jeito nenhum. Ela é nossa irmã. Iremos apresentá-la como tal e enfrentar as consequências.

– É ela quem vai enfrentar as consequências. – Nick fitou o irmão nos olhos, enquanto as palavras pairavam no ar, pesadas. – A temporada logo vai estar a todo vapor. Se quisermos que isso dê certo, temos de nos portar com a mais absoluta correção. Nossa reputação é a dela.

Harry entendeu o recado. Teria que encerrar o envolvimento com Gina –a cantora de ópera era famosa pela indiscrição. – Vou falar com Gina hoje mesmo.

Nick assentiu, antes de acrescentar: – E Juliana vai precisar ser apresentada à sociedade. Por alguém de caráter impecável.

– Pensei a mesma coisa.

– Sempre podemos recorrer à tia Phyllidia. – Nick estremeceu só de se referir à irmã do pai, que, apesar das opiniões enfáticas e do jeito ríspido com que distribuía ordens, era uma duquesa-viúva e um pilar da alta sociedade.

– Não. – A resposta de Harry foi curta e imediata. Phyllidia não seria capaz de lidar com uma situação tão delicada quanto aquela, uma irmã misteriosa e desconhecida batendo à porta da Casa Potter no início da temporada. – Nenhuma das mulheres da nossa família serve.

– Então, quem? Os olhares dos gêmeos se fixaram um no outro. Eles se encaram por um tempo. A mesma determinação e o mesmo comprometimento. Mas só um era marquês. E suas palavras não davam margem a perguntas. – Vou achar alguém.

* * *

Algum palpite de quem será a moça misteriosa? Eu sei eu sei que fui muito desnaturada começando e só colocando aquele capítuliznho de nada e ainda demorando para atualizar, mas tento compensar isso com dois capítulos seguidos e o epílogo de tenha cuidado com o que deseja!

Adorei as reviews, muito muito obrigada a todos que leram e espero sinceramente que gostem da história tanto quanto eu (adoro romances de época e esse ocupou um lugar especial no meu coração, espero que ocupem na de vocês também)

Caso alguém esteja interessado, o livro original também se chama "Nove regras a se ignorar antes de se apaixonar" de Lisa kelples e é maravihosoo! Super recomendo!

LMidnight: Você voltou! Fiquei tão tão feliz com sua review! Obrigada por acompanhar a história, querida. Você é como eu, louca por uma boa história de romance? Sou uma romântica incorrigível, mulher! E esse eu achei maravilhoso, espero que você goste também, bjos :D

Guest: Vou continuar sim! KKKKKkk e espero ler mais reviews suas! Muito muito muito obrigada por me apoiar :D Beijos


	4. A lista

Então, caindo aos prantos, ela correu na direção de Ulisses, jogou os braços em volta de seu pescoço, beijou sua cabeça e falou: "Eis que tu convences meu coração, inflexível como ele é." No coração dele despertou ainda mais o desejo de lamentação; e ele chorou, segurando os braços sua querida e sincera esposa.

Hermione Jane Granger interrompeu a leitura e soltou um suspiro profundo e satisfeito. O som rasgou o silêncio da biblioteca da Casa Granger, para onde havia escapado horas antes à procura de um bom livro. Na opinião de Mione, um bom livro precisava de uma história de amor duradouro, e Homero não deixava a desejar. "Ó, Ulisses" pensou, emocionada, virando uma página amarelada do livro com capa de couro e enxugando uma lágrima fujona. "Vinte anos depois, de volta aos braços do seu amor. Um reencontro mais que merecido, talvez o primeiro que li." Ela recostou a cabeça na poltrona de espaldar alto e, inspirando fundo, inalou o agradável aroma de livros há muito amados e revisitados, imaginando-se a heroína daquela história em particular – a esposa amorosa, o objetivo de uma saga heroica para voltar para casa, a mulher que, por meio do amor, inspirou o marido maravilhosamente imperfeito a lutar contra os ciclopes, resistir às sereias, conquistar tudo por uma única meta – retomar seu lugar ao lado dela.

Como seria estar no lugar de uma mulher assim? Uma mulher cuja beleza ímpar fosse recompensada com o amor do maior herói de seu tempo? Como seria acolher um homem como aquele em seu coração? Em sua vida? Em sua cama? Um sorriso brincou nos lábios de Mione enquanto o pensamento malicioso passava por sua cabeça. "Ó, Ulisses." Deu uma risadinha. Se os outros soubessem que lady Hermione Granger, uma solteirona respeitável e bem comportada, guardava pensamentos profundos e certamente impróprios para uma dama a respeito de heróis fictícios... Suspirou de novo, dessa vez com tristeza. Tinha total consciência de como era boba, sonhando com os protagonistas de seus livros.

Era um hábito terrível, e que ela escondia havia tempo de mais. Começara quando lera Romeu e Julieta pela primeira vez, aos 12 anos, e a seguira por grandes e pequenos heróis – de Beowulf, Hamlet e Tristão aos personagens sombrios e deprimidos dos romances góticos. Não importava a qualidade da escrita – as fantasias de Mione a respeito de seus amores fictícios eram completamente democráticas. Ela fechou os olhos e transportou-se para longe daquele aposento de pé- direito alto, repleto de livros e documentos reunidos por uma longa linhagem de condes Allendales.

Imaginou-se não a irmã solteirona do atual conde de Allendale, mas como Penélope, tão profundamente apaixonada por seu Ulisses que desprezara todos os pretendentes. Conjurou a visão de seu herói: ela, sentada em frente a um tear e ele, de pé, forte e poderoso no vão da porta do quarto. A aparência física veio fácil – Mione já a usara inúmeras vezes em suas fantasias durante a última década. Alto, imponente e de ombros largos; cabelos escuros e fartos que deixavam as mulheres doidas para tocá-los; olhos verdes. Um maxilar forte, desvirtuado apenas por uma covinha que aparecia quando ele sorria –, um gesto que transmitia a promessa de malícia e de prazer em igual medida. Sim, todos eles eram modelados a partir do único homem com quem já havia sonhado – Harry James, o marquês Potter. Seria de imaginar que, depois de uma década de fixação, Mione teria desistido da fantasia, mas, para sua desventura, parecia que ela havia se apaixonado perdidamente pelo libertino e estava fadada a passar o resto da vida imaginando-o como o Marco Antônio para sua Cleópatra. Na mesma hora, riu da comparação. Só um lunático poderia considerar que lady Hermione Granger chegava aos pés de Cleópatra. Para começo de conversa, nunca havia derrotado um homem com sua beleza – uma habilidade extraordinária atribuida a Cleópatra. A rainha do Egito não tinha o cabelo castanho comum e os olhos castanhos comuns de Mione, muito menos podia ser descrita como roliça. Mione também imaginava que Cleópatra jamais tivesse sido deixada no canto de um salão durante um baile inteiro. E tinha certeza de que não havia nenhum indício de que a rainha tivesse usado uma touca de renda sequer uma vez na vida. Infelizmente, o mesmo não podia ser dito de Mione. Mas, ao menos, naquele momento, ela era a bela Penélope e o marquês Potter, o devastadoramente lindo Ulisses, que havia construído seu leito nupcial em uma oliveira viva. A pele de Mione foi ficando mais corada à medida que a fantasia se desenvolvia e ele se aproximava dela e daquela cama lendária, levantando devagar a túnica, exibindo o tórax bronzeado por anos ao sol do Egeu – um tórax que poderia ter sido esculpido em mármore grego. Quando ele a alcançou e a pegou em seus braços, Mione imaginou seu calor envolvendo-a, diminuindo-a com seu tamanho. Ele passara anos esperando aquele momento… e ela também.

As mãos dele acariciaram sua pele, deixando rastros de fogo onde a tocavam, e Mione o imaginou inclinando-se para um beijo. Podia sentir o corpo pressionado contra o seu, as mãos em seu rosto, os lábios fortes e sensuais se abrindo a apenas um centímetro de distância dos dela. Logo antes de reivindicar sua boca em um beijo ardente, ele falou em um sussurro grave, as palavras íntimas, o som mal chegando aos seus ouvidos.

– MIONE!

Ela se aprumou na poltrona com um solavanco, deixando cair o livro e sobressaltando-se com o som lancinante do lado de fora da porta da biblioteca. Pigarreou, o coração martelando, desejando silenciosamente que quem quer que fosse partisse e a deixasse terminar seu devaneio. O pensamento foi fugaz – suprimido com um suspiro. Hermione Granger tinha uma educação impecável e nunca rejeitaria de cara alguém que a chamasse. Não importava a sua vontade. A porta da biblioteca se abriu de supetão e sua irmã entrou aos pulos, toda cheia de energia e entusiasmo.

– Mione! Achei você! Procurei em todos os lugares!

Bastou uma olhada no rosto contente e ansioso da irmã mais nova para fazê- la sorrir. Mariana sempre fora uma força encantadora e exuberante – conquistava na mesma hora todos que a conheciam. Aos 18 anos, era a bela da temporada, a debutante que cativara a atenção de todos na alta-roda – e o apelido de Beldade Granger.

Hoje, estava banhada pela difusa luz do sol que permeava a biblioteca, trajando um chiffon diáfano e dourado, o sorriso doce e amoroso perfeitamente emoldurado por cachinhos castanhos. Mione entendia muito bem por que a sociedade de Londres adorava sua irmã. Era difícil não amar Mariana. Ainda que sua perfeição pudesse ser um tanto penosa para a irmã muito mais velha e muito menos perfeita. Com um sorriso provocante, Mione perguntou:

– Para que poderia precisar de mim? Acho que se saiu muito bem sozinha hoje, Mari!

Um lindo rubor cor-de-rosa tingiu a pele de porcelana de Mariana – um rubor que Mione teria invejado pelo recato e pela perfeição, caso ela mesma não tivesse sido tomada por rubores tão semelhantes aqueles durante toda sua vida.

– Mione! Não posso acreditar! Passei o dia inteiro me beliscando! – Mariana voou pelo aposento e se jogou na poltrona de couro na frente da de sua irmã. Em uma voz sonhadora e atordoada, continuou: – Ele pediu a minha mão! Pode acreditar? Não é maravilhoso?

"Ele" era James Talbott, o sexto duque de Rivington e o partido mais cobiçado de toda a Inglaterra. Jovem, bonito, rico e nobre, o duque pousara os olhos em Mariana em um baile da pré-temporada e ficara completamente apaixonado. Uma corte rápida se seguiu, e o duque viera à Casa Granger naquela manhã para pedir a mão dela em casamento. Mione mal fora capaz de conter seu divertimento com o nervosismo do futuro cunhado. Com todos os seus títulos e sua fortuna, estava obviamente ansioso pela resposta de Mariana – um fato que só servira para fazer Mione gostar ainda mais dele.

– Claro que acredito, querida. – Ela riu. – Ele chegou aqui com os olhos brilhando… muito parecidos com os seus neste momento! – Tímida, Mariana abaixou a cabeça, enquanto Mione continuava: – Mas você tem que me contar! Como é conquistar um homem que a ama tanto? E um duque, ainda por cima?

– Ah, Mione – falou Mariana, arrebatadamente –, não dou a mínima para o título de James! Só me importo com ele! Não é um homem maravilhoso, um exemplo de ser humano?

– E um duque, ainda por cima!

Ambas se viraram, surpresas com a declaração estridente de entusiasmo mal contido que veio da porta da sala. Mione suspirou ao se lembrar do que a havia feito se esconder mais cedo naquele dia. Sua mãe. ]

– Mione! Não é a notícia mais maravilhosa? – Pensando com ironia em quantas vezes teria que responder a essa mesma pergunta naquele dia, Mione abriu a boca para replicar. Mas não foi rápida o bastante. – Ora, Rivington está profundamente apaixonado por Mariana! Pode imaginar? Um duque! Apaixonado pela nossa Mariana! – Mais uma vez, Mione começou a responder, só para ser cortada. – Tanta coisa a fazer! Um casamento para planejar! A festa de noivado! Os cardápios! Os convites! Sem falar no vestido! E no enxoval! Ah, Mariana! A felicidade absoluta no rosto da condessa-viúva rivalizava apenas com o terror no de Mariana.

Mione conteve um sorriso e saiu em socorro da irmã.

– Mamãe, Rivington fez o pedido esta manhã. Não acha que deveríamos dar a Mariana um tempo para desfrutar dessa ocasião importante? – O riso infiltrou-se em seu tom, enquanto ela prosseguia, oferecendo um olhar sugestivo para a caçula: – Talvez um ou dois dias?

Foi como se não tivesse falado. A condessa-viúva continuou, o volume de sua voz tornando-se cada vez mais ensurdecedor: – E você, Mione! Vamos ter que pensar cuidadosamente no tipo de vestido que você vai usar!

Ah, não. A condessa-viúva Granger tinha muitas habilidades, mas vestir a filha mais velha não era uma delas. Se Mione não providenciasse logo uma distração para a mãe, estaria destinada a comparecer ao casamento da irmã em uma monstruosidade emplumada com turbante e tudo.

– Acho que devemos cuidar das coisas mais importantes primeiro, não concorda, mamãe? Por que não oferecer um pequeno jantar comemorativo esta noite?

Ela fez uma pausa, esperando para ver se a mãe morderia a isca.

– Ótima ideia! – Mione soltou a respiração devagar, satisfeita com o raciocínio rápido. – Isso mesmo! Só para a família, é claro, porque temos que guardar o anúncio oficial para o baile de noivado. Mas acho que um jantar hoje seria perfeito! Ah! Tanta coisa a mais para fazer! Tenho que enviar convites e falar com a cozinheira! – A condessa-viúva saiu apressada, impulsionada por seu entusiasmo. Na porta da biblioteca, virou-se abruptamente. Incapaz de conter a exuberância, com o rosto vermelho e a respiração pesada, exclamou: – Ah, Mariana!

E, com isso, foi embora. No silêncio que se seguiu à partida da mãe, Mariana ficou sentada, aturdida com a cena que havia acabado de presenciar. Mione não pôde deixar de sorrir.

– Você não achou que seria fácil, não é, Mari? Afinal de contas, mamãe está esperando há 32 anos por um casamento, desde que Benedick nasceu. E agora, graças a você, ela tem um.

– Acho que não vou conseguir sobreviver a isso – respondeu Mariana, balançando a cabeça, estupefata. – Quem era aquela mulher?

– Uma mãe com um casamento para organizar.

– Meu Deus! – exclamou a mais jovem, espantada. – Quanto tempo acha que ela vai ficar assim?

– Não tenho certeza, mas acho que no mínimo até o fim da temporada.

– Uma temporada inteira! Tem alguma escapatória?

– Tem uma.

Mione fez uma pausa para efeito dramático, divertindo-se imensamente. Mariana inclinou-se-se na direção da irmã.

– Qual?

– Acha que Rivington aceitaria casar às escondidas?

Mariana gemeu de angústia, enquanto Mione caía na gargalhada. Esta seria uma temporada extraordinariamente divertida.

Esta seria a temporada mais dolorosa de sua vida.

* * *

Mione estava no canto da sala de estar, onde, depois do jantar e dos rituais pós-refeição de charutos para os homens e fofoca para as mulheres, a família inteira se reunira para oferecer a Mariana e seu duque os votos de felicidade. As muitas velas acesas lançavam um brilho suave e encantador sobre os presentes, criando um ambiente íntimo.

Em geral, Mione adorava eventos que coubessem na sala de estar, pois eram tipicamente ocasiões aconchegantes e felizes que geravam lembranças afetuosas.

Não era o caso desta noite, no entanto.

Nesta noite Mione estava se arrependendo do momento em que havia sugerido, naquela tarde, um jantarzinho íntimo. Nesta noite, até os ancestrais que a observavam dos retratos nas paredes da sala de estar pareciam zombar dela. Mione engoliu um suspiro e forçou um sorriso, enquanto sua tia Beatrice se aproximava, com os dentes à mostra. Sabia exatamente o que estava por vir. Sabia, também, que era inevitável. –

Não é maravilhoso? Um casal tão feliz! Um par tão bonito.

– Sem dúvida, tia – entoou Mione, voltando o olhar para o casal feliz em questão. Descobrira, durante o curso da noite interminável, que observar Mariana e Rivington, exultantes, facilitava um pouco suportar esse tipo de conversa em especial. Só um pouquinho.– É um prazer ver Mariana tão feliz.

A tia idosa descansou a mão enrugada no braço de Mione. "Lá vem" pensou consigo mesma, cerrando os dentes.

– Tenho certeza de que sua mãe está feliz por finalmente ter um casamento para planejar! – A velha gargalhava, divertida, enquanto falava. – Afinal de contas, entre você e Benedick, houve pouca garantia de que ela veria esse dia chegar!

Com uma risada forçada que saiu um pouco alta demais, Mione lançou um olhar desesperado pelo aposento em busca de alguém, qualquer um, para salvá-la da interminável sucessão de parentes rudes e impertinentes. Nas três horas que haviam transcorrido desde que os convidados haviam chegado para o jantar, Mione tivera alguma variação daquela conversa com uma dúzia de pessoas diferentes. O jantar fora especialmente difícil, considerando-se que ficara imprensada entre a avó arrogante de Rivington e um primo particularmente insensível, ambos os quais pareciam acreditar que sua solteirice era um assunto aceitável para ser debatido. Estava começando a achar que não havia uma única pessoa nas famílias Rivington ou Granger com o mínimo de tato. Eles acreditavam mesmo que ela não ficaria ofendida em ser consistentemente lembrada que ainda era uma solteirona?

Pelo amor de Deus!

Já que não enxergava uma saída, decidiu acenar para um lacaio com uma bandeja de xerez. Escolhendo um copo para si, virou-se para a tia, perguntando: – Posso lhe oferecer uma bebida, tia Beatrice?

– Céus, não! Não suporto esse negócio – respondeu a senhora, com um tom de indignação na voz. – Sabe, Hermione, beber vinho em público pode acabar com a sua reputação.

– É, bem, acho que não preciso me preocupar com isso esta noite, não concorda?

– Não, suponho que sua reputação não esteja em risco, Hermione. – Sem se dar conta da própria condescendência, tia Beatrice deu um tapinha no braço da sobrinha. – Uma tragédia, não acha? Quem poderia imaginar? Com o seu dote, ninguém esperaria que nunca se casasse.

O espanto e a raiva diante da insinuação de que Mione só tinha o dote para conquistar um marido turvaram sua consciência. Mas antes que pudesse responder, tia Beatrice continuou: – E agora, na sua idade, podemos perder as esperanças. É praticamente impossível imaginar alguém pedindo sua mão. A não ser, é claro, que seja um senhor mais velho, à procura de companhia no final da vida. Talvez isso possa acontecer.

Uma visão passou pela mente de Mione, uma fantasia agradável que terminava com tia Beatrice ensopada de xerez. Despertando do devaneio, Mione baixou o copo com cuidado e voltou-se para a velha, que ainda estava especulando sobre sua solteirice.

– Claro que não ajuda o fato de sua silhueta ser… bem… não exatamente desejável. Afinal de contas, Hermione, a época de Rubens já terminou há muito tempo.

Mione ficou muda de choque. Não era possível que tivesse ouvido direito o que a odiosa mulher acabara de dizer.

– Já pensou em seguir uma dieta de ovos cozidos e repolho? Soube que faz maravilhas. Assim você seria menos… bem, grande! – Tia Beatrice gargalhou, muito divertida e inteiramente inconsciente da própria grosseria. – Quem sabe assim não poderíamos lhe encontrar um marido.

Mione tinha que fugir antes que causasse sérios danos a algum integrante da família ou à própria sanidade. Sem olhar para a tia – não podia garantir que não diria algo bem desagradável à detestável mulher –, pediu licença.

– Com licença, tia, acho que devo ir ver as… cozinhas.

Não importava que a explicação fizesse pouco sentido, afinal havia muito tempo que o jantar terminara; simplesmente tinha que sumir. Contendo as lágrimas, correu para o escritório do irmão – o aposento mais próximo no qual sabia que não seria incomodada por convidados obstinados. Guiada pelo luar que se derramava das enormes janelas perfiladas em uma das paredes do gabinete, caminhou até o aparador, pegou um copo e uma garrafa de xerez e se dirigiu até uma grande poltrona no canto mais afastado do aposento, que havia muito era um santuário para os homens Grangers. "Vai ter que servir para uma mulher Granger esta noite" pensou, soltando um longo e lento suspiro enquanto se servia de uma taça de xerez, pousava a pesada garrafa de cristal no chão e passava as pernas por cima de um dos braços da poltrona, acomodando-se.

– O que a faz suspirar, minha irmã?

Mione teve um ligeiro sobressalto e virou-se na direção da imponente mesa de mogno do outro lado do aposento. Ao ver a silhueta nas sombras atrás da escrivaninha, abriu um largo sorriso na escuridão.

– Que susto!

– É, bem, perdoe-me se não peço desculpas. Foi você quem entrou no meu covil. – Benedick, conde Granger, levantou-se e atravessou a sala para sentar-se na poltrona na frente da de Mione. – Espero que tenha um bom motivo, ou terei de mandá-la de volta.

– Ah, é? Eu gostaria de ver como faria isso, já que não pode revelar minha escapulida sem chamar atenção para a sua – provocou ela.

– Verdade. – Benedick sorriu. – Bem, então pode ficar.

– Obrigada. – Ela levantou sua taça de xerez em um brinde. – Muito gentil da sua parte.

Benedick girou preguiçosamente seu copo de uísque, enquanto Mione dava um longo gole em sua taça e relaxava o corpo na poltrona, os olhos fechados, apreciando a companhia silenciosa do irmão. Após vários minutos, ele perguntou: – E então, o que a fez fugir do ritual familiar?

Mione não abriu os olhos.

– Tia Beatrice.

– O que aquela velha coroca fez agora?

– Benedick!

– Vai me dizer que não pensa nela de uma maneira bem semelhante?

– Pensar é uma coisa. Dizer em voz alta é outra bem diferente.

Benedick riu.

– Você é comportada demais para o próprio bem. Então o que a nossa querida, reverenciada e valorizada tia fez para mandá-la em fuga para uma sala escura?

Mione suspirou e encheu a taça de novo.

– Nada que nenhum outro membro das duas famílias representadas naquela sala não tenha feito. Simplesmente o fez de forma mais rude.

– Ah. Casamento.

– Ela chegou a dizer… – Mione fez uma pausa, respirando fundo. – Não. Não vou dar a ela o prazer de repetir.

– Posso imaginar.

– Não, Benny. Não pode. – Bebericou seu xerez. – Juro, se soubesse que era assim que seria a solteirice, teria me casado com o primeiro homem que me pediu a mão.

– O primeiro homem que pediu a sua mão era um vigário idiota.

– Não se deve falar mal do clero.

Benedick deixou escapar uma risada e deu um longo gole no uísque.

– Tudo bem. Eu teria me casado com o segundo homem que me pediu a mão. Geoffrey era bem atraente.

– Se não o tivesse rejeitado, Mione, papai teria. Era um jogador inveterado e um bêbado notório. Morreu em uma casa de jogos, pelo amor de Deus.

– Ah, mas então eu seria uma viúva. Ninguém insulta viúvas.

– É, bem, não tenho certeza de que isso seja verdade, mas se você insiste… – Benedick fez uma pausa. – Queria mesmo ter se casado com um deles?

Mione deu mais um gole, deixando a bebida doce se demorar em sua língua, enquanto pensava na pergunta.

– Não. Não com ninguém que tenha pedido a minha mão – respondeu. – Não gostaria de ser um bem de um homem horrível que se casou comigo só pelo dinheiro, ou pelas terras, ou por uma aliança com o conde… mas não rejeitaria um casamento por amor.

Benedick riu.

– É, bem, casamento por amor é outra história. Não é algo que aconteça todo dia.

– Não – concordou ela.

E os dois caíram em silêncio. Após um longo momentos de contemplação, Mione comentou: – Não… o que queria mesmo era ser homem.

– Como disse?

– É verdade! Por exemplo, se lhe dissesse que vai ter que passar os próximos três meses tendo que ouvir comentários insensíveis relacionados ao casamento da Mari, o que diria?

– Diria "para o inferno com tudo isso" e me esquivaria de qualquer situação em que pudesse ouvir tais comentários.

Mione usou a taça de xerez para apontar na direção dele.

– Exatamente! Porque você é homem!

– Um homem que conseguiu evitar um grande número de eventos que teriam levado a críticas a respeito de sua solteirice.

– Benedick, a única razão por ter conseguido evitar esses eventos é você ser homem– disse Mione, com franqueza, levantando a cabeça. – Eu, infelizmente, não posso jogar pelas mesmas regras.

– Por que não?

– Porque sou mulher. Não posso simplesmente evitar os bailes, os jantares, os chás, as provas de roupa. Ah, Deus, as provas de roupa. Vou ter que aguentar todos aqueles olhares horríveis de pena de novo enquanto Mariana estiver em seu vestido de noiva no ateliê de uma modista. Ah, Deus. – Mione cobriu os olhos para se proteger da imagem.

– Ainda não consigo entender por que você não pode apenas evitar esses eventos terríveis. Concordo que tenha de estar no baile de anúncio do noivado. E no casamento. Mas recuse todo o resto.

– Não posso fazer isso!

– Mais uma vez pergunto: por que não?

– Mulheres decentes não recusam eventos desse tipo, assim como não arrumam amantes. Tenho uma reputação a zelar!

Benedick deixou escapar outra risada.

– Que bobagem, Hermione. Você tem 28 anos.

– Não é muito cavalheiresco da sua parte falar da minha idade. E você sabe que odeio quando me chama de Hermione.

– Você vai sobreviver. Tem 28 anos, é solteira e tem, muito provavelmente, a reputação mais ilibada entre os membros da alta sociedade, independente de sexo ou de idade. Pelo amor de Deus, quando foi a última vez que foi a algum lugar sem essa touca de renda?

Mione olhou fixamente para o irmão.

– Minha reputação é tudo o que tenho. É isso que estou tentando lhe dizer, Benedick. – Ela baixou a mão para se servir outra taça de xerez.

– Tem razão. É tudo o que tem agora. Mas poderia ter mais. Por que não?

– Está me encorajando a macular o nosso bom nome? – perguntou Mione, incrédula, segurando, imóvel, a garrafa em uma das mãos, a taça na outra. Benedick ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Mione baixou a garrafa. – Percebe que se eu fizer isso, você, como conde, provavelmente vai sofrer com a repercussão?

– Não estou sugerindo que arrume um amante, Mione. Nem que cause um escândalo. Só estou dizendo que você se preocupa demais para, bem, para alguém que não precisa se preocupar tanto com uma ligeira mácula na reputação. Eu lhe garanto, faltar aos eventos odiosos do casamento não vai afetar a casa condal.

– Já que é assim, por que também não posso beber uísque e fumar um charuto?

– Por que não?

– Você não pode estar falando sério.

– Mione, tenho certeza de que a casa não vai desmoronar à nossa volta se você tomar um drinque. Embora não ache que você vá gostar. -Ele deixou o silêncio se prolongar por vários minutos antes de continuar: – O que mais gostaria de fazer?

Ela pensou cuidadosamente na resposta para aquela pergunta. E se não houvesse repercussões? O que faria?

– Não sei. Nunca me permiti considerar tais coisas.

– Bem, permita-se agora. O que faria?

– O máximo que pudesse. – A resposta veio rápida, surpreendendo os dois, mas depois que as palavras foram ditas, Mione percebeu a verdade nelas. – Não quero ter modos impecáveis. Você tem razão. Vinte e oito anos de comportamento perfeito é tempo de mais. Ela riu ao se ouvir dizendo aquilo.

Benedick incitou a irmã:

– E então? O que faria?

– Jogaria a touca de renda fora.

– Seria o mínimo, espero – zombou ele. – Vamos lá, Hermione. Você pode ser mais criativa do que isso. Sem repercussões, e você escolhe três coisas que poderia fazer dentro de casa?

Mione sorriu, aconchegando-se mais profundamente na poltrona, aquecendo-se para o jogo.

– Aprenderia a esgrimir.

– Agora sim – comemorou o irmão, encorajando-a. – O que mais?

– Assistiria a um duelo!

– Por que parar aí? Use suas novas habilidades na esgrima para lutar em um – observou, pragmático.

Mione torceu o nariz.

– Acho que não gostaria de machucar alguém.

– Ah – comentou ele, sério –, então encontramos o limite que não quer ultrapassar.

– Um deles, ao que parece. Mas gostaria de disparar uma pistola, acho. Apenas não em outra pessoa.

– Muitos gostam desse tipo de atividade – concedeu Benedick. – O que mais?

Mione fitou o teto, pensativa.

– Aprenderia a montar com as pernas abertas.

– Sério?

Ela assentiu.

– Sério. Montar com as pernas para o lado parece tão… afetado.

Benedick riu do desdém da irmã.

– Eu… – Mione se deteve diante do que passou por sua cabeça. Beijaria alguém. Bem. Não podia dizer isso em voz alta para seu irmão. – Faria todas as coisas que os homens presumem serem direitos seus. E mais! Iria jogar! Em um clube para cavalheiros!

– Uau! E como faria isso?

Hermione pensou por um instante.

– Acho que teria que me disfarçar de homem.

Ele balançou a cabeça, divertindo-se.

– Ah… o fascínio de mamãe por Shakespeare finalmente transpareceria em nossas vidas. – Mione riu, enquanto o irmão continuava: – Acho que esse seria o meu limite. Os condes Granger poderiam perder seus privilégios no White's se você tentasse isso.

– Bem, para sua sorte, não estou prestes a tentar entrar escondida no White's. Ou a fazer nenhuma dessas outras coisas.

Seria aquilo decepção em sua voz? O silêncio caiu novamente no aposento, os dois irmãos ficaram perdidos nos próprios pensamentos. Benedick levou o copo aos lábios para terminar sua bebida, mas, antes de fazê-lo, parou e estendeu o braço na direção da irmã, em um oferecimento silencioso. Por um momento fugaz, Mione considerou a possibilidade, em plena consciência de que a oferta de Benedick significava muito mais do que o dedo de uísque que sobrara no copo de cristal. Por fim, balançou a cabeça e o momento passou. Benedick engoliu o líquido.

– Sinto muito por isso – disse, levantando-se da poltrona. – Ficaria feliz em saber que se arriscou uma ou duas vezes, irmã. -O comentário, dito descuidadamente enquanto ele se retirava, caiu pesado nos ouvidos de Mione. Ela mal ouviu as perguntas secas que se seguiram: – Acha que estou a salvo saindo desta sala? Ou vamos ter que nos esconder até o casamento?

Ela balançou a cabeça de forma distraída e respondeu: – Acho que você está a salvo. Tome cuidado.

– Vem comigo?

– Não, obrigada. Acho que vou ficar aqui e meditar sobre uma vida de aventura.

Ele abriu um largo sorriso para a irmã.

– Ótimo. Avise-me se decidir navegar para o Oriente amanhã.

Mione retribuiu o sorriso.

– Você vai ser o primeiro a saber.

Então, Benedick saiu, deixando-a com seus pensamentos. Mione ficou sentada por muito tempo, escutando os sons da casa diminuírem, os convidados partindo, a família se retirando para dormir, os criados arrumando os aposentos usados para o evento, o tempo inteiro repassando sem parar os últimos momentos com Benedick e se perguntando "E se? E se pudesse ter outra história que não o arremedo sóbrio e chato de vida que possuía agora? E se pudesse fazer todas as coisas que já sonhara? O que a impedia de dar esse salto?"

Aos 28 anos, ninguém tinha nada a dizer dela. Sua reputação sempre fora impecável – durante todo o período em que era importante manter um nome tão imaculado. De qualquer forma, não era como se estivesse prestes a arruinar completamente essa reputação. Não ia fazer nada que um homem da alta-roda não fizesse em qualquer dia sem pensar duas vezes. E, se os homens podiam, por que ela não deveria poder? Levou as mãos à cabeça e retirou os grampos que prendiam a touca de renda. Quando a peça se soltou de suas amarras, Mione a arrancou, fazendo com que vários cachos compridos caíssem livres, e a segurou, virando-a de um lado para outro enquanto pensava em seu próximo passo. Quando havia se tornado o tipo de mulher que usava toucas de renda? Quando abandonara as esperanças de estar na moda? Quando havia se tornado alguém que permitia que a maldade de tia Beatrice a levasse a se esconder? Levantou-se, ligeiramente cambaleante, e andou devagar até a lareira, torcendo a touca nas mãos, a combinação inebriante do xerez com sua conversa com Benedick intensificando a sensação de poder. Observou as brasas morrendo, o silvo dos carvões cor de laranja provocando-a. O que faria se pudesse mudar tudo? Sem pestanejar, jogou a touca na lareira. Por alguns longos momentos, nada aconteceu; o disco redondo de pano só ficou ali, a brancura imaculada em forte contraste com a madeira quente e carbonizada. Quando Mione estava começando a pensar se devia esticar a mão e recuperar o acessório agora arruinado, ele irrompeu em chamas.

Ela arfou, recuando um passinho frente ao raivoso fogo cor de laranja que engolfou o pequeno pedaço de renda, mas foi incapaz de não se agachar e observar o tecido finamente trabalhado ganhar vida própria, enrolando-se e colorindo-se até cada centímetro dele estar em chamas. Então Mione começou a rir, sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo escandalosa e fantástica – como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa com que já tivesse sonhado. Dando meia-volta, marchou pela sala até a escrivaninha do conde. Depois de acender um toco de vela, abriu a gaveta de cima e pegou uma folha de papel em branco. Alisando-a com uma das mãos, avaliou a extensão vasta e parda antes de assentir enfaticamente, abrir o tinteiro prateado e pegar uma pena. Mergulhou a ponta da pena na tinta preta e pensou na lista de coisas que faria… se tivesse coragem.

O primeiro item era óbvio e, apesar de não o ter partilhado com Benedick, sabia que deveria ser honesta consigo mesma e botá-lo no papel. Afinal de contas, era o único no qual podia pensar que realmente odiaria nunca chegar a concretizar. Encostando a pena no pergaminho, escreveu, numa caligrafia forte e segura: _Beijar alguém._

Assim que terminou de escrever as palavras, ergueu o olhar, meio com medo de ser descoberta redigindo algo tão escandaloso. Mas, ao voltar a atenção para o papel, inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Não parecia suficiente, parecia? "Beijar alguém" não traduzia exatamente o que queria dizer. Mordendo o lábio inferior, acrescentou um complemento.

1- _Beijar alguém… apaixonadamente._

Hermione soltou longamente a respiração – nem havia se dado conta de que estava prendendo o fôlego. Nada de voltar atrás agora, pensou, já escrevi a coisa mais escandalosa. Os itens seguintes vieram fácil, nascidos da conversa com Benedick:

 _2-Fumar charuto e beber uísque._

 _3-Montar com as pernas abertas_

 _4-Esgrimir_

 _5-Assistir a um duelo_

 _6-Disparar uma pistola_

 _7-Jogar (em um clube para cavalheiros)_

Uma brisa fez Mione erguer a cabeça e se recostar, olhando para o que havia escrito. Um ligeiro sorriso brincou em seus lábios, enquanto considerava cada item, imaginando-se sentada em uma sala enfumaçada no White's, um copo de uísque em uma das mãos, cartas de baralho na outra, um sabre aos pés, falando sobre o duelo ao qual assistiria na manhã seguinte. A imagem lhe fez gargalhar. Imagine! Quase parou ali, naqueles sete itens que tinham vindo tão depressa. Mas, por mais que a lista fosse um exercício de imaginação, Mione sabia que era mais que isso. Era uma chance de enfim ser honesta consigo mesma. De escrever as coisas que mais desesperadamente gostaria de experimentar. As coisas que nunca admitira para ninguém – nem para si mesma.

Com um suspiro sincero, fitou a lista, sabendo que os itens seguintes seriam os mais difíceis de escrever.

– Muito bem, então – falou, determinada, como se preparando para uma luta. Então, encostou a pena no papel.

 _8-Dançar todas as danças de um baile._

Seus lábios se retorceram em um sorriso de autodepreciação. "Bem, Mione, este item prova que esta é uma lista imaginária." Adorava dançar. Sempre adorara. Quando criança, costumava sair escondida do quarto para espiar os bailes que seus pais ofereciam. Lá, bem acima do salão, girava e girava no ritmo da música, imaginando que sua camisola era um lindo vestido de seda como os que rodopiavam lá embaixo. Dançar era a única coisa pela qual Mione ansiara em sua primeira temporada; mas, conforme envelhecia, os convites foram diminuindo. Não a chamavam para uma contradança há… bem, fazia muito, muito tempo. Tempo de mais. Ali no escuro, permitiu-se admitir que todos aqueles anos nos cantos dos salões de baile por toda a Londres haviam cobrado seu preço. Detestava tomar chá de cadeira, mas nunca fora capaz de sair daquela posição. E, nos dez anos desde que havia debutado, passara a se sentir tão confortável como uma testemunha da elegância da sociedade que não conseguia realmente se imaginar no centro dela. Mas ela nunca estaria naquela posição, claro. As mulheres nos núcleos das altas-rodas eram lindas. E Mione era sem graça demais, rechonchuda demais, tediosa demais para ser considerada linda. Piscando para conter as lágrimas, rabiscou o item seguinte da lista.

 _9-Ser considerada linda. Pelo menos uma vez._

Era o mais improvável. Só conseguia se lembrar de uma vez, um momento fugaz em sua vida em que havia chegado perto de atingir tal objetivo. Mas, pensando retroativamente naquela noite tão distante em que o marquês Potter a fizera se sentir bonita, Mione teve certeza de que ele não a vira daquele jeito. Não. Era apenas um homem fazendo o que podia para que uma mocinha se sentisse melhor e ele pudesse escapar para um encontro romântico à meia-noite. Mas, naquele momento, ele a fizera se sentir linda. Uma imperatriz. Como queria ser aquela garota de novo. Claro que aquilo não era possível. Era tudo só um exercício idiota. Com um suspiro, Mione levantou-se, dobrou o papel com cuidado e enfiou-o no corpete do vestido antes de recolocar o tinteiro e a pena no lugar. Apagando a vela, andou rapidamente na direção da porta. Quando estava prestes a sair e subir para o segundo andar, ouviu um som do lado de fora – baixo e desconhecido. Abriu a porta com cuidado – só uma fresta – e espiou pelo corredor escuro, franzindo os olhos para tentar distinguir qualquer um que pudesse estar ali. A escuridão à frente tornava impossível enxergar, mas não havia dúvida de que não estava sozinha; a porta aberta permitia que uma risadinha suave a alcançasse.

– Você está linda esta noite. Perfeita. A Beldade Granger, sem dúvida.

– Você tem que dizer isso para lisonjear a sua noiva.

– Minha noiva. – A reverência na fala era palpável. – Minha futura duquesa… meu amor…

As palavras foram sumindo em um suspiro feminino, e Mione levou a mão aos lábios para segurar a risada atônita quando percebeu que Mariana e Rivington estavam no saguão escuro. Ficou imóvel por um instante, os olhos arregalados, insegura quanto ao próximo passo. Deveria fechar a porta silenciosamente e esperar que fossem embora? Ou deveria sair, dar de cara com eles e impedir o que definitivamente era um encontro de amantes? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma pequena arfada: – Não! Vamos ser pegos!

– E daí? – As palavras saíram com uma risada masculina.

– E daí que teria que se casar comigo, Vossa Alteza.

Mione arregalou os olhos diante da sensualidade gritante no tom da irmã mais nova. Quando Mariana se tornou uma devassa? Rivington gemeu na escuridão.

– Qualquer coisa que a leve para a minha cama mais rápido.

Foi a vez de Mariana rir, de forma completamente inadequada. E então fez-se silêncio, pontuado apenas pelos sons baixos de lábios na carne e o farfalhar de seda deslizando na pele. O queixo de Mione caiu. Sim, ela definitivamente devia fechar a porta. Então por que não fechava? Porque não era justo. Simplesmente não era justo que sua irmãzinha – que a admirara por tanto tempo, que, por tantos anos, havia recorrido a ela para pedir conselhos, orientação e amizade – estivesse agora vivenciando esse notável novo mundo de amor.

Mariana debutara com toda a força, a estrela da temporada, e Mione sentira tanto orgulho dela. Quando Mari chamara a atenção de Rivington, o maior partido da alta-roda, Mione havia comemorado com a irmã mais nova. E Mione estava feliz por Mariana. Mas por quanto tempo mais aguentaria ficar de lado alegremente enquanto a caçula vivia a vida pela qual a própria Mione ansiara? Tudo ia mudar, Mariana faria tudo o que Mione nunca fizera. Ela se casaria, teria filhos, comandaria uma casa e envelheceria nos braços do homem que a amava. E Mione permaneceria ali, na Casa Granger, uma solteirona.

Até Benedick encontrar uma esposa. "E eu ser banida para o campo. Sozinha." Mione engoliu o ardor das lágrimas, recusando-se a sentir pena de si mesma diante da felicidade da irmã. Moveu-se para fechar a porta do escritório em silêncio e deixar os amantes em paz. Mas, antes que pudesse fazê-lo, Mariana falou, arfando: – Não, Riv. Não podemos. Minha mãe chicotearia nós dois se estragássemos sua oportunidade de um casamento.

Rivington gemeu baixinho: – Ela tem dois outros filhos.

– Sim, mas…

Houve uma pausa, e Mione não precisava ver a irmã para ler seus pensamentos. Quais as chances de que um deles se case tão cedo?

– Benedick vai se casar – argumentou Rivington, bem-humorado. – Só está esperando até o último momento possível.

– Não é com Benedick que me preocupo.

– Mari, já discutimos isso. Ela é bem-vinda em Fox Haven.

O queixo de Mione caiu com ultraje à menção da casa de campo de Rivington. Ela? Estariam se referindo a ela? Haviam discutido o seu destino? Como se ela fosse uma criança órfã que precisava de cuidados? Como se fosse uma solteira sem perspectivas? O que, é claro, ela era. Sua boca se fechou.

– Ela vai ser uma tia maravilhosa – acrescentou Rivington. Excelente. Já está jogando os herdeiros do ducado para cima da tia solteirona.

– Ela teria sido uma mãe maravilhosa – retrucou Mariana, e suas palavras enfáticas trouxeram um sorriso lacrimoso ao rosto de Mione. Tentou ignorar o uso do futuro do pretérito, enquanto a irmã acrescentava: – Só queria que pudesse ter o que nós temos. Mione merece tanto.

Rivington suspirou.

– Merece. Mas acho que só ela pode conseguir uma vida assim para si mesma. Se continuar tão… – ele fez uma pausa, procurando a palavra, e Mione se esforçou para ouvir, seu corpo em um ângulo tão esquisito que se arriscava a cair no chão – passiva… nunca terá essas coisas.

Passiva? Mione imaginou Mariana concordando com a cabeça.

– Ela precisa de uma aventura. Mas claro que nunca vai procurar uma.

Aquelas palavras – tão desprovidas de maldade e, ainda assim, tão dolorosas – ecoaram na cabeça de Mione por um longo momento, sufocando-a com o grande peso de seu significado. E, de repente, ela parecia não conseguir recuperar o fôlego ou impedir que as lágrimas brotassem.

– Talvez você queira uma aventura para si mesma, minha bela. – Rivington retomara o tom de sensualidade e a risadinha de Mariana em resposta foi mais do que Mione poderia aguentar. Ela fechou a porta silenciosamente, bloqueando o som. Se ao menos pudesse bloquear a lembrança daquelas palavras.

Passiva. Que expressão horrível. Que sentimento terrível. Passiva, sem graça, alguém que não se aventurava e estava destinada a uma vida tediosa, sóbria e completamente desinteressante. Mione sufocou as lágrimas, descansando a testa na porta fria de mogno e considerando a possibilidade muito real de estar prestes a vomitar. Arfando profundamente, tentou se acalmar, a combinação poderosa de xerez e emoção ameaçando destruí-la. Não queria ser aquela mulher de quem estavam falando. Nunca planejara aquilo. De alguma forma, no entanto, acontecera.

De alguma forma, perdera o rumo e, sem perceber, havia escolhido essa vida sóbria e tediosa em vez de uma existência diferente, mais aventureira. E, agora, sua irmã mais nova estava a poucos metros de distância, à beira da ruína autoinduzida, e Mione nunca nem fora beijada. Era o suficiente para fazer uma solteirona beber. Mas ela já fizera isso o suficiente naquela noite. Era o suficiente para fazer uma solteirona agir. Enfiando a mão no corpete, retirou a folha dobrada que guardara ali apenas alguns minutos antes. Passando os dedos pelos cantos arredondados do papel, meditou sobre seu próximo passo. Podia ir para a cama, se afogar em xerez e lágrimas e passar o resto da vida não apenas se arrependendo de sua inação, mas – pior – sabendo que todos à sua volta a consideravam passiva. Ou podia mudar.

Podia completar a lista. Agora. Esta noite.

Mione afastou um cacho solto do rosto e percebeu a ausência da touca de renda.

Esta noite.

Começaria com um item que fosse um desafio. Um item que a colocaria diretamente nessa rota nova, ousada e nada típica de Mione. Respirando fundo mais uma vez, abriu a porta do escritório e saiu para o saguão escuro da Casa Granger, não se importando mais se ia dar de cara com Mariana e Rivington. Na verdade, mal percebeu que os dois haviam sumido. Não tinha tempo para eles, de qualquer modo, pensou enquanto subia rapidamente a larga escadaria de mármore até seu quarto. Tinha que trocar de vestido.

Lady Hermione ia sair.

* * *

E quem vocês acham que ela vai procurar? hahaha

Fiquei muito feliz com a recepção da história aqui no site, cada nova review que chegava alegrava meu coração, muito muito obrigada mesmo e espero que continuem gostando!

Mel itaik: Muito obrigada pelo elogio! Fico muito feliz em saber que gosta das minhas fanfic e espero que goste dessa também (sinceramente, adorei esse livro, então espero que também goste). Espero ver mais reviews suas por aqui, beijoos querida :D

Amy: Fiquei muito feliz em saber que gostasse e espero que continue gostado tanto quanto eu! Até a próxima atualização (que eu prometo ser mais rápida), beijos, flor :)

Luana Evans: kkkkkkkk vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível para saciar sua curiosidade, flor. E super recomendo o livro também, que já tem continuação com os personagens principais e uma série que é mais ou menos continuação dela com outros personagens mas que esses aparecem de forma superficial, recomendo todos. Atê logo, querida. Beijos

Guest: Muito obrigada! Espero que continue gostando e comentando, Bjoos :D


	5. O encontro

Mione observou a carruagem alugada se afastar pela rua escura, deixando-a completamente desamparada. Deu um pequeno suspiro de desânimo, conforme o barulho dos cascos dos cavalos sumia na distanciava e era substituído pelo martelar do seu coração e o zumbido em seus ouvidos. Devia ter começado com uísque. E certamente não devia ter bebido tanto xerez.

Se estivesse sóbria, definitivamente não estaria de pé ali, sozinha, na frente da casa de um dos libertinos mais notórios de Londres, no meio da noite. Onde estava com a cabeça? "Nas nuvens, só podia ser." Pensou, por um instante, em voltar e fazer sinal para a próxima carruagem que passasse, qualquer uma, mas logo em seguida percebeu que sua reputação estaria completamente destruída se alguém a flagrasse ali sem uma acompanhante.

– Vou matar Benedick por isso – resmungou para si mesma, puxando o capuz de sua capa escura para cobrir mais o rosto. – Mariana também.

Mas claro que nem Benedick nem Mariana a haviam forçado a entrar em uma carruagem, arriscando sua segurança e seu bom sobrenome. Mione fizera isso sozinha. Respirando fundo, aceitou a verdade: havia se colocado naquela confusão sozinha, sua reputação estava a minutos de ser destroçada e sua melhor chance de sobreviver intacta estava dentro da Casa Potter. Estremeceu com a ideia.

Casa Potter.

Deus do Céu. "O que eu fiz?"

Precisava entrar. Não tinha escolha. Ficar na rua a noite toda não era uma opção. Depois que entrasse, imploraria ao mordomo para levá-la até uma carruagem e, se tudo desse certo, estaria em sua cama em uma hora. O mordomo certamente se sentiria obrigado a protegê-la. Era uma dama, afinal de contas. Mesmo que suas ações naquela noite não estivessem exatamente corroborando isso. "E se o marquês abrisse a porta?"

Mione balançou a cabeça diante da possibilidade. Primeiro, marqueses não andavam por aí abrindo as próprias portas. E, segundo, as chances desse marquês em particular estar em casa a esta hora eram quase nulas. Na certa estava por aí com uma amante. Uma imagem lhe passou pela cabeça, ressurgida de uma lembrança de dez anos antes: ele, atracado em um abraço apaixonado com uma mulher impressionantemente linda.

É. Mione havia cometido um erro terrível. A única solução era escapar o mais rápido possível. Aprumou os ombros e se aproximou da entrada imponente da Casa Potter.

Mal havia largado a aldrava e a grande porta de carvalho se abriu, revelando um criado idoso que não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso em encontrar uma jovem diante da casa do patrão. Dando um passo para o lado, deixou-a entrar, fechando a porta atrás de Mione, enquanto ela observava o saguão caloroso e convidativo da antiga residência londrina dos marqueses Potter. Instintivamente, começou a afastar o capuz do rosto, só para perceber que os acontecimentos que se seguiriam seriam mais fáceis caso mantivesse a identidade protegida. Resistindo ao impulso, virou-se para o criado e falou:

– Obrigada, meu meu bom senhor.

– Não há de quê, milady. – O mordomo fez uma reverência curta e respeitosa e começou a arrastar os pés na direção da larga escadaria que levava ao andar superior da casa. – Pode me acompanhar, por favor?

"Acompanhá-lo para onde?" Mione recuperou-se rapidamente da surpresa.

– Ah, não pretendia… – calou-se, sem saber bem como continuar a frase. Ele parou aos pés da escadaria.

– Certamente que não, milady. Não é trabalho nenhum. Vou só acompanhá-la ao seu destino.

– Ao meu… meu destino? – Mione parou abruptamente, deixando a incompreensão permear a pergunta. O mordomo pigarreou. – O andar de cima, milady.

– O andar de cima. Estava começando a soar como uma idiota até para si mesma.

– É lá que Sua Senhoria está no momento.

O mordomo lançou-lhe um olhar curioso, como se estivesse questionando suas faculdades mentais, antes de se voltar para a escadaria e começar a subir os degraus.

– Sua Senhoria. – Mione ficou observando o mordomo e, conforme a compreensão se abatia sobre ela, seus olhos se arregalaram. Deus do Céu. Ele achava que era uma rameira! A percepção chocante foi logo seguida por outra: o mordomo achava que ela era a rameira do marquês Potter. O que significava que ele estava ali. Em casa.

– Não sou… – suas palavras foram sumindo.

– É claro que não, milady – respondeu o mordomo, com absoluto decoro. Mas Mione teve a distinta sensação de que ele ouvira o mesmo protesto submisso de incontáveis outras mulheres, inúmeras vezes antes. Mulheres que haviam fingido inocência em prol da decência. Tinha que fugir. A não ser que… Não. Espantou a vozinha. Nada de "a não ser que". Sua reputação estava por um fio. Estaria mais segura fazendo sinal para uma carruagem de aluguel sozinha nas ruas escuras de Londres do que seguindo aquele mordomo velho para Deus sabe onde.

Para os aposentos do marquês Potter.

Mione quase engasgou com o pensamento. Nunca mais beberia xerez.

– Milady?

A palavra, dita com toda a discrição, escondia uma pergunta tácita.

Mione iria segui-lo? Era a sua chance.

Inapropriado ou não, era por isso que estava torcendo quando saíra às escondidas de casa e fizera sinal para uma carruagem. Queria ver o marquês – provar que tinha coragem para aventurar-se. E ali estava, com seu objetivo bem ao alcance. Esta é a sua chance de provar que não tem nada de passiva.

Mione engoliu em seco, olhando muda para o velho. Tudo bem. Ela o seguiria. E pediria a Potter para ajudá-la a ir para casa. Seria constrangedor, mas ele viria em seu auxílio. Teria que vir. Ela era irmã de um membro da realeza, e ele, um cavalheiro.

Ao menos Mione esperava que fosse. Mas talvez não. Um arrepio a percorreu com o pensamento. Mione o afastou, agradecendo a si mesma por ter pensado em colocar o vestido que mais lhe caía bem antes de sair de casa. Não que o marquês fosse ver a seda cor de lavanda debaixo da capa negra lisa de viagem – não tinha a menor intenção de revelar sua identidade para ele a não ser como último recurso –, mas saber que estava usando seu vestido mais bonito lhe deu um ponto extra de confiança ao levantar as saias e galgar os degraus. Enquanto subia a escada, Mione detectou um som abafado de música ao longe, que foi ficando mais alto conforme o mordomo a guiava tranquilamente por um corredor comprido e mal iluminado.

Ele parou diante de uma grande porta de mogno que nada fazia para conter as notas que se derramavam do aposento. Mione não conseguiu sufocar o lampejo de curiosidade que, por um breve momento, superou seu nervosismo. O mordomo bateu duas vezes, e um "Entre" forte e claro soou acima do piano. Ele abriu a porta, mas não atravessou o vão. Em vez disso, afastou-se para que Mione entrasse sozinha, o que ela fez, hesitantemente.

A porta se fechou atrás dela.

Estava na cova do leão, envolta em um manto de sombras e som. A única fonte de luz do grande aposento eram, umas poucas velas espalhadas, conferindo ao espaço um brilho tranquilo e íntimo. Mesmo sem a escuridão envolvente, era o aposento mais masculino que já vira – decorado com itens de madeira pesada e escura, e cores fortes e terrosas. As paredes eram cobertas por uma seda cor de vinho; o chão ostentava um enorme tapete que só podia ter vindo do Oriente. A mobília era grande e imponente – estantes cobriam duas paredes, ambas absolutamente lotadas; na terceira, havia uma grande cama de mogno panejada com tecidos azul-marinho. Assim que o olhar de Mione recaiu sobre ela, sua mente voltou à fantasia de Ulisses, Penélope e outro leito que não este, mas tão sedutor quanto.

Mione engoliu em seco nervosamente, evitando fitar o móvel escandaloso, seus olhos pousando no dono da casa, sentado do outro lado do quarto, de costas para a porta, em um piano. Nunca havia imaginado um piano fora de um conservatório ou de um salão de baile – sem dúvida não como uma adição em um quarto.

Potter não desviara a atenção do instrumento apesar da intrusão dela; em vez disso, erguera a mão para deter quaisquer palavras que pudessem interromper sua performance. A obra que estava tocando era triste e melódica, e Mione foi imediatamente cativada pela mistura de talento e emoção. Ficou assistindo, fascinada pelos braços bronzeados e musculosos, nus até os cotovelos, onde as mangas da camisa de linho branco haviam sido descuidadamente dobradas; pelas mãos fortes dançando deliberada e instintivamente sobre as teclas; pela curva do pescoço, conforme sua cabeça se abaixava em concentração. Ao terminar a peça, as últimas três notas pairaram no ar pesado, enquanto o marquês levantava a cabeça e se virava na direção da porta, revelando pernas longas e musculosas em calças justas e botas de montaria até os joelhos; a camisa aberta no colarinho, sem gravata ou colete para esconder a nesga de pele ali; os músculos dos ombros se retesando, conforme ele se aprumava no banquinho.

Quando a viu, o único sinal de surpresa foi um ligeiro franzir dos olhos, quase imperceptível, enquanto tentava descobrir sua identidade à luz fraca do aposento. Mione nunca se sentira mais grata pela capa com capuz do que naquele momento.

Ele se levantou calmamente e cruzou os braços. Um olhar destreinado poderia supor que a posição que assumira era de descontração, mas após anos observando a sociedade de Londres, sem muita oportunidade para participar dela, Mione desenvolvera um senso apurado. De repente, o marquês lhe parecia rígido, mais tenso, os músculos dos braços retesados com uma força represada.

Não estava feliz com a visita. Pelo menos, não com uma visita feminina. Ela abriu a boca para falar, para pedir desculpas pela intrusão, para fugir, mas, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, as palavras dele atravessaram o aposento:

– Eu deveria ter imaginado que você não iria aceitar que eu terminasse nossos encontros. Apesar de precisar confessar que estou surpreso por ser tão ousada a ponto de me visitar aqui.

A boca de Mione se fechou de surpresa, enquanto ele continuava, com o tom firme, as palavras frias:

– Não queria tornar isso mais difícil do que precisa ser, Gina, mas vejo que você não vai aceitar minha decisão. Acabou.

Deus do Céu. Ele achava que ela era uma amante rejeitada! Verdade seja dita, Mione não estava exatamente se apresentando como uma dama, chegando do jeito que chegara – sem ser convidada – na porta da frente, no meio da noite, mas isso realmente o cúmulo! Tinha que corrigi-lo.

– Nada a dizer, Gina? Não é do seu feitio, é?

Mas, pensando bem, permanecer calada exigia muito menos coragem do que revelar quem era para aquele homem imponente.

O marquês soltou um suspiro irritado, obviamente encerrando o monólogo.

– Acho que fui mais do que generoso com o fim de nosso acordo. Você fica com a casa, as joias, as roupas… Eu lhe dei rédeas mais do que suficientes para controlar seu próximo benfeitor, não dei?

Mione arfou, ultrajada com a forma tão insensível e desdenhosa com que ele estava terminando um romance. A reação dela arrancou uma risada mal-humorada do marquês.

– Não precisa bancar a mocinha assustada. Nós dois sabemos que sua ingenuidade acabou há muito tempo. – O tom dele ao dispensá-la era frio e sem emoção. – Você pode encontrar a porta da rua sozinha.

E voltou a se sentar, dando-lhe as costas e começando a tocar de novo. Mione nunca imaginara que sentiria pena de uma das cortesãs que se escondiam às margens das altas-rodas como amantes da aristocracia, mas não pôde deixar de se ofender em nome daquela mulher em particular.

E pensar que havia considerado Potter um pilar entre os homens!

Ficou ali de pé, os punhos cerrados de indignação, imaginando o que deveria fazer. Não. Sabia muito bem o que deveria fazer. Deveria sair daquele quarto imediatamente e fugir daquela casa. Deveria voltar para sua vida calma e tranquila e esquecer sua lista boba.

Mas não era isso que queria fazer. O que queria fazer era dar uma lição naquele homem. E sua raiva a deixava corajosa o bastante para ficar. Ele não olhou para trás ao dizer:

– Eu lhe imploro, não torne esta situação ainda mais constrangedora do que já é, Gina.

– Temo que a situação só possa ficar mais constrangedora, milorde.

Com um solavanco, o marquês voltou a cabeça na direção dela ao se levantar de um pulo do assento. Se Mione não estivesse tão irritada, teria se divertido muito.

– Sabe, não sou quem o senhor obviamente acredita que eu seja.

Mione tinha que dar um crédito a ele. Sua surpresa foi quase de imediato substituída por uma calma contida.

–Sem dúvida não é, senhorita… – Ele fez uma pausa, esperando que ela se identificasse. Então continuou, após um longo silêncio: – Parece que está em vantagem em relação a mim.

– Sem dúvida, parece que sim.

Mione estava admirada com a própria ousadia.

– Posso ajudá-la de alguma maneira?

– Achei que sim. No entanto, depois de testemunhar a forma como se dirige às mulheres em sua vida, acho que prefiro não me juntar a elas.

Diante de tais palavras, ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas escuras. Mione interpretou isso como sua deixa para escapar. Sem mais uma palavra, virou-se abruptamente e agarrou a maçaneta da porta. Não a abrira nem meio centímetro quando a mão grande e forte de Harry passou por cima de seu ombro e a fechou de novo.

"Deus do Céu… ele é rápido." Puxou a maçaneta com as duas mãos, mas sua força não se comparava à dele; aquele único braço vigoroso manteve a porta firmemente fechada.

– Por favor – pediu ela, as palavras pouco mais que um murmúrio –, deixe-me ir.

– Fala como se eu a tivesse trazido aqui, milady. Pelo contrário. Foi a senhorita quem invadiu meu território. Não acha que me deve a delicadeza de uma apresentação?

A resposta foi sussurrada junto ao capuz de Mione, fazendo com que um estremecimento de pânico a atravessasse. Seu corpo estava a poucos centímetros do dela; se ele se aproximasse um pouco mais, os dois se tocariam. Parecia que já estavam se tocando, pela maneira com que o calor dele dominava os sentidos dela.

Mione ficou olhando o batente da porta, imaginando como escapar de seu destino. Não podia desistir agora.

– Nós… – Ela pigarreou e começou de novo: – Já nos encontramos antes, milorde.

– Não pode esperar que eu saiba disso com a senhorita coberta de pano. – Harry puxou a ponta da manga dela, os dedos roçando displicentes as costas de sua mão. Mione prendeu a respiração diante do toque. O tom dele ficou persuasivo: – Vamos lá, acha mesmo que vou permitir que vá embora sem saber sua identidade? A senhorita já foi longe demais agora.

O marquês tinha razão, claro, e Mione era muito pragmática. Respirando fundo, largou a maçaneta e começou a se virar na direção dele.

Harry deu um passo para trás, soltando a porta enquanto ela abaixava o capuz e se revelava. Ele inclinou de leve a cabeça ao vê-la, como se tentando ligar a fisionomia à pessoa. Após um breve instante, o reconhecimento despontou e ele deu outro passo para trás, incapaz de esconder a surpresa no rosto e na voz.

– Lady Hermione?

– Em pessoa.

Ela fechou os olhos, as bochechas de arrependimento. Nunca mais sairia de casa.

Harry soltou a respiração com uma meia risada mal disfarçada.

– Confesso, se tivessem me dado mil tentativas, nunca teria imaginado que a senhorita seria minha visitante noturna. Está tudo bem?

– Garanto que, ao contrário do que possa parecer, não estou nem um pouco louca, milorde. Pelo menos, não creio que esteja.

– Perdoe-me por perguntar, então, que raios está fazendo aqui – De repente, ele pareceu perceber onde estavam. – Este não é de maneira nenhuma um local apropriado para uma dama. Recomendo que levemos essa conversa para um local mais… aceitável. – E gesticulou para indicar o quarto como um todo, antes de contorná-la para abrir a porta.

Sem interesse em estender ainda mais o encontro desastroso, Mione deu um passo para o lado, evitando o braço dele e colocando mais distância entre os dois enquanto falava:

– Tolice, milorde. Não acho que seja necessário continuar de forma nenhuma esta conversa. Encontro-me aqui na Casa Potter sob circunstâncias um tanto… peculiares, e acho que seria melhor para nós dois esquecer que isso aconteceu um dia. Não deve ser tão difícil, acho.

Ela estampou um sorriso caloroso no rosto e brincou com uma borla em sua capa. O marquês Potter absorveu as palavras, permitindo que um silêncio caísse sobre eles. No longo momento que se seguiu, Mione olhou para todos os lugares menos para ele, que ficou a observar seu nervosismo.

Sua surpresa e confusão não demoraram a se transformar em curiosidade e o marquês adotou uma postura menos ameaçadora, recostando-se casualmente na parede ao lado da porta.

– Não tenho tanta certeza disso, milady. Ao contrário do que possa acreditar, não me esqueço tão facilmente das mulheres que visitam meu quarto. – O calor se irradiou para as bochechas de Mione mais uma vez. – O que traz Lady Hermione Granger à minha porta no meio da noite? Sinceramente, a senhorita não parece o tipo que faria isso.

Mione gaguejou, tentando encontrar uma resposta:

– E-eu… estava… p-por perto.

– No meio da noite.

– É. Eu me vi… do lado de fora… e… precisando de um transporte para casa.

– Do lado de fora da minha casa.

As palavras soaram secas pela óbvia descrença.

– Isso mesmo. Talvez, se demonstrasse firmeza, ele não a pressionasse por mais explicações.

– Como veio parar do lado de fora da minha casa precisando de transporte? – O som de sua curiosidade casual a deixou nervosa.

– Prefiro não discutir isso – retrucou Mione, desviando os olhos e torcendo para que ele deixasse o assunto de lado. O silêncio se abateu novamente e, por um breve instante, achou que ele pudesse estar satisfeito com sua evasiva.

Estava errada.

Harry cruzou os braços com arrogância enquanto deixava uma descrença divertida se infiltrar em suas palavras.

– E então a senhorita naturalmente decidiu que bater à minha porta era uma atitude mais segura do que fazer sinal para a primeira carruagem que aparecesse.

"Quem está na chuva é para se molhar."

– Isso mesmo, milorde. O senhor é um membro da realeza, afinal de contas.

Harry deixou escapar uma risada. Ela lançou um olhar indignado para a expressão zombeteira dele e devolveu:

– Não acredita em mim?

– Nem em uma palavra. – Então lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante. – Por que não me diz a verdade?

Hermione baixou os olhos mais uma vez, desesperada por outra mentira que pudesse contar, alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que a tirasse daquela situação.

Harry pareceu ler sua mente.

– Lady Hermione.

– Preferiria que me chamasse de Mione – retrucou ela, depressa.

– Não gosta de Hermione? – As palavras eram preguiçosamente curiosas. Ela fez que não com a cabeça, recusando-se a encará-lo. – Mione… – concedeu Harry, em um tom profundo que ela tinha certeza de que usava quando queria algo de uma mulher. Hermione não se surpreenderia se descobrisse que o truque sempre funcionava. – Por que está aqui?

E então, fosse por coragem, covardia ou xerez de mais – jamais saberia –, decidiu responder. Afinal de contas, a noite não podia piorar. Em um sussurro, anunciou:

– Vim pedir que me beijasse.

* * *

Não era a resposta que Harry estava esperando. Ficou surpreso quando as palavras tímidas, quase inaudíveis ressoaram no aposento silencioso. Por um momento fugaz, pensou ter ouvido errado, mas o rubor carmim que tomou o rosto de Mione foi o suficiente para convencê-lo de que, sim, havia acabado de receber uma proposta completamente indecente de Lady Hermione Granger.

A noite começara inócua. Tendo recusado todos os convites que recebera, ele jantara com os irmãos, ainda assimilando a recente descoberta de Juliana, e então se retirara para o quarto, na esperança de que a privacidade de seu santuário e do piano oferecesse uma distração bem-vinda. Acabara funcionando, e ele se perdera em sua música. Até a batida à sua porta, anunciando a chegada de uma visita. Ele a avaliou abertamente.

Não era feia – um pouco rechonchuda e um tanto sem graça, mas Harry imaginava que fosse mais um resultado da capa negra simples do que qualquer outra coisa. Tinha lábios carnudos, a pele perfeita e olhos grandes e adoráveis que faiscavam de emoção. Ficou pensando brevemente de que cor seriam antes de se forçar a voltar ao assunto em questão.

Aquela obviamente era a primeira vez que tal dama havia feito algo tão atrevido – tão aventureiro. Se já não conhecesse sua reputação ilibada, teria sido capaz de percebê-la em seu óbvio desconforto. A pequena Hermione Granger, que conhecia apenas por alto, dos anos que ela passara se escondendo nos cantos de salões de baile e salas de estar, era uma dama recatada da melhor qualidade. Só não estava sendo muito recatada esta noite, claro.

Harry a observou calmamente, escondendo os pensamentos com os anos de prática. Hermione se recusava a encará-lo, preferindo se concentrar nas próprias mãos entrelaçadas enquanto se voltava de relance para a porta, como se medisse o sucesso potencial de uma tentativa de fuga.

O marquês não pôde conter um arroubo de simpatia por aquele bichinho obviamente pego em uma situação muito além de sua experiência. Poderia se comportar como um cavalheiro – ter pena dela, oferecer-lhe uma saída e se dispor a esquecer que aquela noite acontecera. Mas sentia que, apesar do nervosismo, havia uma parte da moça que queria levar a situação até o fim.

Ficou imaginando até onde ela iria.

– Por quê?

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram diante da pergunta, voltando-se na direção dos dele por um breve momento, antes de se desviarem de novo.

– M-milorde? – gaguejou.

– Por que esse pedido? Não que não esteja lisonjeado, claro. Mas tem de admitir que é um tanto estranho.

– Eu… não sei.

Harry balançou a cabeça de leve, um predador caçando.

– Esta, minha querida, é a resposta errada.

– Não devia me chamar assim. É íntimo demais.

Os lábios de Harry curvaram-se num dos cantos, em uma sugestão de sorriso.

– A senhorita está em meu quarto, pedindo-me para beijá-la. Acho que já passamos um tanto dos limites do decoro. Agora, vou perguntar de novo: por quê?

Mione fechou os olhos para conter uma onda de vergonha. Por um instante, achou que ela não responderia. E então, viu-a dar de ombros com um suspiro profundo, e ela disse: – Nunca fui beijada. Achei que estava na hora.

As palavras o chocaram – não tinham qualquer nota de autocomiseração ou de súplica. Na verdade, eram tão sinceras e pragmáticas que o marquês não pôde deixar de admirar a coragem da moça. Uma declaração como aquela não podia ser fácil de fazer. Ele não demonstrou surpresa.

– Por que eu?

A confissão parecia ter fortalecido sua confiança, e Hermione respondeu sem pausa, como se estivesse declarando o óbvio:

– É um libertino famoso. Ouvi os boatos.

– Ah, é? Que boatos?

O calor inundou as bochechas de Mione. Ele insistiu:

– Lady Hermione, a que boatos se refere?

Mione limpou a garganta.

– Eu… posso ter ouvido… que o senhor deixou uma certa viscondessa seminua no conservatório do marido enquanto pulava pela janela para fugir da ira dele.

– Isso é um exagero.

– Dizem que o senhor deixou a camisa. E que ele a queimou simbolicamente.

– Um total exagero.

Mione encarou-o.

– E quanto à filha do vigário que o seguiu por toda Devonshire, na esperança de se perder?

– Onde a senhorita ouviu isso?

– É incrível o que se escuta nos cantos dos salões de baile, milorde. É verdade?

– Digamos apenas que tenho muita sorte por ela não ter me alcançado. De qualquer forma, chegou a meus ouvidos a informação de que está muito bem casada e feliz, em Budleigh Salterton. – Hermione riu da resposta, achando-o divertido e quase engasgando ao ouvi-lo acrescentar: – Bem, considerando os boatos que ouviu, quem garante que eu pararia depois de beijá-la?

– Ninguém. Mas o senhor pararia.

– Como sabe?

– Eu sei.

Harry reconheceu o tom de autodepreciação na voz dela, mas ignorou-o.

– Por que agora? Por que não esperar que um homem apareça e… a arrebate?

Mione deu uma risadinha.

– Se o homem de quem o senhor fala algum dia planejou aparecer, milorde, acho que obviamente se perdeu. E, aos 28 anos, percebi que estou cansada de esperar.

– Talvez a senhorita devesse exibir um pouco da personalidade que está mostrando esta noite em um local mais público – sugeriu ele. – Admito que este seu lado parece muito mais intrigante do que já imaginei, milady, e a curiosidade é a centelha do desejo.

As palavras foram direto ao ponto, e ela corou novamente. Harry era incapaz de negar o quanto estava se divertindo com o acontecimento inesperado. Sem dúvida, era exatamente a distração de que precisava diante da apresentação de Juliana à sociedade. E, na esteira desse pensamento, ocorreu-lhe outra coisa. Lady Hermione Granger era a solução de seus problemas. E lhe fora entregue na porta de casa – bem, um pouco mais para dentro do que a porta – no mesmo dia que sua irmã há muito perdida. Sentiu uma onda de satisfação.

Ele a beijaria. Por um preço.

– Estaria disposta a considerar uma troca?

Hermione pareceu desconfiada.

– Uma troca? – Deu um passo para trás, aumentando a distância entre eles. – Que tipo de troca?

– Nada tão terrível quanto a senhorita obviamente está pensando. Sabe, parece que tenho uma irmã.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

– Uma irmã, milorde?

– Sim, também fiquei muito surpreso. – Ele fez uma breve descrição dos acontecimentos do dia: a chegada de Juliana, sua decisão de apresentá-la como irmã em vez de uma parente distante, o compromisso em arrumar-lhe um patrono adequado com uma reputação impecável para facilitar sua entrada na sociedade. – Então, como pode ver, é uma sorte a senhorita estar aqui esta noite. É a solução perfeita. Presumindo, é claro, que não tenha o hábito de visitar cavalheiros solteiros no meio da noite.

Ela deu uma risadinha constrangida.

– Não, milorde. O senhor é o primeiro.

Ele sabia disso e fez uma anotação mental para descobrir depois o que exatamente havia incitado essa visita noturna.

– E o último, espero, pelo menos até Juliana ser apresentada com sucesso.

– Ainda não concordei com seu pedido.

– Mas vai concordar. – O tom era de arrogância. – E, como pagamento, terá seu beijo.

– Perdoe-me – retrucou ela, deixando o humor permear sua voz –, mas o senhor deve valorizar muito os seus beijos.

Ele assentiu, acatando o argumento.

– Muito bem. Diga seu preço.

Mione fitou o teto, pensativa, antes de responder: – O beijo basta por enquanto, mas reservo-me o direito a um favor no futuro.

– Devo ficar em débito com a senhorita, então?

Ela sorriu.

– Pense nisso como uma transação de negócios.

Harry ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

– Uma transação de negócios que começa com um beijo.

– Uma transação de negócios única. – Ela corou novamente.

– A senhorita parece chocada com a própria ousadia – comentou.

Hermione assentiu.

– Não sei bem o que me deu.

Mais uma vez, a sinceridade da moça o surpreendeu.

– Muito bem, milady, é uma negociadora formidável. Aceito seus termos. – E aproximou-se, a voz assumindo um tom sedutor de tenor. – Vamos selar com um beijo, então?

Hermione recuperou o fôlego e se enrijeceu diante da pergunta. Harry sorriu com o óbvio nervosismo da dama. Passou um dedo ao longo de sua testa, junto do cabelo, ajeitando com cuidado um cacho solto atrás da orelha.

Ela o encarou com os grandes olhos castanhos e ele sentiu um arroubo de ternura. Inclinou-se para a frente, movendo-se devagar, como se ela pudesse se assustar a qualquer momento, e sua boca firme roçou a dela, parando brevemente, mal tocando, e Hermione pulou para trás, uma das mãos voando até os lábios. Ele a fitou com um olhar franco e esperou que dissesse alguma coisa. Diante do seu silêncio, perguntou:

– Algum problema?

– N-não! – respondeu Mione, um pouco alto demais.

– De jeito nenhum, milorde. Quero dizer… obrigada.

A respiração do marquês saiu quase como um riso.

– Acho que a senhorita entendeu mal a experiência. – E fez uma pausa, vendo a incompreensão atravessar o rosto dela. – Sabe, quando concordo em fazer uma coisa, faço-a sem reservas. Este não foi o beijo que veio buscar, mocinha.

Hermione franziu a testa diante das palavras e do tratamento com que se referira a ela.

– Não foi?

– Não.

Seu nervosismo aumentou e Hermione voltou a brincar com a borla da capa.

– Ora, bem. Foi bastante agradável. Acho que estou muito satisfeita pelo senhor ter cumprido sua parte no acordo.

– Bastante agradável não deveria ser o que está procurando – argumentou ele, pegando as mãos inquietas dela e imprimindo um tom mais grave à voz. – Nem o beijo deveria deixá-la satisfeita.

Ela puxou as mãos brevemente, desistindo ao perceber que, em vez de largá- las, ele a puxou mais para perto, colocando-as nos ombros dele. Ele correu os dedos ao longo de seu pescoço, deixando-a sem ar, a voz apenas um chiado, quando respondeu:

– Como ele deveria me deixar?

Harry então a beijou. De verdade. Puxou-a contra si e pressionou a boca na dela, possuindo-a, tomando-a de uma forma que Mione nunca poderia ter imaginado. Os lábios firmes e quentes brincaram junto aos dela, tentando-a até fazê-la arfar por ar. Ele capturou o som em sua boca, tirando vantagem dos lábios entreabertos para enfiar a língua, provando-a de leve até Mione não aguentar mais a provocação. Foi como se ele lesse seus pensamentos e, quando ela não podia aguentar nem mais um instante, abraçou-a mais apertado e aprofundou o beijo, mudando a pressão.

E sondou mais fundo, afagando com mais firmeza. E ela se perdeu. Hermione se consumiu, desesperada para equiparar os movimentos aos dele. Suas mãos pareciam se mover por vontade própria, correndo pelos ombros largos e envolvendo seu pescoço.

Hesitante, encontrou a língua de Harry com a sua e foi recompensada com um som satisfeito vindo do fundo da garganta dele, enquanto ele apertava-a junto de si, enviando outra onda de calor através dela. Ele retrocedeu, e Mione o imitou copiando seus movimentos até os lábios dele se fecharem escandalosamente em volta da língua dela e chuparem de leve – a sensação a abalou até o âmago. De repente, estava em chamas. O marquês tinha razão. Este era o beijo pelo qual tinha vindo. Então ele o interrompeu, passando os lábios pela bochecha dela e levando-os até sua orelha. Pegando o lóbulo macio entre os dentes, mordeu de leve, enviando ondas de prazer por seu corpo.

De muito longe, Mione ouviu um ganido… e, tardiamente, percebeu que vinha dela mesma. Quando falou, seus lábios se curvaram junto à orelha dela, a respiração áspera transformando as palavras mais em um afago do que um som.

– Beijos não devem deixá-la satisfeita.

E retornou aos lábios de Mione, tomando sua boca novamente, roubando-a de todos os pensamentos com uma carícia profunda e inebriante. Só o que queria era ficar mais próxima dele, ser abraçada com mais firmeza. E, como se pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos, ele a puxou mais para perto, aprofundando o beijo. O calor a consumia. Aqueles lábios macios e provocantes pareciam conhecer todos os seus segredos. Quando ele se afastou, Mione havia perdido todas as forças. As próximas palavras do marquês alcançaram-na em meio a uma bruma sensual.

– Eles devem deixá-la querendo mais.

* * *

Corajosa essa Mione, hein? Agora as coisas vão só andar!

Muito muito muito obrigada por lerem e por todas as reviews maravilhosas, é muito boom saber que estão gostando e me incentivando a continuar - juro que vou postar o mais rápido que eu puder.

Midnight: Mione só tem 28 aninhos, flor. O que para gente é uma idade ótima naquela época já era uma solteirona- uma das coisas boas do século XXI! E uma das coisas que mais gostei nesse livro é a falta de enrolação - tanto essa Mione passiva não dura nem um pouco e eles já se beijaram! To muito ansiosa para postar logo o resto das aventuras dela e espero que tenha gostado da atualização, bjoos, querida :D

Mel itaik: E teve o encotro! - o nome do capítulo foi em sua homenagem kkkkk- Espero que tenha gostado do resultado, florzinha e muito muito obrigada por acompanhar e comentar na fanfic, bjoos :D


	6. Primeiras aulas

Mione acordou tarde, com uma sensação instantânea de apreensão nervosa. Por alguns breves momentos, seus pensamentos confusos não conseguiram determinar o motivo da estranha sensação – até os acontecimentos da noite anterior voltarem em uma enxurrada, arremessando-a em uma consciência vívida.

Sentou-se na cama com um sobressalto e congelou, os olhos arregalados, torcendo para que a noite inteira tivesse sido só um sonho louco e ridículo.

Não teve sorte.

Onde estava com a cabeça quando resolvera ir à Casa Potter no meio da noite? Havia abordado abertamente o marquês em seu quarto? Havia mesmo se oferecido ao libertino mais famoso de Londres? Não era possível que tivesse pedido a ele que a beijasse. Lembrando-se de seus atos, corou, sentindo uma onda de calor tomar seu rosto e fazer com que enterrasse a cabeça nas mãos, gemendo com uma vergonha abjeta.

Nunca mais tocaria em uma gota de xerez. Nunca mais. Seus pensamentos dispararam por alguns breves momentos, até que ergueu a cabeça e falou em voz alta, horrorizada:

– Pedi a ele que me beijasse.

Mione caiu de volta na cama com um suspiro e implorou silenciosamente ao universo que a matasse ou, no mínimo, que a deixasse enferma. Simplesmente não podia se arriscar a encarar Harry James Potter de novo uma vez que fosse. Não depois daquele beijo.

Mas que beijo fora aquele. Fechou os olhos bem apertados com a lembrança, mas foi incapaz de impedir a enxurrada de imagens que ela provocou. O beijo fora tudo o que sempre imaginara. Fora mais. O marquês fora impressionante, agigantando-se acima dela, o cabelo escuro despenteado, os olhos cintilando à luz suave das velas no quarto, até enfim beijá-la, os lábios quentes, as mãos fortes, um homem extraordinário.

Movendo-se por conta própria, as mãos de Mione percorreram o próprio corpo conforme se lembrava da carícia suave de sua língua, a pegada firme de seus braços. Sentiu uma onda de calor ao pensar na forma delicada com que os lábios dele brincaram com os dela, o arrepio de excitação que sentira com o hálito dele em seu pescoço. Ele fora tudo o que sempre sonhara. E quando terminou, Mione tinha sido reduzida a escombros.

Ele havia dito que beijos deviam deixá-la querendo mais… mas ela não estava preparada para o vazio que a dominou quando ele se afastou de seu enlace, parecendo tão calmo e controlado como se tivessem acabado de sair da missa de domingo. Mione ficou querendo mais. Ainda queria. A experiência toda, por mais constrangedora, tinha sido tão poderosa, libertadora e totalmente diferente de qualquer coisa que tivesse vivenciado antes – exatamente como ela sempre sonhara.

E fora com o marquês Potter! Um beijo para compensar os dez longos anos passados nos cantos dos salões de baile, vendo-o com um fluxo interminável de beldades nos braços, uma década aguçando os ouvidos sempre que ouvia cochichos em salões femininos sobre os últimos casos dele, uma década seguindo sua longa fila de amantes com o que sempre dissera a si mesma ser um interesse casual. Claro que nunca houvera nada de casual a respeito de seu interesse. Balançou a cabeça. Homens como ele não eram para mulheres como Mione.

No mínimo, ela aprendera isso na noite anterior. O marquês Potter era todo escuridão, excitação e aventura… e apesar do que a Mione embriagada de xerez possa ter aparentado ser na última noite… Bem, à luz do dia, não era nenhuma daquelas coisas. Mas, por uma noite, por um momento passageiro, ela fora. E que momento adorável havia sido. Fora ousada, direta e nada passiva – em busca do que sabia que jamais teria caso não agisse daquela forma. E, apesar de a noite anterior poder tê-la ensinado que Potter não era para ela, certamente não havia motivo para que as demais coisas que ansiava fazer não pudessem ser completamente atingíveis.

"Eu poderia completar a lista." O pensamento a encorajou. Virou-se instintivamente para o elegante criado mudo em cima do qual pusera a escandalosa folha de papel antes de se deitar na cama. Esticando a mão para pegar a lista, examinou-a, uma sombra de sorriso brincando em seus lábios, enquanto revisava as palavras rabiscadas.

Tomando os acontecimentos da noite anterior como base, poderia presumir que iria desfrutar cada minuto completando os demais itens. Aqueles nove desafios eram tudo o que se punha entre Mione e a vida. Só o que tinha que fazer era assumir o risco. E por que não? Revigorada, empurrou o cobertor para longe e saiu da cama. Aprumando os ombros, atravessou o quarto até a pequena escrivaninha no canto, pousou a lista, alisou o papel amassado e considerou as palavras mais uma vez, antes de esticar a mão para uma pena e mergulhá-la em um tinteiro.

Havia beijado alguém. Apaixonadamente. Em um movimento único e contínuo, traçou uma linha preta e grossa sobre o primeiro item, e imediatamente um sorriso imenso surgiu em seu rosto. E agora?

Uma batida rápida soou, e, pelo reflexo no espelho, Mione viu a porta se abrir, revelando sua criada. Registrando o olhar severo no rosto da mulher mais velha, o sorriso de Mione sumiu, enquanto a porta se fechava com um clique.

– Bom dia, Anne.

Ela escorregou depressa a lista para debaixo de um de um livro de poemas de Byron.

– Hermione Granger – entoou Anne, lentamente –, o que a senhorita fez?

Os olhos de Mione afastaram-se da mulher, indo parar em um enorme guarda-roupa de mogno.

– Gostaria de me vestir – pediu, alegremente. – Tenho um compromisso esta manhã.

– Com o marquês Potter?

Os olhos de Mione se arregalaram.

– Como você… O quê?… Não!

– É mesmo? Acho difícil de acreditar, considerando que há um homem da Casa Potter lá embaixo esperando uma resposta para a mensagem que acabou de chegar para a senhorita.

Mione prendeu a respiração ao distinguir o pedaço de papel nas mãos da criada. Ela se levantou, atravessando o quarto.

– Deixe-me ver.

Anne cruzou os braços por cima dos seios fartos, escondendo a carta.

– Por que o marquês Potter está lhe mandando mensagens, Mione?

Ela corou.

– Eu… não sei.

– A senhorita é uma péssima mentirosa. Desde que usava cueiros. – Anne não dava o braço a torcer. – Há anos tem fixação pelo marquês, menina Grager. Por que de repente ele ficou interessado?

– Eu… Ele não ficou! – tentou responder com firmeza, esticando a mão. – Gostaria de ver minha correspondência, Anne.

A criada sorriu antes de perguntar, casualmente:

– Esteve com ele ontem à noite?

Mione ficou petrificada, o calor inundando suas bochechas, antes de responder:

– Claro que não!

A outra lhe lançou um olhar sugestivo.

– Bem, a senhorita esteve em algum lugar. Eu a ouvi entrando pela porta de serviço logo antes de o sol nascer.

Mione se dirigiu até o guarda-roupa, abrindo as portas com força, para se distrair da conversa.

– Sabe, Anne, só porque cuidou de mim desde que nasci, isso não lhe dá o direito de falar comigo com tanta liberdade.

Anne deu uma risadinha.

– Claro que dá. A criada aproveitou que Mione havia se afastado da penteadeira, retirou a lista de seu esconderijo e leu. Ao ouvir o arquejo escandalizado de Anne, Mione virou-se e viu o papel na mão da criada.

– Não! Me dê isso! – exclamou.

– Mione! O que fez?

– Nada! – Ela tentou tomar o papel de volta e parou, assimilando o olhar de descrença de Anne.

– Bem, nada sério.

– Este papel não parece ser nada.

– Prefiro não discutir isso.

– Disso eu tenho certeza.

– Não é nada. É só uma lista.

– Uma lista escandalosa. De coisas que moças solteiras não fazem.

Mione voltou-se para o guarda-roupa, enfiando a cabeça bem fundo no móvel, na esperança de encerrar a conversa. Quando puxou um vestido diurno e se virou, Anne ainda estava esperando uma resposta. Com um suspiro, murmurou:

– Bem, talvez moças solteiras devessem aproveitar sua juventude e liberdade e experimentar algumas dessas coisas.

Anne piscou diante das palavras sinceras. E então riu.

– A senhorita já completou um dos itens.

– Completei.

Mione corou.

Anne estreitou os olhos para o papel, esforçando-se para ler as palavras obscurecidas. Quando ergueu os olhos, espantada, Mione deu-lhe as costas.

– Bem, Hermione Granger. A senhorita não perdeu tempo em conseguir o que passou anos desejando.

Mione não pôde conter o sorrisinho que brincou em seus lábios.

– A senhorita esteve com o marquês ontem à noite!

As bochechas em chamas de Mione falaram por si.

– Uma coisa é certa – constatou Anne, com uma pontada de orgulho na voz. – A senhorita é a única moça que conheci que fez uma lista como esta e realmente a realizou. – Seu tom se alterou. – Se não estiver arruinada em uma semana, vou ficar ainda mais surpresa do que agora.

– Vou tomar muito cuidado – protestou Mione.

Anne balançou a cabeça.

– A não ser que trabalhe para o Ministério da Guerra, Mione do meu coração, não pode fazer metade das coisas nesta lista sem que sua reputação desabe na sarjeta. – Ela fez uma pausa. – A senhorita sabe disso, não sabe?

Mione assentiu de leve.

– É errado eu não estar me importando muito agora?

– É. A senhorita não pode fazer tudo isso, Mione. Jogar? Em um clube para homens? Está louca?

Mione ficou séria.

– Não.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por um longo momento. Por fim, Mione pareceu encontrar as palavras que estava procurando:

– Mas, Anne, foi tão maravilhoso. Foi a aventura mais incrível, mais libertadora. Pode me culpar por querer mais?

– Parece que a senhorita já está conseguindo mais do que pediu. Me dê isto aqui.

Anne pegou a musselina cor de pêssego de Mione e a trocou por um vestido diurno de algodão verde-claro.

– O que havia de errado com o que escolhi?

– Ah, pare de birra. Se vamos à Casa Potter, este é o vestido que vai usar. A senhorita fica linda de verde.

Mione aceitou o vestido, observando enquanto Anne procurava por roupas de baixo.

– Não vamos à Casa Potter.

Ainda absorta com o conteúdo do guarda-roupa, Anne não respondeu. Em vez disso, empurrou a missiva na direção de Mione.

Ignorando as mãos trêmulas, ela quebrou o lacre de cera, desesperadamente curiosa e mortificada ao mesmo tempo.

 _Lady Hermione,_

 _Minha irmã estará à sua espera às onze e meia._

 _P._

Não havia como voltar atrás agora.

– Anne – titubeou Mione, incapaz de desviar os olhos da carta –, nós vamos à Casa Potter.

* * *

Um dia depois de sua primeira visita à Casa Potter, Mione se viu mais uma vez nos degraus da frente da imponente construção – desta vez, muito respeitavelmente, à luz do dia, acompanhada de sua criada –, para ter um encontro com a Srta. Juliana Fiori, a misteriosa irmã mais nova do marquês.

Mione respirou fundo, enviando uma prece silenciosa ao destino para que Potter não estivesse em casa, na esperança de que pudesse escapar da inevitável mortificação abjeta. É claro que sabia que interações futuras seriam inevitáveis… havia, afinal de contas, concordado em guiar a irmã dele para entrar na sociedade. No entanto, podia ao menos torcer para não encontrá-lo hoje.

Um lacaio abriu a porta, revelando o mordomo, Jenkins, impassível no saguão mais adiante.

"Por favor, não me reconheça", implorou em silêncio enquanto olhava para o rosto enrugado do mordomo, tentando parecer calma e controlada.

– Lady Hermione Granger,, para ver a Srta. Juliana – anunciou Mione, aprumando-se para ficar bem ereta e forçando o mais equilibrado dos tons às palavras. Ofereceu um cartão ao mordomo, que o recebeu com uma reverência.

– Claro, Milady. A Srta. Juliana está a sua espera. Por favor, queira me acompanhar.

Assim que Jenkins virou de costas, Mione soltou um longo e silencioso suspiro de alívio. Seguiu-o até uma porta aberta que se abria para o corredor principal de mármore e lhe ofereceu um aceno régio, quando ele deu um passo para o lado para deixá-la entrar em uma adorável sala de recepção verde. Mione admirou a seda verde-clara que forrava as paredes, o divã e as cadeiras trabalhadas, todas lindamente feitas de mogno e estofadas em tecido da melhor qualidade. A luminosidade do aposento era complementada por uma deslumbrante estátua de mármore em uma das extremidades – uma silhueta feminina alta e esguia, esculpida como se estivesse segurando acima da cabeça uma larga tira de tecido que ondulava atrás de si.

Mione prendeu a respiração diante da beleza da estátua; foi incapaz de resistir a andar em sua direção, atraída pelo sorriso calmo e misterioso que adornava o rosto encantador da deusa e pelo movimento fluido do mármore. Estava admirando o caimento do vestido da escultura, esticando a mão para tocar as pregas do tecido, quase que esperando sentir o calor da fazenda, em vez da frieza da pedra, quando uma voz soou do vão da porta:

– Linda, não é?

Hermione rodopiou na direção do som com um pequeno arquejo. No vão da porta estava o marquês Potter, exibindo um sorriso jovial, como se estivesse se divertindo com o desconforto dela.

Não… não era o marquês.

O homem no vão da porta era lorde Nicholas Potter, alto e de ombros largos, o maxilar bem definido e os olhos verdes. Idêntico ao marquês em tudo, exceto em um detalhe. A bochecha direita do lorde era marcada por uma cicatriz grotesca, uma longa linha branca e fina que cortava a pele bronzeada em nítido contraste com o resto do homem, um cavalheiro impecável.

Mas, embora a cicatriz devesse ter dado a lorde Potter um semblante perigoso, na verdade o tornava mais atraente. Mione já presenciara mulheres respeitáveis da alta-roda virarem bobas completas quando estavam perto dele – algo que ele parecia não perceber.

– Lorde Nicholas – cumprimentou ela com um sorriso, oferecendo uma reverência breve com a cabeça, enquanto ele atravessava a sala para pegar sua mão e se curvar profundamente.

– Lady Hermione. – Ele sorriu calorosamente. – Vejo que descobriu a minha amada – disse, indicando a estátua.

– Sem dúvida, descobri. – Mione voltou a atenção para o mármore. – É deslumbrante. Quem é o escultor?

O lorde balançou a cabeça, um brilho nos olhos traindo seu orgulho.

– Desconhecido. Encontrei na costa sul da Grécia há vários anos. Passei sete meses coletando peças em mármore por lá, voltei para casa com obras de mais e doei essa beleza para o melhoramento da Casa Potter, na condição de que meu irmão lhe desse um lar adequado. – Ele fez uma pausa, hipnotizado pela estátua. – Creio que é Selene, deusa da lua.

– Parece tão satisfeita.

– A senhorita soou surpresa.

– Bem – comentou Mione, hesitantemente –, a história de Selene não é das mais felizes. Afinal de contas, está fadada a amar um mortal em sonho eterno.

Nicholas virou-se ao ouvir as palavras, obviamente impressionado.

– Culpa dela própria. Deveria saber que não se pede favores a Zeus. Eles nunca acabam bem.

– Uma verdade da qual Selene provavelmente estava muito consciente quando recebeu seu favor. Presumo que esta estátua represente uma Selene feliz antes de Zeus se intrometer.

– A senhorita se esquece – ponderou o lorde, um brilho provocante nos olhos – de que ela e Endimião tiveram vinte filhos apesar da sonolência dele, então Selene não podia estar tão infeliz com sua situação.

– Com todo o respeito, milorde – contrapôs Mione –, gestar e criar vinte crianças sozinha não parece a mais feliz das circunstâncias. Acho difícil acreditar que esta estátua pareceria tão descansada se fosse um retrato de felicidade maternal.

Nicholas riu alto.

– Excepcionalmente bem colocado, Lady Hermione. A julgar por esta conversa, a estreia de Juliana na sociedade vai ser muito divertida… ao menos para mim.

– E, é claro, a sua diversão é da maior importância, Nicholas.

Mione enrijeceu conforme as palavras irritadas cruzavam o aposento, sombrias e ameaçadoras, fazendo seu coração disparar. Tentou manter a ilusão de calma, mas soube antes de se virar que o marquês havia se juntado a eles.

Parecendo sentir seu nervosismo, Nicholas piscou para ela antes de abrir um sorriso largo na direção do irmão e dizer:

– Claro que é.

A carranca de Harry aumentou. Ele se virou para Mione, trespassando-a com um olhar verde perfurante. Um rubor vivo coloriu suas bochechas e ela desviou os olhos, fixando-os em outro lugar qualquer. Nick percebeu o desconforto e foi em seu auxílio.

– Não precisa ser grosseiro, Harry. Estava só mantendo Lady Hermione ocupada enquanto esperamos Juliana chegar. Onde ela está?

– Impedi que Jenkins a chamasse. Gostaria de conversar com Lady Hermione antes que elas se conhecessem. – Ele fez uma pausa. – A sós, por favor, Nick.

O coração de Mione começou a martelar rapidamente. O que teria para dizer a ela que seu irmão não poderia ouvir?

Segurando sua mão, Nick fez uma profunda reverência e acrescentou:

– Mal posso esperar por sua próxima visita, Milady. – E se aprumou, oferecendo a Mione um sorriso brilhante e outra piscadela tranquilizadora.

Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta.

– Igualmente, milorde.

Harry esperou que a porta da sala se fechasse antes de acenar para que ela se sentasse em uma das cadeiras próximas, ocupando outra na sua frente. Mione tentou ignorar o modo como ele fazia a mobília – e o próprio aposento – parecer menor, como se toda a casa fosse projetada para uma criatura inferior. Baixou a cabeça, fingindo estar encantada pelo estofado da cadeira na qual estava sentada – ansiosa para transparecer indiferença.

Era em vão. O marquês não era um homem que passava despercebido facilmente.

– Quero falar sobre Juliana antes que a senhorita a conheça.

Mione suprimiu uma pontada de decepção. Ele tinha que ser tão superficial? Não ergueu os olhos. Em vez disso, voltou a atenção para as mãos enluvadas, apertadas uma contra a outra em seu colo, tentado desesperadamente esquecer que havia poucas horas essas mesmas mãos haviam tocado o marquês com tanta intimidade.

Mas como podia esquecer? A pele quente, o cabelo macio, os braços fortes e musculosos… havia tocado tudo isso. E ele parecia inteiramente impassível. Pigarreou de leve e assentiu:

– Certamente, milorde.

– Acho que é melhor a senhorita vir à Casa Potter para trabalhar com Juliana. Ela precisa de uma orientação significativa, e não gostaria que desse um passo em falso na frente da condessa Granger.

Mione arregalou os olhos ao erguer a cabeça para ele.

– Minha mãe jamais trairia o sigilo das lições de sua irmã.

– Mesmo assim, as paredes têm ouvidos.

– Não as paredes da Casa Granger.

Ele se inclinou para a frente em sua cadeira, chegando perto o bastante para tocá-la, os músculos tensos com uma força represada.

– Deixe-me ser claro. Não vou ceder neste ponto. Juliana está resistindo a entrar para a sociedade e ansiosa para voltar à Itália. Ela provavelmente vai causar alguns estragos antes de aceitar que este é o seu novo lar. Sua mãe e as amigas dela são pilares da alta sociedade, mulheres para as quais a linhagem e a reputação são supremas e, apesar de Juliana não ter uma árvore genealógica que possa ser traçada até Guilherme, o Conquistador, e muito provavelmente ser conspurcada pela reputação maculada de nossa mãe, vai conhecer a aristocracia de Londres. E vai encontrar um bom pretendente. Não vou pôr essa oportunidade em risco.

Ele falava com certeza absoluta, como se o único caminho verdadeiro para o sucesso de Juliana fosse o que havia planejado. E, ainda assim, não havia como negar a urgência que permeava sua voz. O marquês tinha razão – Juliana Fiori precisaria de muito mais do que o apoio de Mione para ser bem-sucedida na alta sociedade. Era filha de uma marquesa que caíra em desgraça e de um mercador italiano – não era da aristocracia, quase nem legítima aos olhos da alta-roda. Mas Harry James, o marquês Potter, não permitiria que a história obscura de sua árvore genealógica maculasse o futuro da irmã.

O fato de os irmãos Potter terem se comprometido a apresentar Juliana à sociedade era uma prova de sua impetuosidade e, sendo ela própria uma irmã orgulhosa e comprometida, Mione respeitava a decisão. Estes não eram homens que fracassavam.

– Estou ansiosa para conhecer sua irmã, milorde.

Uma frase bastante simples, mas que carregava um significado inequívoco. "Aceito seus termos."

Harry ficou em silêncio, observando-a com seu jeito penetrante e consciente e, pela primeira vez em uma década, Mione não desviou o olhar. Quando ele falou, instantes depois, foi em um tom mais suave:

– Não pensei que viria hoje.

Uma sugestão de sorriso brincou nos lábios dela.

– Confesso, milorde, que pensei em evitar a visita.

– E, ainda assim, aqui está.

Suas faces enrubesceram e Mione baixou a cabeça timidamente.

– Temos um acordo.

Quando ele respondeu, sua voz soou mais baixa, mais pensativa:

– Sem dúvida. Nós temos.

O timbre aprofundado de tenor produziu uma enxurrada de calor pelo corpo de Mione e ela pigarreou, aflita, virando-se com afetação para um relógio em uma mesa próxima.

– Está ficando tarde, milorde. Acho que está na hora de eu conhecer a Srta. Juliana. Não acha?

Ele sustentou seu olhar por um longo momento, como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos mais íntimos. Acabou parecendo satisfeito com o que via. Sem falar, levantou-se e mandou buscarem sua irmã.

* * *

A primeira coisa que se notava em Juliana Fiori não era a beleza, embora, sem dúvida, fosse uma menina linda – dona de olhos verdes impressionantes, pele de porcelana e uma abundância de cachos de um ruivo intenso pela qual a maioria das mulheres cometeria sérios pecados. Também não eram seus traços delicados ou a voz cadenciada pelo sotaque de seu italiano natal. Nem a altura, apesar de ser bem mais alta do que Mione, e provavelmente do que muitas outras mulheres.

Não, a primeira coisa que se notava em Juliana Fiori era sua franqueza.

– Que tolice termos que levar em conta se quem vem primeiro é o leite ou o chá, quando servimos uma xícara.

Mione engoliu uma risada.

– Suponho que não deem tanto valor a esta cerimônia em Veneza.

– Não. É líquido. É quente. Não é café. Para que se preocupar?

O sorriso de Juliana se acendeu, revelando uma covinha em sua bochecha.

– Realmente, para quê? – respondeu Mione, imaginando, brevemente, se os irmãos da moça possuíam esse traço tão encantador.

– Mas não se preocupe. – Juliana ergueu uma das mãos, dramaticamente. – Vou me esforçar para lembrar quanto o chá é sagrado neste país. Odiaria causar outra guerra entre a Inglaterra e o restante da Europa.

Mione riu, aceitando uma xícara de chá perfeitamente servida da mulher mais jovem.

– Tenho certeza de que o Parlamento irá lhe agradecer imensamente por sua diplomacia.

As duas sorriram, antes de Juliana continuar:

– Certo. Se eu fosse conhecer um duque ou uma duquesa… – comentou Juliana, enquanto servia cuidadosamente um pedaço de bolo em um pratinho para Callie.

– O que certamente fará – observou Mione.

– Quando conhecer um duque ou uma duquesa, devo me referir a ambos como "Vossa Alteza". Os outros todos posso chamar de "milorde" ou "milady".

– Correto. Pelo menos os que possuem algum título ou os que receberam títulos de cortesia por causa de seu parentesco.

Juliana inclinou a cabeça, assimilando as palavras de Mione.

– Isso é mais complicado do que chá. – Ela riu. – Acho que é muito bom para meus irmãos que eu só esteja aqui por um breve período. Com certeza vão poder reparar rapidamente qualquer estrago que sua irmã italiana escandalosa possa fazer em apenas dois meses.

Mione ofereceu um sorriso tranquilizador.

– Bobagem. A senhorita vai ser um estouro.

Juliana pareceu preocupada.

– Estou tão mal assim?

Mione alargou o sorriso, negando com a cabeça.

– É uma expressão. Significa que vai ser um sucesso em sociedade. – E abaixou a voz em um sussurro conspiratório: – Prevejo que os cavalheiros vão clamar para conhecê-la.

– Exatamente como fizeram com a minha mãe, não? – Os olhos verdes de Juliana cintilaram e ela acenou com a mão. – Não. Por favor, pode ir esquecendo essa ideia de casamento. Nunca vou me casar.

– Por que não?

– E se acabar sendo igualzinha a ela? – As palavras baixas fizeram Mione hesitar. Antes que pudesse encontrar a resposta certa, Juliana continuou: – Sinto muito.

– Não precisa pedir desculpas. – Mione aproximou-se, pousando a mão no braço de Juliana. – Posso imaginar o quanto deve ser difícil.

A mais jovem fez uma pausa, olhando para o colo.

– Por dez anos, fingi que minha mãe não existia. E agora descubro que a única família que me restou veio dela. E esses homens… meus irmãos… – Sua voz sumiu.

Mione observou-a cuidadosamente antes de dizer:

– Não parecem muito uma família agora, não é?

Um lampejo de culpa atravessou o rosto de Juliana.

– É tão óbvio assim?

Mione negou com a cabeça.

– Nem um pouco.

– Não acho que gostem de mim.

Mione fez que não com firmeza.

– Impossível. A senhorita é uma moça extremamente simpática. Eu, por exemplo, gosto imensamente da sua companhia.

Juliana deu um meio sorriso antes de acrescentar:

– Acho que Nicholas gostou de mim. Mas Harry… – Ela fitou Mione nos olhos e baixou o tom de voz. – Ele não sorri.

Aproximando-se um pouco mais,Mione tentou tranquilizá-la.

– Não daria muita importância a isso. Creio que posso contar em apenas uma das mãos o número de vezes que o vi sorrir.

E não por falta de observação. Juliana voltou sua atenção para onde Mione a estava tocando, olhando fixamente por um breve momento, antes de pôr a própria mão sobre a da outra. Quando ergueu os olhos, sua expressão era cheia de dúvida.

– Sou um problema bem grande para ele, não acha? Um dia, a filha órfã de uma mulher que os abandonou aparece, procurando uma nova família.

Mione sabia que devia encerrar essa conversa inadequada. Afinal de contas, os meandros dos assuntos da família Potter eram apenas isso – assuntos da família Potter –, mas não conseguiu resistir.

– Não uma nova família. Uma antiga – corrigiu. – Uma da qual a senhorita sempre fez parte. Simplesmente teve que reivindicar seu lugar nela.

Juliana discordou com a cabeça.

– Não. Eles não sabem nada de mim. Faço pouco mais do que lembrá-los de nossa mãe. Ela é nossa única ligação. Tenho certeza de que é a única coisa que Harry vê quando olha para mim. Acho que vai ficar feliz quando eu partir, daqui a dois meses.

Apesar da imensa curiosidade a respeito da mãe deles, Mione absteve-se de investigar mais a fundo a mulher que havia abandonado com tanta indiferença três filhos tão notáveis, dizendo, em vez disso:

– Seus irmãos podem não a conhecer, Juliana, mas irão. E vão amá-la. Acho que já começaram. Estou certa de que, daqui a dois meses, não vão deixá-la partir. E, mesmo que permitam, espero que mude de ideia e fique.

Os olhos verdes de Juliana se encheram de lágrimas.

– Sete semanas e seis dias.

O coração de Mione ficou apertado de compaixão pela moça. Ela sorriu de leve.

– Sinceramente, depois de passar uma tarde com a senhorita, acho que também estou um tanto comprometida com seu futuro. Creio que seremos muito boas amigas.

Juliana ofereceu a Mione um sorriso lacrimoso. Respirando fundo, a jovem se aprumou e enxugou as lágrimas, decidindo colocar suas inseguranças de lado.

– A senhorita é amiga do meu irmão há muito tempo?

Mione paralisou diante da pergunta.

– Amiga?

– Sì. Está claro que Harry a tem em alta conta e a considera uma amiga. Estava bem impaciente para me informar esta manhã que havia garantido sua concordância em me apadrinhar na sociedade. Se não fossem amigos, por que estaria aqui, arriscando o próprio status para me orientar por todos os meus passos em falso?

Mione sabia que não podia contar a verdade. "Sabe, Juliana, chega um momento na vida de uma mulher em que ela está disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para ser beijada." Ela hesitou, procurando as palavras adequadas.

Juliana interpretou errado o significado do silêncio.

– Ah! – exclamou, um tom cúmplice se infiltrando na única sílaba. – Entendo. A senhorita é mais do que uma amiga, sì?

Os olhos de Mione se arregalaram diante das palavras.

– O que quer dizer?

– A senhorita é a… – Juliana pensou por um instante, procurando a expressão correta. – A inamorata dele?

– Como disse? – A pergunta terminou em um ganido estrangulado.

– A amante dele, sim?

– Juliana! – O ultraje a tomou, e Mione se levantou na mais régia das poses, adotando seu melhor tom professoral. – As pessoas não se referem a amantes ou a namoradas ou… qualquer outro assunto privado com convidados!

– Mas a senhorita não é apenas uma convidada! – Juliana parecia confusa. – É minha amiga, não?

– Claro que sou. No entanto, nem com amigos se fala de assuntos tão particulares!

– Peço desculpas. Não sabia. Achei que se a senhorita e Harry estivessem…

– Não estamos! – As palavras jorraram, a voz de Mione trêmula. – Não somos amantes. Não somos nem amigos! Estou aqui para ajudá-la porque gosto da senhorita. Gosto da sua companhia. O marquês Potter não tem nada a ver com isso.

Juliana fitou Mione diretamente nos olhos, esperando por vários instantes antes de responder:

– Também gosto da sua companhia, Lady Hermione, e estou muito feliz em tê- la comigo nesta jornada. – Então inclinou-se para a frente, um canto da boca virado em um sorriso travesso. – No entanto, creio que há mais do que boa vontade no fato de estar aqui. Senão, por que negaria com tanto fervor?

Os olhos de Mione se arregalaram, sua boca se abriu de surpresa e se fechou novamente, sem emitir um som.

– Não se preocupe. Seu _segreto_ está seguro comigo.

Negando com a cabeça, Mione insistiu:

– Mas não há segredo nenhum! Nada o que esconder!

Juliana abriu mais o sorriso.

– Como quiser. – E inclinou a cabeça pensativamente. – Mesmo assim, vou mantê-lo em segurança.

Mione recostou-se em sua cadeira, franzindo os olhos para a pupila, que sorria como um gato diante de uma tigela cheia de leite. E pensar que ontem mesmo havia considerado o marquês o residente mais astuto da Casa Potter.


	7. Aposta

Para um observador casual, o marquês Potter, recostado em uma poltrona grande demais em uma elegante sala do clube para cavalheiros Brook's, parecia, em todos os aspectos, o mais perfeito exemplo de aristocrata mimado – pernas esticadas despreocupadamente na direção da grande lareira de mármore do aposento, botas brilhando, gravata frouxa, mas não desatada, cabelo habilidosamente despenteado, olhos semicerrados, observando as chamas tremeluzirem e dançarem. Em uma das mãos, girava um copo de cristal, mas os dois dedos de líquido âmbar permaneciam negligenciados, revolvendo até quase serem derramados no grosso carpete azul. Ali estava o retrato do dândi indolente, afirmaria o espectador inexperiente.

Tal observação, no entanto, seria uma inverdade grosseira, já que a postura aparentemente casual e relaxada disfarçava seu verdadeiro estado – a mente em disparada, a frustração represada que lhe exigia um grande esforço para manter-se imóvel.

– Tive a sensação de que iria encontrá-lo aqui.

Harry desviou a atenção do fogo para fitar o irmão.

– Se está aqui para anunciar a existência de mais um irmão Potter, agora não é o melhor dos momentos.

– Ai de mim, continuamos um mísero trio. Por mais difícil que seja acreditar. – Nick sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da Harry com um suspiro.

– Falou com Gina?

Harry deu um gole longo.

– Falei.

– Ah. Isso explica o seu humor. Tentar corrigir anos de devassidão em poucas horas não é tarefa fácil.

– Não concordei em mudar minha conduta, só em ter mais discrição.

– Muito justo. – Nick inclinou a cabeça, divertindo-se. – Já é um começo, acho, com o seu histórico.

A carranca de Harry se aprofundou. Durante anos após a morte do pai, atraíra a atenção de toda a Londres de forma ampla, indecorosa e um tanto lendária, construindo uma reputação de devasso e libertino que, naquele momento, era significativamente mais escandalosa do que de fato merecida.

– Ela é tão parecida com nossa mãe...

Harry virou a cabeça ao ouvir as palavras.

– Pelo bem de todos nós, espero que esta seja a única similaridade entre as duas. Senão seria melhor mandá-la de volta para a Itália agora. Do jeito que as coisas estão, acho que a reputação de nossa mãe já vai ser difícil o bastante de superar.

– Por sorte você é rico e tem um título. Não vão faltar a Juliana convites para os eventos mais esperados da temporada. É claro que você vai ter de ir a todos com ela.

Harry deu um gole no uísque, recusando-se a morder a isca do irmão.

– E como pretende escapar de destino similar, irmão?

Nick abriu um sorriso rápido.

– Ninguém vai perceber a ausência do segundo e menos importante filho Potter.

– Eles não vão ter a oportunidade de perceber, Nicholas, já que você vai estar em cada um desses eventos.

– Na verdade, fui convidado para fazer uma viagem para o norte, até Yorkshire. Leighton acredita que meus conhecimentos são fundamentais para encontrar e recuperar uma estátua que perdeu. Estou pensando em aceitar o pedido.

– Não. Você não vai sair correndo para brincar com seus mármores e me deixar tomando conta de tudo.

Nick ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Vou tentar não ficar ofendido com sua avaliação do meu trabalho. Quanto tempo até me dar a minha liberdade?

Harry deu um gole de uísque.

– Em quanto tempo acha que conseguimos casá-la?

– Vai depender de quanto tempo vamos levar para dissuadi-la da ideia de que não deve se casar. Juliana tem pavor da influência de nossa mãe, Harry. E que culpa a menina tem? Aquela mulher deixou sua marca em cada um de nós. E essa é a cruz que Juliana tem que carregar.

– Ela é totalmente diferente de nossa mãe. Seu medo mostra isso.

– Mesmo assim. Não somos nós que precisamos ser convencidos. É ela. E o resto de Londres. – Os irmãos ficaram em silêncio por um longo instante, antes de Nick acrescentar: – Acha que Juliana é do tipo que espera um romance?

Harry deu um pequeno grunhido de irritação.

– Espero realmente que tenha mais bom senso do que isso.

– Mulheres tendem a acreditar que o amor é um direito. Especialmente as mais jovens.

– Não consigo imaginar que Juliana fosse dar crédito a esses contos de fadas. Lembre-se, fomos criados pela mesma mulher. Simplesmente não é possível que Juliana anseie por amor. Não depois de ver o estrago que ele pode causar.

Os gêmeos ficaram quietos por um longo momento, até que Nick concluiu:

– Pelo bem de nós todos, tomara que esteja certo. – Sem obter uma resposta acrescentou: – Lady Hermione foi uma excelente escolha como guia.

Harry emitiu um grunhido prudente.

– Como conseguiu sua participação?

– É relevante?

Nick ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

– Depois dessa resposta, eu diria que é extremamente relevante. – Diante do silêncio do irmão, Nick levantou-se da poltrona, ajeitando a gravata. – Marbury está oferecendo um jogo de cartas na sala ao lado. Quer se juntar a mim?

Harry fez que não com a cabeça e deu um longo gole no uísque. Nick assentiu e saiu. O marquês ficou observando seu gêmeo por entre as pálpebras semicerradas, amaldiçoando sua inquietante habilidade de ir direto ao cerne de qualquer situação delicada.

Lady Hermione.

Tomara-a por uma bênção – uma mulher com uma reputação incomparável que simplesmente havia aparecido. Era a solução perfeita para o problema de preparar Juliana para sua primeira temporada – ou assim ele pensara. Mas aí ele a havia beijado. E o beijo fora bastante extraordinário.

Riu diante do pensamento. Estava frustrado e desconcertado com a chegada da irmã. Qualquer beijo seria uma distração bem-vinda. Sobretudo um oferecido tão abertamente por uma parceira tão entusiasmada e agradável.

Harry enrijeceu de forma quase instantânea, lembrando-se da sensação de Mione em seus braços, de seus suspiros baixos, da forma como se entregara de bom grado ao beijo. Ficou imaginando se seu entusiasmo por beijar se traduziria em ânsia por outros atos mais apaixonados. Por um momento, permitiu-se imaginá-la em sua cama, os enormes olhos castanhos e os lábios cheios e acolhedores, vestindo nada além de um sorriso disposto.

Uma gargalhada irrompeu do outro lado da sala, arrancando-o de seu devaneio. Mudou de posição na poltrona para diminuir a desconfortável pressão nas calças, balançando a cabeça para livrar-se da visão que havia conjurado e fazendo uma anotação mental para encontrar para si uma mulher disposta.

Rápido.

Deu mais um gole no uísque, observando o líquido quente girar no copo enquanto pensava nos estranhos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Não podia negar o fato de que Lady Hermione Granger, uma mocinha sem graça com um nome estranho – sobre quem ele podia honestamente dizer nunca ter pensado muito –, era bastante intrigante. Com certeza não era o tipo de mulher que em geral o interessava. Na verdade, era exatamente o contrário de sua preferência – idealmente requintada, confiante e experiente.

Então por que o intrigava tanto? Foi salvo de ter de se aprofundar na questão por outro ruído estridente vindo do outro lado da sala. Ansioso por uma distração de seus pensamentos desconcertantes, voltou a atenção para um grupo de homens apostando avidamente.

Finney, o agente de aposta, estava anotando os palpites no livro do Brook's o mais rápido que podia. Inclinando-se para a frente em sua poltrona para enxergar melhor, Harry logo deduziu o foco de interesse dos homens, o barão Wesley.

Com Ronald Wesley no centro das apostas, havia poucas dúvidas sobre qual seria o tema – a aparentemente interminável procura do barão por uma esposa. Profundamente endividado em grande parte por seu gosto pelo jogo, havia vários meses que Ronald tinha anunciado aos membros do Brook's que estava querendo se casar – quanto mais rica a noiva, melhor.

Normalmente, Harry achava o arruaceiro Ronald – quase sempre bêbado – insuportável, mas, considerando a necessidade de distração do marquês, fez uma exceção. Levantou-se e aproximou-se do grupo.

– Dez guinéus em Prudence Marworthy.

– Ela tem cara de cavalo!

A observação viera do próprio Ronald.

– Com aquele dote, vale a pena manter as luzes apagadas! – disse uma voz do fundo da multidão.

Harry foi o único homem na sala que não riu da piada.

– Vinte guinéus que só a filha de Berwick o aceitaria!

O conde de Chilton lançou seu palpite, provocando uma rodada de grunhidos em função da insensibilidade da aposta, entremeada por um arfar de surpresa diante do valor que propusera.

– Ela pode ser simples – comentou Ronald, com uma risada –, mas o pai é o homem mais rico da Inglaterra!

Sem interesse na conversa, Harry virou-se para sair da sala. Havia quase chegado à porta quando uma voz gritou, acima das outras:

– Já sei! A garota Granger!

O marquês ficou imóvel, em seguida voltou para ouvir a resposta. A mulher o estava assombrando.

– Não serve. Acabou de ficar noiva de Rivington – respondeu alguém. – E só um louco para achar que a Beldade Granger aceitaria Oxford.

– Não a bonita… a outra.

– A gordinha?

– De nome ridículo?

Ronald entretinha os outros com um ar de superioridade que provavelmente era resultado de bebida excessiva, aproveitando cada minuto da atenção imatura.

– Dito isso, Rivington fez uma jogada inteligente se casando com a fortuna Granger… Lady Hermone não seria o pior final para a minha história.

– Calpúrnia – disse Harry, baixo demais para ser ouvido, ao mesmo tempo em que um dos outros homens corrigia Ronald. O barão continuou, gesticulando o copo no ar.

– Bem, qualquer que seja o nome, eu seria rico de novo… Rico o suficiente para manter uma amante de alto nível e nunca me preocupar com a esposa. A não ser para lhe dar o herdeiro e um segundo filho de quebra. E imagino que, na idade dela – fez uma pausa para dar uma ênfase obscena –, vai ficar feliz com o que quer que eu lhe dê.

A declaração de Ronald provocou uma rodada de gargalhadas. Uma repugnância visceral tomou conta de Harry.

Hermione Granger jamais se casaria com Ronald. Nenhuma mulher com aquele tipo de paixão aceitaria um marido idiota.

Harry nunca tivera tanta certeza de algo na vida.

– Quem está disposto a cobrir a aposta de que ela será minha até junho?

Vários dos amigos de Ronald entraram no bolo, com outros apostando que o conde Granger se intrometeria e rejeitaria o acordo, e pelo menos um homem apostando que Ronald teria que fugir com Lady Hermione a fim de atingir seu objetivo.

– Cubro todas as apostas.

As palavras de Harry, apesar de terem sido ditas em voz baixa do outro lado da sala, silenciaram os outros homens, que, sem exceção, se viraram para ele. Ron ofereceu um largo sorriso ao marquês.

– Ah, Potter. Não tinha notado sua presença. Quer apostar em quem vai ser minha futura esposa?

O marquês não podia imaginar uma única situação na qual a mulher que havia entrado em sua casa na noite anterior fosse considerar Ron nada além de uma irritação. Nunca vira uma aposta tão fácil quanto essa.

Como tirar doces de uma criança.

– Isso mesmo, Wesley. Cubro todas as apostas em Lady Hermione. Não há a menor chance de ela se casar com você. – E voltou-se para o agente de apostas. – Finney, guarde minhas palavras. Se Ronald chegar a ter uma oportunidade de pedir a mão de Lady Hermione, não tenho dúvidas de que ela vai recusar.

Um sussurro de surpresa correu a multidão, enquanto Finney perguntava:

– Quanto, milorde?

Potter respondeu fitando Ronald nos olhos.

– Imagino que mil libras vão deixar as coisas interessantes – afirmou, antes de virar-se e sair da sala, deixando o grupo de homens completamente estupefatos.

O desafio estava lançado.

* * *

E agora? O que vocês acham que vão acontecer? Em homenagem ao feriado (finalmente finalmente finalmente chegou o São João!) e como o segundo capítulo é bem curtinho, corri para acabar dois capítulo e postar logo tudo de vez! Espero que tenham gostado e para quem gosta: Bom São João para todos!

LuanaMalfoylivros: Você voltou! Essa história não é a coisa mais fofa? Apesar de, às vezes, dar uma vontade de bater no Harry, ele consegue ser bem fofo també nato? KKKKKKK Acho que dá mais para um vicio incurável em romances mas muito obrigada, flor! (Você é uma fã de historia de época tanto quanto eu?) Essa história tem de fato uma continuação, mas... é com o irmão gêmeo de Harry como principal e ele mal aparece no livro - acho que só nos primeiros e últimos capítulos - e como não consegui imaginar nenhum personagem original sendo irmão gêmeo dele, preferi não fazer. Mas recomendo muito a leitura! Principalmente o terceiro que é maravilhoso e a saga dos canalhas que se passa uns dez anos depois da trilogia com os personagens secundários dessa saga e é muito bommmm sério! Beijoos, da sua amiga!

Luana Evans: KKKKKKKK Quem não tem aquele Crush literário? Eu mesmo tenho vário e, com certeza, Harry é um deles!Principalmente depois desse beijo kkkkkk Prometo que vou postar o mais rápido possível (postei dois capítulos de uma vez, viu como sou boazinha? kkkk) e esse livro realmente é terrível de achar. Só soube dele porque vi na pagina da arqueiro e fiquei louca pelo título, capa e pela parte que eles postaram lá, ou seja, tudo kkkkk. Mas na livraria, não achei não, aí tive que ler online. Espero que tenha gostado da atualização, bjoos flor.

Mel itaik: Com um beijo desses qualquer um se apaixona né não? kkkkkkk Eu A-M-O essa mione. Apesar de não ter gostado dela de primeira, minha opinião foi da água para o vinho quando vi a lista e o melhor: ela vai completar! Simplesmente adorei a determinação e coragem dela (até porque não seria fácil naquela época). Mas enfim, espero que tenha gostado da atualização, beijos querida e até a próxima!

LMidight: Surpresa? KKKKKK Essa livro é assim (pelo menos, não fica naquela mesma mesmice de sempre). De garanto que Mione vai passar muita coisa para finalmente ver a beleza dela e adivinha que vai ajudá-la com isso? Espero que tenha gostado dessa atualização também, querida! Bjoos e até a próxima :D


	8. Dog & Dove

Hermione achara que esta noite iria ser diferente.

Estava na expectativa de que o baile de noivado de Mariana e Rivington fosse ser perfeito. E estava sendo – o lugar brilhava de tão bem polido, desde o piso e as janelas aos enormes lustres de cristal e às arandelas nas paredes com milhares de velas reluzentes, sem falar nas colunas de mármore perfiladas, sustentando a característica mais impressionante do salão de baile da Casa Granger: um corredor panorâmico elevado que permitia que convidados que precisavam de um descanso o encontrassem sem jamais deixarem o ambiente. Torcera também para ver a irmã cintilando e não se desapontara – Mariana era uma joia faiscante nos braços de Rivington, rodopiando em meio às dezenas de outros casais em uma contradança vibrante.

E os outros convidados pareciam concordar com Mione; estavam encantados por encontrarem-se ali, o primeiro evento importante da temporada, para celebrar Mariana e seu duque. A alta-roda estava em sua melhor forma, todos vestidos no auge da moda, ansiosos para verem e serem vistos por aqueles de quem haviam sentido saudade enquanto estavam fora de Londres, durante os meses de inverno. Mas Mione achara que este baile iria ser especial para ambas as irmãs Grangers.

E, ainda assim, ali estava ela, na área das solteironas.

Como sempre.

Devia estar acostumada, claro – acostumada a ser ignorada e descartada com as outras. Na verdade, nos primeiros anos, preferira estar ali. As mulheres a haviam aceitado em seu grupo, graciosamente abrindo lugar para ela em qualquer assento que por acaso tivesse sido arrumado para as do seu tipo. Mione achara muito mais divertido observar a temporada se desenrolar enquanto trocava fofocas com as mais velhas do que ficar constrangida do outro lado da sala, esperando pacientemente que um jovem cavalheiro solteiro a tirasse para dançar.

Após duas temporadas de caçadores de dote e viúvos idosos, recebera com prazer a companhia das solteironas.

E então se transformara em uma delas.

Não estava totalmente certa de quando ou como isso havia acontecido, mas acontecera. E agora tinha muito pouca opção quanto ao assunto. Mas esta noite era o baile de noivado de Mariana. O primeiro baile de Hermione desde que começara a riscar os itens de sua lista. E achara de verdade que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes. Afinal de contas, como a escolha óbvia da noiva para madrinha, não merecia um reconhecimento especial em um evento totalmente planejado para celebrar as núpcias pendentes?

Observando os dançarinos, soltou um pequeno suspiro. Evidentemente, não.

– Ah, Hermione. – A Srta. Genevieve Hetherington, uma solteirona de meia idade com olhos bondosos e total falta de sensibilidade, deu um tapinha de leve em seu joelho com a mão em uma luva de renda. – A senhorita tem que deixar isso para trás, minha querida. Algumas de nós não foram feitas para dançar.

– Com certeza, não.

As palavras foram arrancadas de Mione, que aproveitou a oportunidade para se levantar e pedir licença. O que sem dúvida era melhor do que estrangular uma das solteironas mais adoradas da alta sociedade.

Mantendo a cabeça baixa para limitar o número de pessoas que poderia ter que cumprimentar, abriu caminho até a sala dos petiscos. A apenas alguns metros de seu destino, foi atacada de surpresa pelo barão Wesley.

– Milady!

Mione estampou um sorriso animado demais no rosto e se virou na direção do barão, que lhe ofereceu o sorriso mais cheio de dentes que ela já vira. Sem ao menos perceber, a moça deu um passinho para longe do homem sorridente.

– Barão Wesley. Que surpresa.

– Sim, acho que é. – O sorriso dele não se alterou.

Ela fez uma pausa, esperando que ele continuasse. Diante de seu silêncio, comentou:

– Fico feliz em ver que pôde se juntar a nós esta noite.

– Não tão feliz quanto eu por ter sido capaz de rever a senhorita, Milady.

A ênfase no honorífico deixou Mione confusa. Será que o barão queria que suas palavras soassem tão sugestivas?

Provavelmente não, considerando que Mione não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que falara com aquele vaidoso incurável.

Limpou a garganta educadamente.

– Bem. Obrigada.

– Está adorável esta noite.

Wesley se aproximou e seu sorriso se alargou. Seria possível o sujeito ter mais dentes do que o normal?

– Ah. – Mione demorou um pouco a se lembrar de abaixar a cabeça e parecer lisonjeada, em vez de inteiramente aturdida. – Obrigada, milorde.

O barão parecia muito orgulhoso de si mesmo.

– Talvez me dê a honra de uma dança. – E como, a princípio, não obteve resposta, ele levou a mão dela aos lábios e baixou o tom de voz, acrescentando: – Passei a noite querendo convidá-la.

A interação inesperada deixou Mione desconcertada. Será que está bêbado? Enquanto avaliava o convite ansioso, Mione ouviu a orquestra afinando os instrumentos para as primeiras notas hesitantes de uma valsa e ficou imediatamente resistente à ideia de dançar com Ronald. A valsa só chegara à Inglaterra depois que Mione fora rotulada como solteirona, portanto, nunca tivera a chance de dançá-la – pelo menos não com ninguém além de Benedick, na privacidade de seu lar. Certamente não queria que sua primeira valsa em público fosse com Wesley, sorrindo como um tolo. Com uma rápida olhada para dentro da sala dos petiscos, avaliou a melhor rota de fuga.

– Ah. Bem, eu… – hesitou.

– Hermione! Aí está você! – A Srta. Heloise Parkthwaite, na casa dos cinquenta anos e bastante míope, apareceu do nada para agarrar o braço de Mione. – Procurei a senhorita por todos os cantos! Seja gentil e me acompanhe para consertar minha bainha, por favor.

Uma onda de alívio passou por Mione; estava salva.

– É claro, Heloise, querida – respondeu.

Puxando a mão das garras de Wesley, ofereceu-lhe um sorriso pesaroso.

– Talvez em um outro momento, milorde.

– Sem dúvida! Não permitirei que fuja de mim da próxima vez!

Wesley pontuou a frase com uma gargalhada estrondosa, e ela respondeu com uma risadinha afetada antes de virar de costas para guiar Heloise na direção do salão das damas.

Mione pegou o braço de Heloise e a mais velha começou a tagarelar sobre os corpetes ousados que estavam obviamente na moda este ano. Entre assentir e murmurar de uma maneira que esperava parecer tão curiosa quanto divertida, Mione permitiu que sua mente vagasse – afastando-se da estranha interação com Ronald Wesley para se concentrar em sua lista.

Logo decidiu que, se tivesse que sofrer uma noite inteira de conversas estapafúrdias e chá de cadeira com as solteironas, bem que merecia outro gostinho de aventura. Na verdade, estava muito tentada a deixar Heloise em segurança no salão das damas e aproveitar a oportunidade para escapar imediatamente para a lista.

Se, é claro, algum dia chegassem ao salão das damas. Heloise havia parado no meio do caminho e estava franzindo os olhos para a multidão.

– É o marquês Potter que estou vendo ali? Que estranho!

O coração de Mione deu um pulo ao ouvir as palavras, e ela virou-se para seguir o olhar de Heloise, mas, por causa da baixa estatura, não conseguiu ver nada por entre a aglomeração de pessoas ao redor delas. Lembrando-se da péssima visão de Heloise, Mione balançou a cabeça, voltando à tarefa de navegar por entre a multidão.

Não pode ser ele.

Heloise evidentemente concordava.

– Não, não pode ser ele. O marquês raramente comparece a bailes. Deve ser o irmão.

Mione soltou a respiração, que nem percebera que estava prendendo.

Claro.

Podia ser lorde Nicholas. Por favor, permita que seja lorde Nicholas.

– Curioso que esteja se aproximando de nós, no entanto.

Incapaz de se conter, Mione virou a cabeça de volta para a multidão bem a tempo de ver o alto e magnífico cavalheiro movendo-se graciosamente na direção delas com olhos verdes determinados. Não era lorde Nicholas. Mesmo que a ausência de cicatriz não tivesse revelado sua identidade, Mione teria percebido.

Os ombros de Nicholas não eram tão largos, o maxilar não era tão forte, os olhos nem de perto tão penetrantes quanto os do irmão. O lorde nunca a fizera prender a respiração, nunca fizera sua pulsação disparar, nunca a fizera ter pensamentos absolutamente impensáveis. Não, o homem que se aproximava delas definitivamente não era lorde Nicholas Potter.

Mas desejou que fosse.

Mione olhou rapidamente de um lado para outro, tentando avaliar a rota de fuga mais rápida e desimpedida que lhe permitiria evitar um encontro com o marquês. Mas os corpos pareciam se fechar em torno delas por todos os lados – exceto na direção da qual ele se aproximava. Notou o olhar perspicaz do marquês ao arquear uma sobrancelha escura e perfeita.

Estava encurralada.

Encurralada junto com a atabalhoada Heloise, que, seria de imaginar, não era abordada por um belo cavalheiro havia anos. Não que fosse uma ocorrência comum para a própria Mione.

– Lorde Nicholas! – exclamou Heloise, um pouco alto demais. – Que agradável vê-lo!

– Heloise, querida – observou Mione baixinho para a acompanhante. – Este é o marquês Potter.

A outra franziu o cenho e pousou um olhar indiscreto na bochecha de Harry, à procura da diferença evidente entre os irmãos.

–Ah! Ora! É claro! Minhas desculpas, marquês. – E fez uma reverência rápida.

– Não precisa se desculpar, Srta. Parkthwaite. – Harry fez uma longa mesura segurando a mão enluvada de Heloise antes de acrescentar:

– Eu lhe asseguro, considero isso um grande elogio. Meu irmão é o mais bonito dos dois.

– Ah, não, milorde. – Heloise deu uma risadinha, corando e abanando o leque como um beija-flor embriagado. – Não mesmo!

Harry lançou uma piscadinha para a mulher mais velha, antes de dizer:

– Bem, longe de mim discordar de uma dama.

As palavras fizeram Heloise ter um surto de risinhos, enquanto Harry se virava para Mione, que ofereceu a mão a ele. O marquês se curvou profundamente, causando um arrepio de calor pelo braço de Mione.

– Lady Hermione, esperava reservar sua próxima dança disponível.

Heloise arfou de surpresa, enquanto Mione deixava escapar:

– Perdão?

– A próxima dança – repetiu Harry, olhando de uma mulher para a outra como se ambas fossem ligeiramente loucas. – Admito que não compareço a tantos bailes quanto provavelmente deveria atualmente, mas as pessoas ainda dançam neles, não dançam?

– Ah! Sim, sem dúvida, milorde – interrompeu Heloise, prestativa.

– Neste caso... – Os olhos de Harry brilharam com humor reprimido. – Pode me dar seu cartão de danças, Lady Hermione?

– Não tenho cartão. – Dançava tão raramente que não precisava de um.

Fez-se uma pausa, enquanto ele assimilava suas palavras.

– Excelente. Isso facilita muito conseguir uma dança, então, não é? – Harry voltou-se para Heloise. – Incomoda-se se eu roubar sua acompanhante, Srta. Heloise?

Estupefata, Heloise só conseguiu balançar a cabeça e disparar:

– De forma nenhuma!

Mione ficou imóvel, os pés enraizados no chão, recusando-se a ser guiada até a pista de dança. Não podia valsar com o marquês Potter. Ele não podia ser sua primeira valsa. Isso definitivamente arruinaria sua reputação para todos os outros.

"Homens como o marquês não são para mulheres como você, Mione."

Não. Sem dúvida não eram. Sobretudo quando ameaçavam valsar com ela. Pensando em sua autopreservação, Mione balançou a cabeça com firmeza.

– Ah, eu não poderia, milorde. Veja, prometi a Heloise que a acompanharia ao…

– Bobagem! – interrompeu Heloise, o tom agudo e arfante. – Vou ficar muito bem! A senhorita tem que valsar, Lady Hermione.

Ao dizer isso, a mulher mais velha sorriu para Harry, assentindo, entusiasmada. E a decisão foi tomada. Ele a levou para o centro do salão para sua primeira valsa.

Enquanto a guiava, Mione notou a mãe do outro lado do aposento, de pé com uma sorridente Mariana, observando-os. A condessa-viúva parecia completamente atônita.

Mione lhe ofereceu um pequeno aceno de reconhecimento, fazendo o máximo para comportar-se como se belos marqueses a abordassem em todos os bailes aos quais comparecia. Desesperada para aliviar o clima – por seu próprio bem –, Mione comentou, séria:

– O senhor certamente deu a todos algo sobre o que falar esta noite, milorde.

– Suponho que esteja se referindo à minha presença. Bem, pensei que, com Juliana prestes a debutar, seria melhor começar a cair nas boas graças da alta roda. – Após uma longa pausa, acrescentou: – Por que a senhorita não costuma dançar?

Mione pensou sobre a pergunta por um instante antes de responder:

– Eu costumava, durante vários anos. E aí… parei.

Insatisfeito com a resposta, ele insistiu:

– Por quê?

Ela deu um sorrisinho auto depreciativo.

– Os parceiros não eram nem um pouco ideais. Os que não eram caçadores de dotes eram velhos, ou chatos, ou… simplesmente desagradáveis. Tornou-se mais fácil evitar os convites como um todo do que aturar a companhia deles.

– Espero que não me considere tão desagradável.

Mione se permitiu encarar o olhar divertido do marquês. Não. Ele não era desagradável. Nem de longe.

– Não, milorde – respondeu, a suavidade de seu tom traindo os pensamentos, e acrescentou: – E parece que a Srta. Heloise concorda comigo. Ficou bastante encantada com o senhor.

– Deve-se usar os talentos que se tem, Lady Hermione.

– Algo que estou certa de que faz muito bem.

A voz dele ficou mais grave.

– Eu lhe asseguro que sim.

Recusando-se a ficar agitada, completou:

– A sua reputação o precede, milorde.

Mas só percebeu o duplo sentido das palavras após terem saído de sua boca.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– É mesmo?

Mione sentiu as bochechas queimarem enquanto baixava os olhos para a gravata elaborada dele, desejando ser tão erudita e sedutora quanto as mulheres com quem estava acostumado a dançar. Elas, é claro, saberiam exatamente como agir nesse jogo de flerte.

– Vamos lá, Lady Hermione – provocou, baixinho –, a que atos nefastos do meu passado está se referindo?

Ela o fitou nos olhos de novo, percebendo o brilho de desafio.

– Ah, um grande número deles, milorde – devolveu, despreocupada, divertindo-se. – É verdade que uma vez pulou da sacada de uma condessa, caindo, por infortúnio, em um arbusto de azevinho que havia embaixo?

Harry arregalou os olhos de leve diante da pergunta tranquila, antes de demonstrar divertimento.

– Um cavalheiro não confirmaria nem negaria uma ocorrência como essa.

Mione riu.

– Pelo contrário, milorde. Um cavalheiro certamente negaria uma ocorrência como essa.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso libertino, e Mione ficou grata pelo silêncio amigável que se estabeleceu entre os dois, pois não tinha certeza de que poderia encontrar palavras diante daquele raro sorriso. Perdeu-se na dança, no som da música, no balanço de seus corpos. Se esta fosse ser sua primeira e única valsa, queria se lembrar de todos os momentos.

Fechou os olhos, permitindo que Harry a guiasse pelo salão, e ficou profundamente consciente da mão enluvada dele tocando de leve sua cintura, o roçar de suas pernas longas e musculosas contra as dela, enquanto rodopiavam. Após vários instantes, ficou desorientada e abriu os olhos, sem saber se a fonte de sua tontura era o movimento ou o homem. Fitando os olhos verdes de Harry, aceitou a verdade.

É claro que era o homem.

– Esperava que pudéssemos falar de Juliana.

Mione engoliu a decepção. Apesar de ter visitado Juliana três vezes naquela semana, não o vira durante as visitas – um fato que provavelmente devia ser comemorado, considerando-se que se transformava quase em uma idiota quando ele estava por perto. Alheio aos seus pensamentos, o marquês continuou:

– Estou imaginando quando a senhorita acha que minha irmã estará pronta para frequentar os salões de baile de Londres.

– Acho que daqui a uma semana, no máximo. Juliana é uma aluna maravilhosa, milorde. Muito ansiosa para agradar tanto ao senhor quanto ao seu irmão.

Ele assentiu, satisfeito com a resposta.

– Gostaria que a levasse para fazer compras. Vai precisar de vestidos novos.

A surpresa de Mione era óbvia.

– Não sei bem se sou a companhia apropriada para comprar vestidos, milorde.

– Pois me parece bem apropriada.

Ela tentou outra tática:

– Deveria mandar alguém no auge da moda para acompanhá-la.

– Quero a senhorita. – As palavras eram francas e imperativas.

Mione sabia que não ia ganhar. Após uma pausa, assentiu.

– Terei que dar uma olhada em seu guarda-roupa atual, para avaliar suas necessidades.

– Não. Ela precisa de tudo. Quero-a completamente equipada. A melhor e mais atual das modas. – O tom não encorajava discussão. – Não quero que se sinta deslocada.

– Considerando que ela ficará aqui apenas por dois meses…

– A senhorita não pode acreditar sinceramente que eu permitiria que ela voltasse para a Itália.

– Eu… – Mione percebeu a resolução firme no tom dele. – Não. Suponho que não. Mas, milorde… – ponderou com delicadeza, sem saber bem como salientar os gastos de um pedido tão extravagante.

– Dinheiro não é problema. Juliana deve ter o melhor.

– Certo. – Mione aquiesceu em silêncio, decidindo que preferia muito mais dançar a discutir a questão.

Ele lhe concedeu alguns momentos de movimento silencioso antes de prosseguir:

– Também gostaria de discutir as exigências necessárias para garantir a entrada dela no Almack's.

Os olhos de Mione se arregalaram diante das palavras. Escolhendo cuidadosamente a resposta, ela objetou:

– O Almack's pode não ser o melhor lugar para apresentar Juliana para a sociedade, milorde.

– Por que não? Ser aceita lá facilita muito a entrada junto aos outros membros da alta-roda, não?

– Sem dúvida – concordou Mione. – No entanto, as patronas não liberam o acesso à vontade. Há obstáculos consideráveis a serem superados.

Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram.

– Está dizendo que não acredita que Juliana terá acesso?

Mione refletiu um pouco antes de falar:

– Acho que as damas do Almack's vão considerar os modos de sua irmã impecáveis…

– Ah, mas modos impecáveis não são suficientes, não é, Lady Hermione?

Ela o fitou diretamente nos olhos.

– Não, milorde.

– Sou eu? Ou minha mãe?

– Este realmente não é o lugar para discutir…

– Bobagem. Estamos em sociedade. Todos os assuntos de importância não são discutidos em salões de baile?

O tom dele era cheio de sarcasmo. Se Mione não estivesse tão profundamente consciente da frustração de Harry com a situação, teria ficado ofendida com a insolência. O marquês desviou o olhar, fitando o nada por cima da cabeça de Mione, os olhos cegos.

Ela fez uma pausa, julgando a reação dele antes de ponderar com cuidado.

– Se Juliana tivesse um título… ou se não estivesse morando na Casa Potter... – Resolveu mudar de tática. – Pode ser mais fácil conseguir a aceitação dela se evitarmos completamente o Almack's.

Ele ficou em silêncio, mas Mione pôde sentir a mudança nele. Os braços que a seguravam estavam duros com a tensão represada. Após vários momentos, voltou os olhos para ela.

– Não quero que ela se magoe.

– Nem eu. – E estava sendo sincera.

Harry ficou quieto a princípio, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

– Isso vai funcionar?

– Farei o melhor que puder. – Era verdade.

Um dos cantos da boca de Harry subiu brevemente. – Se Callie não estivesse tão concentrada nele, talvez não tivesse percebido.

– Tão segura de si.

– Não se passa a vida nos cantos dos salões sem aprender exatamente o que é preciso para ser a bela do baile, milorde.

– Se há alguém que pode ajudar Juliana a navegar por essas águas infestadas de tubarões, acho que muito possivelmente é a senhorita, Lady Hermione.

As palavras, cheias de respeito, fizeram um calor se espalhar por Mione, o qual ela tentou, sem sucesso, ignorar. Conforme a valsa chegou ao fim e suas saias rodopiaram de volta para o lugar, ela se arriscou a perguntar:

– Posso sugerir que me acompanhe até minha mãe?

Harry reconheceu imediatamente a lógica por trás do convite.

– Acha que uma única conversa com sua mãe irá convencer a todos de que estou recuperado?

– Mal não fará. – Ela sorriu enquanto caminhavam pela borda do salão. – Está se esquecendo de um dos mais importantes princípios da sociedade londrina.

– Que é?

– Marqueses ricos e solteiros são sempre bem-vindos de volta à luz.

Ele fez uma pausa, deixando o polegar acariciar lentamente os nós dos dedos dela, e, baixinho, lançou um desafiou junto ao seu ouvido:

– E se eu não tiver certeza se quero sair da escuridão?

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mais sussurradas do que ditas, um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Mione. Ela limpou a garganta delicadamente e anunciou:

– Temo que seja tarde demais.

– Lorde Potter! – exclamou sua mãe, a voz aguda e entusiasmada, à medida que eles se aproximavam dela e de Mariana, que parecia ter observado a valsa inteira, esperando por esse momento em particular. – Que sorte a nossa por tê-lo conosco esta noite.

Harry fez uma reverência profunda.

– A sorte é toda minha, milady, por ter sido convidado. Lady Mariana, a senhorita está radiante. Posso lhe oferecer meus melhores votos para o casamento vindouro?

Mariana sorriu calorosamente diante da lisonja do marquês, oferecendo-lhe a mão.

– Obrigada, milorde. E posso dizer que estou bastante ansiosa para conhecer sua irmã? Mione tem dito coisas maravilhosas sobre ela.

– Lady Hermione tem sido uma boa amiga para Juliana desde sua chegada. – Ele virou-se para Mione e acrescentou: – Sou da opinião de que, em toda a cidade, não há ninguém melhor para garantir o sucesso de minha irmã.

– Está absolutamente correto, milorde – concordou Lady Granger. – A reputação de Mione é impecável. E, considerando-se sua idade e situação, sua tutela é a ideal para a Srta. Juliana.

Mione se encolheu por dentro diante das palavras da mãe, as quais – intencionais ou não – chamavam a atenção para sua posição de solteirona intocável. O verdadeiro significado da declaração de Lady Granger não poderia ter sido mais óbvio nem se ela tivesse anunciado que Mione fizera votos para se tornar freira. Lady Granger foi em frente:

– Posso perguntar, milorde, como o senhor e Mione chegaram a tal acordo em relação à apresentação de sua irmã à sociedade?

O olhar de Mione voou para o marquês, seu coração na garganta. Como ele iria evitar a verdade? Ele respondeu calmamente:

– Confesso, Lady Granger, que o acordo foi ideia inteiramente minha. Tive uma sorte extraordinária por Lady Hermione por acaso estar no local certo no momento certo, como dizem. Não sei como vou retribuir a ela a oferta tão generosa.

Os olhos de Mione se arregalaram diante da resposta. Era sarcasmo que estava detectando em suas palavras?

Voltou a atenção para a mãe, que parecia inteiramente apaziguada com a réplica do marquês, como se fosse muito normal que libertinos requisitassem a companhia de sua filha solteira para propósitos não inteiramente claros.

Tinha que pôr um fim a esse constrangimento.

Agora. Antes que sua mãe fizesse algo mortificante. Como se já não fosse suficiente ela estar trajando um vestido de seda cintilante cor de berinjela adornado com penas de pavão. Muitas penas de pavão.

– Mamãe, lorde Potter concordou em me acompanhar à sala dos petiscos – falou, evitando o olhar de Harry enquanto tentava mentir tão lindamente quanto ele parecia fazer. – Podemos trazer alguma coisa para a senhora?

– Ah, não, obrigada. – A condessa-viúva brandiu seu leque no ar, desconsiderando a ideia, antes de colocar a mão no braço de Harry e olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

– Lorde Potter, espero conhecer sua irmã muito em breve. Que tal no almoço? – Não era uma pergunta.

Harry inclinou a cabeça graciosamente, aceitando a oferta de apoio da condessa e dizendo:

– Tenho certeza de que Juliana vai adorar, lady Granger.

A mãe de Mione assentiu com firmeza.

– Excelente.

Dito isso, lady Granger se retirou, levando a pobre Mariana a reboque, para cumprimentar mais convidados.

Harry ofereceu o braço a Mione.

– Gostaria muito de acompanhá-la à sala dos petiscos, Lady Hermione – anunciou, com ironia.

Ela tomou seu braço.

– Peço desculpas pela inverdade.

– Não é necessário. – Eles andaram em silêncio por vários instantes antes de Harry acrescentar: – Obrigado.

Reconhecia quão importantes a interação com a família dela e o convite de sua mãe seriam para garantir a aceitação de Juliana na sociedade. Ela não respondeu de imediato, pensando em vez disso nos acontecimentos surpreendentes da noite. Profundamente consciente do calor do braço dele sob sua mão e dos olhares dos melhores e mais inteligentes cidadãos acompanhando seu caminho ao redor do salão de baile, Mione não pôde deixar de pensar, admirada, em como esta noite em particular tinha ficado diferente.

– Não me agradeça tão rápido, milorde – começou, hesitante. – Afinal de contas, como declarou com tanto tato, ainda não pedi meu pagamento.

Potter baixou os olhos para ela.

– Percebi. Suponho que não vá revelá-lo agora, para podermos acabar com isso?

– Temo que não. Mas tenho uma pergunta um tanto estranha, no entanto, se não se importar.

– De forma nenhuma. Ficarei feliz em responder.

Mione engoliu em seco. Reunindo coragem e tentando soar o mais casual possível, perguntou:

– Pode recomendar uma boa taberna na cidade?

No que dizia respeito a perguntas, esta não era nem a mais hábil nem a mais delicada; Mione, no entanto, estava ansiosa demais pela resposta dele para tentar qualquer outra coisa que não a abordagem direta. A favor de Harry, pode-se dizer que ele não demonstrou a surpresa que deve ter sentido.

Na verdade, à exceção de uma rápida olhada na direção dela, continuou a navegar habilmente por entre os casais em seu caminho, sem qualquer interrupção.

– Como disse? Uma taberna?

– Sim. Um bar – disse ela, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso, torcendo para que ele não a pressionasse.

– Para quê?

Mione de fato deveria ter previsto a curiosidade. Tentou arrumar uma explicação.

– Veja… milorde – balbuciou, pensando. – Meu irmão, Benedick?... – Ela esperou pelo aceno de reconhecimento de Harry antes de continuar. – Bem… Benedick está procurando um novo local, e achei que o senhor poderia ter uma solução para o seu problema.

– Tenho certeza de que posso recomendar algum lugar. Vou discutir isso com ele.

– Não!

Uma sobrancelha se arqueou diante da resposta veemente.

– Não?

Ela pigarreou.

– Não, milorde. –Fez uma pausa, procurando inspiração. – Veja… meu irmão… ele não gostaria que eu discutisse sobre tabernas com o senhor.

– Não deveria mesmo.

–Exato. – Mione tentou parecer adequadamente constrangida. – Então, sabe, talvez seja melhor sugerir um local apropriado… para um cavalheiro, claro… e farei a recomendação com discrição. Quando o momento apropriado se apresentar.

Estava tão concentrada em construir sua fábula que não tinha percebido que haviam parado de andar. Harry a guiara até uma das alcovas do outro lado do salão de baile, fora do caminho das multidões de convidados. Virando-se para encará-la, observou:

– A senhorita é uma péssima mentirosa.

Os olhos de Mione se arregalaram. Não teve que fingir espanto.

– Milorde?

– As suas mentirinhas. Mesmo que suas palavras tivessem soado verdadeiras, o que não foi o caso, a senhorita esconde mal seus pensamentos.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada e a fechou novamente.

– Como pensei. Não sei por que ou para quem estaria procurando um bar. Parece uma pergunta um tanto estranha, especialmente vinda de uma dama. – Callie abriu a boca de novo, ele ergueu uma das mãos para impedi-la de falar. – No entanto, estou me sentindo muito magnânimo esta noite… e estou inclinado a fazer a sua vontade.

Mione não pôde conter o sorriso.

– Obrigada, milorde.

– Não me agradeça tão rápido.

Ela estreitou os olhos ao reconhecer suas próprias palavras de poucos instantes atrás.

– O que o senhor quer?

Mione anteviu várias reações possíveis – outro pedido relacionado às aulas de Juliana, uma recomendação para o Almack's, um convite para jantar feito por sua mãe, feito pela mãe de Rivington, até. Estava preparada para tudo isso. Naquele momento, parecia uma troca justa pelo nome de uma taberna em que pudesse continuar suas aventuras.

Só não estava esperando que ele sorrisse.

Então, quando Harry sorriu – um sorriso malicioso e devorador que a sacudiu até a ponta dos pés –, estava completamente despreparada.

Uma erupção de calor se espalhou por seu corpo e seu coração começou a martelar. Não conseguia parar de olhar para seus dentes brancos, os lábios largos e macios, a covinha solitária em uma das faces. Estava mais bonito do que nunca. Harry se aproveitou do estado indefeso de Mione, aproximando-se dela até suas costas estarem pressionadas contra a parede.

Mione percebeu tarde demais que a pequena alcova parecia extraordinariamente silenciosa, considerando-se a quantidade de gente logo ali fora. Ele havia escolhido um lugar quase inteiramente bloqueado por uma gigantesca coluna e um conjunto de samambaias, dando-lhes uma certa privacidade. Não parecia se importar que a alta-roda estivesse em peso a apenas alguns centímetros de distância.

Ela ficou nervosa.

Harry esticou a mão e correu um dedo pela extensão do braço dela, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava. Pegando sua mão enluvada na dele, virou-a, desnudando seu pulso. Então roçou o polegar na pele delicada ali, fazendo coração dela disparar. O mundo inteiro de Mione fora reduzido a este único momento, esta única carícia. Não conseguia tirar os olhos do ponto em que se tocavam. O calor da mão dele, o roçar firme de seu polegar a consumiam tanto quanto ameaçavam sua sanidade. Não saberia dizer quanto tempo ele a acariciara antes de levar a mão dela até os lábios e pressionar a boca na pele nua de seu pulso.

Mione fechou os olhos diante da inundação de sensações que o toque provocou – a maciez dos lábios dele, abertos só o suficiente para dar um beijo quente e úmido antes de roçar os dentes contra o ponto sensível.

Ela ouviu sua própria arfada e abriu os olhos bem a tempo de sentir a língua dele acariciando a pele. O marquês fitou-a com ousadia enquanto causava estragos em seus sentidos, e ela foi incapaz de desviar o olhar, consciente de que Harry sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Com um beijo final, Potter soltou sua mão, mantendo os olhos nos dela enquanto se inclinava em sua direção. Ao falar, suas palavras foram mais ar do que som, roçando de leve sua têmpora.

– Dog & Dove.

De início, Mione não entendeu. Apesar de não saber ao certo o que ele iria dizer, não esperara por isso. E então, do fundo da bruma de sensualidade que ele havia criado em torno dos dois, veio a compreensão. Arregalou os olhos. Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele havia partido, deixando-a para recuperar a sanidade sozinha. Ao sair da alcova, com as faces coradas, não ficou surpresa em descobrir que o marquês fora embora. Ele, no entanto, havia lhe dado o nome de uma taberna.

* * *

Depois de séculos... estou de volta com mil desculpas pela demora a atualizar! Com o são joão perdi completamente a noção do tempo e acabei demorando, juro que vou tentar atualizar mais rápido da próxima vez!

Muito muito obrigada a todos que leram e principalmente para quem comenta - amei todas as reviews do capítulo anterior!

Guest: Oii, obrigada pelo elogio :D Eu sei que é difícil mas com o tempo a gente vai entendendo melhor e vendo que não é bem assim se você continuar lendo vai entender o que eu to falando ~cara maliciosa aqui~. Espero que tenha gostado da atualização! Beijos

Guest: Muito muito muito obrigada pelos elogios! Esse Ron é um cabeça oca mesmo (tenho que confessar que não sou grande fã do personagem mas...) Espero sinceramente que continue gostando e me deixe saber o que estas pensando. Beijos!

Guest: os paranauês? KKKKKKKK me acabei agora. Também sou uma grande fã da Juliana! (o terceiro livro da série, ela é a principal e é um dos meus favoritos, super recomendo!) Espero que tenha gostado da atualização :D Beijos e até a próxima.

Luana Evans: Posso garantir que esse é só o começo kkkkkk Espero que tenha gostado da atualização, querida! Beijos e até a próxima :D

Larii Lupin: Eu sei eu sei que foi curtinho o segundo capítulo but don't blame me. Vou tentar atualizar os capítulos mais rápidos. Fiquei muito feliz mesmo em saber que estás gostando e acompanhando e comentando, esse apoio é muito importante para mim e espero sinceramente que continue gostando, bjoos :D

Mel itaik: MUITO MUITO OBRIGADA! E pode ficar tranquila que o Harry vai aparecer beemmm mais sim. - Os irmãos deles também não são maravilhosos? Amo todos! Espero que tenha gostado da atualização querida. Bjoos e ate a próxima!


	9. Dog & Dove Parte II

– Anne, você tem que me ajudar.

O tom de Mione era suplicante, enquanto observava a criada ultrajada desenrolar as longas mechas de cabelo que havia arrumado cuidadosamente antes do baile de noivado.

– Não tenho que fazer nada – escarneceu a mulher mais velha. – A senhorita percebe que, se isso for descoberto, eu posso perder minha posição!

–Você sabe que nunca permitiria que isso acontecesse – argumentou Mione. – Mas não posso fazer isso sem você!

Anne fitou Mione nos olhos pelo espelho.

– Bem, então vai ser difícil, minha Mione. Se a senhorita for pega… Pense na sua reputação!

– Não vou ser pega! – Mione virou-se para encarar Anne, o penteado semi desfeito fazendo fios de cabelo voarem atrás dela. – Primeiro, estão todos tão distraídos com o baile que ninguém nem vai perceber que saí. Com a sua ajuda para me disfarçar, as chances de eu ser pega serão praticamente nulas! Só uma noite, Anne. Volto em dois tempos, sem que ninguém desconfie. – Mione fez uma pausa, unindo as mãos, enquanto acrescentava: – Por favor. Será que eu também não mereço uma noite de emoções?

A criada parou para pensar nas palavras sussurradas de Mione, em seguida soltou um suspiro resignado. – Essa lista vai ser a morte para nós duas.

Mione abriu um sorriso largo. Havia ganhado.

– Excelente! Ah, Anne, obrigada!

– Vai ter que fazer mais do que me agradecer quando o conde vier atrás da minha cabeça.

– Combinado!

Mione não conseguia parar de sorrir enquanto se virava para dar à criada melhor acesso à fileira de botões nas costas do vestido. Assim que começou a soltar os cordões, Anne balançou a cabeça de novo, resmungando para si mesma:

– Uma taberna. No meio da noite. Devo estar maluca para ajudá-la.

– Bobagem – engatilhou Mione com veemência. – Você só é uma ótima amiga. Uma ótima amiga que deveria ter o domingo, a segunda e a terça-feira de folga.

A criada soltou um grunhido prudente diante do óbvio suborno.

– Já viu uma taberna por dentro?

– É claro que não – respondeu Mione. – Nunca tive a oportunidade.

– Pode-se argumentar que há um motivo para isso – rebateu Anne, secamente.

– Você já viu uma taberna por dentro?

A criada assentiu bruscamente.

– Tive minhas razões para ir a um bar uma ou duas vezes. Só espero que o marquês Potter tenha recomendado um com clientela respeitável. Não gostei da disposição dele para ajudar a macular sua reputação, Mione.

– Não culpe o marquês, Anne. Tenho certeza de que não teria feito a recomendação se achasse que era para mim.

Anne fungou, incrédula.

–Ele deve ser meio burro, então, Mione, porque qualquer um com um cérebro pode ver através das suas mentiras.

Mione ignorou-a resolutamente.

– De qualquer maneira, vou ter uma aventura, não vou? Acha que vai ter um bartender de bochechas coradas com um ou dois dentes faltando? Ou uma garçonete cansada e insinuante trabalhando para sustentar os filhos? Ou um grupo de jovens trabalhadores ansiosos por uma caneca de cerveja para afastar a tensão de um dia cansativo?

Anne respondeu secamente:

– A única coisa que imagino que vai haver nessa taberna é uma dama extremamente romântica fadada a se decepcionar com a realidade.

– Ah, Anne. Onde está o seu senso de aventura?

– Acho que a senhorita tem mais do que o suficiente para nós duas. – Quando Mione a ignorou, ela pressionou: – Prometa-me uma coisa.

– Diga.

– Se se sentir desconfortável de alguma maneira, irá embora na mesma hora. Talvez eu deva mandar Michael com a senhorita – ponderou, referindo-se ao filho, um dos cocheiros dos Granger. – Ele a manteria a salvo.

A ideia deixou Mione nervosa. Ela virou-se para a criada, segurando o vestido frouxo junto ao peito, com uma expressão de urgência.

– Anne, ninguém além de você jamais deve saber que fiz isso. Nem mesmo Michael. Não posso me arriscar a ser descoberta. Certamente você entende isso.

Anne fez uma pausa, considerando seu próximo passo. Assentindo com firmeza, afirmou, pragmática:

– Uma lã marrom simples deve servir. E vai precisar de um capuz para esconder o rosto.

Mione sorriu.

– Confio no seu melhor julgamento em relação ao disfarce.

– Bem, não sei quanto a disfarces, mas acho que sou uma especialista em roupas de plebeia. – Anne apontou para o biombo próximo antes de continuar: – Vou pegar um vestido e uma capa para você. Tire essa roupa enquanto isso.

– E vou precisar de uma touca.

Anne suspirou.

– Achei que tínhamos nos livrado das toucas de renda.

– E nos livramos. Mas esta noite preciso do máximo de disfarce possível.

Anne saiu bufando e resmungando para si mesma, provavelmente sobre os desafios que criadas sofredoras tinham que aturar. Depois que ela se foi, Mione despiu o vestido que usara no baile, mais cedo naquela noite. Enquanto deslizava para fora do cetim, balançou de leve ao ritmo da música abafada que vinha do andar inferior, onde os convivas continuavam a dançar e a celebrar Mariana e Rivington.

Havia pouca dúvida de que aquele fora o melhor baile de sua vida. Não apenas pela valsa com o marquês – apesar de isso certamente ser um fator determinante – ou pela interação luxuriosa e um tanto escandalosa com ele em meio às festividades, onde qualquer um poderia tê-los encontrado. Mas também porque, pela primeira vez na vida, sentira-se cheia de uma força inegável – como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Como se a aventura pela qual ansiava fosse dela por direito.

A sensação fora quase poderosa demais para aguentar, e Mione escapara para o andar de cima logo depois de Harry ir embora do baile. O encontro secreto, combinado à emoção de receber do marquês a informação sobre a taberna, a tornara incapaz de prosseguir em suas interações ponderadas com a alta-roda.

Como podia discutir sobre a temporada quando havia uísque a ser provado? Uma taberna a visitar? Uma nova Mione para encorajar? Não podia, claro. Não era o primeiro baile do qual saía cedo; duvidava que alguém fosse perceber ou se importar com seu desaparecimento – uma verdade que facilitava a fuga para a aventura.

Enfim, há algo de bom em ser sem graça.

Sorriu diante do pensamento, enquanto uma batida na porta anunciava o retorno de Anne. A criada entrou apressada no quarto, os braços carregados de lã marrom. Tomada de entusiasmo, Mione não parava de bater palmas, provocando uma carranca em sua acompanhante.

– Acho que é uma das primeiras pessoas a aplaudir lã marrom.

– Talvez seja a primeira pessoa a reconhecer a lã marrom pelo que realmente é.

– E o que seria?

– Liberdade.

* * *

O Dog & Dove era, evidentemente, um lugar popular. Mione espiou pela janela da carruagem que havia alugado, a curiosidade levando-a à beira do assento, o nariz quase espremido contra a janela de vidro. Havia passado pela sua Jermyn inúmeras vezes durante o dia, sem jamais perceber que era um local inteiramente diferente à noite.

A transformação era de fato fascinante. Havia dezenas de pessoas na rua na frente da taberna, banhadas pela luz amarela que saía por suas janelas. Mione ficou surpresa em ver aristocratas com suas gravatas engomadas se misturando a cavalheiros e membros da classe mercantil, os "cidadãos" tão publicamente criticados em salões de baile londrinos por trabalharem. Em meio aos homens havia um punhado de mulheres, algumas claramente acompanhando aqueles em quem se penduravam, outras sozinhas.

As últimas enchiam Mione de apreensão; uma pequena parte dela torcera para que, ao chegar à taberna, não encontrasse mulheres desacompanhadas e fosse obrigada a pedir que a carruagem a levasse imediatamente de volta para casa. Para ser sincera, não tinha certeza se estava decepcionada ou exultante por não ter uma desculpa viável para voltar atrás.

Mione suspirou e seu hálito embaçou a janela, transformando a luz além dela em uma bruma amarela enevoada. Podia simplesmente ir para casa e beber uísque no escritório de Benedick.

Com Benedick.

Na Casa Granger, onde não arriscaria sua reputação. Afinal de contas, ele oferecera antes.

Na Casa Granger não haveria aventura.

Mione estremeceu diante do pensamento, agarrando a lista de itens em sua mão enluvada, sentindo o papel grosso de qualidade amassar na mão conforme a dúvida a tomava. Devia ter deixado Anne ir com ela. A aventura solitária estava rapidamente se tornando supervalorizada.

Mas não podia ir para casa agora. Não depois de ter tido o trabalho de perguntar ao marquês o nome de uma taberna e conseguido um disfarce adequado. Ficou se remexendo debaixo da lã áspera do vestido, que irritava a pele apesar da camisola de linho que usava. Com o capuz cobrindo a cabeça, ninguém olharia duas vezes para a moça sem graça que entrava, pedia um copo de uísque e se sentava silenciosamente a uma mesa nos fundos.

Implorara a Anne por informações a respeito do interior das tabernas também. Estava totalmente preparada. Só o que precisava fazer era sair da carruagem.

Infelizmente, suas pernas não pareciam dispostas a cooperar.

Lista? Ou nada de lista? A porta se abriu. Não tinha mais opção.

O condutor perguntou, tomado pela exasperação:

– Senhorita? Disse Dog & Dove, não foi?

Mione amassou a lista na mão.

– Disse.

– Bem, aqui estamos.

Ela assentiu.

– Sim.

E, pisando no bloco que ele pusera no chão para que ela saltasse, agradeceu.

Era capaz de fazer isso.

Reunindo coragem, deu o último passo para a rua e plantou a bota de pelica bem no meio de uma poça de água suja. Com um gritinho involuntário de angústia, pulou para terra seca e olhou para trás, para o condutor, que agora estava se divertindo.

Ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso arrogante.

– Devia olhar onde pisa, senhorita.

Mione fechou a cara.

– Obrigada pelo conselho, senhor.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para ela e acrescentou:

– Tem certeza de que quer estar aqui?

Ela aprumou os ombros.

– Estou bem certa, senhor.

– Muito bem, então.

Cumprimentando-a com o chapéu, pulou de volta para seu assento e, com um estalar de língua para os cavalos, partiu para encontrar sua próxima corrida. Arrumando o capuz, Mione parou diante da taberna.

Lista, ao que parece. Verificando cuidadosamente os paralelepípedos à sua frente para evitar ciladas adicionais, abriu caminho por entre a multidão de pessoas desinteressadas do lado de fora, na direção da porta.

* * *

Ele a viu no momento em que entrou na taberna. Não tivera dúvidas de que mentira mais cedo naquela noite sobre seu irmão estar procurando uma taberna na cidade. Havia poucas chances de o conde Granger precisar da interferência da irmã para encontrar o caminho até um bar.

O que levantava a pergunta: por que diabo Lady Hermione Granger estava à procura de uma taberna? E o que diabo estava fazendo dentro de uma taberna no meio da noite? Não se preocupava com seu nome? A fama de sua família? A reputação da irmã dele, pelo amor de Deus? Ele pusera a reputação de Juliana aos cuidados de Mione, e ali estava ela, saltitando para dentro de um bar, imprudentemente.

No mínimo ia arrumar encrenca.

Harry recostou-se em sua cadeira, uísque na mão, a atenção inteiramente focada em Mione, petrificada a um passo da porta da taberna, parecendo fascinada e aterrorizada em igual medida. O lugar estava cheio de gente, a maioria em vários estágios de embriaguez. Havia selecionado um dos estabelecimentos mais respeitáveis de St. James. Apesar de poder tê-la mandado para Haymarket ou Cheapside para lhe ensinar uma lição, previra – corretamente – que aquele lugar seria o suficiente para assustá-la.

Mione apertou a capa em volta de si, correndo os olhos ao redor, sem saber bem onde concentrá-los para manter a calma que sua personagem exigia. Uma erupção de gargalhadas masculinas a sobressaltou, fazendo-a virar-se na direção de um grande grupo de homens sentados a uma mesa comprida à sua esquerda. Estavam olhando para uma garçonete, que servia canecas de cerveja no tampo de carvalho, revelando os seios fartos para os clientes apreciadores.

Mione arregalou os olhos quando um homem especialmente ousado agarrou a atendente roliça e a puxou, guinchando, para seu colo, para uma carícia rude. Desviou a atenção, antes que a cena ficasse mais escandalosa. Mas, virou-se na direção de outro casal mais mutuamente acolhedor. Bem à sua direita, uma moça em trajes sumários passava um dedo longo pelo maxilar de um cavalheiro claramente procurando companhia. Os dois sussurravam um para o outro, os lábios a escassos centímetros de distância, os olhos fixos em uma expressão apaixonada que só podia resultar em uma coisa… algo que até a inocente Lady Hermione Granger era capaz de entender.

O casal não percebeu a moça que respirava depressa antes de se inserir mais na taberna, dirigindo-se para os fundos, direto para uma mesa vazia em um canto mal iluminado – e para Harry.

Se não estivesse tão irritado com aquela mulher absurda, teria achado divertido. Mione abria caminho pelo lugar lotado, tentando a todo custo evitar tocar ou até roçar acidentalmente os outros clientes – uma tarefa impossível na aglomeração que se punha entre ela e a segurança da mesa vazia que estava dentro de seu campo de visão. Sentou-se sem olhar para as pessoas ao redor, em uma tentativa desesperada de recuperar alguma aparência de calma. Estava de costas para ele, mas o capuz de sua capa simples de lã caíra para trás, e Harry a observou enquanto se recompunha e esperava que uma garçonete se aproximasse. O cabelo estava preso para cima, enfiado em uma touca de renda horrorosa, mas alguns cachos castanhos haviam escapado e roçavam sua nuca, atraindo a atenção dele para a adorável pele corada de entusiasmo.

Por um breve momento, pensou como seria beijar a pele dela ali. A cena no baile dos Granger mais cedo naquela noite havia confirmado suas suspeitas de que Lady Hermione Granger era uma mulher ávida e apaixonada. Suas reações eram tão irresistivelmente desinibidas – tão diferentes das que tinham as mulheres com as quais normalmente se relacionava – que ele não podia deixar de imaginar como reagiria ao toque dele em outros lugares mais escandalosos.

O que ela está fazendo aqui? Podia ser descoberta a qualquer momento por tanta gente com ligações com a sociedade de Londres – estava em St. James, pelo amor de Deus! E como se não bastasse isso, entrara na taberna sozinha, sem proteção; se fosse descoberta pelo tipo errado de homem, podia se ver em uma situação muito séria e desagradável. Percebeu que segurava um papel firmemente com ambas as mãos, como se fosse um talismã.

Uma carta de amor? Será que ia encontrar um homem? De todas as coisas irresponsáveis que poderia ter feito, esta podia muito bem ser a mais imprudente. Mione enfiou a folha no bolso da capa conforme uma garçonete se aproximava.

– Vou querer uma dose de uísque, por favor. Um uísque escocês.

Ele a havia escutado direito? Lady Hermione acabara de pedir uma dose de uísque, sozinha, em uma mesa escura de uma taberna de Londres, em um horário inconcebível, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo? A mulher havia perdido a cabeça? Uma coisa era certa: ele enganara-se completamente em seu julgamento da pequena Mione Granger.

Sem nenhuma dúvida, não era a patrona certa para Juliana. Queria uma mulher de caráter irrepreensível e, em vez disso, encontrara Mione, que pedia, com toda a calma, doses de uísque em tabernas londrinas.

Exceto… Exceto pelo fato de que não havia nada de calmo nela.

Harry franziu os olhos, observando-a com atenção. Estava rígida como uma tábua. A respiração, que ele mediu pelo subir e descer dos ombros, era irregular e superficial. Estava nervosa. Desconfortável. E, ainda assim, ali estava ela, em um lugar que ele sabia que a faria se sentir de ambas as maneiras. Por quê? Teria que perguntar a ela.

Confrontá-la.

E sabia que a moça não iria gostar. A garçonete voltou com a bebida e Mione pagou por ela. Harry percebeu que incluiu uma bela gorjeta pelos serviços da mulher. Quando a atendente foi embora, ele inclinou-se para a frente para observar enquanto Mione erguia o copo e dava uma longa cheirada no líquido. Não podia ver seu rosto, mas a viu se retrair fisicamente com uma única tosse violenta, balançando a cabeça como se para limpá-la antes de repetir o ato.

Dessa vez, conteve-se para não ter uma reação óbvia, mas, pela forma como abaixou a cabeça para se aproximar do copo, Harry podia ver que estava cética em relação à bebida. Era óbvio que nunca tomara uma gota de uísque na vida.

Após vários instantes de investigação, durante os quais pareceu estar se debatendo se devia ou não beber, ele não pôde mais conter a curiosidade.

– É isso que eles servem quando se pede uísque.

Mione quase deixou o copo cair. Harry não pôde conter uma leve sensação de vingança.

Bem feito.

Ela se virou de súbito na direção dele, a bebida balançando no copo, e o marquês se levantou para se juntar a ela na mesa. Ao menos a moça merecia o crédito por se recuperar do susto rápido o suficiente para responder:

– Acho que eu deveria ter imaginado que o senhor estaria aqui.

– A senhorita tem de admitir que uma dama bem educada pedindo uma recomendação de uma taberna não é exatamente a mais comum das ocorrências.

– Acho que não. – Mione olhou de volta para o copo. – Suponho que não posso convencê-lo a voltar para a sua mesa e fingir que nunca me viu por aqui.

– Temo que isso seja impossível. Não poderia deixá-la sozinha neste lugar. A senhorita pode facilmente se ver em uma situação comprometedora.

Ela deu uma meia risada.

– Acho difícil de acreditar, milorde.

Ele se inclinou para a frente, abaixando a voz.

– É realmente incapaz de ver o dano que ser encontrada aqui sozinha causaria à sua reputação?

– Imagino que seria um dano significativamente menor do que ser descoberta aqui com o senhor. – Ela fez um pequeno gesto com a mão, indicando o restante da taberna. – Há várias damas desacompanhadas aqui.

Os olhos de Harry se obscureceram.

– Duvido muitíssimo que essas "damas" em especial esperem permanecer desacompanhadas.

Mione não entendeu de imediato o que ele queria dizer, franzindo o cenho, confusa. Quando, após alguns segundos, a compreensão lhe veio, virou-se para as mulheres desacompanhadas pelo bar e então de volta para ele, os olhos arregalados.

Harry assentiu, confirmando a suspeita dela.

Mione se sobressaltou.

– Mas… não sou…

– Eu sei.

– Jamais…

Ele inclinou a cabeça, demonstrando que acreditava na resposta.

– O que me leva a perguntar… Por que está aqui?

Mione ficou em silêncio por tempo suficiente para que ele achasse que não responderia.

Por fim, ela disparou:

– Se quer saber, estou aqui para beber uísque.

Uma sobrancelha escura se ergueu.

– Perdoe-me se não acredito.

– É verdade!

– Não é preciso ser um grande detetive para ver que a senhorita não gosta de uísque, Lady Hermione.

– É verdade – repetiu ela.

Com um sorriso irritado, ele recostou-se em sua cadeira.

– Sério? – perguntou, descrente.

– Sério! – Ela ficou indignada. – Por que é tão difícil de acreditar?

– Bem, em primeiro lugar, posso lhe garantir que o uísque na Casa Granger provavelmente é muito melhor do que qualquer lavagem que lhe deram aqui. Então por que não beber lá e pronto?

– Quero beber aqui. Acho a atmosfera… atraente.

– Ao que me consta, até duas horas atrás, a senhorita nem sabia que aqui existia – observou ele.

Mione ficou em silêncio. Percebendo que ela não responderia, Harry continuou:

– E, segundo, a senhorita não parece nem um pouco inclinada a realmente beber esse uísque.

O brilho nos olhos dela tornou-se desafiador.

– É mesmo?

Com isso, ergueu o copo, saudando-o, antes de dar um longo gole no líquido âmbar. Na mesma hora, começou a tossir e a cuspir, levando a mão ao peito e pousando o copo às cegas na mesa. Precisou de algum tempo para se recuperar. Quando o fez, foi para descobrir que Harry não havia se movido a não ser para assumir um ar de superioridade presunçosa.

Quando falou, sua voz soou seca como areia:

– É um gosto adquirido.

– Evidentemente – respondeu ela, com impertinência. E acrescentou: – Acho que minha garganta está pegando fogo.

– Essa sensação em particular vai diminuir. – Ele fez uma pausa, então acrescentou: – Provavelmente seria melhor bebericar, e não dar longos goles.

– Obrigada, milorde, não havia pensado nisso – retrucou ela, seca.

– O que está fazendo aqui?

As palavras eram baixas e persuasivas, e foram pronunciadas com uma viva curiosidade estampada nos olhos verdes.

– Já lhe disse.

Mione deu um golinho no líquido em seu copo, fazendo uma careta.

Ele suspirou novamente, o olhar fixo nela.

– Se isso é verdade, é mais descuidada do que pensei. Está arriscando sua reputação seriamente esta noite.

– Usei um disfarce.

– Um disfarce não muito bom.

Ela levou uma das mãos à touca de renda, nervosa.

– Ninguém me reconheceu.

– Eu a reconheci.

– O senhor é diferente.

Harry hesitou, observando-a.

– Tem razão. Sou diferente. Ao contrário da maioria dos homens que uma mulher desacompanhada encontraria em um estabelecimento como este, tenho um profundo interesse em preservar a sua honra.

– Obrigada, lorde Potter, mas não preciso da sua proteção – menosprezou ela.

– Parece que precisa exatamente disso. Ou devo lembrá-la de que a senhorita e sua família estão prestes a se ligar à minha irmã? Ela já tem o bastante contra si. Não precisa de mais ninguém destruindo sua reputação e as chances de sucesso dela de uma tacada só.

O uísque a deixou ousada:

– Se está tão preocupado com a minha reputação, milorde, posso sugerir que encontre outra para guiar sua irmã para o seio da sociedade?

Os olhos dele se franziram, fixos nos dela.

– Não, Lady Hermione. Temos um acordo. Quero a senhorita.

– Por quê?

– Porque Juliana confia na senhorita e gosta da sua companhia. E porque não tenho tempo para começar tudo de novo e encontrar outra pessoa – respondeu ele, com o tom mais áspero. Nesse momento, a garçonete voltou, inclinando-se perto o bastante para dar a Harry uma visão privilegiada de seus encantos mais do que fartos.

– Precisando de mais alguma coisa esta noite, milorde?

– Não esta noite – respondeu ele com um sorriso desatento, registrando o ultraje de Mione diante do convite explícito da mulher.

– Tenho outras formas de deixá-lo confortável, meu bem.

Os olhos de Mione não poderiam estar mais arregalados.

– Tenho certeza que sim – rebateu Harry maliciosamente, pegando uma coroa e escorregando lentamente a moeda para a palma da mão da moça. – Obrigado.

Mione inspirou profundamente. Seu tom tornou-se duro feito aço:

– Estou ficando cansada de receber ordens sobre como me comportar, como se fosse incapaz de pensar por mim mesma, especialmente de alguém como o senhor.

– Como assim? – perguntou ele, com inocência fingida.

– Não está sugerindo que não percebeu o que ela… ela…

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios dele.

– Ela…?

Mione fez um sonzinho de frustração.

– O senhor é incorrigível.

– Sem dúvida. Como podemos concordar que a minha fama está além de reparos, posso sugerir que voltemos a nossa atenção para a sua? – Não esperou pela resposta. – A senhorita vai parar de arriscar sua reputação, Srta. Hermione, pelo menos até Juliana ter sido apresentada. Isso significa: nada de visitas desacompanhada a bares londrinos. Ou melhor, nada de visita de nenhum tipo a bares londrinos. E, se puder evitar sair de casa no meio da noite, isso seria excelente.

– Com certeza, milorde. – Mione ficou voluntariosa, a coragem aumentada pela bebida. – E como sugere que impeça que homens me abordem inapropriadamente na casa da minha família?

A impertinência o surpreendeu, fazendo-o sentir-se imediatamente humilhado.

– Tem toda a razão. Por favor, aceite minhas…

– Não ouse pedir desculpas. – A voz de Mione tremeu ao interrompê-lo. – Não sou criança nem vou deixar que me façam sentir como se não tivesse controle sobre minhas ações. Nem pelo senhor nem por ninguém. E eu não poderia…

Parou no meio da frase. "E eu não poderia suportar ouvi-lo dizer que se arrepende do nosso beijo." É claro que, no fundo, sabia que era verdade, que o marquês a encurralara na alcova para provar sua superioridade, para passar o tempo ou por algum outro motivo definitivamente não romântico.

Mas, pela primeira vez na vida, sentira-se desejada. E não permitiria que ele estragasse isso com suas desculpas. No silêncio que se abateu sobre os dois, com a mente enevoada, Mione terminou o uísque. Ele tinha razão, claro. O líquido parecia descer muito mais facilmente com a prática. Ela pousou o copo na mesa, observando uma gotinha percorrer seu caminho lento e sinuoso por dentro dele até se acomodar no fundo. Traçou com o dedo seu percurso pelo lado de fora, esperando que Harry falasse. Quando ele não falou, foi inundada por um desejo de fugir do espaço agora pequeno demais.

– Sinto muito por ter estragado a sua noite, milorde. Como já completei a tarefa pela qual vim aqui, creio que devo deixá-lo em paz.

Ela se levantou, recolocando o capuz e apertando a capa em volta de si. Harry levantou-se com ela, imediatamente passando a própria capa em volta dos ombros e pegando o chapéu e a bengala.

Mione lhe lançou um olhar direto e anunciou:

– Não preciso de um acompanhante.

– Não seria muito cavalheiresco de minha parte se não a acompanhasse até a sua casa, Milady.

Ela notou uma ligeira ênfase na última palavra, como se ele a estivesse lembrando de sua posição. Recusava-se a discutir com ele, recusava-se a deixar que o marquês estragasse ainda mais uma noite que deveria ter sido cheia de possibilidades – afinal de contas, conseguira riscar mais um item da lista.

Em vez disso, virou-se e começou o longo caminho pelo bar lotado até a porta, ansiosa para sair da taberna antes dele, certa de que, se conseguisse chegar primeiro à rua, poderia fazer sinal para uma carruagem e deixar o marquês – e aquele interlúdio horroroso – para trás.

Dessa vez, no entanto, era como se fosse menos capaz de evitar ser empurrada pela multidão; seu equilíbrio parecia de certa forma descompensado, os pensamentos ligeiramente turvos. Seria possível que aquela pequena quantidade de uísque tivesse lhe subido à cabeça?

Saiu do bar para a noite fria de primavera e marchou até a rua, a cabeça erguida, para procurar uma carruagem de aluguel. Tinha consciência de que Harry estava atrás dela, chamando o condutor de sua carruagem, que esperava por ele do lado de fora. "Excelente," pensou consigo mesma, "talvez tenha decidido me deixar em paz, afinal de contas."

Ignorando a pontada de decepção que veio com o pensamento, Mione desceu o degrau da calçada para espiar por trás de outra carruagem estacionada. No último minuto, lembrou-se da poça que encontrara mais cedo naquela noite e aumentou a largura do passo, evitando a lama. Aterrissou desequilibrada e sentiu-se caindo para a frente nos paralelepípedos. Projetando as mãos para se proteger, preparou-se para o impacto.

Um impacto que nunca veio.

Antes que pudesse entender o que havia acontecido, sentiu a terra mudar de direção e aterrissou contra uma parede rígida de calor. Ouviu Harry resmungar "que mulher irritante", enquanto passava os braços duros feito pedra ao redor dela, e soltou um pequeno ganido quando ele a ergueu no ar, junto do peito. Um peito muito largo e muito firme. O capuz de sua capa caiu para trás e ela se viu olhando bem nos furiosos olhos verdes dele.

Seus lábios estavam a escassos centímetros dos dela. Que lábios maravilhosos. Agitou a cabeça para livrá-la de pensamentos tão tolos.

– A senhorita podia ter se matado – repreendeu ele, a voz grossa com uma emoção que ela não conseguia definir direito. Provavelmente fúria, pensou.

– Acho que "matado" é um tanto improvável – retrucou ela, sabendo, enquanto falava, que as palavras não iriam angariar a boa vontade dele.

– A senhorita podia ter caído e sido atropelada por uma carruagem que estivesse passando. Acho que "matado" é uma declaração justa.

Mione abriu a boca para argumentar, mas ele a deslocou, distraindo-a da discussão. Pousando-a na calçada em frente à porta aberta de sua carruagem, apontou um dedo na direção do interior mal iluminado do veículo.

A única palavra que ofereceu não admitia recusa:

– Entre.

Aceitando a mão que ele lhe estendia, Mione entrou na carruagem, acomodando-se no assento. Então percebeu que vários cachos haviam se soltado e estavam roçando sua bochecha, e ergueu uma das mãos para verificar o posicionamento da touca, só para descobrir que havia sumido.

– Espere! – gritou para Harry quando ele estava prestes a subir na carruagem. Ele parou, lançando-lhe um olhar inquisitivo. – Perdi minha touca.

Ao ouvir isso, o marquês subiu no veículo, tomando lugar ao lado dela e fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para que o lacaio fechasse a porta. Mionne ficou olhando, espantada, enquanto ele tirava as luvas e o chapéu e os colocava no assento diante deles antes de bater no teto da carruagem, sinalizando para o cocheiro partir.

–O senhor não me ouviu? – perguntou Mione.

– Ouvi.

– Minha touca….

– Eu ouvi – repetiu ele.

– Mas o senhor não…

– Não.

– Por quê?

– Porque aquela touca não vai lhe fazer a menor falta. A senhorita deveria estar grata por ela ter sumido. É jovem demais para usar algo tão detestável.

– Eu gosto dela! – retorquiu Mione, indignada.

– Não gosta, não.

Mione virou o rosto para o outro lado, olhando pela janela para a rua. Ele tinha razão, é claro. Odiava a touca de renda e tudo o que ela representava. Afinal de contas, já não havia incinerado uma daquelas coisas horríveis?

Não conseguiu conter o sorrisinho que cruzou seu rosto. Tudo bem. Estava feliz em se livrar dela. Não que fosse permitir que Harry soubesse disso.

– Obrigada – falou baixinho, as palavras ecoando no silêncio da carruagem. Sem obter resposta, acrescentou: – Por me salvar.

Harry emitiu um grunhido reservado. Obviamente, estava irritado com as ações dela. Era justo. Após vários minutos de silêncio, Mione tentou de novo:

– Estou ansiosa pela estreia de Juliana, milorde. Tenho grandes esperanças de que encontre um par por amor.

–Espero que não encontre amor nenhum.

Os olhos dela voaram para ele, surpresos.

– Como disse?

– O amor não pressagia nada de bom na família Potter. Não o desejo para nenhum de nós.

– Não pode acreditar nisso.

Ele respondeu pragmaticamente:

– Por que não? Minha mãe deixou um rastro de corações partidos pela Europa, dois maridos traídos e três filhos abandonados, todos os quais ela dizia amar. E a senhorita sugere que um par por amor deveria ser o padrão segundo o qual medir o sucesso de minha irmã na sociedade? Não. Vou medir o sucesso de Juliana por seu casamento com um homem de personalidade e gentil, duas qualidades muito mais valiosas do que amor.

Se estivessem em qualquer outro lugar, em qualquer outro momento, Mione provavelmente teria deixado a conversa terminar ali. Mas, fosse por causa do uísque ou da aventura como um todo, virou-se no assento da carruagem para ficar de frente para ele.

– Milorde… está dizendo que não acredita no amor?

– O amor é só uma desculpa para se agir sem considerar as consequências – sacramentou Harry, com desinteresse. – Nunca vi nenhuma prova de que fosse algo além de um precursor de dor e angústia. E, como conceito, causa mais mal do que bem.

– Tenho que discordar.

– Não esperaria outra coisa – disse ele, francamente. – Deixe-me arriscar um palpite. A senhorita acha que o amor existe em toda a glória poética de Shakespeare e Marlowe e do miserável lorde Byron e sei lá mais quem.

– Não precisa falar com tanto desdém.

– Perdoe-me. – Harry fez um gesto com a mão no ar, encarando-a nos olhos, à luz fraca. – Por favor, continue. Eduque-me sobre a verdade do amor.

Mione ficou imediatamente nervosa. Por mais que ele parecesse ser capaz de discutir o tema academicamente, as opiniões de alguém a respeito de tal sentimento eram bastante… bem… pessoais.

Tentou usar um tom instruído:

– Não chegaria ao ponto de achar que o amor é tão perfeito quanto esses poetas gostariam de nos fazer crer, mas acredito em casamentos por amor. Tenho que acreditar. Sou o produto de um. E, se isso não for prova suficiente, acho que esta noite teria sido pelo menos moderadamente convincente. Minha irmã e Rivington só têm olhos um para o outro.

– Atração não é amor.

– Não acho que o que existe entre eles seja simples atração.

As palavras se transformaram em silêncio, e Harry a observou intensamente por um longo instante antes de se aproximar, parando a apenas alguns centímetros dela.

– Não há nada de simples na atração.

– Mesmo assim…

Ela parou, incapaz de se lembrar o que estava tentando dizer. Ele estava tão perto.

– Devo lhe mostrar o quanto a atração pode ser complicada?

As palavras eram graves e aveludadas, o som da tentação. Seus lábios estavam quase nos dela; Mione podia sentir seu movimento enquanto ele falava, quase roçando nela.

Harry esperou sua resposta, pairando a centímetros dela. Mione foi consumida por uma necessidade insuportável de tocá-lo. Tentou falar, mas nenhuma palavra veio. Não conseguia formar pensamentos. O marquês havia invadido seus sentidos, deixando-a sem opção a não ser diminuir a escassa distância entre eles.

No momento em que seus lábios se tocaram, Harry assumiu o comando, passando os braços em volta dela e arrastando-a para o colo dele. Este beijo foi muito diferente do primeiro – mais pesado, mais intenso, menos cuidadoso. Foi uma força da natureza. Mione gemeu conforme a mão dele subia pela lateral de seu pescoço, segurando seu maxilar, inclinando a cabeça dela para alinhar melhor suas bocas. Os lábios dele brincaram nos dela, a língua correndo por eles antes de Harry se afastar só um pouco e procurar seus olhos semicerrados.

Uma sombra de sorriso passou por seu rosto.

– Tão ardente... – sussurrou contra os lábios dela enquanto passava os dedos em seu cabelo, espalhando grampos e fazendo os cachos caírem. – Tão ávida. Tão disponível para mim.

E então tomou sua boca em outro beijo abrasador, e Mione se entregou a ele, correspondendo afago por afago, carícia por carícia. Ficou presa em uma teia de beijos longos, lentos e entorpecentes, e só o que conseguia pensar era que tinha que ficar mais perto dele. Passou os braços em volta do pescoço do marquês, enquanto ele abria a capa dela e levava as mãos aos seus seios, envolvendo e levantando a carne pesada.

Mione afastou a boca em uma arfada, enquanto ele esfregava os polegares nos mamilos, duros sob a lã áspera do vestido emprestado, possibilitando que Harry levasse os lábios aos músculos tensos de seu pescoço, a língua traçando uma linha curva até seu ombro. Correu os dentes na pele sensível, enviando uma onda de prazer através dela, então lambeu aquele ponto específico.

Mione suspirou com a sensação e sentiu a curva dos lábios dele contra seu ombro, no momento em que a lã apertada de seu corpete se soltou e seus seios se derramaram nas mãos dele. Abriu os olhos diante da súbita liberdade, do ar frio envolvendo sua pele quente, e encontrou, por um instante, o olhar ardente de Harry antes de ele se afastar para admirar seus seios nus. A pele dela cintilava na luz bruxuleante das ruas e, quando ele a tocou, Mione viu-se incapaz de desviar os olhos dos dedos dele, nítidos contra sua pele clara.

A imagem era mais erótica do que poderia ter imaginado. Mione observou enquanto ele acalmava a pele abrasada e esfregava o polegar no mamilo nu, circulando-o de leve, fazendo-o se enrijecer ainda mais. A sensação a fez ajeitar-se em seu colo, e ele soltou um sibilo grave quando o quadril dela pressionou seu membro firme. Mione foi consumida por um sentimento de poder feminino e repetiu o movimento, desta vez roçando-se deliberadamente contra ele. Harry respirou fundo e a imobilizou com mãos de ferro, fitando-a nos olhos. Quando falou, sua voz estava rouca:

– É um jogo perigoso o que você joga, sua atrevida. E sou um oponente formidável.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram de surpresa diante das palavras. Quando ele levou a boca ao seu seio, foi a vez de Mione arfar. A língua dele circulou um mamilo eriçado e seus lábios se fecharam em torno dele, chupando de leve, esfregando a boca e os dentes até ela gritar e colocar as mãos na cabeça dele, agarrando seu cabelo.

Harry se afastou, soprando uma onda de ar frio no mamilo rígido, provocando-a com a leveza da carícia.

– Harry. – O nome dele em seus lábios era áspero, suplicante.

– O quê?

– Não pare – sussurrou, na escuridão. – Por favor.

Os dentes dele brilharam em um sorriso malicioso. Ele balançou a cabeça, observando-a, fascinado pelo pedido.

– Tão ousada. Sabe exatamente o que quer, apesar de nunca ter tido.

– Harry – implorou ela de novo, contorcendo-se no colo dele, a frustração permeando seu tom. – Por favor.

Ele a beijou, incapaz de negar a profunda satisfação que sentia com a reação honesta dela às suas carícias. Quanto tempo fazia desde que estivera com uma mulher que fosse tão aberta? Podia ficar viciado na avidez dela, em seu entusiasmo. Afastou-se do beijo ardente para recompensá-la.

–Com prazer, milady – disse, e levou os lábios ao outro seio.

Mione gritou o nome dele, o som ecoando na escuridão enviando uma onda de prazer através de Harry, direto para o seu âmago.

Ele a queria.

Dentro da carruagem. Queria se enterrar bem fundo nela e lhe mostrar o que a paixão podia ser. O pensamento o chocou na mesma hora e ele se afastou, voltando a atenção para a rua lá fora. Praguejou em voz alta. Aquela não era uma mulher que se tomava dentro de uma carruagem. Era lady Hermione Granger, irmã do conde Granger.

E estava semidespida, a poucos minutos da casa dela. Como ele perdera o controle assim? Começou a arrumar Mione, endireitando o corpete de seu vestido enquanto ela permanecia ali, confusa, sentada no colo dele, observando-o com olhos penetrantes e arregalados.

– Estamos quase na Casa Granger – anunciou.

As palavras estimularam Mione a agir. Ela pulou do colo dele para o assento à sua frente, puxando o corpete para cima. As luvas dificultavam a tarefa, e ela as arrancou, liberando as mãos para amarrar as fitas.

Atrapalhou-se para catar os grampos espalhados pela carruagem e restaurar o cabelo a seu estado anterior. Ele ficou observando-a, tentando não notar o inchaço de seus seios imprensados contra a lã áspera do vestido. Resistiu ao ímpeto de impedi-la de domar os cabelos, abaixando-se, em vez disso, para pegar outros vários grampos do chão e oferecê-los a ela.

Mione os aceitou, roçando os dedos nos dele e alimentando um pouco mais o calor escaldante que havia se formado entre os dois.

– Obrigada – falou baixinho, agitada.

Prendeu os últimos cachos soltos e pousou as mãos no colo. A mulher apaixonada que ele havia descoberto tinha sumido; a formal e correta lady Hermione voltara.

Harry se recostou no assento, observando-a, enquanto a carruagem parava no portão dos Grangers.

– Não tinha certeza se o condutor devia levá-la até a porta – explicou ele. – Está planejando uma reentrada clandestina?

Ela lançou-lhe um sorrisinho.

– Claro que sim, milorde.

– Ah, então estamos de volta ao "milorde".

Mione não respondeu, limitando-se a baixar a cabeça timidamente. Ele não podia ver na escuridão da carruagem, mas sabia que ela havia corado.

– Gostaria de acompanhá-la até a porta.

– Não há necessidade.

– Mesmo assim…

Ela o interrompeu:

– Acho que é melhor eu ir sozinha. Se fôssemos encontrados juntos…

A frase não precisava ser terminada. Com um aceno de cabeça, ele abriu a porta e desceu para ajudá-la a saltar.

Harry permaneceu imóvel, observando até que ela tivesse entrado em segurança em casa pela escura porta da frente. Então subiu de novo na carruagem e, com uma batida seca no teto, sinalizou ao condutor para partir.


	10. Charutos

Mione fechou a larga porta de carvalho da Casa Granger com um clique suave antes de soltar um longo suspiro e se encostar na madeira fria. Guardou a chave de volta no bolso escondido da capa de Anne e levou a mão nua a seu pescoço pulsante, tentando conter as batidas.

A grande entrada de mármore estava escura e silenciosa. O baile terminara horas antes e os criados, depois de arrumar tudo, tinham ido para a cama, deixando Mione em um silêncio que lhe dava a chance de lidar com seus pensamentos acelerados. Havia partido para uma aventura aquela noite… e que aventura tivera!

Deixou escapar uma risadinha ao pensar isso e, surpresa, levou a mão à boca para conter o barulho. Damas da sua idade certamente não davam risadinhas, mas, por algum motivo, esta noite, ao entrar escondida em casa depois de uma escapadela cheia de emoções, parecia uma reação apropriada. Sentiu outra risada borbulhando e a reprimiu. Tinha que ir para o andar de cima e se deitar antes que fosse descoberta. Havia se esforçado demais para manter suas atividades naquela noite em segredo – não se permitiria ser pega! Esgueirando-se pelo saguão de mármore na direção da larga escadaria que prometia sua segurança, Mione tateou seu caminho no escuro, as mãos esticadas para a frente, procurando pelo corrimão grosso de mogno.

Havia acabado de botar os pés no primeiro degrau quando ouviu uma dobradiça ranger atrás de si e uma nesga de luz dourada de vela cair em seu rosto. Virando-se com uma arfada na direção da porta agora aberta da biblioteca, Mione encontrou os olhos do irmão…

e reconheceu na mesma hora a irritação neles.

– Posso explicar…

– Onde diabo você estava?

O tom dele era de frustração e incredulidade em igual medida.

Mione fez uma pausa, petrificada no meio do movimento, e avaliou suas opções. Não havia muitas; eliminando-se a ideia de sair de casa e nunca mais voltar, não havia nenhuma.

Estampando um sorriso no rosto, ela sussurrou:

– Não creio que vá acreditar que eu estava no conservatório.

– Sem chance – respondeu Benedick, seco.

– Na sala de estar? Colocando minha correspondência em dia?

– De novo. Acho difícil.

– Na estufa?

– Irmã… – Num tom de advertência, Benedick estendeu o braço e abriu um pouco mais a porta da biblioteca. – Posso sugerir que se junte a mim?

Reconhecendo a derrota, Mione suspirou e se arrastou na direção do irmão, que não se moveu, apoiando-se no vão da porta.

Após passar sob o braço dele para entrar na biblioteca quente e iluminada por duas lareiras e mais ou menos uma dezena de velas, Mione murmurou para si mesma:

– Devia ter percebido todas essas luzes quando entrei.

– Devia mesmo – retorquiu Benedick, ríspido, fechando a porta.

Mione virou-se para encarar o irmão quando ouviu o barulho da fechadura. Ver sua irmã no aposento bem iluminado não suavizou o humor de Benedick.

– Jesus Cristo! O que diabo está vestindo?

– Mamãe não aprovaria essa linguagem na companhia de uma dama, Benedick.

Ele não iria se deixar ser distraído:

– Em primeiro lugar, não estou muito certo de que mamãe não usaria ela mesma essa linguagem, considerando as circunstâncias. E, segundo, a atual situação levanta uma ou duas questões sobre o seu status de dama, Mione. Incomoda-se de dar uma explicação quanto ao seu paradeiro esta noite?

– Estava no baile de noivado – desconversou Mione, fracassando em angariar a simpatia do irmão mais velho.

– Minha paciência está acabando. – Os olhos castanho dele brilharam. – Depois do baile de noivado. Mais especificamente, aonde você foi vestindo esse… – ele fez um gesto com a mão para indicar a indumentária dela – disfarce? Só posso imaginar que seja assim que o chama. Aliás, onde arrumou uma coisa tão horrenda?

– Peguei emprestado.

– De quem?

– Não vou lhe dizer.

Ele cortou o ar com uma das mãos.

– De Anne, imagino. Eu devia mandá-la embora por encorajar seu comportamento.

– Provavelmente. Mas não vai.

A advertência faiscou nos olhos dele.

– Eu não me testaria, Hermione. Agora, respostas. Aonde você foi?

– Saí.

Benedick piscou.

– Saiu.

– Isso mesmo – respondeu Mione, com um aceno firme. – Saí.

– Saiu para onde, Hermione?

– Francamente, Benedick – desafiou ela, em seu tom mais altivo. – Não faço sermão sobre suas idas e vindas.

– Mione… – A palavra estava permeada de censura.

Ela suspirou novamente, percebendo que não havia como escapar.

– Ah, está bem. Saí escondida. Fui… – Ela parou. Não havia realmente um modo fácil de explicar.

– Foi aonde…?

– Não posso dizer – murmurou.

Os olhos de Benedick se estreitaram, a paciência no limite.

– Tente.

Ela respirou fundo.

– Fui a uma taberna.

– Você fez o quê? – As palavras saíram quase em um rugido.

– Shh! Benedick! Vai acordar a casa inteira!

– Não tenho tanta certeza de que não deveria! – Ele baixou a voz para um sussurro ensandecido: – Diga-me que entendi errado. Você acabou de dizer que foi a uma taberna?

– Shh! Isso mesmo!

– Com quem?

– Sozinha!

– Sozin… – Ele se interrompeu, passando uma das mãos pelo cabelo antes de soltar um impropério. – Para quê?

– Para tomar um drinque, claro – respondeu ela, como se fosse perfeitamente normal.

– Claro – repetiu Benedick lentamente, pasmo. – Você enlouqueceu?

– Acho que não.

– Alguém a reconheceu? – Ela ficou em silêncio, irritando-o ainda mais. – Mione, alguém a reconheceu?

– Ninguém importante.

Benedick gelou, perfurando-a com um olhar castanho-escuro.

– Quem, então?

Mione desconversou.

– Não importa. Basta dizer que não vai ser um problema.

– Hermione.

–Está bem. O marquês Potter me viu. Ele estava lá.

Benedick sentou-se pesadamente em uma poltrona de brocado.

– Deus do céu.

Mione seguiu seu exemplo, jogando-se na poltrona na frente dele.

– Bem, não deveria ser uma surpresa, considerando-se que foi ele quem recomendou o lugar, para começo de conversa – acrescentou depressa, tentando apaziguar o irmão, antes de perceber que seus olhos estavam do tamanho do mundo e que suas palavras haviam causado mais mal do que bem.

– O marquês lhe recomendou uma taberna?

– Bem, para ser justa, eu pedi a ele uma recomendação.

– Ah, bom. Isso muda tudo.

– Não precisa ser sarcástico, Benedick – objetou ela, secamente. – Não fica bem.

– Ao contrário de uma dama solteira, a irmã de um conde, pedir a um dos libertinos mais notórios de Londres uma recomendação para uma taberna. Isso, claro, é o exemplo perfeito do que fica bem.

– Colocando assim desse jeito, vejo como poderia parecer… problemático

. – Poderia parecer? – Benedick passou a mão pelo cabelo de novo. – O que a possuiu? O que diabo estava pensando? O que raios ele estava pensando? – Ele parou, atingido por uma possibilidade. – Deus do céu, Mione. Ele foi inconveniente? Acabo com a raça dele!

– Não! – exclamou ela. – Não! Eu o abordei!

– Para pedir a recomendação de uma taberna.

– Isso.

– Ele não deveria tê-la dado.

– Ele achou que fosse para você.

– Para mim? – Seu tom transparecia surpresa e incompreensão. – Claro. Eu não poderia pedir para mim, poderia?

– Óbvio que não. – Benedick olhou para ela como se fosse louca.

– Por que diabo não beber aqui? Por que precisava ir a uma taberna?

– Bem, para começar – falou Mione, pragmática –, beber aqui não teria sido uma aventura igual.

– Uma aventura.

– Isso mesmo. – Ela foi em frente: – E, se pensar um pouco, na verdade foi tudo ideia sua.

– Ideia minha?

– É. Não foi você quem ficou me encorajando a experimentar a vida há apenas alguns dias?

As palavras pairaram no ar, enquanto Benedick fitava a irmã com o mais incrédulo dos olhares.

– Está de brincadeira.

– De forma nenhuma. Você começou. Categoricamente.

Ela sorriu, bastante satisfeita consigo mesma. Benedick olhou para o teto como se estivesse implorando por paciência divina. Ou para que o Senhor jogasse um raio em sua irmã. Mione não conseguia bem discernir qual das duas coisas.

Quando ele falou, seu tom não admitia discussão:

– Então agora deixe-me terminar. Categoricamente. Fico feliz que vá atrás de toda aventura que quiser. Aqui. Nesta casa. Debaixo deste teto. Beba até não conseguir mais ficar de pé. Xingue como um marinheiro no cais. Ponha fogo em todos os seus bordados, pelo amor de Deus. Mas, no papel de seu irmão mais velho, chefe da família e conde – ele destacou a última palavra –, eu a proíbo de frequentar tabernas, bares ou quaisquer outros estabelecimentos de vício.

Mione riu, divertida.

– Estabelecimentos de vício? É uma visão um tanto puritana das coisas, não é? Eu lhe garanto, estava bastante segura.

– Você estava com o marquês Potter! – exclamou ele, como se ela fosse estúpida.

– Ele foi perfeitamente respeitável – objetou ela, as palavras saindo antes que se lembrasse que a viagem de volta para casa tinha sido tudo menos respeitável.

– Imagine, minha irmã e o marquês Potter juntos. E o respeitável foi ele – fulminou Benedick, seco, fazendo as bochechas de Mione corarem, mas não pelas razões que ele imaginava. – Chega de tabernas.

Mione avaliou o irmão. Ela não iria mais precisar de tabernas, claro.

– Chega de tabernas – concordou.

– Se quiser uma aventura, tenha-a aqui.

– Sério? – Lançou um sorriso esperançoso para ele.

– Ah, não. O que foi agora?

– Suponho que não me daria um charuto.

Benedick deixou escapar uma gargalhada incrédula.

– Nunca na vida, minha irmã.

– Benedick! Você acabou de dizer…

–Mudei de ideia.

– Já não fiz o suficiente para convencê-lo de que, se não me ajudar a experimentar a vida, vou encontrar outra pessoa para fazê-lo?

Os olhos de Benedickse estreitaram.

– Isso é chantagem.

– E essa é a sua opinião. – Ela abriu um sorriso largo. – Acho que seria um belo momento, um irmão ajudando a velha irmã solteirona a ter uma aventura.

– Acho que você tem expectativas altas demais em relação à experiência de fumar.

– Bem, não há momento melhor do que o presente para desfazer essas expectativas, não acha? – Ela fez uma pausa, oferecendo-lhe um olhar suplicante. – Por favor? Nunca nem vi alguém fumar.

– E não devia mesmo! – argumentou Benedick, imperiosamente. – Um cavalheiro não fuma na presença de damas.

– Mas sou sua irmã!

– Mesmo assim.

– Benny… – falou ela, usando seu apelido de infância. – Ninguém jamais vai saber. Você disse que eu poderia ter aventuras dentro de casa!

Ele ficou olhando para ela por vários minutos, mudo, até Mione estar inteiramente certa de que não iria fumar um charuto naquela noite. Quando estava prestes a se levantar e sair da sala, Benedick soltou um suspiro enorme.

Ouvindo isso, o rosto de Mione se abriu em um sorriso.

Ela havia ganhado.

E bateu palmas de entusiasmo.

– Excelente!

– Não abusaria da sorte, se fosse você – alertou Benedick enquanto enfiava a mão no bolso interno e tirava um retângulo fino de prata. Botando a caixa na mesa perto de sua poltrona, abriu uma lingueta na parte de baixo, revelando uma gaveta oculta.

Mione sentou-se para a frente quando a gaveta ficou visível, esticando o pescoço para ver.

– Jamais imaginei!

Benedick retirou um pequeno cinzeiro de cristal, uma caixa de pólvora e um maço de palitos de fósforo.

– Pois não devia. Tenho quase certeza de que, pela manhã, vou me arrepender de ter lhe mostrado isso.

Mione observou, hipnotizada, enquanto Benedick abria a caixa de prata e retirava dois charutos marrons longos e finos. Levando um aos lábios, inseriu o fósforo na caixa de pólvora, acendeu o palitinho de madeira e ergueu a chama, produzindo uma nuvem de fumaça.

– Fascinante!

Mione inclinou a cabeça de lado, observando a ponta cor de laranja do charuto brilhar. Fechando os olhos brevemente tanto para a inocência dela quanto para o próprio mau comportamento, Benedick deu um longo trago no charuto, como se estivesse fortalecendo sua confiança, então o removeu da boca e ofereceu à irmã.

Tonta de entusiasmo, Mione esticou a mão para pegá-lo. É claro que, depois que o tubo aceso estava cautelosamente seguro entre seus dedos, ela não fazia ideia de como proceder. Vendo o olhar divertido do irmão através da longa coluna de fumaça que subia pela ponta do charuto, ela perguntou:

– E agora?

– Não é nada de mais, na verdade – disse Benedick, indiferente. – Agora você fuma.

– Assim? – perguntou ela, levando o charuto cuidadosamente aos lábios e inalando profundamente.

Percebeu os olhos de Benedick se arregalando, e essa foi a última coisa que registrou antes de começar a tossir. Tossidas horríveis e dolorosas que consumiram suas forças. Estava vagamente consciente de Benedick tirando o charuto de sua mão, liberando-a para bater no peito.

Desesperada por ar fresco, inspirou em arfadas enormes, o que só a fez tossir mais, levando Benedick a bater em suas costas até ela fazê-lo parar com um gesto, temendo que os golpes simplesmente tirassem qualquer ar utilizável de seus pulmões.

Quando conseguiu se concentrar em outra coisa que não a necessidade de oxigênio, Mione registrou seu irmão assomando acima dela, trêmulo. Certa de que era de preocupação, ergueu os olhos para aliviar os temores dele, apenas para descobrir que estava tremendo com uma gargalhada quase incontrolável. O olhar tranquilizador de Mione logo se transformou em uma cara feia ao notar seu sorriso largo. Os dentes dele brilhavam no rosto, agora vermelho pelo esforço.

– Benedick, isso não tem nada de cavalheiresco.

As palavras levaram Benedick ao extremo. Não conseguia conter as risadas escandalosas diante do desprazer cerimonioso da irmã. Frente ao seu divertimento contagioso, Mione percebeu o humor da situação e começou a rir também, o que provocou outro ataque de tosse, mais tapas e uma rodada adicional de gargalhadas.

Após vários instantes, Benedick retomou seu lugar e apagou o charuto de Mione no cinzeiro, enquanto ela o observava.

– E então, descobrimos por que mulheres não fumam – concluiu ele, o humor ainda infiltrado na voz.

– Que hábito horroroso! – exclamou a irmã. – Como pode fazer isso?

– É um gosto adquirido.

– Foi exatamente o que Potter disse sobre o uísque.

– E ele estava certo – concordou Benedick. Após alguns instantes, perguntou: – Então também não gostou dessa parte da noite?

– Pelo contrário – respondeu Mione. – Gostei de cada parte da noite. Posso não beber uísque ou fumar charuto de novo, mas sempre vou guardar com carinho o fato de que fiz essas coisas. A aventura faz valer a pena a experiência decepcionante.

– Não me agrada esse gosto que você desenvolveu pela aventura, irmã.

– Acho que não posso garantir que vou perdê-lo tão cedo. É uma pena que as mulheres não possam nem provar as experiências às quais os homens não dão valor. Vocês têm realmente muita sorte. – Benedick lançou-lhe um olhar cético, mas sua irmã continuou: – Vamos lá, Benedick, não vai mesmo me dizer que acha que não mereço uma ou duas aventuras, vai? Afinal de contas, você me forneceu o mais recente instrumento para o meu fim.

– Um ponto que gostaria de esquecer.

– Covarde.

Eles sorriram um para o outro.

– Mamãe vai me matar se descobrir.

– Ela não vai descobrir – garantiu Callie. – E, mesmo que descubra, não é como se tivesse algo com que se preocupar. Continuo solteira a este ponto da vida. Acho que tenho direito a uma ou duas excentricidades.

Benedick deixou escapar uma risada.

– Fumar e beber são excentricidades notáveis, Mione. Não sei se a alta-roda as aceitaria, apesar de você estar com um pé na cova. – Ele fez uma pausa, pensativo. – Estou bastante chocado por Potter tê-la encorajado, você tendo sido tão gentil em amadrinhar a irmã dele. O que estava pensando? Devia tê-la enfiado em uma carruagem e a trazido para casa na mesma hora.

Mione teve o bom senso de evitar dizer ao irmão que o marquês havia de fato a enfiado em uma carruagem e a trazido para casa. Em vez disso, ponderou:

– Imagino que tenha achado, como você, que protegeria melhor minha reputação ficando comigo enquanto eu forçava os limites. Pelo menos assim tive um acompanhante.

– Não me referiria a ele exatamente como um "acompanhante" – rosnou Benedick. – Vou pedir retratações.

– Preferiria que não o fizesse. Gosto bastante dele.

Benedick a fitou nos olhos.

– Você não… Você não pode… – Inclinou-se para a frente. – O que isso quer dizer? – Mione não respondeu, fazendo Benedick tentar de novo: – Potter… ele não é… Mione, as mulheres não "gostam bastante" do marquês Potter.

A voz dela mal era audível ao concordar:

– Não, acho que não.

Conforme registrava a tristeza na voz da irmã, Benedick praguejou baixinho.

– Vi que ele dançou com você esta noite. Sei como deve ter se sentido. Entendo que fez o papel de protetor na taberna ridícula à qual você foi… Deus sabe que fico feliz por ele a ter encontrado lá, ou quem sabe o que poderia ter acontecido… Mas você tem que entender… Potter homens como ele… – Benedick parou novamente, sem saber como dizer com delicadeza o que estava pensando.

Mione teve pena do irmão e lhe ofereceu uma saída da conversa constrangedora:

– Eu sei, Benedick. Não sou boba. Homens como ele não são para mulheres como eu. Talvez, se eu repetir isso o bastante, comece a acreditar. Ela forçou uma risadinha, tentando aliviar o clima. – Acho que Potter seria mais aventura do que posso aguentar.

Benedick sorriu.

– Não só você. Pense no seu pobre e velho irmão.

Devolvendo o sorriso, Mione se levantou, pousando um beijo na bochecha dele.

– Obrigada pelo charuto, Benny.

E, com isso, saiu da sala, subindo a grande escadaria de mármore até o seu quarto. Preparou-se lenta e metodicamente para dormir, recusando-se a deixar que as palavras de Benedick a chateassem. Sem dúvida ele tinha razão.

Ela não era mulher para Harry, nunca fora. Mas, naquela noite, chegara perto. E, se uma noite fosse tudo o que poderia ter, seria o suficiente. Repassou os acontecimentos na cabeça enquanto soltava o cabelo, fazia sua toalete e vestia a camisola branca ondulante. Em seguida alisou a lista amassada e a avaliou com franqueza.

Ficou sentada à sua escrivaninha por vários minutos, imóvel, relendo os itens. Com um suspiro, ergueu a pena e traçou uma linha escura sobre "Fumar charuto" e "beber uísque". Apagou a última vela, deslizou para debaixo das cobertas e sonhou com a mulher na carruagem do marquês – nos braços de Harry.

* * *

Oi gente! Depois de séculos sem atualização voltei! E para me desculpar pela demora e agradecer pelos incríveis comentários postei dois capítulos, espero que gostem!

 **.790** : Oii flor, o importante é que você comentou! Muito muito muito obrigada! Tenho que confessar que não gosto muito de dramione mas sou muito fã de HH- acho que já deu para perceber kkkk- e de livros de época-acho que também já deu para perceber. Você não tem noção do meu vicio por esses livros, já li todos de Julia Quinn, Lisa kelples... a lista é imensa e fui correndo ver judith macgaught. Não sei se você já viu a adaptação dela para HH na floreio e borrões -acho que é de agora e para sempre- e eu simplesmente amei! Comecei a ler whitney, meu amor hoje. Você já leu? Até agora to gostando bastante e to muitoooo inclinada a adaptar - na minha lista para adaptação tem Romance com o duque e diga sim ao marquês de Tessa dare, eles são maravilhosos, perfeitos, tudo de bom, super recomendo, sério, você precisa ler, li os dois em pdf na minhateca. Espero que tenha gostado da atualização, querida. Bjoos

 **Guest:** KKKKKKK você ainda não viu nada esse marquês é sempre sexy e espero que você continue lendo para ver; bjoos.

 **Karen:** KKKKKKKK muito muito obrigada! Espero que você continue gostando - Dois não, flor. Três, também quero! KKKKKK Espero que continue gostando, bjoos flor.

 **Luana Evans:** Muito muito obrigada! Vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido sim e como prova tem 2 capítulos já! Espero sinceramente que tenha gostado da atualização, beijos, querida.

 **Coveiro Sensei:** Muito muito obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado! Bjoos :D

 **Guest:** Milord Dog? KKKKKK gostei gostei. Vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível, juro que vou! Espero sinceramente que esteja gostando e, claro, continue comentando. Beijos! :D

 **Mel itaik:** Que homem, hein? Aonde é que eu arrumo um desses para mim, amiga? E ela já riscou dois itens! hahhaha e pequeno spoiler? O próximo a ser risgado vai ser MUITO interessante!Epero que você continue lendo para descobrir! Bjoos querida :D

 **LMidnight:** KKKKKKKK voltou a respirar? Fico muito muito muito feliz em saber que estas gostando, sério mesmo, é muito importante para mim. Mulher, boa pergunta kkkkkk acho que a irmã da Mione não é vestida pela mãe não. Mas em questão da roupa da própria mione, algo vai mudar... hahahaha Espero que continue lendo para saber, flor, bjoos e até a próxima! :D


	11. Compras

Vários dias depois, Mione chegou à Casa Potter pontualmente ao meio-dia, preparada para um dia de compra de vestidos. Se havia algo que ela abominava, era comprar vestidos. Sendo assim, levou reforços na forma de Mariana, que, além do amor anormal que sentia pela Bond Street, estava consumida de curiosidade a respeito da misteriosa irmã mais nova do marquês Potter.

– Nunca estive na Casa Potter! – sussurrou Mariana, animada, conforme se aproximavam da porta.

– E nem deveria – observou Mione, cerimoniosamente. – Até a chegada da irmã do marquês, este certamente não era o lugar de jovens solteiras.

"Nem de velhas solteiras, mas isso não a impedira de visitá-lo." Mione ignorou a vozinha em sua cabeça e começou a subir os degraus até a porta da frente. Antes de chegar ao topo da escada, a porta se abriu de supetão, revelando uma Juliana ansiosa.

– Olá! – disse, sem fôlego de tanto entusiasmo.

Atrás da porta, Jenkins estava de olhos arregalados, parecendo totalmente escandalizado pelo fato de a moça não ter esperado que um lacaio abrisse a porta e anunciasse a chegada das visitas. Sua boca abriu uma fração e logo se fechou, como se não soubesse bem como lidar com uma violação tão flagrante de conduta.

Mione engoliu um sorriso, certa de que o estoico mordomo não veria o humor da situação. Mariana, no entanto, absorveu a cena antes da irmã e caiu na gargalhada.

Batendo palmas de alegria, passou pelo vão da porta, pegou carinhosamente as mãos de Juliana e disse:

– A senhorita só pode ser Juliana. Sou a irmã de Mione, Mariana.

Juliana fez uma pequena reverência – a maior reverência que podia fazer sem usar as mãos – e cumprimentou:

– Lady Mariana, é uma honra conhecê-la.

Mariana balançou a cabeça com um grande sorriso.

– Podemos esquecer o "Lady". Pode me chamar de Mariana. Não vê que seremos excelentes amigas?

Juliana retribuiu o sorriso animado.

– Então a senhorita também deve me chamar de Juliana, não?

Mione sorriu diante da imagem que formavam, as cabeças já curvadas como se trocassem confidências. Atrás delas, Jenkins olhava para o teto. Mione não tinha dúvidas de que o mordomo estava com saudades dos dias em que não havia residentes femininas na Casa Potter.

Com pena dele, virou-se para as moças e sugeriu:

– Que tal partirmos?

Em instantes, haviam se enfiado na carruagem Granger e estavam a caminho da Bond Street, onde passariam grande parte da tarde. Mas, em meio à aglomeração de carruagens e consumidores, chegar ao seu destino não era tarefa das mais fáceis.

Enquanto a carruagem se arrastava, Juliana ficou em silêncio, espremendo o nariz contra a janela para ver o burburinho do lado de fora: multidões de aristocratas entrando e saindo de lojas, lacaios enchendo carruagens de caixas e pacotes, cavalheiros cumprimentando com o chapéu ao passarem por grupos de damas tagarelando.

Não havia nada como aquela rua no início da temporada.

Mione podia imaginar que Juliana fosse achar toda a experiência de fazer compras em meio à alta sociedade um tanto assustadora. Sinceramente, não podia culpá-la por isso.

Mariana pareceu sentir o nervosismo da outra jovem e tagarelou alegremente:

– Vamos começar, é claro, com madame Hebert. – E pousou a mão na de Juliana, inclinando-se para o outro lado da carruagem para sussurrar, entusiasmada: – Ela é francesa, claro, e a melhor costureira de Londres. Todo mundo a quer… mas é muito criteriosa a respeito de sua clientela. Se usar as roupas dela, vai ser o assunto da temporada!

Juliana virou os olhos arregalados para Mariana e perguntou:

– Se ela é, como diz, criteriosa, por que me aceitaria como cliente? Não tenho título.

– Ah, ela vai aceitá-la, sem dúvida! Primeiro, está fazendo todo o meu enxoval, então não vai poder recusar uma amiga minha. E, se isso não fosse o bastante – acrescentou, pragmática –, Potter, além de marquês, é tão rico quanto Creso. Ela não vai rejeitá-lo.

– Mariana! – exclamou Mione, chocada.

Mariana lançou à irmã um olhar sincero.

– Bem, é verdade!

– Mesmo assim! É vulgar discutir as finanças do marquês.

– Ah, bobagem, Mione. Todo mundo faz isso entre amigos. – Mariana dispensou o assunto com um gesto e lançou um sorriso para Juliana. – É verdade. Imagino que tenha vestido várias amantes lá.

– Mariana! – A voz de Mione ficou estridente.

Juliana riu, obtendo um olhar de advertência de Mione.

– Não a encoraje!

A carruagem parou e Mariana ajustou o laço do chapéu, amarrando-o em um ângulo elegante debaixo do queixo.

Lançou uma piscadela travessa para Juliana e saltou da carruagem, gritando de volta:

– É verdade!

E, com outra risada, Juliana juntou-se a ela e a dupla correu à frente, para dentro da loja da modista.

Mione as seguiu, divertida. Mari fora uma ótima ideia, o acréscimo perfeito para a saída – sua exuberância natural combinava com a de Juliana –, e Mione estava bastante orgulhosa de si mesma por criar uma dupla tão maravilhosa.

Harry ficaria feliz em saber que sua irmã rapidamente se tornara amiga da futura duquesa de Rivington; não havia dúvidas de que uma aliança como essa facilitaria a entrada de Juliana na sociedade. Presumindo, é claro, que ele nunca descobrisse que Mariana estava mais do que disposta a discutir os assuntos particulares dele – todos eles, evidentemente –, sem se importar com a discrição.

Mione só podia esperar que a própria irmã do marquês fosse ligeiramente mais cuidadosa com as palavras. Mari estava, é claro, certa. A maioria dos homens da sociedade londrina mantinha suas amantes bem alojadas e bem-vestidas.

O marquês não seria diferente.

Ao pensar nisso, uma lembrança veio à mente de Mione – Harry em seu quarto escuro naquela primeira noite, quando tudo havia começado, listando as coisas que dera à sua amante no final de seu relacionamento. "Você fica com a casa, as joias, as roupas."

A visão a deixou fria. Não devia ser uma surpresa, claro, mas… a pontada de ciúme que sentiu ao pensar nele comprando roupas para outra mulher foi feroz. Quantas tinha havido?

– Lady Hermione!

As palavras a sobressaltaram de seu devaneio mórbido, e ela virou-se para encontrar o barão Wesley se aproximando, do outro lado da rua. A calça justa de camurça e o sobretudo azul-escuro eram contrabalançadas por um colete carmim, que combinava perfeitamente com o castão de sua bengala e os saltos de suas botas – cujo brilho só rivalizava com o de seu sorriso largo e branco.

Wesley era o auge da moda. "Tirando o fato, claro, de ter acabado de gritar por mim do outro lado da cidade."

– Lady Hermione! – repetiu, enquanto saltitava pela rua para se juntar a ela nos degraus de madame Hebert. – Que sorte tremenda! Ora, estava exatamente pensando em fazer uma visita à Casa Granger… e aqui está a senhorita!

– Sem dúvida – comentou Mione, resistindo ao impulso de perguntar ao barão por que estaria interessado em visitar a Casa Granger –, aqui estou! – Como Wesley continuou a sorrir e não respondeu, ela acrescentou: – Está um dia adorável para fazer compras.

–Só ficou mais adorável ainda com a sua presença.

Mione franziu o cenho na mesma hora.

– Ah. Bem. Obrigada, milorde.

– Talvez eu possa tentá-la a deixar de lado as compras para tomar um sorvete de frutas.

Ele estava flertando com ela?

– Ah, não posso… Sabe, minha irmã está lá dentro. – E fez um gesto para indicar a loja da modista. – E está me esperando.

– Tenho certeza de que ela entenderia.

Ele lhe ofereceu o braço e, com um sorriso largo, piscou para ela.

Mione ficou petrificada diante do gesto. Não havia dúvida de que estava flertando com ela. Por quê?

– Mione!

Sobressaltada, Mione virou-se na direção de Mariana, que havia enfiado a cabeça para fora da porta da loja para procurá-la. Olhando a cena diante de si com um ar de absoluta incompreensão, Mari acrescentou:

– Ah, olá, lorde Wesley.

Oxford mergulhou em uma reverência extravagantemente exagerada, apontando uma bota com salto vermelho na direção de Mariana.

– Lady Mariana, é um prazer, como sempre.

Mione ergueu a mão enluvada até os lábios para esconder o sorriso que lhe escapou diante da estranha interação.

Com os lábios se retorcendo, Mari acrescentou:

– Sim, bem. Não se incomoda se eu roubar minha irmã, não é?

Wesley se aprumou e sorriu largamente.

– De forma nenhuma. Sem dúvida, este rumo dos acontecimentos servirá para tornar mais imperativo que eu vá procurar Lady Hermione na Casa Granger.

– Seria adorável, milorde – acrescentou Mione, em um tom que qualquer um, menos o barão, teria percebido ser alegre demais.

Vendo a oportunidade de escapar, subiu apressadamente os degraus até Mariana, virando-se para acenar brevemente para Wesley antes de seguir a irmã para dentro da loja.

– Não acredito que ele a fez esperar na rua! Acha que tem alguma coisa na cabeça daquele homem? – perguntou Mari, baixinho.

Mione abriu um largo sorriso.

– Além de dentes?

As irmãs riram alto enquanto se aproximavam de Juliana, que já havia atacado madame Hebert de surpresa. A modista havia claramente decidido, como Mariana previra, que fazer um guarda-roupa inteiro para Juliana seria bom para os negócios.

Logo estavam cercadas por um grupo de costureiras, várias das quais já haviam começado a medir a jovem, enquanto outras se atropelavam para pegar peças de tecidos de todas as cores e materiais imagináveis. Uma moça pequena de óculos estava empoleirada em um banquinho próximo, fazendo anotações conforme Mariana se juntava à conversa.

– Ela vai precisar, para começar, de pelo menos seis vestidos de jantar… seis para o dia, três roupas de montaria, uma dúzia de vestidos matinais, cinco para caminhar… – Ela fez uma pausa, permitindo que a assistente da modista anotasse tudo. – Ah! E três vestidos de baile. Não, quatro. Eles têm que ser deslumbrantes, claro – ressaltou Mariana, lançando um olhar expressivo para madame Hebert. – Ela tem que arrebatar Londres.

Mione sorriu enquanto observava a cena. Mariana fora, sem dúvida, a escolha perfeita para acompanhá-las. Juliana parecia inteiramente estupefata. "Pobrezinha."

Mariana olhou para Mione.

– O que eu esqueci?

Virando-se para a modista, Mione disse:

– Boleros, pelerines, capas e xales para combinar com tudo, conforme necessário… e ela vai precisar de roupas de baixo para tudo isso, é claro. E camisolas.

Juliana falou pela primeira vez:

– Não vejo por que preciso de camisolas novas. As minhas são perfeitamente aceitáveis.

– A senhorita precisa delas porque seu irmão está disposto a comprá-las – observou Mariana, pragmática. – Por que não as ter?

Juliana virou-se para Callie.

– Elas são bem mais do que preciso. Só vou ficar aqui por sete semanas.

Mione balançou a cabeça em solidariedade, entendendo de imediato o desconforto da jovem. Mal havia conhecido Harry e agora estava encomendando uma fortuna em roupas por conta dele.

Mione se aproximou de Juliana, colocando uma mão tranquilizadora em seu braço. Baixinho, para que ninguém além de Juliana pudesse ouvir, ela falou:

–Ele quer fazer isso por você. Foi ideia dele. Sei que parece extravagante… – Ela mirou os olhos claros e preocupados da jovem. – Deixe-o brincar de irmão mais velho hoje.

Após um instante, Juliana assentiu ligeiramente.

– Bene. No entanto, gostaria que os vestidos fossem em um estilo… mais italiano.

Madame Hebert ouviu de onde estava e escarneceu:

– A senhorita acha que eu pegaria um lírio selvagem e o podaria até virar uma rosa inglesa? Irá conhecer a alta-roda como uma brilhante estrela italiana.

Mione não pôde deixar de dar uma risadinha.

– Excelente. Devemos escolher alguns tecidos?

As palavras fizeram o bando de mulheres as rodearem em um turbilhão, desenrolando metros de musselinas e cetins, linhos e crepes, veludos e tafetás, em todas as cores e estampas imagináveis.

– De quais a senhorita gosta? – perguntou Mione.

Juliana voltou a atenção para a pilha de tecidos, um sorriso aturdido no rosto.

Mariana se aproximou e entrelaçou seus braços.

– Adoro esse crepe cor de amora – disse. – Ficaria lindo com o seu cabelo. – Então, voltando-se para Mione, perguntou: – E você, irmã?

Mione inclinou a cabeça na direção de um cetim verde-salgueiro e comentou:

– Se a senhorita não sair daqui com um vestido de noite nesse cetim, vou ficar muito decepcionada.

Juliana riu.

– Bem, então precisarei ter um! E gosto daquela musselina rosa.

Madame Hebert ergueu a peça e a passou para uma costureira.

– Excelente escolha, signorina. Posso sugerir o cetim dourado também? Para a noite, é claro.

Mariana apertou o braço de Juliana e vibrou.

– É divertido, não é?

A outra assentiu, caindo na gargalhada. Ela rapidamente se encantou com o processo e, em uma hora, tinha selecionado cores e tecidos para todos os seus vestidos. Ela e Mariana estavam tomando chá e discutindo bainhas e cinturas, enquanto Mione se via tateando um cetim de um azul-etéreo que havia chamado sua atenção várias vezes desde que entrara na loja. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, estava atraída pela ideia de mandar fazer um vestido. Para si mesma.

– O tecido, ele a está chamando, non? – O sotaque marcado da modista despertou Mione de seus pensamentos. – Daria um vestido lindo. Para o seu próximo baile. Este cetim serve para valsar.

– É lindo!

Mariana havia se materializado ao lado dela, conforme a costureira falava.

– Sem dúvida! A senhorita precisa dele! – acrescentou Juliana.

Ela sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

– Obrigada, mas não tenho necessidade de um vestido assim.

As sobrancelhas de madame Hebert subiram de surpresa.

– A senhorita não vai aos bailes?

– Ah, vou… – Mione lutou para achar as palavras. – Mas não danço.

– Talvez não tenha o vestido certo, Milady. Posso dizer… se eu fizesse para a senhorita um vestido com esse tecido, com certeza iria dançar.

Jogando um retalho do tecido em cima da mesa, a francesa o manipulou por vários momentos, fazendo pregas e dobras. Dando um passo para trás, permitiu que Mione desse uma olhada em seu trabalho, que mal dava pistas de ser um vestido. Era lindo.

– Vamos aumentar o decote para exibi-la, e baixar a cintura. A senhorita se esconde no meio desses babados e pregas, como tantas outras inglesas. – Madame Hebert cuspiu as últimas palavras como se tivessem um gosto ruim. – A senhorita precisa do design francês. Os franceses celebram a forma das mulheres.

Mione corou diante do discurso ousado da costureira, mas, ainda assim, ficou bastante tentada pela ideia.

Fitando os olhos da francesa baixinha, aceitou:

– Certo. Tudo bem.

Mariana e Juliana soltaram pequenas exclamações de prazer. Madame Hebert assentiu, e começou a cuidar dos negócios:

– Valerie – chamou rispidamente, sua assistente –, tire as medidas de Lady Hermione. Ela vai querer o cetim azul-etéreo. Também vai precisar de uma capa.

– Ah, acho que não…

A modista nem olhou para Mione. Simplesmente continuou, como se ela não tivesse falado:

– A capa vai ser em cetim azul-escuro. Vamos forrá-lo com pele de chinchila. E o etéreo sai da prateleira. O tecido pertence apenas a esta dama.

Ao ouvirem isso, as moças na loja riram baixinho. Mione virou-se confusa para Mariana. Sua irmã sussurrou:

– Madame Hebert só tira um tecido de venda quando costura um vestido sem a ajuda da equipe! Mione! Que emocionante!

Mione engoliu em seco audivelmente. No que havia se metido?

Madame Hebert voltou-se para Mione.

– Três semanas.

Ela assentiu.

– E os de Juliana?

– A mesma coisa. Enviaremos para ela conforme forem sendo terminados.

– Ela vai precisar do vestido de noite dourado na quarta-feira – observou Mariana –, para a ópera.

Juliana, que estivera acariciando indolentemente uma musselina lilás que iria se transformar em um de seus vestidos para caminhar, ergueu os olhos, surpresa.

– Ela tem que estar na ópera na quarta-feira, Mione – repetiu Mariana. E então, para Juliana: – A senhorita vai comigo, claro.

Era óbvio que Mariana tinha razão. Quarta-feira era a noite de estreia no Teatro Real e o evento perfeito no qual lançar Juliana na sociedade. Ela seria apresentada o mais discretamente possível, só tendo que interagir com a alta roda antes e depois da ópera, e durante o intervalo.

Mione assentiu.

– Claro, quarta-feira é o dia perfeito.

A modista, que permanecera calada durante a conversa, falou, por fim:

– Hoje é segunda-feira, miladies. Posso terminar o vestido para quarta, mas não sem que as minhas meninas trabalhem a noite inteira.

O significado era claro. Mione sorriu. Harry a havia posto no comando. E havia dito que dinheiro não era problema.

– O irmão dela é o marquês Potter. Tenho certeza de que vai aprovar o custo.

Madame Hebert não forçou o assunto e ordenou rispidamente que duas de suas assistentes começassem o vestido de imediato. Assim que saíram, o trio partiu como um furacão pelas lojas da Bond Street e dos arredores. Após visitarem o chapeleiro, abriram caminho por uma ruazinha estreita e Juliana parou diante da vitrine de uma livraria.

Virando-se para as amigas, perguntou:

– Incomodam-se se entrarmos? Gostaria de comprar algo para meus irmãos. Para lhes agradecer a gentileza.

– Que ideia excelente!

Sem nunca ter sido alguém que dispensa uma livraria, Mione abriu a porta com um sorriso largo, fazendo um gesto para Juliana entrar na sua frente. O tilintar de um sininho recebeu as moças à loja e alertou o proprietário da presença delas.

Com um aceno delicado de cabeça, ele voltou depressa ao trabalho, e Mione e Mariana foram dar uma olhada nos últimos romances, deixando Juliana para pensar em um presente adequado para os irmãos. A moça nunca havia imaginado como podia ser difícil escolher a lembrança perfeita para Harry e Nicholas – algo que falasse aos seus interesses únicos e tivesse um significado adicional como o primeiro presente que recebiam de sua nova e inesperada irmã.

Após quinze minutos procurando, Juliana finalmente escolheu um grande livro de ilustrações de Pompeia para Nick, esperando que o amor dele pelo mundo antigo o tornasse o presente perfeito. Harry, no entanto, provou-se um desafio.

Sabia tão pouco sobre ele, tirando as longas horas que passava ao piano tarde da noite. Caminhando pela loja, Juliana passou os dedos pela lombada de grandes tomos encadernados em couro, imaginando qual poderia ser a escolha certa para o irmão mais velho. Por fim, parou, demorando-se perto de um volume alemão de Mozart, mordiscando o lábio inferior enquanto avaliava o livro.

– Se estiver procurando uma biografia de Mozart, não há nenhuma melhor do que esta. Niemetschek conheceu o maestro pessoalmente.

Juliana se sobressaltou, virando-se na direção da voz. A poucos centímetros de distância, estava o homem mais lindo que já vira. Alto e de ombros largos, com olhos da cor de mel aquecido ao sol. A luz do final da tarde que entrava pela livraria brincava em seus cachos dourados e ressaltava as linhas perfeitas do nariz reto e do maxilar forte.

– Eu… – Ela parou, a mente em disparada enquanto tentava se lembrar das regras de etiqueta para uma situação como aquela. Mione e ela nunca haviam discutido a conduta adequada quando abordada por um anjo em relação a biografias musicais. Certamente não seria inapropriado agradecer. Seria? – Obrigada.

– O prazer é meu. Espero que goste.

– Ah, não é para mim. É um presente. Para o meu irmão.

– Ah, bem, então espero que ele goste.

Ele se calou, e os dois ficaram se olhando por um longo momento. Juliana ficou nervosa com o silêncio, acabando por dizer:

– Sinto muito, senhor. Estou quase certa de que não temos permissão para conversar.

Ele deu um sorrisinho torto, enviando uma onda de calor por ela.

– Só quase certa?

– Tenho praticamente certeza. Sou nova em Londres e ainda não aprendi todas as suas regras, mas acho que me lembra de algo a respeito da necessidade de sermos apresentados. – Os olhos verdes dela brilharam.

– É uma pena. O que acha que aconteceria se fôssemos descobertos? Discutindo livros em um local público à luz do dia?

O escândalo na voz dele estimulou uma risadinha da parte dela.

– Nunca se sabe. A terra pode nos engolir inteiros por uma atividade tão perigosa.

– Bem, eu odiaria colocar uma dama em um perigo tão iminente. Portanto, vou embora, mas espero que em breve tenhamos motivo para uma apresentação adequada.

Por um curto momento, ela pensou em chamar Mione ou Mariana para fazer as apresentações, mas teve certeza de que não se fazia essas coisas. Em vez disso, piscou para o homem dourado.

– Vou esperar o mesmo.

Ele fez uma reverência profunda e partiu. O único sinal de que estivera ali era o tilintar baixo do sino acima da porta da livraria anunciando sua saída. Incapaz de se conter, Juliana andou até a vitrine, observando-o enquanto caminhava a passos largos pela rua.

– Juliana? – chamou Mione de um lugar próximo. – Escolheu seus livros?

Virando-se com um sorriso, Juliana assentiu.

– Escolhi. Acha que Harry vai gostar de uma biografia de Mozart?

Mione avaliou o título.

– Acho que é uma bela escolha.

Juliana respirou fundo, satisfeita.

– Diga-me, conhece aquele homem?

Mari seguiu a direção do olhar de Juliana, observando o homem alto e dourado afastando-se rapidamente da loja.

Franzindo o nariz, virou-se para Juliana e perguntou:

– Por quê?

– Por nada – desconversou Juliana. – Ele é… familiar.

Mari balançou a cabeça.

– Duvido que o conheça. Não consigo imaginá-lo nem se dignando a visitar a Itália, que dirá falar com um italiano.

– Mari… – interrompeu Mione, em um tom de advertência.

– Mas quem é ele? – insistiu Juliana.

Mione fez um gesto com a mão, dispensando o assunto, dirigindo-se para o balcão.

– O duque de Leighton.

– É um duque? – perguntou Juliana, surpresa.

– É – assentiu Mari, guiando a amiga para a frente da loja. – E um duque terrível. Considera qualquer um com um título abaixo do dele como inteiramente inferior. O que faz com que não tenha muitos pares.

– Mariana! Precisa insistir em fofocar em público?

– Ah, vamos, Mione. Admita que você não suporta o lorde Leighton.

– Bem, é claro que não – comentou Mione em uma voz baixa. – Ninguém suporta. Mas tento não anunciar minhas antipatias para livrarias inteiras.

Juliana avaliou a conversa das irmãs.

O duque não parecera nem um pouco desagradável. Mas também ele não sabia quem ela era. Certamente, se tivesse descoberto que era filha de um mercador…

– Há muitos como ele? Muitos que irão me descartar imediatamente só por causa de meu nascimento?

Mariana e Mione trocaram um rápido olhar, antes de Mione gesticular no ar e dizer:

– Se há, não valem o esforço. Há muitos que irão adorá-la. Não tenha medo.

– Sem dúvida – acrescentou Mari com um sorriso. – E não se esqueça de que em breve serei duquesa. E então… eles que se explodam!

– Não desejo a morte de ninguém – ponderou Juliana, preocupada.

As outras pareceram confusas por um breve instante, antes de Mione rir, percebendo que Juliana havia interpretado as palavras de Mariana literalmente.

– É uma expressão, Juliana. Ninguém vai explodir. Só significa que Mariana não vai se importar com eles.

– Ah! Capisco. Entendi! Sì. Eles que se explodam!

As três riram juntas e Juliana pagou pelos presentes dos irmãos. Depois de um lacaio ser designado para entregar os pacotes embrulhados na carruagem, ela lançou um sorriso brilhante para as demais.

– E agora?

Mariana sorriu e anunciou:

– Luvas, claro. Uma mulher não pode estrear na alta sociedade sem luvas de ópera, pode?

* * *

Oi,pessoal! Até que essa atualização saiu bem rápido, certo? Mesmo não tendo a presença de Harry, prometo que no próximo compensa!

Muito muito muito obrigada a todas as reviews maravilhosas, amei todas!

Sthefany: kkkkkkkk adorei seu comentário, ri demais kkkkkkk Esse não veio com muita animação mas espero que tenhas gostado mesmo assim e prometo que o próximo vai ter umas cenas melhorzinhas, flor, beijos!

.790: muito muito obrigada pelos elogios! Também sou louca por livros, principalmente de romances, acho que já li uns cem pelo telefone - me falta dinheiro para comprar! Pode deixar que vou continuar adaptando sim e espero sinceramente que continue gostando, é ótimo ler todas essas reviews maravilhosas :D - é tããão difícil encontrar alguém que goste de romance de época, sério, nenhuma das minhas amigas gostam, então é ótimo compartilhar minha empolgação com os livros aqui. Espero que tenha gostado da atualização, beijoos!

Midnight: kkkkkk tenho que admitir que adoro todas as cenas com os dois juntos, mas algumas são especiais e essa da carruagem é uma delas. Preciso comentar o quanto adoro esse casal? Tem uma saga da autora que se chama o clube dos canalhas que se passa 8 anos depois do ultimo livro dessa trilogia e tem uns trechos mostrando a vida dos dois que é simplesmente incrível! Mas voltando a esse livro... O próximo encontro AINDA não ocorreu mas vai ser logo, você vai ver, e pequeno spoiler? Essa lista ainda vai dar muito cabelo branco em Harry... hahaha espero que continue lendo para descobrir, flor! Beijoos :D


	12. Ópera

Mione ficou de pé na beirada do camarote de Rivington, no Teatro Real, incapaz de conter o sorriso satisfeito enquanto passava os olhos pelo restante do público, percebendo as toneladas de binóculos apontados na direção da Srta. Juliana Fiori.

Se a atenção era algum indicativo, com título ou sem, filha de uma marquesa de má reputação ou não, Juliana faria uma estreia notável. A ópera ainda nem havia começado e o camarote já estava lotado de visitantes, pilares da alta-roda que apareciam, ostensivamente, para visitar a duquesa-viúva e, deste modo, conhecerem casualmente a adorável e jovem Juliana, e rapazes da alta sociedade que eram menos discretos a respeito do motivo para sua aparição no camarote – chegando e prontamente se atropelando para conseguir uma apresentação.

A noite não poderia ter sido mais perfeitamente orquestrada, e Mione estava assumindo toda a responsabilidade por seu sucesso. Juliana chegara na carruagem dos Grangers e, para o deleite de Mione, a jovem havia apeado com graça e aprumo, como se ser posta em exibição para o julgamento da aristocracia de Londres fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Depois que estava dentro do teatro, removeu a capa para revelar seu deslumbrante vestido de noite de cetim, que fora entregue na Casa Potter em perfeitas condições naquela manhã. Madame Hebert havia se superado na confecção do vestido, que fora costurado com fios dourados e, sem nenhuma sombra de dúvida seria motivo de inveja profunda a todas as outras mulheres no teatro.

E então fora acompanhada, na noite mais importante da temporada de teatro londrina, ao camarote particular do duque de Rivington, onde seria a convidada pessoal da duquesa-viúva, da futura duquesa e do próprio duque. Nesta noite, o camarote dos Graangers permaneceria vazio: o conde e a condessa-viúva Granger e Mione assistiriam à ópera do camarote de Rivington – mostrando ao mundo que Juliana era aceita por duas das famílias mais poderosas da Inglaterra.

E, como se tudo isso não fosse o suficiente, Harry e Nicholas estavam presentes – dando às alcoviteiras da alta-roda ainda mais material para fofoca. Os esquivos irmãos gêmeos quase nunca eram vistos em eventos tão descaradamente sociais como este, muito menos juntos. Mione voltou a atenção para eles, montando sentinela lado a lado vários metros atrás da irmã, absolutamente intimidadores pela altura e beleza idênticas.

Sentiu o pulso acelerar conforme estudava Harry. Estava muito elegante, renunciando aos coletes de cores vivas preferidos pelos empertigados da alta sociedade em favor de calças pretas perfeitamente cortadas e casaca sobre um colete branco clássico sem um único vinco. A gravata estava magistralmente engomada e as botas reluziam, como se ele tivesse chegado por uma estrada mágica diferente das ruas lamacentas de Londres.

Estava impecável.

Isto é, até se perceber a tensão represada em seus ombros, as mãos fechadas em punho ao lado do corpo, o músculo minúsculo que se flexionava em seu maxilar enquanto observava a irmã navegar pelas danças intrincadas do cenário social londrino. Estava claro que viera preparado para lutar para garantir a aceitação da irmã. Como se sentindo sua atenção, Harry virou a cabeça para fitá-la. Mione inspirou fundo quando seus olhares se encontraram, presa pelos brilhantes olhos verdes dele, intensos e indecifráveis.

Ele inclinou a cabeça, quase imperceptivelmente. Ela entendeu o significado implícito. "Obrigado." E retribuiu o ato. Sem confiar em si mesma para disfarçar as emoções, virou de costas para olhar, desatenta, a multidão se formando no teatro, impaciente para que a ópera começasse e a distraísse da presença dele no camarote.

O espetáculo deveria ter começado meia hora antes, mas, infelizmente, a sociedade raramente comparecia ao Teatro Real pela ópera… certamente não na noite de estreia da temporada. Não, ia-se à ópera para ver e ser visto, e os donos do teatro sabiam muito bem como manter a clientela feliz. Callie voltou o olhar para Juliana, observando-a com orgulho enquanto ela falava graciosamente com a duquesa-viúva e, bem à vista de toda a sociedade de Londres, fazia a mulher mais velha rir. Perfeito.

– A senhorita parece bastante orgulhosa de si mesma.

Uma palpitação de entusiasmo passou por ela ao ouvir a voz profunda e divertida tão perto do ouvido. Forçando-se a ficar calma, fitou os olhos verdes de Harry e admitiu:

– Com certeza estou, milorde. Sua irmã está se saindo extraordinariamente bem, não acha?

– Acho. A noite não poderia ter sido mais perfeitamente planejada.

– Foi ideia de Mariana usar o camarote de Rivington – observou Mione. – Nossas irmãs parecem ter se tornado amigas rápido.

– Devido, em grande parte, à sua intervenção, imagino.

Mione abaixou a cabeça em um reconhecimento silencioso.

– Muito bem.

Ela sufocou um estranho desejo de se envaidecer diante do elogio, conforme o sinal do teatro tocava, sinalizando o início da apresentação. Seguindo a deixa, os visitantes saíram, e Harry ofereceu o braço para Mione.

– Posso acompanhá-la até sua cadeira, Lady Hermione?

Mione deslizou a mão pelo braço dele, aceitando sua escolta, tentando ignorar o chiado de consciência que correu por ela quando eles se tocaram. Era a primeira vez que se viam desde a noite na taberna. Na carruagem. A primeira vez que se tocavam desde que estivera em seu enlace.

Depois que ela estava sentada ao lado de Benedick, Harry tomou o assento ao lado dela, a proximidade dominando seus sentidos. Mione foi envolta em seu aroma, uma mistura de sândalo, notas cítricas e algo inteiramente masculino.

Resistiu à tentação de se inclinar na direção dele e respirar profundamente. Isso sem dúvida não seria bom. Procurou uma conversa que a distraísse da proximidade dele.

– Gosta de ópera, milorde?

– Não em especial. – As palavras eram tomadas de indiferença.

– Estou surpresa – comentou ela. – Tinha a impressão de que gostava de música. Afinal de contas, tem um piano…

Parou abruptamente, dando uma olhada rápida pelo camarote para conferir se alguém estivera ouvindo a conversa. Não podia falar sobre o piano dele em público. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da declaração, respondendo secamente:

– Certamente, tenho, Lady Hermione.

O homem a estava provocando. Não ia morder a isca.

– Bem, é claro que todo mundo tem um piano hoje em dia – continuou, recusando-se a olhar para ele e tagarelando em vez disso: – Ouvi dizer que a apresentação de hoje é incomparável. O barbeiro de Sevilha é uma ópera adorável. Gosto especialmente de Rossini. E soube que a cantora que interpreta Rosina é um talento nato. Não consigo me lembrar do nome… senhorita…

Deixou a frase morrer, reconfortada por estarem em um tópico de conversação mais seguro.

– Ginervra. – respondeu ele.

As palavras caíram sobre ela. Gina. A compreensão lhe atingiu em cheio. "Não queria tornar isso mais difícil do que precisa ser, Gina". Deus do céu. A cantora de ópera era a amante dele.

Mione ergueu o olhar para Harry, fitando seus olhos calmos e indecifráveis.

– Ah – disse, de forma quase inaudível, incapaz de conter a sílaba.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio. O que esperava que ele fizesse? Anunciasse a todos que pudessem ouvir que a meio-soprano era sua amante? A mesma amante com quem a confundira na noite em que chegara indelicadamente a seu quarto? Não, era melhor que ele não continuasse a conversa, decidiu. Com as bochechas em chamas, inclinou-se para a frente na cadeira e olhou por cima da beirada do camarote, imaginando se sobreviveria a uma tentativa de fuga pela lateral. "Provavelmente não" pensou com um suspiro.

Virou-se para trás, vendo o olhar agora divertido dele. O marquês estava se deliciando com o constrangimento dela!

– Muito alto para pular, acho – falou, em tom conspiratório.

Que homem irritante.

Por sorte, a cortina subiu naquela hora e ela foi salva de ter de responder. Voltou a atenção resolutamente para o palco, forçando-se a parar de pensar em Harry.

É claro que isso era impossível, ainda mais quando a ópera começou de verdade e Ginervra apareceu. A cantora grega interpretava Rosina, a linda mulher sobre a qual todo o enredo de identidades trocadas e amor à primeira vista se articulava, e era a escolha perfeita para o papel, uma beleza voluptuosa incomparável.

Mione não conseguia parar de imaginar a glamorosa mulher nos braços de Harry, não conseguia afastar a visão das mãos morenas dele em sua pele clara e perfeita, nem estancar a inveja cruel que queimava no seu interior enquanto comparava os atributos notáveis da atriz com os seus próprios.

Como se a inacreditável beleza da cantora não fosse suficiente, parecia que também tinha a voz mais magnífica a honrar o palco – provavelmente desde sempre. Não havia como um homem resistir a este modelo de feminilidade. O posicionamento do camarote de Rivington era tal que os membros da plateia sentados ali podiam ver as coxias do teatro e, em vários momentos, Mione teve certeza de que Gina estava olhando para Harry, como se esperando que ele retribuísse a atenção.

Seria possível que tivessem retomado a amizade?

Mione fechou os olhos para afastar o pensamento, só para abri-los e dar uma espiada no marquês. Tinha que dar a ele o crédito pela discrição; sua concentração não pareceu deixar o palco. Quando a ária de Gina no primeiro ato começou, no entanto, ele – e toda a plateia – foi arrebatado pela atenção.

Mione não podia deixar de ver a ironia na letra da canção: "Sim, Lindoro será meu! Eu juro! Vou consegui-lo! Se for contrariada posso ser uma víbora! Posso usar mil truques para conseguir o que quero."

– Até imagino a víbora que ela pode ser – resmungou Mione baixinho, enquanto a ária parava o espetáculo, fazendo todo o teatro se levantar, clamando:

– Brava! Bravíssima!

Estava decidido. Mione nunca mais ia gostar de ópera. Quando o primeiro ato acabou e a cortina caiu, sinalizando o intervalo do espetáculo, ela suspirou, desejando estar em qualquer outro lugar e imaginando o quanto seria difícil escapar antes que o segundo ato a torturasse ainda mais.

A risada de Juliana soou atrás de si, e Mione percebeu que não podia ir embora. Prometera apresentá-la à sociedade com sucesso e faria exatamente isso. Fortalecendo-se, levantou-se, ansiosa para se lançar em uma conversa que não envolvesse Harry, e por pouco não colidiu com o barão Wesley, que aparecera dentro do camarote quase imediatamente após o final do primeiro ato.

Perfeitamente asseado, o elegante Oxford ofereceu um de seus sorrisos para o camarote em geral antes de pousar o olhar em Mione. Enquanto andava na direção dela, a moça observou seu sobretudo verde-escuro, um adorável contraste para o colete de cetim brilhante cor de berinjela.

Notou imediatamente que seus saltos e o castão da bengala mais uma vez combinavam com o colete e ficou imaginando se ele tinha botas e bengalas de todas as cores. A ideia era tão ridícula que não conseguiu impedir que seus lábios se curvassem em um sorriso.

– Milorde – cumprimentou, escondendo o rosto com uma reverência recatada enquanto ele se curvava profundamente sobre sua mão –, é um prazer vê-lo.

– O prazer é todo meu. – As palavras, ditas ligeiramente perto demais, fizeram Mione corar e dar meio passo deliberado para trás. Ele continuou: – Tomei a liberdade de pedir champanhe. – Fez uma pausa, indicando um lacaio por perto que segurava uma bandeja de taças de espumante. – Para a senhorita… e o restante do seu grupo.

Mione pendeu ligeiramente a cabeça ao ouvir as palavras do barão. Certamente havia entendido errado sua ênfase.

– Obrigada, milorde. – Ficou observando enquanto o lacaio passava o champanhe pelo camarote, insegura sobre como proceder. – Está gostando da apresentação?

– Sem dúvida. Estou particularmente fascinado com a performance da Srta. Ginervra. Ela é bem impressionante – falou Wesley, com um sorriso largo na direção do palco que Mione não achou inteiramente agradável. Ele esticou a mão para uma taça de champanhe e a estendeu para ela. Quando Mione a pegou, ele passou um dedo pelas costas de sua mão e se aproximou, baixando a voz para um sussurro galante: – Claro que também estou gostando imensamente do intervalo.

Dessa vez, teve certeza de que ele estava embriagado. Só podia estar. Mione retirou a mão do toque inapropriado e pensou em lhe passar um belo sermão. Sem dúvida seria a atitude adequada, mas não podia negar um certo prazer em receber alguma atenção particular, ainda que tivesse que sofrer uma noite inteira vendo a amante de Harry encantar toda a alta sociedade. Lançou um olhar de esguelha na direção do marquês, que estava conversando com o irmão.

Ele a fitou nos olhos e ergueu o champanhe em uma saudação silenciosa. Voltando-se para Wesley, ofereceu-lhe um sorriso alegre.

– Também estou gostando do intervalo, milorde.

– Excelente. – Ele deu um grande gole em sua taça e então perguntou, arrastando ligeiramente as palavras: – Gosta de arte?

Um pouco surpresa com a pergunta, Mione respondeu:

– Eu… Ora, sim, milorde.

Wesley trocou a taça vazia por uma cheia e declarou:

– Gostaria de acompanhá-la à Mostra Real de Arte, na semana que vem.

Resistindo ao ímpeto de questionar os motivos do barão, Mione percebeu que não havia uma forma fácil de escapar do convite.

Em vez disso, falou:

– Seria adorável, milorde.

– O que seria adorável?

A fala pausada e lânguida indicou a chegada de Harry. Mione recusou-se a morder a isca. Wesley, no entanto, parecia mais do que impaciente em partilhar com o marquês a conversa deles.

– Vou acompanhar Lady Hermione à Mostra Real de Arte, na semana que vem – anunciou, e Mione não pode deixar de notar a presunção em seu tom.

– É mesmo? – indagou Harry.

Não precisava soar tão descrente.

– Sem dúvida, milorde. Estou ansiosa para ver a mostra deste ano. – Ela pousou uma das mãos de leve na manga de Wesley. – Terei sorte em contar com um acompanhante como o barão.

– Não tanta sorte quanto eu – emendou Ronald, sem desviar o olhar de Harry.

Antes que Mione pudesse pensar sobre a estranha ênfase, o sinal do teatro tocou, indicando o fim do intervalo. Ronald foi embora, primeiro curvando-se profundamente por cima da mão de Mione e dizendo:

– Boa noite, milady. Vou esperar ansioso pela semana que vem.

– Eu também, barão – respondeu ela, com uma pequena reverência.

Ele então voltou um sorriso largo na direção de Harry, que estava impassível.

– Boa noite, amigo.

Harry não respondeu, apenas permaneceu olhando fixamente para o jovem tão arrumado, que riu da falta de decoro, apontou de leve a bengala para o marquês e saiu do camarote.

Mone o observou partir antes de dizer:

– Não precisava ser tão rude com ele.

– Wesley não tem nada na cabeça além de dentes – devolveu Harry, prosaicamente. Esquecendo-se de que ela mesma havia dito exatamente as mesmas palavras apenas alguns dias antes, Mione ignorou as dele e retomou seu lugar.

Quando Harry tomou seu assento ao lado dela, não olhou para ele, fitando resolutamente o palco e desejando ardentemente que a cortina subisse. Pelo canto do olho, percebeu a chegada de um lacaio com uma bandeja de prata em cima da qual havia um bilhete dobrado.

Harry pegou o bilhete estendido com um aceno de agradecimento para o mensageiro e virou o pergaminho lacrado na mão, deslizando um dedo por debaixo do lacre de cera para abri-lo.

Mione não conseguiu resistir a dar uma espiada no papel enquanto ele lia. Era uma missiva curta, visível apenas por um instante antes de Harry dobrá-la novamente. Mas Mione não poderia ter deixado de entender a mensagem – ou seu significado.

 _Venha me ver. G._

Harry e Gina ainda eram amantes. Mione engoliu uma arfada, virando-se rapidamente para o outro lado e fingindo estar completamente absorta pela apresentação, que acabara de começar. Sua mente entrou em parafuso.

Não devia ficar surpresa, claro. Não devia se lembrar da outra noite – do baile de noivado, de seu enlace na carruagem. Não devia ficar se perguntando por que, se estava envolvido com Gina, havia cogitado beijá-la. Mas claro que pensou em tudo isso.

E quanto à irmã dele? Certamente ele não aceitaria o convite. Não esta noite, entre todas as noites. Era o primeiro evento de Juliana na sociedade!

A tristeza e o ultraje se digladiaram dentro dela durante as duas primeiras cenas do segundo ato. Quando, no começo da terceira cena, ele se levantou e saiu abruptamente do camarote, o ultraje venceu.

Não.

Ela não iria permitir que ele arruinasse a primeira noite de sua irmã. Não depois de tudo o que Juliana fizera para garantir seu sucesso. Não depois de tudo o que Mione fizera para garantir seu sucesso. Sem falar nos outros que haviam dado apoio à sua irmã. Como ousava arriscar tudo? E pelo quê? A raiva dela ferveu. Aprumou os ombros. Alguém tinha que pensar em Juliana.

Virando-se para Benedick, sussurrou:

– O champanhe parece ter subido à minha cabeça. Vou descansar no salão das damas.

Seu irmão se inclinou para a frente, percebendo o desaparecimento de Harry.

Fitando-a nos olhos, disse baixinho:

– Sem aventuras, Mione.

Ela forçou um sorriso.

– Sem aventuras.

E saiu do camarote. Andando depressa pelos corredores mal iluminados do teatro, sua mente disparou, imaginando se encontraria Harry antes que ele destruísse as chances de sucesso de Juliana.

Mione podia apostar a própria Casa Granger que ele havia escapado para encontrar a amante neste mesmo teatro mais de uma vez no passado, e provavelmente conhecia o caminho mais curto até o camarim da Srta. Ginervra.

Não pôde conter a pequena exclamação de desgosto que veio com o pensamento. Virou correndo uma esquina que levava à colunata superior e o viu se dirigindo para a larga e grandiosa escadaria. Uma olhada em volta revelou que o espaço estava vazio, e Mione não conseguiu se conter e chamou por ele:

– Potter! Pare!

O marquês congelou no degrau superior, lançando um olhar incrédulo para a galeria, por onde ela vinha correndo para alcançá-lo. Quando entendeu seu objetivo, o espanto transformou-se em fúria, e ele voltou até ficar frente a frente com ela. Antes que Mione tivesse a chance de falar, agarrou seu braço e a puxou para um corredor escuro.

Com a voz cheia de raiva, sussurrou:

– Está louca?

Respirando ofegante tanto pelo esforço quanto pela irritação, Mione puxou o braço e sussurrou de volta:

– Eu poderia lhe perguntar exatamente a mesma coisa!

Ele ignorou suas palavras.

– O que está fazendo aqui fora? Se for descoberta…

– Ah, por favor – interrompeu ela. – É um teatro público. O que acha que aconteceria se eu fosse descoberta? Alguém me indicaria a direção para o salão das damas e eu seguiria o meu caminho. Mas e se o senhor fosse descoberto?

Harry a fitou como se tivesse enlouquecido.

– Do que está falando?

– O senhor não é muito discreto, lorde Potter. – Mione cuspiu o nome dele. – Para alguém que está muito preocupado com a reputação da irmã, seria de imaginar que teria mais cuidado com ela. – E cutucou o ombro dele com um único dedo enluvado. – Eu vi o bilhete! Sei que está indo encontrar a sua… a sua…

– A minha…? – incitou ele.

– A sua… a sua amante!

A cada palavra ela o cutucava com mais força. Harry agarrou o dedo e o empurrou para longe de si. Seus olhos verdes faiscaram perigosamente.

– Como ousa ralhar comigo? Como ousa questionar meu comportamento? Quem pensa que é?

– A mulher que o senhor escolheu para guiar sua irmã na entrada da alta sociedade. Não vou permitir que arruíne as chances dela por uma noite de…

– A senhorita não vai me permitir? Não era a senhorita quem estava flertando descaradamente com um bêbado na frente de toda a Londres?

Mione ficou boquiaberta.

– Eu definitivamente não estava!

– Bem, foi o que pareceu, milady.

– Como ousa? – disse ela, furiosa. – Como ousa me falar de flertes descarados! Não era eu quem estava flertando com uma atriz no meio de uma apresentação!

– Já chega – advertiu ele, o tom quase descompensado.

– Não, eu não acho que já chega! – continuou Mione, incapaz de se controlar. As comportas tinham sido abertas. – Não sou eu quem está correndo para um encontro marcado com a minha… amante maquiada… enquanto minha irmã encara o desafio mais difícil da vida! Tem ideia do que a aristocracia vai fazer com ela se o senhor for descoberto, seu… insensível? – A última palavra saiu estridente.

Harry fechou os olhos, o rosto se transformando em pedra. Com os punhos cerrados junto do corpo, ele falou, e seu tom traiu a ira quase incontida:

– Se já terminou, Lady Hermione, creio que esta conversa acabou. Acho que não preciso mais da sua ajuda com a minha irmã.

– Como disse? – Estava ultrajada.

– É bem simples, na verdade. Não a quero perto da senhorita. É um risco grande demais.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram de choque.

– Eu, um risco? – rebateu, a voz trêmula de fúria. – Ah, eu vou continuar vendo sua irmã, milorde. Não vou assistir enquanto as chances dela são destruídas. E, além do mais – ela levou um dedo ao nariz dele –, não vou receber ordens de um notório, e agora comprovado, devasso e libertino.

Foi então que Harry perdeu a cabeça e, agarrando sua mão, o dedo que ela balançava na frente dele e tudo o mais, puxou-a contra si.

– Se vou ser rotulado como tal, posso muito bem parar de resistir ao papel.

E, dito isso, a beijou. Mione lutou contra ele, contorcendo-se debaixo da força de seu beijo, mas não importava para que direção se virasse, Harry estava lá, todo braços fortes, músculos firmes e boca rija e obstinada. Os punhos dela bateram brevemente em seus ombros, antes de ele agarrar sua cintura com as duas mãos e a levantar do chão – deixando-a sem opção além de se segurar a ele enquanto era pressionada contra a parede.

Mione arfou de surpresa com o movimento súbito, e o marquês aproveitou a oportunidade para invadir sua boca, as duas mãos segurando seu rosto, roubando seu fôlego. Ela acompanhou os movimentos dele com lábios, língua e dentes, recusando-se a deixar-se dominar, mesmo assim. Carícia por carícia, aonde ele ia, ela seguia.

Harry capturou seus suspiros com a boca e ela se deleitou com o sussurro baixo de prazer que ele emitiu. Após uns instantes de intensa batalha sensual, seus lábios ficaram mais suaves, acariciando os dela enquanto a língua afagava a pele macia e sensível do lábio inferior, finalizando o beijo de maneira infinitamente mais suave do que havia começado.

A carícia fez Mione soltar um gemido, e Harry sorriu ao ouvir o som, pressionando um beijo final de leve no canto de sua boca. Ele se afastou uma fração de centímetro e seus olhares se cruzaram. Não havia som nenhum no corredor além de suas respirações ofegantes – lembrando a ambos da intensidade da discussão que havia precedido o beijo.

Harry ergueu uma única sobrancelha em um gesto mudo e vitorioso. A expressão arrogante renovou a fúria dela.

Aprumando-se até ficar totalmente ereta, Mione disse:

– Não sou uma de suas mulheres, para ser atacada em público. Seria bom se lembrar disso.

– Perdoe-me – escarneceu ele –, mas a senhorita não pareceu muito contrária a interpretar o papel.

Mione não conseguiu se conter. Sua mão voou por conta própria, em uma linha direta para o rosto dele. Mesmo enquanto se movia para esbofeteá-lo, teve medo do golpe, incapaz de deter o movimento.

Quando ele agarrou a mão com firmeza, a apenas centímetros do rosto, ela arfou de surpresa, fitando-o nos olhos e reconhecendo imediatamente a raiva neles. Havia passado dos limites. Deus do Céu. Tentara bater nele. O que a havia possuído? Lutou para soltar o braço, só para descobrir que a mão dele era completamente inflexível.

– Eu… me desculpe.

Ele estreitou os olhos, mas permaneceu calado.

– Não devia ter feito…

– Mas fez.

Mione hesitou por um instante e acrescentou:

– Mas não queria.

Harry balançou a cabeça, soltando a mão dela e tirando um momento para endireitar a casaca.

– Não se pode ter a faca e o queijo na mão, Lady Hermione. Se planeja tornar um hábito agir sem se importar com as consequências, recomendo que assuma a responsabilidade por seus atos. A senhorita queria me bater. Pelo menos tenha a coragem de admitir. – Ele fez uma pausa, esperando que ela reagisse. Diante do seu silêncio, balançou a cabeça. – Incrível. Não achei que fosse uma covarde.

As palavras a fizeram enrubescer de raiva.

– Fique longe de mim! – exclamou, a voz trêmula de emoção, antes de se afastar, fugindo na direção do saguão iluminado e do camarote de Rivington.

Harry a observou partir, a expressão impassível, sem revelar seus pensamentos.

* * *

E depois de séculos aqui estou eu de novo!

Midnight: kkkkkkk quando mione aparecer com esse vestido... hahahaha se eu contasse, qual seria a graça? Tenho que confessar que é uma das minhas partes favoritas, principalmente, quando vem o "pós-festa. Espero que tenha gostado da att e continue acompanhando para ver essa nova Mione, florzinha. Bjoos e até a próxima.

Guest: Adorei o Milord Dog kkkkkkk e com certeza, Mione não deixa as coisas barato não - ela foi logo atrás dele para impedir o encontro com a amante hahahah. Espero, sinceramente, que tenha gostado da atualização! :D

LuanaMalfoyLivros: Eu também estava morrendo de saudades das suas reviews, querida! Que bom que você conseguiu tempo para ler e comentar! Fico muito feliz em saber que estás gostado da fanfic e espero, sinceramente, que continue assim. Bjoos, flor :D

.790: Borboleta sensual? kkkkkkkk sinceramente? Acho que já está virando hahaha os dois são tão fofinhos juntos né? Um dos meus casais favoritos - para falar a verdade, todos os casais da série, rouba meu coração. Espero que tenha gostado da atualização, flor- e a att da outra fanfic também. Beijos!


	13. Ponto final

–Sabia que viria.

As palavras, ditas com leve sensualidade, cheiravam a uma arrogância feminina que irritou Harry na hora. Ele permaneceu casualmente relaxado em uma poltrona estofada de chita no camarim de Gina Wesley*, recusando-se a permitir que ela visse sua irritação.

Já passara tempo suficiente perto da mulher para saber que se sentiria particularmente satisfeita com sua habilidade para provocá-lo. Ele lançou um olhar de pálpebras pesadas para ela, enquanto a meio-soprano se dirigia para a penteadeira e começava a soltar os cabelos em um ritual que ele assistira dúzias de vezes antes. Observou-a: os seios subindo e descendo pelo esforço de cantar por quase três horas sem parar; o rubor nas bochechas do júbilo com a performance; o brilho nos olhos sinalizando a expectativa pelo desenrolar da noite, que claramente acreditava fosse ser passada nos braços dele.

Já vira esta exata combinação de emoções nesta linda cantora – e isso nunca deixava de elevar sua própria excitação a um nível febril. Esta noite, no entanto, estava impassível. Havia pensado em deixar o bilhete sem resposta; considerou permanecer no camarote até o fim da apresentação e sair com a família, como planejado.

No final, entretanto, o bilhete servira para ressaltar o fato de que a cantora de ópera era incapaz de ser discreta. Ele teria que explicar o novo relacionamento entre os dois de forma mais explícita. Deveria ter imaginado que Gina não seria posta de lado tão facilmente, que seu orgulho não permitiria.

Isso estava claro agora.

– Vim para lhe dizer que o bilhete desta noite será o último.

– Acho que não – ronronou ela, enquanto a última de suas tranças ruivas caía em volta dos ombros em uma nuvem de seda. – Veja, funcionou.

– Não vai funcionar da próxima vez.

O frio olhar azul enfatizou a verdade de suas palavras. Gina considerou o reflexo dele no espelho, enquanto uma aia silenciosa se ocupava em remover o figurino elaborado que a cantora estivera usando.

– Se não veio por mim esta noite, Potter, por que está aqui? Você detesta ópera, meu querido. E, ainda assim, seus olhos não saíram do palco.

Por mais que se declarasse uma artista, Gina estava sempre profundamente consciente de sua plateia. Harry com frequência se admirava com sua habilidade para se lembrar da localização exata de certos membros da sociedade no teatro. Tinha um olho de lince para quem estava olhando quem com seus binóculos de ópera, para quem saía do teatro no meio da apresentação com quem e para qual emoção ou drama estava acontecendo em qual camarote e quando.

O fato de que ela o tivesse notado e mandado o bilhete não era uma surpresa. A beleza grega vestiu um robe escarlate e dispensou a criada secamente. Depois que estavam sozinhos, virou-se para Harry, os olhos claros brilhando sob os cílios encorpados pela maquiagem, os lábios curvados em um biquinho cor de carmim. Sua amante maquiada…

As palavras de Mione lhe vieram involuntariamente, enquanto observava Gina se aproximar, tão segura do poder de suas artimanhas femininas, tão calculista em sua abordagem. Estreitou os olhos ao vê-la mudando os ombros de posição, arqueando o pescoço para exibir o alto da clavícula, um ponto que tão frequentemente era a fraqueza dele. Porém não sentiu nada além de aversão, profundamente consciente de que Gina era como uma cópia em gesso de uma das estátuas de Nick – linda, mas sem a substância que transformava mera graciosidade em beleza verdadeira.

Quando a cantora parou na sua frente, inclinando-se para revelar os seios fartos em um movimento calculado para deixá-lo fora de si, Harry encarou seu olhar frio e confiante e disse, as palavras secas como areia:

– Apesar de apreciar o esforço, Gina, não estou mais interessado em vê-la.

Um sorriso condescendente cruzou o rosto da meio-soprano. Ela esticou a mão para acariciar o maxilar do marquês com dedos hábeis. Ele resistiu ao ímpeto de se esquivar.

– Fico feliz em jogar esse jogo de gato e rato, meu querido, mas você tem que admitir que não me ofereceu um grande desafio. Afinal de contas, você está no meu camarim.

– Encontre outra pessoa, Gina.

– Não quero outra pessoa – murmurou ela, abrindo o cinto do robe e inclinando-se para a frente para lhe dar total acesso aos seus seios, quase incontidos pelo espartilho apertado demais. E num sussurro provocante, completou: – Quero você.

Ele sustentou o olhar desavergonhado, sem se impressionar.

– Então parece que temos um impasse. Sinto muito, mas não a quero.

Ele viu a ira cintilar nos olhos dela, mas foi tão rápida que ele percebeu que a cantora estava preparada para a recusa. Gina disparou para além da poltrona, andando depressa até a penteadeira, a seda escarlate rodopiando em seu rastro numa fúria dramática. Harry revirou os olhos e ela se virou, fitando-o com um olhar lancinante.

Quando falou, sua voz estava tomada de desdém:

– É por causa dela, não é? A menina no camarote de Rivington.

O tom dele gelou.

– Aquela menina é minha irmã, Gina, e não vou deixar que você arruíne seu début.

– Acha que eu não reconheceria sua irmã, Potter? Percebi na hora, com os cabelos escuros e os olhos lindos… uma beldade, como você. Não, estou falando da sem graça. A mulher sentada ao seu lado. A do cabelo comum e os olhos comuns e o rosto comum. Deve ser muito rica, porque não é possível que você a queira por outro motivo – concluiu, com um sorriso presunçoso.

Ele se recusou a morder a isca, perguntando, simplesmente:

– Com ciúme, Gina?

– Claro que não – desdenhou. – Ela não é páreo para mim.

Uma visão de Mione veio espontaneamente, as palavras raivosas, os olhares irados e as emoções inflamadas. Mione, que não podia calcular friamente nem que tivesse uma década de aulas. Mione, que o havia perseguido em um teatro público, pelo amor de Deus, sem se importar em como isso poderia ser entendido, só para lhe passar um enorme sermão. Mione, que era tão viva e inconstante e imprevisível – e tão diferente da fria e intocável Gina.

Um lado de sua boca se curvou em um sorriso enviesado.

– Nisso você tem razão. Não há como comparar vocês.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram ao entender.

– Você não pode estar falando sério – duvidou, com uma meia risada. – Você, correndo atrás… daquela… carola?

– Aquela carola é uma dama, Gina – desconversou ele –, irmã de um conde. Você vai se referir a ela com respeito.

Os lábios de Gina se contorceram em um sorriso torto.

– Claro, milorde. O que quis dizer foi, você quer aquela dama esquentando a sua cama? Quando pode ter a mim? Quando pode ter isto? – E indicou o corpo voluptuoso com um gesto atrevido.

O tom dele foi desinteressado:

– Parece que você precisa de esclarecimentos sobre a questão do nosso acordo. Então deixe-me fornecê-los. Acabou. Você vai parar de tentar fazer contato comigo.

Ela fez um biquinho.

– Você me deixaria de coração partido?

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Tenho certeza de que o seu coração não ficará partido por muito tempo.

Gina sustentou o olhar indecifrável dele por um bom tempo – seu longo passado como amante de aristocratas lhe dizia que Harry estava perdido para ela. Ele viu o momento em que essa compreensão se fez; viu, também, que ela estava calculando seus próximos passos. Poderia guerrear com ele, mas sabia que, quando a questão envolvia uma artista estrangeira, a opinião da sociedade sempre penderia a favor do marquês rico.

Ela sorriu.

– Meu coração é muito resiliente, Potter. -O marquês inclinou a cabeça, em resposta à derrota dela. – Mas você entende, claro, que uma menina daquelas não sabe nada do mundo em que você e eu vivemos.

Ele não conseguiu resistir:

– O que quer dizer?

– Só que ela vai querer amor, Potter. Moças como ela sempre querem.

– Tenho pouco interesse em qualquer conto de fadas no qual ela acredite, Gina. Ela não é nada para mim além de uma acompanhante para minha irmã.

– Talvez – ponderou Gina, pensativamente. – Mas o que você é para ela? – Diante da ausência de resposta, um dos cantos da boca de Gina se curvou em um sorriso enviesado. – Você se esquece que o melhor assento no teatro é o meu.

Harry levantou-se da poltrona, fazendo uma cena para endireitar a gravata e alisar as mangas antes de pegar o chapéu, as luvas e o sobretudo do divã onde os havia jogado quando entrara no aposento.

Tirou o bilhete de Gina do bolso e o pousou na penteadeira antes de se virar para a cantora.

Curvando-se profundamente, saiu. E fez tudo isso sem dizer uma palavra.

* * *

*Acho que esqueci de falar, Gina e Ron NÃO são irmãos.


	14. Covarde?

– Como ele ousa me chamar de covarde?

Mione andava de um lado para outro em seu quarto, lívida com os acontecimentos da noite. Chegara em casa uma hora antes, mas não parara quieta por tempo suficiente para permitir que Anne a ajudasse a se despir. Em vez disso, a criada havia se instalado no pé da cama de Mione, observando a patroa andar de um lado para outro como se estivesse assistindo a uma partida de tênis.

– Não tenho certeza – respondeu Anne, secamente –, considerando-se particularmente o fato de que a senhorita tentou esbofeteá-lo em um teatro público.

Mione, que não percebera o divertimento de Anne, agarrou-se às palavras da criada e jogou as mãos no ar de frustração, exclamando:

– Exatamente! Não há nada de covarde nisso!

– Nada de educado também.

– É, bem, isso não está em discussão – argumentou Mione. – A questão é que ele, Harry James, marquês Potter, ao ser abordado em um teatro público a caminho do camarim da amante, de alguma maneira conseguiu fazer com que eu fosse a errada! – Ela bateu com o pé. – Como ele ousa me chamar de covarde!

Anne não conseguiu afastar o sorriso do rosto.

– Para ser justa, parece que a senhorita o provocou. C

Mione parou de andar de um lado para outro e virou-se, incrédula, para a criada.

– Para alguém que, há apenas alguns dias, estava preocupada que a minha reputação fosse ser destruída por ir escondida a uma taberna, você parece ter mudado para o lado do marquês com uma rapidez realmente impressionante! Você deveria me defender!

– E vou fazer isso até o fim dos tempos, Mione. Mas a senhorita decidiu ir atrás de uma aventura e tem que admitir que o marquês parece ter lhe dado exatamente o que estava procurando.

– Eu certamente não estava querendo que ele saísse e me beijasse em público!

Uma das sobrancelhas de Anne se ergueu em um gesto de descrença.

– Então a senhorita não gostou?

– Não!

– Nem um pouco?

– Nem um pouco.

– Como queira.

– Não gostei!

– A senhorita é quem sabe.

Anne se levantou, virando Mione na direção da penteadeira e começando a abrir a longa fileira de botões nas costas de seu vestido.

Depois de vários e longos minutos de silêncio, Mione admitiu:

– Está bem, posso ter gostado um pouco.

– Ah, só um pouco.

Mione suspirou, virando-se, apesar de Anne ainda estar trabalhando nas casas de seu vestido. A criada retomou seu lugar na cama, conforme Mione voltava a andar pelo quarto.

– Tudo bem. Mais do que um pouco. Gostei imensamente, do mesmo jeito que gostei de todas as outras vezes que ele me beijou. – Ela notou o olhar de surpresa da criada antes de dizer: – Sim, houve outras vezes. E por que eu não gostaria? O homem é claramente um especialista.

Anne limpou a garganta.

– Claramente.

Mione virou a cabeça depressa na direção da criada.

– Ele é! Anne, você nunca foi beijada assim.

– Vou ter que aceitar sua palavra quanto a isso.

Mione assentiu com seriedade.

– Vai. O marquês Potter é tudo o que você imagina que ele seja… em um momento é cheio de palavras tentadoras e olhares maliciosos, aí seus braços estão à sua volta, e você não consegue entender como tudo aconteceu…

Ela deixou as palavras sumirem, num tom sonhador, fitando o teto e segurando a camisola contra o corpo. Anne se levantou, pensando em aproveitar a oportunidade para terminar de ajudar a patroa a se despir, mas antes que pudesse se afastar da cama, o olhar de Mione havia passado de sonhador a irritado e ela estava reclamando novamente.

– E então o depravado se afasta e olha para você com toda a satisfação presunçosa de um completo cafajeste! E, quando você tenta se defender…

– Batendo nele?

– Quando você tenta se defender – repetiu Mione –, sabe o que ele faz?

– Ele a chama de covarde? – perguntou Anne, com ironia.

– Ele a chama de covarde! É absolutamente exasperante!

– Parece que sim – concordou Anne, aproximando-se para trabalhar mais uma vez nos botões de Mione.

Desta vez, a moça lhe permitiu acesso, ficando imóvel, enquanto o vestido se soltava em suas mãos e ela saía de dentro dele. Anne começou então a abrir as fitas do espartilho, e Mione soltou o ar quando a peça apertada se abriu, e um pouquinho de sua raiva se dissipou. De pé em sua combinação, passou os braços em volta da cintura e respirou fundo. Anne a guiou para sentar-se à penteadeira e começou a pentear o longo cabelo castanho. A sensação era bem reconfortante, e Mione suspirou, os olhos fechados.

– Claro que gostei do beijo – murmurou, depois de um tempo.

– É o que parece – retrucou Anne, pragmática.

– Queria não ser tão boba perto dele.

– A senhorita sempre foi boba em relação a ele.

– É, mas agora estou perto dele com muito mais frequência. É diferente.

– Por quê?

– Antes só devaneava com o marquês Potter. Agora me encontro de fato com ele. Falo com ele. E estou descobrindo o Potter de verdade. Ele não é mais uma criatura que inventei. É de carne e osso e… agora não consigo deixar de imaginar…

Ela deixou a frase morrer, relutando em dizer o que estava pensando.

"E se ele fosse meu?"

Não teve que pronunciar as palavras em voz alta, pois Anne as ouviu nas entrelinhas. Quando Mione abriu os olhos e encontrou o olhar da criada no espelho, viu sua resposta ali.

"Ele não é para você, Mione."

– Eu sei, Anne – disse baixinho, tanto para lembrar a si mesma quanto para apaziguar a amiga. Mas claro que ela não sabia.

Não mais.

Havia apenas algumas semanas Mione teria rido da ideia de que Harry James Potter até mesmo soubesse seu nome… que dirá que estivesse disposto a conversar com ela.

E agora… Agora ele a estava beijando em carruagens escuras e corredores mal iluminados… e lembrando-a de por que ela ficara tão boba por ele desde o começo.

Naquela noite, ele fora ver sua cantora de ópera – Mione tinha certeza disso –, e não havia dúvidas de que ela não era páreo para a beleza grega. Harry não podia estar atraído por ela. Mione se olhou no espelho, catalogando seus defeitos: o cabelo castanho tão comum e desinteressante; os olhos castanhos grandes demais; o rosto redondo, tão diferente dos rostos em formato de coração das belezas da aristocracia; a boca larga demais, de jeito nenhum o arco perfeito que deveria ser.

Diante de cada traço, pensava nas mulheres a quem Harry fora ligado antes, todas elas Helenas de Troia, com rostos que faziam os homens perderem o fôlego. Ele a havia deixado e ido encontrar com sua amante, que definitivamente o recebera de braços abertos.

Que mulher em sã consciência não receberia? E Mione voltara para casa, para sua cama fria e vazia… Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e Mione tentou enxugá-las antes que Anne pudesse ver, mas logo estavam vindo rápido demais, uma atrás da outra, e ela não conseguiu esconder a tristeza. Fungou, chamando a atenção da criada, que, com uma olhada, parou de pentear e se agachou ao lado da patroa.

Mione permitiu que a mulher mais velha passasse os braços em volta dela e descansou a cabeça em seu ombro, deixando as lágrimas fluírem. Soluçou na lã áspera do vestido de Anne, expondo a tristeza que a consumira por anos. Uma década de temporadas, o casamento de todas as suas amigas, o noivado de Mariana – uma década ficando cada vez mais esquecida pelos homens.

Durante todo esse tempo, havia escondido sua mágoa, recusando-se a permitir que seu desgosto obscurecesse a felicidade dos outros. Mas agora, com o marquês destroçando seus sentidos e fazendo-a lembrar-se de tudo o que sempre quisera e nunca teria, a dor ficara grande demais.

Já não podia guardar aquilo.

Chorou por longos minutos, Anne murmurando sons reconfortantes enquanto acariciava suas costas. Quando terminou, incapaz de encontrar energia para continuar, sentou-se ereta, afastando-se de Anne e oferecendo um sorriso lacrimoso de agradecimento constrangido.

– Não sei o que deu em mim.

– Ah, minha Mione – encorajou Anne, a voz assumindo o tom que usava quando Mione era uma menininha e chorava por causa de alguma injustiça –, o seu príncipe encantado vai chegar.

Um dos cantos da boca de Mione subiu em um sorriso enviesado.

Anne dissera aquelas palavras inúmeras vezes durante a última década.

– Perdoe-me, Anne, mas não tenho tanta certeza disso.

– Ah, vai – sentenciou a outra, firme. – E quando a senhorita menos esperar.

– Acho que estou um tanto cansada de esperar. – Mione riu sem entusiasmo. – O que provavelmente é o motivo de ter voltado minha atenção para um príncipe tão desencantado.

Anne segurou o rosto de Mione e lhe ofereceu um sorriso.

– Acho que prefiro vê-la riscando itens na sua lista ridícula do que na companhia do marquês. Eu ficaria longe dele se fosse a senhorita.

– Mais fácil dizer do que fazer – retrucou Mione.

Havia algo muito atraente no homem. E o fato de que a enfurecia não parecia importar. Na verdade, a arrogância só servia para torná-lo mais interessante.

Ela suspirou.

– Talvez você tenha razão. Talvez eu devesse ficar longe dele e me concentrar de novo na lista. – Ela pegou o papel na penteadeira, onde o havia deixado mais cedo naquela noite. – O problema é que parece que estou sem tarefas simples.

Anne soltou um pequeno grunhido de descrença antes de comentar, secamente:

– Ah sim, porque beber em uma taberna foi muito simples. O que ainda resta?

– Esgrimir, assistir a um duelo, disparar uma pistola, jogar em um clube para cavalheiros e montar de pernas abertas – enumerou, deixando de fora os demais itens, os que tinha vergonha de partilhar até com a confidente mais íntima.

– Hum, isso é um desafio.

– Sem dúvida – concordou Mione, distraída, mordendo o lábio inferior e avaliando o papel.

– Mas uma coisa é certa – comentou Anne.

– O quê?

– Não importa qual dessas coisas persiga a seguir, ninguém vai chamá-la de covarde por fazê-las.

Ao ouvir as palavras, Mionie fitou a criada nos olhos e, após um instante de silêncio surpreso, as duas riram.

* * *

– Ui! – Mione agarrou o mastro da cama com firmeza, enquanto Anne puxava o linho com que estava amarrando o torso da patroa. – Acho que você podia ser um pouquinho mais delicada, Anne.

– Provavelmente – rebateu a criada, passando o tecido debaixo dos braços de Mione e achatando-o contra os seios –, mas não estou me sentindo muito delicada no momento.

Mione baixou os olhos para os seios comprimidos e sorriu, apesar do desconforto.

– É, bem, agradeço por ter posto seus sentimentos de lado para me ajudar.

Anne respondeu com um grunhido de desprazer e um puxão forte no linho. Balançava a cabeça ao trabalhar.

– Escondendo os seios e se vestindo como um homem… acho que a senhorita enlouqueceu.

– Bobagem. Só estou experimentando algo novo.

– Algo que faria sua mãe desmaiar se soubesse.

Mione virou a cabeça rapidamente na direção da criada.

– Mas ela não vai saber.

–Não pode estar pensando que eu contaria – argumentou Anne, ultrajada. – Perderia o emprego antes de botar as palavras para fora.

– Não se ela desmaiasse antes – provocou Mione.

Era fim da tarde, e Mine e Anne haviam se isolado no quarto da primeira para prepará-la para o próximo item da lista: esgrimir.

Mione havia arquitetado um plano elaborado para ser admitida no clube de esgrima de Benedick, disfarçada como um jovem recém-saído da universidade à procura de um novo clube esportivo. Praticara engrossar a voz e desenvolvera uma história de fundo para seu personagem: sir Marcus Breton, baronete da região do Lake District.

Fizera Anne surrupiar algumas roupas velhas do armário de Benedick, incluindo um uniforme de esgrima do qual ele não sentiria falta, e as duas haviam passado uma semana alterando as roupas para caberem em Mione. Já estava usando um par recém-alterado de calças masculinas, que, tinha de admitir, eram surpreendentemente confortáveis, apesar de fazerem-na se sentir totalmente indecente.

Por baixo, vestira meias grossas e um par de botas que havia subornado de um menino do estábulo. Enquanto seu estômago se revirava de nervosismo e Anne a enfaixava com o linho, Mione se recusava a levar em conta a humilhação absoluta que sofreria caso fosse descoberta vestida de homem em um dos estabelecimentos mais masculinos de Londres. Mas já tinha ido longe demais para desistir agora. Respirando fundo enquanto Anne enfiava a ponta do tecido debaixo de seu braço, Mione pegou a lista da cama e a inseriu entre as amarras de linho e a pele, decidida a não deixar a casa nessa missão em particular sem o talismã.

Por fim, vestiu uma camisa larga de linho pela cabeça e a enfiou para dentro do cós das calças. Virando-se para Anne, perguntou:

– E então? Dá para ver que sou uma dama?

Anne ergueu uma única sobrancelha diante da pergunta e Mione se corrigiu:

– Está bem. Dá para ver que sou mulher?

– Dá.

– Anne! – Mione correu para o espelho. – Sério?

– Vamos terminar a transformação, aí veremos como vai ficar – disse a criada, pragmática.

– Certo. – Mione ergueu a cabeça para que Anne amarrasse uma gravata, tentando imitar um dos nós elaborados que estavam na moda. Em seguida, botou um colete bege e vestiu um sobretudo verde-escuro antes de sentar-se à penteadeira e permitir que Anne escondesse seu cabelo. – É uma pena que eu não possa levá-la comigo, Anne. Como vou me lembrar de tudo?

– Ah, a senhorita vai se lembrar. Vai ter que lembrar.

Mione engoliu em seco, observando enquanto a criada colocava um chapéu em sua cabeça, trabalhando diligentemente para enfiar quaisquer mechas soltas dentro dele.

– A senhorita não vai poder tirar isso até ter colocado a máscara de esgrima.

– Acredite, não vou tirar. – Mione balançou a cabeça hesitantemente, testando a estabilidade do chapéu. – Vai ficar no lugar?

Anne abriu a boca para responder quando uma batida soou e a porta do quarto se abriu.

– Mione? Mamãe disse que você estava se sentindo mal. Há alguma coisa… – a pergunta de Mariana terminou em um grito quando ela registrou o homem sentado no quarto da irmã.

O som botou Mione e Anne em ação, ambas se afastando rapidamente da penteadeira e indo em direção a Mariana. Anne fechou firmemente a porta do quarto, pressionando as costas na madeira e abrindo os braços para bloquear a saída de Mari.

Mione dirigiu-se à irmã, que estava balançando a cabeça freneticamente para a visão da outra, vestida dos pés à cabeça em roupas de homem.

– Shh! Mariana! Você vai fazer a casa toda vir correndo!

Mariana inclinou a cabeça diante das palavras da irmã. E Mione esperou até que ela entendesse.

– O que você está fazendo vestida desse jeito? – sussurrou a mais jovem.

– É um tanto complicado – desconversou Mione.

– Meu Deus! – continuou Mari, os olhos arregalados. – É incrível! Achei mesmo que fosse um homem quando entrei!

– Eu percebi! Acho que tenho que agradecer a isso, pelo menos! – Mione voltou sua atenção para Anne. – Tem alguém aí fora?

Anne balançou a cabeça.

– Acho que está muito tarde para que haja muita gente no andar de cima.

Mari não podia conter a curiosidade.

– Mione, por que você está vestida de homem?

– Eu… eu… – Mione olhou para Anne procurando ajuda. A criada cruzou os braços desafiadoramente e ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, deixando-a sem auxílio.– Mari… vou lhe contar… mas você tem que guardar segredo.

– É claro! – Os olhos da irmã se iluminaram de entusiasmo. – Adoro segredos! – Ela pulou na cama e fez um gesto com a mão para Mione. – Dê uma volta para eu poder ver o disfarce todo!

Mione obedeceu.

– Impressionante! O que você fez com os seus… – Mari fez um gesto na direção geral do tórax de Mione.

Hermione suspirou.

– Nós os atamos.

Mari virou-se para Anne.

– Excelente trabalho! – A criada assentiu, aceitando o elogio. Mari lançou um sorriso entusiasmado para Mione. – Agora, vá em frente.

Respirando fundo, Mione começou:

– Há várias semanas, compilei uma lista das coisas que faria se tivesse a coragem de arriscar minha reputação.

Mariana ficou boquiaberta e Mine descobriu que essa era a parte mais difícil da história; depois que passara desse ponto, o resto pareceu bem fácil de explicar. Pulando a visita à casa do marquês Potter, contou à irmã sobre a ida ao Dog & Dove.

– Como é?

– A taberna? – Diante da afirmação entusiasmada de Mari, Mione respondeu: – Fascinante.

– E o uísque?

– Horrível. Mas não tão horrível quanto o charuto.

– O charuto? – Mari ficou boquiaberta de novo.

Mione corou.

– Depois da taberna, voltei para casa, e Benedick e eu fumamos um charuto.

– Benedick a deixou fumar um charuto?

A reação de Mari foi de incredulidade.

– Shh! Deixou, mas você não pode dizer a ele que sabe.

– Ah, não vou contar. – Mari fez uma pausa, um sorriso travesso cruzando o rosto. – Pelo menos ainda não, não até eu precisar de alguma coisa dele.

– Então – continuou Mione –, decidi que hoje é a vez do próximo item na lista.

– Que é?

– Esgrimir.

Mariana piscou, absorvendo as palavras da irmã.

– Esgrimir! – Ela olhou Mione de cima a baixo. – Não pode usar isso para esgrimir.

– Tenho uma roupa de esgrima ajustada para caber em mim. Vou me trocar no clube. Depois que estiver lá dentro, em segurança.

– Você pensou em tudo! – exclamou Mari, com orgulho.

– Espero que sim – suspirou Mione, nervosa. – Acha mesmo que posso me passar por homem?

Mari deu duas palmas de entusiasmo.

– Ah, sim! Sou sua irmã e eu fui enganada! – Ela se inclinou para a frente. – Mione, deixe-me ir com você!

Anne e Mione trocaram um olhar nervoso.

– O quê? Não! – Mione olhou horrorizada para a irmã. – Posso roubar algumas roupas dos lacaios. Podemos ir juntas!

– De jeito nenhum! Pense na sua reputação!

– Isso não parece estar impedindo você!

– Mari – falou Mione lentamente, como se estivesse lidando com uma criança –, sou mais velha e continuo solteira. Você vai se casar com um duque em um mês. Acho que a alta-roda não aceitaria bem uma duquesa desonrada.

Mari inclinou a cabeça, pesando as palavras de Mione por um momento antes de soltar um longo suspiro.

– Está bem. Mas pelo menos me deixe ajudá-la a chegar a uma carruagem.

Mione sorriu.

– Isso, irmã, você pode fazer.

– Excelente! – Mari virou-se para Anne. – Você percebe que se não estiver de volta antes do jantar, teremos que mandar Benedick buscá-la.

Mione ficou pálida ao pensar na possibilidade.

– Vocês não fariam isso!

– Ah, faríamos – respondeu Mari, buscando a confirmação da criada. – Não faríamos, Anne?

Anne assentiu, veemente.

– Claro! Não poderíamos ignorar que a senhorita não voltou. E se algo lhe acontecesse?

– O que poderia acontecer comigo em um clube de esgrima?

– Uma lâmina poderia lhe atravessar a barriga – especulou Mariana.

Mione lançou um sorriso exasperado para a irmã.

– Vou esgrimir em uma sala de treino. Com um saco de areia. – Era impressão sua ou Mariana parecia decepcionada? – Volto antes do jantar.

– Se não voltar… – começou Mariana.

– Vou voltar. – Mione endireitou o casaco. – Agora, se me ajudar a sair desta casa, tenho que ir esgrimir.

Mari bateu palmas de novo, ansiosa para que a aventura de Mione começasse. Ela pulou da cama e abraçou a irmã.

– Estou tão orgulhosa de você, irmã. Mal posso esperar pela sua volta com histórias de florete! – Em seguida, deu um passo para trás, assumiu a posição en garde e riu. – Ah, Mione! Ser você! – falou, sonhadora.

Mione balançou a cabeça à reação da irmã antes de aceitar luvas e uma bengala de Anne.

"Sim, ser eu. Uma solteirona velha com uma recém-descoberta atração pela ruína de sua reputação." Mas parecia que Mariana não a considerava mais passiva.

Isso já era alguma coisa.

* * *

O ser demora a atualizar e nem uma cenazinha de romance? eu teria ficado decepcionada também mas sabemos que já vem uma nova aventura por ai... e mesmo com todos esses contra tempos espero que tenham gostado e prometo que vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível ~ reviews ajudam muito a motivar!

guest: vai que ne... kkkkk não vou falar muito mais não ~sim, essa sou eu tentando ser malvada e _no spoiler_ hahahaha Harry já já vai tomar tino mas até lá muita coisa vai rolar ainda e espero que você continue acompanhando para saber e claro deixando reviews :D beijoos e até a próxima!

LuanaMalfoyLivros: Querida, posso te confessar que esse barão Wesley ainda vai arrumar muita confusão mas nosso dear lord vai saber lidar com esse idiota master. Espero que tenha gostado da atualização, flor, beijoos e até a próxima :D

.790: kkkk _all the time, my darling._ Sempre que eles see encontram faíscas são liberadas e no próximo capítulo então.. _no spoiler_ kkkkkk Juro que vou tentar atualizar mais rápido como leitora descontrolada sei bem como é ser deixada na melhor parte do capítulo, então vou tentar não ser uma megera na próxima vex. Espero que tenha gostado dessa atualização, flor. Bjoos e até a próxima :D


	15. Esgrimir

Mione respirou fundo, reunindo coragem conforme a carruagem diminuía de velocidade até parar na frente do clube esportivo de Benedick. Esperou por um bom tempo que o condutor abrisse a porta do veículo e a ajudasse a sair, até perceber que ele não faria uma coisa dessas para um homem.

Assim, saltou, atrapalhada, aterrissando sem cerimônia na rua de cascalho. Mantendo a cabeça baixa por medo de ser descoberta, deu uma espiada nos cavalheiros na rua. Reconheceu o conde de Sunderland vindo direto na sua direção e virou a cabeça para o outro lado, os olhos fechados, certa de que iria descobri-la. Quando ele passou por ela sem prestar atenção, Mione soltou longamente a respiração que nem percebera que estava prendendo. Aproximou-se da porta do clube, lembrando-se de brandir a bengala como se fosse uma extensão de seu braço, em vez de uma coisa incômoda de carregar.

A porta se abriu, revelando um lacaio de pé ao lado da entrada, o retrato do desinteresse.

O disfarce estava funcionando!

Entrando no saguão, fez uma pequena oração de agradecimento por ele estar vazio, a não ser pelo camareiro do clube, que se aproximou imediatamente.

– Senhor? Posso ajudá-lo?

Agora vem a parte mais difícil.

Limpou a garganta, fazendo força mental para que a voz grave que havia praticado em casa viesse.

– Pode. – Nada de voltar atrás agora. – Sou sir Marcus Breton, de Borrowdale. Hoje em dia, de Cambridge. Sou novo na cidade e procuro um clube esportivo.

– Sem dúvida, senhor.

O camareiro parecia esperar que ela continuasse.

– Gosto muito de esgrima – soltou ela, sem saber bem o que mais devia dizer.

– Nós possuímos as melhores instalações de esgrima da cidade, senhor.

– Soube disso por amigos. – O olhar do camareiro ficou educadamente curioso, e Mione percebeu que tinha que continuar. – Como Granger.

Invocar o nome de Benedick abriu as portas. O camareiro baixou a cabeça graciosamente e anunciou:

– Nós, é claro, damos as boas-vindas a qualquer amigo do conde. Gostaria de visitar a sala de treinos e testar nossas instalações?

Graças a Deus. Mione se agarrou à oferta.

– Gostaria muito.

O camareiro fez uma pequena reverência e, com um gesto de mão, a guiou por uma porta de mogno de um lado do saguão. Atrás da porta, havia um corredor longo e estreito com aposentos dos dois lados, todos eles numerados.

– Essas são as salas de treino – entoou antes de virar uma esquina e apontar para uma porta grande. – Ali é a sala social. Depois que tiver vestido sua roupa de esgrima, pode esperar lá por outros membros com quem treinar.

Os olhos de Mione se arregalaram diante da ideia de entrar em uma sala cheia de homens, vários dos quais poderiam reconhecê-la. Sufocando o alarme, tentou uma resposta calma:

– E se eu não quiser um parceiro? Vocês têm alguma sala que inclua um saco de areia para treinar?

O camareiro lançou um olhar curioso na direção dela antes de dizer:

– Sem dúvida, senhor. Pode usar a sala número 16. Quando tiver terminado seu treino solo, se decidir esgrimir com um parceiro, simplesmente use o cordão da campainha perto da porta e ficaremos felizes em encontrar outro atleta para se juntar ao senhor. Ele parou diante de outra fileira de portas, abrindo uma delas para revelar uma salinha privada. – Vou deixá-lo aqui para trocar de roupa. – E indicou a bolsinha que ela segurava na mão. – Vejo que não trouxe o próprio florete. Há floretes de treino em todas as salas.

Sabia que havia esquecido algo.

– Obrigado.

Ele assentiu.

– Bom treino.

Mione deu um passo para o lado, esperando que ele passasse antes de entrar no vestiário e fechar a porta com firmeza. Soltou um longo suspiro. O caminho até ali parecera uma luta de esgrima em si. Fortalecendo sua confiança, Mione começou a se preparar, abrindo a bolsa de lona que Anne havia arrumado e pegando as peças do uniforme de esgrima. Depois que tirou o uniforme, passou pelo processo desafiador de trocar um traje completamente estranho por outro, igualmente esdrúxulo.

Depois que vestiu as meias e as calças especiais de esgrima, contorceu-se para dentro de seu plastrão, feito para dar proteção extra na lateral do braço que empunhava a espada. Mione se esforçou para atar sozinha os laços da camisa de um braço só, mas descobriu que, entre o desconforto dos seios atados e a própria falta de experiência, não conseguia fechar a roupa.

Recostou-se na parede do vestiário, respirando fundo por um momento antes de perceber: só iria esgrimir em uma sala de treino, não enfrentaria um oponente. Por que usar a roupa pesada? Deixou o plastrão de lado, esticando a mão para a jaqueta justa de lona que cobriria toda a parte superior de seu corpo. Olhou de soslaio para a jaqueta e a faixa peculiar que unia a parte da frente com a de trás – pelo meio das pernas.

Respirando fundo e ignorando a onda de vergonha que sentia com a ideia de usar uma peça de roupa tão reveladora, enfiou a perna pela faixa e vestiu a jaqueta, abotoando-a cuidadosamente até o colarinho. Em seguida, botou a máscara. Puxando o capuz de tela por cima da cabeça, assegurou-se de que cada pedacinho de seu cabelo estivesse enfiado dentro da touca do capacete. Sorriu dentro de seu casulo escuro de arame. Não havia posto esgrima na lista por ser um esporte que se prestava ao disfarce, mas estava feliz por poder andar no meio dos membros masculinos do clube completamente coberta, sem medo de que a descobrissem. As luvas eram o toque final, cobrindo as pequenas últimas áreas de pele visíveis – uma longa, com manopla e tudo, para evitar que lâminas entrassem em sua manga, a outra menor, mas ainda evitando que suas mãos pálidas e delicadas ficassem expostas.

– Excelente – murmurou, as palavras ecoando na câmara do capuz de esgrima.

Respirando fundo e com o coração martelando, saiu do vestiário e refez seu caminho pelo corredor vazio até a sala de treino número 16. Empurrou a porta e entrou apressada, antes de perceber que o saco de areia na lateral da sala estava em uso.

Balançando para a frente e para trás, o saco encobria o esgrimista que obviamente havia acabado de desferir um golpe de força considerável nele. Recuperando o fôlego, virou-se para sair do aposento o mais rápido possível, para não ser descoberta pelo ocupante da sala.

– Estava imaginando quando iam me arrumar um parceiro – disse ele, secamente.

Mione ficou imóvel diante das palavras. O esgrimista continuou:

– Vejo que já está com a máscara e preparado. Perfeito.

Mione virou-se lentamente na direção do som, os olhos fechados com força, desejando que seus instintos estivessem errados. Desejando que ele não fosse quem achava que seria. Forçando os olhos a se abrir, amaldiçoou sua sorte. De pé diante dela, usando um uniforme idêntico ao seu, lindo como sempre, estava Harry.

Mione tentou reacender a raiva que havia sentido em seu último encontro, mas se viu distraída pela roupa branca que ele usava – justa e reveladora, exibindo seu corpo notável. Parecia um antigo atleta olímpico, com músculos estriados e esguios, e físico perfeito. Sentiu o calor consumi-la, enquanto conferia as linhas retas de suas pernas e a curva do traseiro. Engoliu em seco, pressionando a mão enluvada no peito.

O que estava pensando? Nunca em sua vida havia admirado as nádegas de um homem! Tinha que sair daquela sala. Mione observou, paralisada, enquanto ele andava até o canto da sala para vestir sua própria máscara e ajustar a manopla da luva do braço que empunharia a espada. De frente para ela, Harry fez um gesto na direção do tapete que marcava os limites de uma luta-padrão de esgrima.

– Devemos começar?

Ela ficou olhando inexpressivamente para o tapete, a mente gritando: "Fuja!" Infelizmente, seus pés se recusavam a obedecer.

– Senhor – chamou Harry, como se falasse com uma criança –, algum problema?

Ao ouvir as palavras, voltou o olhar para ele, incapaz de ver seu rosto ou seus olhos através da máscara de tela. Esta verdade a fez lembrar que o mesmo valia para ele – Harryl não seria capaz de identificá-la. "Esta é a sua chance! De esgrimir de verdade!" Balançou a cabeça para afastar a ideia insana.

Harry interpretou mal o movimento. – Excelente. Vamos começar, então. Ele marchou para o canto mais distante do tapete e esperou, enquanto ela andava até o suporte de floretes no canto da sala e testava o peso de vários deles, fazendo uma cena para selecionar um.

Mione aproveitou o tempo para fortalecer seus nervos. "Ele não pode me ver. Sou só outro homem para ele agora." Harry, claro, definitivamente não era só outro homem para ela… mas Mione extraiu coragem de sua invisibilidade, a mente disparando para se lembrar de cada pedacinho da pouca experiência que tivera com esgrima: olhar Benedick se exibir quando jovem, basicamente.

Isso fora um erro terrível. Aproximou-se da área de treino, ficando de frente para Harry, enquanto ele assumia a clássica posição de esgrima: braço esquerdo levantado, braço direito esticado, o florete perfeitamente estável, imóvel em sua pegada firme. As pernas estavam dobradas, os músculos tensos com força represada, a perna esquerda lindamente esticada atrás de si, a direita dobrada em um ângulo reto preciso. Ele assentiu e falou:

– En garde.

Respirando fundo, Mione imitou a posição, o sangue pulsando em seus ouvidos. Homens bêbados duelavam com espadas. Quão difícil poderia ser isso? "Na maioria das vezes, um desses homens morre." Afastou o pensamento, esperando que ele desse o primeiro passo. Ele deu, investindo em sua direção, estocando o florete na altura do torso dela.

Engolindo um grito de alarme, Mione permitiu que seu terror a tomasse, golpeando o ar com o florete para bloquear o golpe dele. O som de aço com aço soou alto entre os dois. Harry imediatamente recuou diante da óbvia falta de habilidade do adversário. Quando falou, suas palavras soaram secas pelo humor atrás da máscara escura:

– Vejo que não é espadachim.

Mione limpou a garganta, engrossando a voz e falando baixinho:

– Sou principiante, milorde.

– Um eufemismo, ouso dizer.

Ao ouvir as palavras, Mione assumiu a primeira posição de esgrima mais uma vez.

Harry a imitou, dizendo:

– Quando seu oponente estocar, tente não atacar com toda a sua força. Não mostre até onde pode ir. Em vez disso, deixe a luta se desenvolver.

Mione assentiu, enquanto Harry a atacava, mais suavemente desta vez. Ele permitiu que ela se esquivasse várias vezes antes de empurrá-la para fora do tapete. Depois que os dois pés dela estavam no piso de madeira da sala de treino, ele liberou-a de seu ataque, virando-se para tomar seu lugar mais uma vez no tapete e esperar que ela se juntasse a ele.

Repetiram o exercício várias vezes, Harry ensinando os pontos básicos do combate, fortalecendo a confiança dela o suficiente para que repelisse as estocadas dele com mais firmeza e convicção.

– Muito melhor – exultou, depois da quarta rodada, e Mionie sentiu uma onda de calor com o elogio. – Desta vez, o senhor me ataca.

"Atacá-lo?" Mione balançou a cabeça diante da ideia.

– Ah, eu… – desconversou.

Ele riu.

– Eu lhe asseguro, senhor, eu aguento.

Esse exercício todo era mais do que ela havia pedido. Mas Mione não podia desistir agora, podia? Soltou o ar longamente antes de assumir a posição já familiar e investir para cima dele com um forte:

– Rá!

Harry desviou habilmente a lâmina dela com uma força leve que a desestabilizou, fazendo-a cair de joelhos. Ele riu, divertido com a falta de graciosidade do adversário, fazendo com que uma onda de irritação a tomasse. Em seguida, esticou a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Fitando a mão enluvada, Mione balançou a cabeça, recusando a ajuda, ansiosa para atacá-lo mais uma vez.

Tentou de novo, conseguindo dar várias estocadas fortes antes que ele atacasse e ela se encontrasse fora do tapete novamente. Frustrada com as manobras hábeis de Harry – será que o homem tinha que fazer tudo tão bem? –, Mione investiu contra ele, golpeando a lâmina do adversário para o lado com seu florete, fazendo-a deslizar fora de curso.

O movimento fez com que a ponta afiada da arma dele escorregasse pelo braço da jaqueta de esgrima dela, rasgando o algodão rígido e ferindo a parte superior de seu braço. Ela largou o florete e agarrou o braço, a dor fazendo-a cambalear para trás, um pouco desequilibrada, só para cair sentada, num tombo violento.

– Ai! – gritou, esquecendo-se de seu disfarce e voltando a atenção para o rasgão no uniforme, concentrada em seu ferimento.

– Que diabo…?

Mione registrou a confusão na voz de Harry e olhou para cima, alarmada, para vê-lo seguir na direção dela, uma das mãos puxando a máscara e jogando-a no canto da sala, o baque duro de metal na madeira soando como um agouro. Arrastou-se para trás no tapete, desajeitada, usando apenas uma das mãos, enquanto ele removia as luvas e a encarava do alto, estreitando os olhos.

Em uma tentativa desesperada de se desviar dele, engrossou a voz e disse:

– É só um arranhão, milorde. Eu… vou ficar bem.

Diante das palavras, ele franziu o cenho e praguejou alto. Mione pôde notar o reconhecimento na voz dele, pôde vê-lo no olhar ameaçador que o marquês lhe lançou.

Harry estava junto dela agora, assomando-se sobre dela. Curvando-se, esticou a mão forte para o capuz da máscara de Mione, que, apavorada em ser descoberta, tentou se esquivar. Foi inútil. Com um gesto fluido, ele retirou a máscara, fazendo seu cabelo cair em volta dos ombros. Diante da confirmação, ele largou a máscara no chão, arregalando os olhos verdes, que se tingiram de um brilho sombrio, quase escuros de raiva.

– Eu… – começou ela, insegura.

– Não fale.

As palavras soaram entrecortadas, exigindo obediência, enquanto ele se ajoelhava ao lado dela e pegava seu braço nas mãos. Harry inspecionou o corte com delicadeza, respirando ofegante. Ela podia sentir as mãos dele testando cuidadosamente a pele de seu braço, tremendo com uma fúria quase incontida.

Ele rasgou a manga da jaqueta dela, o som do tecido esgarçando fazendo com que ela se encolhesse. Então enfiou a mão no bolso e retirou um lenço de linho perfeitamente dobrado que usou para limpar e estancar o sangramento.

Mione observou enquanto ele trabalhava, hipnotizada por seus movimentos ágeis. Ela inspirou fundo quando ele amarrou a atadura apertada e Harry ergueu o olhar para ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha como quem a desafia a reclamar de seus cuidados. O ar entre eles ficou mais pesado.

Mione não podia suportar.

– Eu…

– Por que não está usando um plastrão?

Sua voz era mortalmente baixa. De todas as coisas que havia imaginado que ele diria, esta não era uma delas. Fitou-o no rosto, tão perto do dela, e balbuciou:

– Milorde?

– Um plastrão. A peça que segura a espada e protege o braço exatamente desse tipo de acidente – falou, como se estivesse recitando um livro de regras de esgrima.

– Sei o que é um plastrão – resmungou ela.

– Ah, é? Então por que não está usando um?

A pergunta era tomada por uma emoção que Mione não conseguia determinar, mas da qual não gostava.

– Eu… não achei que precisaria.

– Que idiotice! – explodiu ele. – A senhorita podia ter morrido!

– É só um ferimento superficial! – exclamou ela.

– O que diabo sabe de ferimentos superficiais? E se eu tivesse usado de toda a minha força?

– Não era para o senhor estar aqui!

As palavras escaparam antes que ela pudesse detê-las. Seus olhos ficaram fixos nos dele, castanho contra verdes, e Harry balançou a cabeça, como se não conseguisse acreditar no que estava vendo.

– Eu? Não era para eu estar aqui? – A voz dele falhou. – Da última vez que verifiquei, este era o meu clube esportivo! Um clube esportivo para homens! Onde homens esgrimem! Da última vez em que verifiquei, a senhorita era uma mulher! E mulheres não esgrimem!

– Esses são todos argumentos válidos – desconversou ela.

– O que diabo está fazendo aqui? O que aconteceu com o seu juízo?

Mione fungou afetadamente, como se não estivesse caída sentada, vestida de homem, em uma situação que, com toda a certeza, seria sua ruína.

– Preferiria que não usasse essa linguagem comigo.

– Preferiria, é? Bem, eu preferiria que a senhorita ficasse fora do meu clube de esgrima! Aliás, fora das minhas tabernas e do meu quarto! Mas parece que nenhum de nós dois vai ter o que quer! – Ele fez uma pausa, atônito. – Pelo amor de Deus, mulher, está tentando se arruinar?

Diante das palavras, lágrimas inundaram os olhos de Mione, transformando-os em poças cor de mogno.

– Não – murmurou, a voz falha. Então desviou o olhar, subitamente desesperada para estar em qualquer outro lugar que não ali, perto dele, prestes a chorar. Ao ver as lágrimas dela, Harry praguejou enfaticamente em voz baixa. Não pretendia aborrecê-la. Bem, pensara em assustá-la para parar com a maldita tolice, mas não queria fazê-la chorar. Abrandou o tom.

– Qual é sua intenção, então? – Como não obteve resposta, insistiu, persuasivo: – Mione.

Ela olhou para ele de novo, balançando a cabeça.

Respirando fundo, falou:

– O senhor não entende.

Os olhos verdes sustentaram seu olhar, enquanto sentava ao seu lado de frente para ela, o joelho apoiando o braço ferido.

– Explique para mim. – As palavras eram firmes.

– Na verdade, não tem problema, sabe? – começou Mione, seu tom minimizando a importância das palavras. – É só que… mesmo neste momento, quando estou encarando a ruína certa e a sua raiva e o meu próprio medo e uma quantidade nada pequena de dor por causa desse corte… não que o senhor não tenha feito um ótimo trabalho com o curativo, milorde. – Ele assentiu em reconhecimento ao elogio. – Mesmo com tudo isso – continuou ela –, estou tendo um dos melhores dias da minha vida.

Ela podia ver a confusão nos olhos dele enquanto tentava explicar:

– Veja, hoje estou vivendo.

– Vivendo?

– É. Passei 28 anos fazendo o que todos à minha volta esperavam que eu fizesse… sendo o que todos esperavam que eu fosse. E é horrível ser a visão de outra pessoa a seu respeito. – Ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar: – O senhor estava certo. Sou uma covarde.

Os olhos dele ficaram mais suaves diante da declaração apaixonada.

– Fui um imbecil. Não devia ter dito isso.

– O senhor não foi um… – Ela parou, incapaz de repetir aquela palavra em voz alta.

– Não tenho certeza se concordo. Continue.

– Não sou uma esposa, ou uma mãe, ou um pilar da alta sociedade. – Ela fez um gesto com o braço ileso como se a vida que estava descrevendo estivesse fora da sala. – Sou invisível. Então por que não parar de ser uma bobona tão covarde e começar a experimentar todas as coisas que sempre sonhei em fazer? Por que não ir a tabernas e beber uísque e esgrimir? Essas coisas foram muito mais interessantes do que os detestáveis chás e bailes e bordados com os quais tradicionalmente ocupei o tempo. – Ela o fitou nos olhos de novo. – Isso faz sentido?

Ele assentiu, sério.

– Faz. A senhorita está tentando encontrar Mione.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

– É! Em algum ponto pelo caminho, perdi Mione. Talvez ela nunca tenha estado comigo. Mas hoje, aqui, eu a encontrei.

Ele sorriu.

– Mione é espadachim?

Ela lhe devolveu um sorriso.

– Mione é muitas coisas, milorde. Também a encontrei na taberna.

– Ah – disse ele, deliberadamente. – Então Mione é uma libertina.

Ela corou.

– Acho que não.

Um silêncio caiu entre eles, enquanto Harry observava a onda de rubor em suas faces. Ele levantou o braço ferido, plantando um beijo suave nas costas de sua mão. Mione respirou fundo ao sentir os lábios dele em sua pele, tão quentes e macios, e seus olhos voaram para os dele, fixos nos dela. Ele sustentou o olhar e ela sentiu uma onda de calor à medida que a língua dele circulava um dos nós de seus dedos.

Harry registrou a surpresa dela e sorriu contra sua pele. Virando sua mão de palma para cima, brincou com a língua e os lábios no ponto macio e sensível bem no centro. A respiração dela ficou acelerada e Mione fechou os olhos para apreciar a sensação, incapaz de observar o movimento erótico da boca dele em sua pele.

Harry afastou os lábios, e, quando ela abriu os olhos de novo, encontrou-o observando-a com um sorriso malicioso. Esticando a mão, ele traçou com um dedo a linha de seu maxilar, causando-lhe um arrepio. Quando falou, sua voz estava grossa e envolvente, provocando uma torrente de calor pela espinha dela.

– Ainda não desistiria dessa parte dela, Imperatriz.

Mione prendeu a respiração diante do apelido, que trazia consigo uma lembrança difusa de muito tempo atrás. Segurando o queixo dela e trazendo seu rosto mais para perto, o marquês afastou a visão do passado com um presente muito vívido.

– A senhorita se esquece de que encontrei a mulher várias vezes… Em carruagens…

Os lábios dele pairavam logo acima dos dela, causando um tremor de ansiedade.

– Em teatros…

Ela tentou diminuir a distância, mas ele se afastou apenas o bastante para deixá-la ligeiramente sedenta.

– E em quartos.

Então acrescentou, as palavras como uma carícia na pele sensível dos lábios de Mione:

– Na verdade, até gosto do lado libertino dela.

Ele pousou a boca na dela e Mione se perdeu, entregando-se à maciez e à suavidade da carícia – tão diferente dos beijos que haviam trocado antes. Este a consumiu, a fez esquecer-se de si mesma, de onde estava, de tudo o que não fosse a magnífica pressão dos lábios dele nos dela.

Com o polegar, ele acariciava o maxilar de Mione, enquanto sua boca se deliciava na dela, enviando ondas de prazer latejante por seu corpo. Mione arfou com a sensação e Harry se aproveitou de seus lábios entreabertos para atacar sua boca com beijos profundos e entorpecentes, que a deixaram tonta. Ela esticou a mão para ele, sua âncora em um mar de sensualidade, passando os braços em volta de seu pescoço e mergulhando os dedos no cabelo macio e liso.

Ele fez um som profundo e satisfeito com o abraço e traçou um caminho por sua bochecha e pelo pescoço com beijos suaves e molhados, que mandaram explosões de prazer através dela. O colarinho alto da jaqueta de esgrima que ela estava usando impediu o progresso dele, e Harry o desabotoou habilmente enquanto beijava a pele sensível do pescoço dela, seguindo em sua trilha conforme o colarinho que se abria a revelava. Quando acabou de desabotoar a jaqueta, afastou-se do enlace para abrir o casaco.

Seu olhar de pálpebras pesadas recaiu sobre os seios atados, arfando contra o linho apertado que os prendera durante a tarde. Ele balançou a cabeça diante das ataduras antes de voltar-se para os olhos dela mais uma vez.

– Isso – falou, passando as mãos pela beirada do linho – é uma barbaridade.

Captando o desejo nos olhos de Mione, os lábios entreabertos de paixão, as bochechas coradas, Harry tomou seus lábios em outro beijo voraz antes de levar as mãos às ataduras, procurando a ponta do linho. Ao encontrá-la, puxou-a e começou a desenrolar o tecido. Mione observou enquanto os olhos dele seguiam o movimento de suas mãos, nervosos. Notou a aspereza de sua respiração, o verde escurecido de seus olhos, e percebeu que estava ali, nos braços de Harry. Nos braços do único homem que já quisera. O único homem com o qual já sonhara. E agora, ao ser desnudada por ele, soube com uma certeza inquestionável que sua alma também era dele. Nunca iria deixar de querê-lo. Enquanto as palavras flutuavam por sua mente, arfou com a sensação gloriosa da última das ataduras caindo, soltando seus seios de sua prisão apertada. Os olhos dele se escureceram ainda mais e ela olhou para si mesma, vendo os traços vermelhos rigorosos na pele normalmente pálida. Tentou se cobrir, envergonhada pela nudez.

Mas Harry tomou as mãos dela nas suas.

– Não – disse, a voz grossa e sedutora. – A senhorita tratou essas belezas muito rudemente. Como seu salvador, elas agora pertencem a mim.

Diante das palavras, Mione sentiu um calor arder fundo dentro de si, enquanto ele soltava suas mãos e passava a acariciá-la. As mãos quentes e fortes de Harry seguraram e moldaram a carne machucada, arrancando suspiros de prazer à medida que ele acalmava e suavizava a pele irritada. Ele pousou os lábios nas marcas vermelhas, passando a língua pela região supersensível, dando beijos macios e suaves em seus seios.

Lambeu a pele por longos minutos, evitando deliberadamente os mamilos tensos, deixando que ficassem mais duros e sensíveis a cada passada de seus dedos e língua. Mione começou a se contorcer sob seus cuidados, ansiando por seu toque nas áreas onde estava mais desesperada por ele.

Harry percebeu o movimento e ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la.

– O que foi, Imperatriz? – perguntou, as palavras uma carícia em si, sua respiração cortando a pele dolorida. – A senhorita me quer aqui? – Ele correu um dedo pelo mamilo hirto, e ela deixou escapar um gritinho diante da explosão de sensação que o toque leve como uma pluma despertou.

Harry passou para o outro mamilo, repetindo a carícia.

– Ou aqui?

– Sim… – A palavra veio em um arquejo.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente diante do som.

– Basta pedir.

E então pousou os lábios em um mamilo intumescido e ela achou que poderia se afogar naquele prazer. Ele acalmou a pele sensível com a língua habilidosa, a cabeça presa nas mãos dela, enquanto chupava de leve, mandando uma explosão de calor até o âmago de Mione.

A sensação, tão estranha e maravilhosa, a consumiu quando ele voltou sua atenção para o outro seio, repetindo a ação, desta vez com mais firmeza. Harry roçou os dentes no bico, em seguida o acalmou com a língua e os lábios e ela gritou, ansiosa por algo que não podia nomear. Ele parecia sentir a necessidade dela, uma das mãos roçando a parte de dentro de sua coxa, traçando suavemente um caminho até o seu âmago.

Harry a segurou com a mão em concha, enviando uma pontada de prazer pelo corpo de Mione, deixando-a extremamente consciente do tecido que bloqueava o acesso dele ao ponto onde queria tão desesperadamente seu toque.

Ela se contorceu, tentando chegar mais perto dele, e ele ergueu a cabeça novamente, fitando-a nos olhos. Beijou-a intensamente, roubando seu fôlego, antes de dizer:

– Diga-me o que quer, minha linda.

– Eu… Ela parou, uma enxurrada de palavras vindo-lhe de uma vez. "Quero que me toque. Quero que me ame. Quero que me mostre a vida que venho perdendo." Balançou a cabeça, insegura.

Ele sorriu, pressionando a mão firmemente contra ela, observando a onda de prazer que lhe percorria.

– Incrível – sussurrou contra a lateral de seu pescoço. – Tão receptiva. Diga…

– Quero… – Ela suspirou quando ele levou os lábios ao bico enrijecido de um seio de novo. – Quero… quero você – respondeu, e naquele momento as palavras, tão simples diante das emoções turbulentas que passavam por ela, pareceram suficientes.

Ele moveu os hábeis dedos com firmeza contra ela, e Mione arfou.

– Você me quer aqui, Imperatriz?

Ela fechou os olhos de vergonha, mordendo o lábio inferior.

– Está ansiando por mim aqui?

Ela assentiu.

– Estou.

– Pobre, doce amor.

As palavras eram como fogo contra o ouvido de Mione. Ele tirou um dos braços da jaqueta dela e empurrou a faixa para o lado, ganhando acesso aos botões de suas calças. Deslizando a mão quente dentro do tecido, extraiu outro suspiro de Mione quando tocou o acolchoado de seu sexo. Abrindo as dobras escorregadias, um dedo se embrenhou em seu calor.

– Aqui?

Ela arfou, agarrando o braço dele. Harry grunhiu baixo, observando a tentativa dela de entender as sensações que estava experimentando. Quando falou, sua voz soou áspera com a própria reação:

– Acho que você quer mais do que isso.

Seus dedos começaram a se mexer contra ela e ele voltou a boca ao bico rígido de um de seus seios, privando Mione da habilidade de pensar. Ele acariciou a carne latejante, abrindo mais suas pernas, obtendo acesso ao calor escorregadio. Um dedo circundava o âmago dela, e Mione se contorcia contra ele, incerta sobre as emoções que a invadiam. O movimento das mãos firmes e hábeis – em perfeito compasso com a sucção luxuriante de sua boca – a empurrou cada vez mais na direção de um precipício que não conseguia identificar.

Quando ele encontrou o lugar macio e molhado onde o mundo parecia terminar, o prazer atingiu o ápice e ela gritou com as carícias que a levavam cada vez mais longe. Seu corpo se tensionou com as ondas de prazer que passavam por ela no ritmo dos movimentos dele, e Harry sentiu a mudança.

Soltou seu seio e atacou a boca, acariciando com língua e dentes, entorpecendo-a com um beijo antes de erguer o rosto e capturar seu olhar, percebendo a confusão e a paixão se misturando ali. Introduziu um dedo fundo nela, e Mione arfou, a tensão represada dentro de si ameaçando transbordar. Ele colou os lábios no ouvido dela, sussurrando:

– Entregue-se, minha linda…

Mione se voltou para ele ao ouvir as palavras, vendo a compreensão experiente em seus olhos, enquanto um segundo dedo se juntava ao primeiro, estocando ritmicamente, à medida que ele circundava seu âmago mais depressa e com mais firmeza, como se soubesse exatamente onde doía, exatamente onde ela precisava de seu toque.

Mione gritou diante da onda de sensações – como nada que já tivesse sentido antes.

– Vou segurá-la quando cair.

As palavras, envoltas em paixão, foram sua ruína. Harry sustentou seu olhar, enquanto ela mergulhava, agarrando-se a ele. Mione latejava com seu toque, contorcendo-se contra ele e implorando por mais mesmo enquanto ele o oferecia a ela. Os dedos se moviam dentro dela, sabendo exatamente como tocar, onde acariciar, quando se dobrar.

E quando Harry havia extraído o último movimento pulsante de Mione e capturado o último de seus gritos com os lábios firmes, ele realmente a pegou, as mãos experientes guiando-a a salvo de volta aos seus braços, de volta à Terra.

Ele a abraçou enquanto ela recuperava os sentidos, os lábios roçando a têmpora dela, as mãos acariciando suas costas, braços e pernas suavemente. Quando sua respiração voltou ao normal, Mione tirou as mãos do pescoço dele, permitindo que seu braço ferido descansasse em cima dele novamente.

Harry sibilou quando a mão se acomodou em seu colo e a segurou depressa, afastando-a de si. Achando que ele só queria se desviar de seu toque, Mione ficou imediatamente insegura. Harry entendeu a incerteza dela na hora e deu um beijo quente na mão agora fechada.

Diante de seu olhar magoado, ele falou:

– É um tanto difícil ver uma demonstração tão completamente arrebatadora de paixão e não ficar tocado, linda.

A preocupação de Mione se transformou em confusão, e ele apertou a mão dela em suas calças, dando-lhe acesso à sua cordilheira rígida. Ela entendeu e, apesar de ter corado, não tirou a mão do calor dele. Em vez disso, pressionou-a, hesitante, contra ele, deleitando-se com o gemido baixo de resposta e a forma como ele segurou a mão dela junto ao seu corpo.

– Posso… – Ela engoliu em seco, em seguida tentou de novo: – Posso… fazer alguma coisa?

Com um sorriso pesaroso, Harry a puxou para si e a beijou de novo até ela estar agarrada a ele novamente, ofegante de excitação.

– Embora tudo o que queira seja que você faça alguma coisa, Imperatriz, acho que já nos excedemos, considerando-se que alguém pode entrar a qualquer momento.

As palavras a despertaram de seu devaneio como um jato de água fria. Voltou a atenção para a porta – destrancada –, só à espera de que outro espadachim cometesse o mesmo erro que ela havia cometido e os encontrasse.

– Ah!

Ficou de pé, encolhendo-se com a dor que percorreu seu braço com o movimento. Enfiando o braço livre na manga da jaqueta rasgada, deu as costas para ele e correu para o canto mais distante da sala, fechando a longa fileira de botões. Onde estava com a cabeça? Nele, é claro.

– Você parece ter se esquecido de uma peça crítica do seu disfarce.

Ela se virou na direção das palavras indolentes e o viu caminhando calmamente na sua direção, segurando o linho com que havia amarrado os seios.

Ao se aproximar dela, Harry sussurrou:

– Ninguém vai acreditar que é um homem com esses seios lindos soltos por aí. Francamente, ninguém deveria acreditar, nem com seus magníficos…

– Obrigada – interrompeu ela com firmeza, ignorando a onda de calor em suas bochechas e pegando o linho das mãos dele.

– Você vai precisar da minha ajuda, linda.

Não. Não podia permitir a ele uma tarefa tão íntima. Teria simplesmente que se arriscar a ser descoberta – o casaco de Benedick dava um pouquinho de cobertura.

Involuntariamente, olhou para si mesma, como se estivesse avaliando a obviedade de seu decote. Gabriel pareceu ler seus pensamentos e tomou o linho de volta.

– Você vai ser descoberta em segundos, Imperatriz. É melhor deixar que eu ajude. – O olhar dele assumiu um brilho malicioso. – Prometo que vou ser um perfeito cavalheiro.

Mione não pôde conter a risada que as palavras dele despertaram, de tão ridículas que eram. Ele abriu um sorriso largo e, depois de pensar por um instante, ela cedeu.

Despindo a jaqueta mais uma vez, virou-se timidamente de costas para ele, segurando uma das pontas do tecido apertado contra os seios. Ela esperou que Harry começasse a embrulhá-la com o linho, mas ele não se mexeu. Após um longo minuto, olhou por cima do ombro para encontrá-lo a apenas alguns centímetros de distância, observando-a. Ela lhe lançou um olhar inquisitivo.

– Vire.

Levou um momento para entender. Ele queria que ela girasse por dentro da atadura, em vez de ficar imóvel e permitir que ele a embrulhasse. Obedeceu, lentamente, compreendendo quase de imediato a natureza sedutora da situação. Algo no movimento, em seus olhos verdes nela enquanto girava, a fazia se sentir uma sedutora.

Harry não a tocou enquanto ela rodava, dançando apenas para ele. Em vez disso, permitiu que ela escolhesse a velocidade e a força com que era atada. E, quando chegou ao fim do tecido, ela voltou-se direto para os seus braços. Sustentando seu olhar, Harry enfiou a ponta do linho dentro das amarras antes de pegar o rosto dela com uma das mãos e erguê-lo para mais um beijo.

Este foi suave e doce, os lábios roçando suavemente os dela em uma carícia dolorosamente lenta que acelerava seu coração e deixava sua mente tonta. Com a outra mão, ele acariciou suavemente um seio achatado, provocando a pele protegida até ela querer arrancar as ataduras de novo.

Ele interrompeu o beijo e se abaixou, pousando os lábios na beirada do linho e lambendo de leve a pele sensível e apertada contra as ataduras.

– Pobres queridos lindos – murmurou, idolatrando-a com as mãos e a boca, fazendo a temperatura dela subir e provocando outra onda de paixão em seu âmago. No instante em que achou que não aguentaria mais, ele parou, curvando-se para recuperar a jaqueta de esgrima dela.

Passando-a com cuidado pelo braço enfaixado, vestiu-a, fechando os botões com destreza, enquanto ela observava, as emoções impossibilitando-a de fazer qualquer coisa útil. Quando terminou, Harry foi até a pilha de acessórios de esgrima que haviam abandonado mais cedo.

Ela o viu parar logo antes do tapete para pegar um pedaço de papel que havia caído despercebido quando ele removera o linho de seu torço. Reconheceu-o imediatamente e reagiu, gritando:

– Espere, não.

Ele parou antes de abrir a folha dobrada e, com os olhos verdes brilhando de curiosidade, observou-a se aproximar. Mione botou uma das mãos sobre a dele, segurou o papel e tentou puxá-lo, mas Gabriel era mais forte.

– Por que não? – perguntou, as palavras suaves e provocantes.

– É meu.

– Parece que você perdeu.

– Não teria perdido se você não tivesse resolvido desamarrar meus…

Ela parou, sem querer terminar a frase. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– É, bem, não vou pedir desculpas por isso.

Mione endireitou os ombros, tentando adotar uma pose mais altiva.

– Mesmo assim, é propriedade minha.

Com um movimento rápido do pulso, Harry assegurou-se de que ela soltasse o papel. Mais uma vez, ele tinha a posse total de sua lista. Começou a abri-la novamente, e o coração de Mione disparou.

– Por favor, Harry. Não.

Fosse pelo uso do nome de batismo ou pelo tom suplicante, ele nunca saberia, Harry interrompeu o movimento. Fitando-a nos olhos, perguntou, simplesmente:

– O que é, Mione?

Ela balançou a cabeça, desviando o olhar, e gaguejou:

– Não é nada… é bobagem… é pessoal.

– Diga-me o que é e não vou olhar.

Os olhos dela voaram para os dele.

– Isso meio que invalida o propósito de você não olhar, não é? – argumentou ela, impertinente. Ele ficou em silêncio, virando o papel amassado na mão.

Mione suspirou, irritada.

– Está bem. É uma lista.

E estendeu a mão, como se ele fosse devolvê-la, deixando o assunto por isso mesmo. O olhar dele ficou zombeteiro.

– Que tipo de lista?

– Uma lista pessoal – respondeu ela, tentando infundir em sua voz um desdém refinado, na esperança de que o tom o fizesse se sentir deselegante e desistir desta batalha em particular.

– Uma lista pessoal de compras? Uma lista de livros inadequados que você gostaria de ler? Uma lista de homens? – Ela corou com o pensamento, e ele exclamou, arregalando os olhos. – Meu Deus, Mione, é uma lista de homens?

Ela bateu o pé de irritação.

– Mãe do céu, não! O que a lista contém não importa. O que importa é que é minha.

– Não é uma resposta boa o suficiente, Imperatriz – rebateu ele, e começou a desdobrar o papel.

– Espere! – Ela pousou a mão na dele mais uma vez. Não podia suportar a ideia de que visse seus desejos secretos. Recusando-se a encará-lo nos olhos, disse: – Se precisa mesmo saber, é uma lista de… atividades… que gostaria de experimentar.

– Como disse?

– Atividades. A maioria das quais os homens podem realizar, mas as mulheres são barradas por medo de nossas reputações delicadas. Decidi que, considerando-se que poucos se importam com a minha reputação, não tenho motivos para ficar sentada quieta ociosamente pelo resto dos meus dias, fazendo bordados com minhas companheiras de solteirice. Estou cansada de ser vista como passiva.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Você pode ser muitas coisas, Imperatriz, mas nunca a rotularia de passiva.

Que gentil da parte dele. Mione engoliu em seco, fechando os dedos por cima da beirada do papel. Harry observou aqueles dedos, tão entrelaçados aos dele, enquanto avaliava suas palavras. Não podia deixar de ficar intrigado.

– Então, é uma lista de atos que Lady Hermione acredita que constituem viver.

Ela reconheceu as palavras da conversa anterior. Talvez, se ele as tivesse dito antes de seu interlúdio no chão da sala de treino, Mione tivesse concordado. Aqueles poucos momentos preciosos nos braços de Harry, no entanto, mudaram tudo. Naquele enlace, Mione realmente havia vivido. Finalmente experimentara a vida com a qual havia sonhado desde o primeiro encontro fortuito com ele, uma década – um século – atrás.

E, agora, beber uísque empalidecia um pouco em comparação – com ou sem taberna. Claro que não podia dizer isso a ele.

– A lista é minha. Agradeceria se a devolvesse sem abrir. Esta conversa é constrangedora o suficiente, acho.

Ele não respondeu nem soltou o papel, forçando-a erguer o olhar, e deve ter identificado nele o brilho da verdade, porque desistiu de seu prêmio. Mione redobrou o papel e o colocou no bolso da jaqueta com toda a pressa.

Harry observou seus movimentos cuidadosamente antes de perguntar:

– Suponho que esgrimir esteja nessa lista.

Ela assentiu.

– E beber uísque?

Ela assentiu novamente.

– O que mais?

"Beijar."

– Jogar.

– Meu Deus. E?

– Fumar charuto.

Ele soltou uma risada.

– Bem, essa vai ser difícil. Nem eu a deixaria fumar um charuto. E a minha moral é questionável, na melhor das hipóteses.

As palavras, tão arrogantes, a irritaram.

– Na verdade, já risquei esse item da lista.

– Como? Quem lhe deu um charuto?

– Benedick.

– De todas as coisas irresponsáveis… – Ele deixou a frase morrer, atônito. – Vou acabar com a raça dele.

– Foi o que ele disse sobre você e o uísque.

Ele deixou escapar uma gargalhada.

– Sim, imagino que tenha dito. Então ele sabe sobre essa lista absurda?

– Na verdade, não. Só a minha criada sabe. – Então acrescentou, após um instante de silêncio: – E, bem… você, agora.

– Imagino o que seu irmão vai dizer quando descobrir que a feri em seu clube de esgrima.

A dúvida, tão calma, fez os olhos dela voarem na direção dele.

– Você não faria isso! – exclamou, incrédula.

– Ah, não sei – ponderou ele, pegando as luvas de Mione do chão e passando-as para ela.

Segurando as luvas com dedos distraídos, ela exclamou:

– Você não pode!

– Por que não?

– Pense no que… – Ela fez uma pausa, pensando em suas palavras. – Pense no que isso diria ao seu respeito!

Ele sorriu, fazendo uma cena para calçar as próprias luvas.

– Que sou um devasso e um libertino. E acho que já estabelecemos a verdade disso.

As palavras foram ditas em um tom que apenas ressaltava sua verdade, e as orelhas de Mione arderam ao reconhecê-las como as que havia jogado nele com raiva no teatro, várias noites antes. Ele continuou:

– Sem falar no fato de que você tem que sair do clube sem ser descoberta por vários outros homens que ficariam mais do que felizes em regalar seu irmão, e legiões de outras pessoas, com histórias sobre a sua indiscrição. Você pode ter chegado em um momento tranquilo do dia, Imperatriz, mas são quase cinco da tarde. Os corredores vão estar cheios de homens, ansiosos por fazer seus exercícios antes de voltarem para casa, para o jantar e as festividades da noite.

Mione não havia pensado nisso. Estivera tão concentrada em entrar no clube de esgrima que não havia imaginado que sair seria um desafio igualmente grande – ou maior. Agora que Harry chamara sua atenção para a presença deles, podia ouvir as risadas masculinas e as conversas altas de outros membros do clube, conforme passavam pelo corredor, alheios à presença dela na sala.

Sufocou o dilúvio de vergonha diante da ideia de que qualquer um deles poderia ter entrado minutos antes e os pego no meio de um ato altamente inapropriado.

– É claro que ficaria feliz em manter a boca fechada. – As palavras interromperam seus pensamentos. – E ajudá-la a escapar da dificuldade na qual parece se encontrar. Por um preço.

Mione franziu a testa, fitando-o, desconfiada.

– Que preço?

Ele pegou sua máscara e a entregou para ela.

– Vou proteger sua reputação hoje se permitir que o faça durante os outros itens da sua lista.

Mione ficou boquiaberta.

– Ah – comentou ele, jovialmente –, vejo que entendeu o que quis dizer. Isso mesmo. Se descobrir que completou outro item dessa lista sem mim, vou contar tudo para o seu irmão.

Mione ficou calada por um longo momento, as emoções se agitando.

– Isso é chantagem.

– Uma palavra detestável. Mas, se você precisa rotular como tal, que seja. Eu a asseguro que é melhor assim. Você obviamente precisa de um acompanhante e, para o bem de nossas duas famílias, estou oferecendo meus serviços.

– Você não pode…

– Parece que posso – rebateu ele, pragmático. – Agora, pode colocar sua máscara e deixar que eu a ajude a sair do clube ou pode botá-la e se arriscar sozinha. O que vai ser?

Ela o fitou nos olhos por um longo instante. Por mais que quisesse deixá-lo ali, com a expressão convencida no rosto, e sair sozinha dessa confusão, sabia que a estratégia de fuga dele provavelmente seria mais rápida e fácil. Mione vestiu a máscara, demorando-se enquanto escondia o cabelo debaixo do capuz. Ao terminar, respondeu, suas palavras abafadas pela tela de arame:

– Parece que não tenho muita escolha.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente, provocando nela uma onda de excitação.

– Excelente.

* * *

E para compensar o tempo perdido, essas cenas maravilhosas HH... Por favor por favor se gostarem, deixem uma review, seus lindos :D

LuanaMalfoyLivros: kkkkk e como gosta, querida. Mas, sejamos sinceras, com um Harry desses você também não iria gostar não? HAHAHA Mil desculpas pela demora, mas valeu a pena? Prometo que vou tentar ser mais rápida na próxima vex e, para ser honesta, reviews ajuda muito ~ carinha piscando um olho carregado de indiretas aqui ~. Espero que tenha gostado, florzinha, bjoos!

Kely lopes: Valeu a pena a ansiosidade para ver a trapalhada da Mione? Desculpas pela demora, mas espero que tenha valido a pena! Juro que o próximo vem mais rápido. Espero que tenha gostado da att. Beijos, flor :D

Helena Geller: Consegui matar a ansiedade? E Mione mais maravilhosa que nunca praticando esgrima com nosso ser favorito HAHAHA - com um parceiro desse até eu sairia do meu sedentarismo e ia atrás. Espero que tenha gostado da atualização, flor. Beijoos :D

LMidnight: Hei gatinha, essas não são as melhores cenas? Quando Mione finalmente cria coragem e vai atrás do que quer hahaaha simplesmente demais! Gina gina... vou ser um pouco malvada aqui hahah. Você ainda precisa perguntar sobre o Harry? Espero sinceramente que tenha gostado da atualização e até a próxima, flor, beijoos :)

Guest: Adorei suas reviews, como sempre... sua pergunta foi respondida? E juro que vou tentar e,sim, eu sei que minhas promessas são quebradas, mas to tentando! Espero que tenha gostado da atualização :D Beijoos e até a próxima!


	16. Aulas de dança

– Não! Não! Non! Srta. Juliana, durante a dança, damas devem ser só delicadeza! Está olhando nos meus olhos muito mais vezes do que deveria!

Enquanto o professor de dança falava, sua afronta clara como o dia, Mione escondeu o sorriso, virando-se na direção das gigantescas janelas que iam do chão ao teto, fornecendo uma bela vista dos impressionantes jardins da Casa Potter.

Apesar de ser um dos melhores mestres de dança da Inglaterra, o francês baixinho e afetado era o professor de que Juliana menos gostava; os dois tinham opiniões muito diferentes sobre a importância da dança na vida de uma moça, e Mione suspeitava secretamente que a jovem Srta. Fiori gostava de irritá- lo.

– Desculpe, monsieur Latuffe – disse Juliana, seu tom não indicando absolutamente nenhum remorso. – Só estava tentando me assegurar de que sabia onde o senhor estava e de que não pisaria no seu pé.

Os olhos do professor de dança se arregalaram.

– Srta. Juliana! Moças também não se preocupam com pisar nos pés. Se uma coisa tão horrível assim acontecer, garanto que seu parceiro não vai perceber. Pois damas, quando estão dançando, devem ser leves como o ar.

A risada de Juliana foi cheia de descrença, provocando um ataque histérico no professor. Mione cobriu a boca para conter a própria gargalhada – destruindo assim sua imagem como espectadora imparcial.

Fazia quase uma hora que Mione vinha supervisionando a aula de um sofá do outro lado do salão de baile, mas, conforme Juliana e monsieur Latuffe executavam os passos de várias contradanças, uma quadrilha e agora um minueto, a paciência dos dois foi se esgotando e Mione se viu incapaz de esconder o próprio divertimento com o bate-boca.

Estampando no rosto o que esperava ser uma expressão neutra, voltou-se de novo para Juliana e Latuffe. Agitando os braços, o francês atravessava o salão a passos largos na direção do piano, onde o músico que fora contratado para a lição da tarde demonstrava mais do que um pouco de insegurança. Com uma das mãos no coração e a outra na beirada do piano, Latuffe fez uma cena, respirando fundo várias vezes até se acalmar, entre resmungos irritados em francês.

Mione contorceu o canto da boca, certa de que o tinha ouvido maldizer a Inglaterra, as mulheres italianas e até mesmo a quadrilha. Teve que admitir que ficou um pouquinho surpresa com o último – Juliana devia ser um desafio e tanto, se ele estava pronto para abrir mão de sua fé na dança.

Aproximando-se da pupila, Mione a fitou nos olhos verdes, que na mesma hora se reviraram de exasperação.

Com um sorriso largo, a tutora sussurrou:

– Só mais vinte minutos. Tente suportar.

– Estou fazendo isso pela senhorita, sabia? – disse Juliana, por entre dentes cerrados.

Mione apertou o braço dela e acrescentou:

– Um fato pelo qual serei eternamente grata.

Juliana riu em silêncio e o professor de dança se virou abruptamente.

– Tudo bem – falou, com firmeza. – Vamos passar para a valsa. Até uma jovem como a senhorita deve respeitar a valsa.

Juliana arregalou os olhos. Voltando-se para Mione, sussurrou:

– Uma jovem como eu?

Foi a vez de Mione rir baixinho, enquanto o francês tomava uma Juliana surpresa nos braços e, em um gesto incongruente com seu tamanho diminuto, a rodopiava pelo salão ao som de uma melodia animada.

Mione lançou um sorriso jovial para o pianista obviamente aliviado e ficou assistindo ao par balançar e girar com a música. Enquanto dançavam, Latuffe continuou com sua ladainha de o que fazer e o que não fazer: Juliana foi repreendida em rápida sucessão por ter a mão firme demais, o corpo rígido demais e, por fim, o olhar selvagem demais.

Mione suspeitava que o olhar selvagem seria um problema menor quando a moça estivesse fora dos braços de seu professor de dança. Mione não pôde evitar o sorriso largo que se instalara em seu rosto, principalmente quando Juliana olhou bem nos olhos do instrutor e pisou bastante deliberadamente em seu pé. "Espero que isso tenha desmentido a teoria de que moças são leves como o ar quando estão dançando."

– É impressão minha ou minha irmã está fazendo seu instrutor de dança exorbitantemente caro valer cada xelim?

As palavras, ditas a pouca distância, surpreenderam Mione, e ela virou-se na direção do som para descobrir Nicholas Potter de pé, ali perto, sua atenção divertida concentrada em Juliana. Mione ignorou a erupção de emoção em seu peito, sem querer definir se era decepção ou alívio de que fosse este o irmão a aparecer esta tarde.

Em vez disso, ofereceu a Nick um sorriso animado e falou:

– Acho que, se tivesse a oportunidade, sua irmã gostaria imensamente de trucidar monsieur Latuffe.

Nick assistiu à aula em silêncio por um longo momento, durante o qual Juliana e seu professor trocaram palavras inflamadas sobre a adequação de moças sorrirem para outros cavalheiros, mesmo que fossem seus irmãos, enquanto valsavam.

Virando-se de novo para Mione, Nick comentou:

– É, bem, não estou inteiramente certo de que a repreenderia por isso.

Mione riu.

– Cá entre nós, fico bastante tentada a soltar as rédeas dela.

– Retribuição por antigos professores de dança?

– Isso… e a imensa diversão com o circo que quase seguramente se seguiria.

Nick ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Ora, Lady Hermione. Confesso que não pensava que tivesse um senso de humor tão malicioso.

– Não! Não! Non! – A explosão de "nãos" do outro lado da sala interrompeu os gracejos entre Nick e Mione, fazendo-os trocar um olhar divertido, enquanto o professor de dança vociferava: – É o cavalheiro que guia a moça. Eu sou o cavalheiro. A senhorita acompanha! A senhorita é só uma folha ao vento!

A analogia incitou uma explosão de italiano enfurecido. Apesar de Mione não entender inteiramente as palavras, o sentido era inconfundível.

Nick lançou um sorriso largo para Callie.

– Não imagino que mulheres aceitem bem serem comparadas a folhagem.

– Aparentemente, pelo menos não as italianas.

As palavras dela provocaram uma gargalhada em Nick, a qual, por sua vez, extraiu um par de olhares zangados da outra dupla. Limpando a garganta, Nick virou-se para Mione e, estendendo uma das mãos, perguntou:

– Devemos mostrar a eles como se faz?

Mione baixou os olhos para a mão estendida, estupefata.

– Milorde?

– Vamos lá, Lady Hermione – sussurrou ele, provocante –, não me diga que tem medo de que Latuffe critique sua forma.

Mione endireitou os ombros, fingindo estar ofendida.

– Claro que não.

– Então?

Ela pousou a mão na dele.

– Excelente.

E, com um gesto de mão para o pianista, que iniciou outra valsa, Nick a tomou nos braços e eles começaram a atravessar o salão. Enquanto se moviam e giravam pelo ambiente banhado de sol, Mione esticou o pescoço para observar a briga de Juliana e Latuffe.

– Lady Hermione – comentou Nick, por fim –, ficaria ofendido com sua falta de atenção se não fosse tão seguro de mim.

Ao ouvir as palavras, Mione voltou-se para ele, só para rir com o brilho em seus olhos.

– Perdão, milorde. Só estou me preparando para entrar no combate caso eles cheguem às vias de fato.

– Não tema. Serei o primeiro a pular em defesa de Latuffe caso minha irmã resolva agir sob as emoções contra as quais tão claramente luta.

Ele apontou na direção de Juliana com a cabeça e Mione virou o rosto, para ver a irmã dele completamente irritada.

– Seria uma pena se a Itália e a França entrassem em guerra logo depois de Napoleão ter sido derrotado – comentou Mione, irônica.

Nick abriu um sorriso largo.

– Farei o melhor que puder para manter a paz universal.

– Excelente – respondeu Mione, fingindo seriedade. – Mas o senhor entende que isso pode exigir que banque o mestre de dança?

Nick fingiu levar a proposta em consideração.

– Acha que o pianista voltaria?

Gostando do jogo, Mione inclinou a cabeça e fez uma cena, como quem avalia o rapaz rijo ao piano.

– Provavelmente não, milorde. O senhor não tem sorte por seu irmão tocar tão bem?

As palavras saíram antes que ela pudesse pesar a implicação. A favor de Nick, precisa ser dito que ele não deu um passo em falso em sua valsa. Apenas fixando-a com um olhar intrigado, perguntou baixinho:

– E como a senhorita sabe que meu irmão toca, Milady?

Mione desconversou, desesperada para fugir da conversa:

– É algo… bastante… notório, não? – Tentou uma expressão curiosa e inocente.

Um canto da boca de Nick subiu, divertido.

– Não. Não é. A sua tentativa teria sido convincente, no entanto, se não fôssemos gêmeos. – Ele fez uma pausa, observando a derrota se abater sobre o rosto dela. – Quando a senhorita o ouviu tocar?

A boca de Mione se abriu e então se fechou.

– Ou devo perguntar onde a senhorita o ouviu tocar?

"Ele está me provocando?" Fora pega, mas não iria sucumbir sem lutar.

Fitando-o nos olhos novamente, disse:

– Em lugar nenhum.

Ele se aproximou e sussurrou:

– Mentirosa.

– Milorde – protestou Mione –, garanto que lorde Potter não…

– Não precisa defendê-lo – interrompeu Nick, casualmente. – A senhorita esquece que conheço bem o meu irmão.

– Mas nós não…

Mione parou, sentindo uma propagação reveladora de rubor por suas bochechas.

Nick ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Claro que não.

Mione voltou o olhar para a gravata de Nick, tentando se distrair com o nó de cambraia. Ele permitiu que ela permanecesse calada por vários instantes antes de soltar uma gargalhada profunda.

– Não tema, milady, seu segredo está seguro comigo, apesar de confessar que estou com uma ponta de ciúme. Afinal de contas, é notório que sou, de longe, o Potter mais bonito.

Mione não pôde deter a própria risada quando ele a girou depressa, quase a erguendo do chão e desanuviando o momento. Sorrindo para os olhos reluzentes com uma diversão juvenil, ela pousou o olhar brevemente na cicatriz de Nick, antes de se conter e desviá-lo.

– É uma coisa horrenda, não é?

Mione voltou os olhos para ele, fazendo uma avaliação franca de sua bochecha.

– Nem um pouco. Sem dúvida é uma surpresa, mas já ouvi muitas mulheres dizerem que acham o senhor ainda mais bonito por causa dela.

Ele fez uma careta diante das palavras.

– Elas romantizam. Não sou nenhum pirata para ser recuperado.

– Não? Uma pena. Ouvi dizer que passou meia década velejando pelo Mediterrâneo, saqueando navios e raptando inocentes.

– A verdade é muito menos emocionante.

Mione fingiu uma expressão de horror.

– Não me conte. Prefiro minha versão.

Eles riram juntos e Mione ficou pensando no fato de que podia ficar tão à vontade com Nicholas Potter quando sua imagem espelhada tinha tanto poder sobre suas emoções. Fazia apenas pouco mais de uma semana desde que vira Harry pela última vez – desde que ele a havia surrupiado para fora de seu clube de esgrima e a colocado em sua carruagem para devolvê-la à Casa Granger.

Estivera na Casa Potter várias vezes nesses oito dias, tanto para supervisionar as aulas de Juliana quanto com Mariana, para tomar chá com a jovem, e, em todas as vezes, tivera a esperança de ter uma desculpa para vê-lo, a esperança de que ele pudesse procurá-la. Pois certamente, com uma casa cheia de criados e uma irmã tão abertamente social, ele devia saber quando Mione estava na moradia.

Duas vezes havia pensado em pedir licença para procurá-lo e falar com ele; havia imaginado dezenas de maneiras para forçar uma interação entre os dois, desde uma entrada acidental no gabinete dele a razões inventadas pelas quais precisava discutir sobre sua irmã.

Infelizmente, a estreia de Juliana na alta sociedade parecia estar correndo bem tranquilamente – ela estaria pronta para seu primeiro baile dentro de uma semana –, e Mione não conseguira criar coragem para visitar o gabinete dele. Irônico, já que, na primeira vez em que pisara na Casa Potter, entrara desavergonhadamente no quarto do marquês.

Mas aquilo fora diferente.

Aquilo tinha a ver com a lista. Pensara em usar a lista para conseguir chegar até Harry – afinal de contas, prometera não experimentar outro item sem a companhia dele e andava matutando sobre a ideia de tentar outra coisa.

Mas, francamente, sentia-se um tanto ridícula sempre que pensava em usá-la para vê-lo. Como um cãozinho, correndo ansiosamente atrás de seu dono. Não. A verdade era que ela não queria ter que procurá-lo. Queria que seu interlúdio no clube de esgrima – que havia mudado tudo para ela –, bem… queria que tivesse mudado algo para ele também. Queria que ele viesse até ela. Era pedir demais?

– Ora, vejam só… essa não é uma imagem aconchegante?

Assim que as palavras secas cortaram o salão de baile, a música parou, e Mione prendeu a respiração à medida que o objeto de seu devaneio lançava um olhar entediado para ela. Meu Deus. "Eu o conjurei."

Balançou a cabeça diante da ideia idiota e imediatamente tentou se separar de Nick, apenas para descobrir que ele não a soltaria de seu abraço.

Quando o fitou confusa, ele piscou e aproximou-se para sussurrar:

– Não caia na dele. Estávamos só dançando.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, enquanto Nick a soltava devagar, curvando-se em uma reverência profunda e um tanto exagerada e fazendo uma cena para beijar sua mão.

Os olhos de Mione voaram para Harry, recostado casualmente no vão da porta do salão de baile, observando-os com um olhar completamente indecifrável.

Sentiu-se imediatamente desconfortável – e indignada. Nick tinha razão, claro. Estavam só dançando. Então por que se sentia como uma criança pega no flagra?

– Milorde Potter! – exclamou Latuffe, atravessando rapidamente a sala na direção do marquês. – É uma honra o senhor nos agraciar com sua presença na aula da Srta. Juliana!

– Sem dúvida.

A frase saiu preguiçosamente de Harry, o olhar fixo em Nick e Mione.

– Sem dúvida! Sem dúvida! Oui! – O professor de dança repetiu ansiosamente, seguindo o olhar do marquês. – Lorde Nicholas e lady Hermione foram de grande ajuda, dando leveza a essas lições desafiadoras.

– Era isso que estavam fazendo? Dando… leveza?

O tom seco de Harry soou verdadeiro. Mione prendeu a respiração, sentindo Nick enrijecer ao seu lado.

– Ah, sim! – respondeu o professor de dança. – Sabe, sua irmã não é a aluna mais maleável, e eles…

– Isso é uma crítica? – interrompeu Juliana, petulante, de seu lugar do outro lado da sala, fazendo Mione se virar, surpresa, diante da impertinência da pupila. Neste instante, Juliana acrescentou: – Bem, o senhor gostaria de ser chamado de maleável?

– É o que estou tentando dizer! Précisément! – As mãos de Latuffe se agitavam desesperadamente. – Que tipo de moça fala com seus professores com tanto desrespeito?

Juliana fechou a cara na mesma hora. Virando-se na direção do francês, disse, as mãos gesticulando no ar:

– Talvez, se o senhor fosse mais um professor e menos _un stupido_ , merecesse meu respeito adicional!

A sala inteira ficou petrificada diante da explosão. Antes que qualquer um pudesse falar, monsieur Latuffe deu meia-volta, virando-se para Harry. Aumentando a voz a cada palavra, exasperou-se:

–É por isso que nunca aceito alunas plebeias! A falta de berço dela é alarmantemente óbvia!

Puxou um lenço do bolso e enxugou a testa com dramaticidade. O silêncio no aposento era palpável. Antes de Harry falar, um músculo se contorceu em sua bochecha, a raiva transformando sua voz em aço.

– Saia da minha casa.

O francês voltou os olhos surpresos para ele.

– Certamente não pode estar zangado comigo, milorde.

– É revigorante ouvir que continua consciente de sua posição em relação a mim, Latuffe – disse Harry, friamente. – Não vou admitir que fale de minha irmã de forma tão desrespeitosa. Está liberado dos seus deveres.

Latuffe caiu em um ataque de balbucios inarticulados, antes de sair esperneando da sala com o pianista humildemente atrás de si. Os quatro ficaram observando calados conforme Latuffe saía, antes de Juliana bater palmas de júbilo.

– Viram a cara dele? Aposto que ninguém jamais disse uma coisa dessas para ele! Muito bem, Harry!

– Juliana… – começou Mione, parando quando Harry levantou a mão para deter suas palavras.

– Juliana. Saia desta sala.

Os olhos da moça se arregalaram.

– Você não pode querer que… minha intenção não foi…

– Você não quis expulsar o melhor professor de dança de toda a Londres?

– Ele não pode ser isso – escarneceu Juliana.

– Pois lhe garanto que é.

– É uma triste verdade para Londres.

Os lábios de Nick se contorceram, enquanto os de Harry se achataram em uma linha fina.

– Você vai ter que aprender a guardar seus pensamentos para si mesma, irmã, ou nunca vai estar pronta para a alta sociedade.

Os olhos de Juliana escureceram, sinalizando que a vontade dela era equivalente à do irmão.

– Posso sugerir que permita que eu volte para a Itália, então, irmão? Asseguro que vou causar muito menos problemas lá.

– Apesar de não duvidar disso, nós concordamos com oito semanas. Ainda faltam cinco.

– Quatro semanas e cinco dias – corrigiu ela, acidamente.

– Eu preferiria que fosse menos. Saia desta sala. Não volte até ter decidido se comportar mais como a dama que me garantiram que era.

Juliana fitou o irmão mais velho por um longo momento, os olhos pegando fogo, antes de virar-se e sair como um furacão.

Mione a observou sair antes de voltar um olhar acusatório para Harry, que o devolveu com uma expressão fria, desafiando-a a protestar por seus atos. Balançando a cabeça de modo quase imperceptível para indicar sua decepção, Mione seguiu sua pupila para as profundezas da Casa Potter.

Ele a observou sair antes de olhar para Nick.

– Preciso de um drinque.

* * *

Mione encontrou Juliana em seu quarto, arrancando vestidos do guarda-roupa. Olhando a pilha crescente de sedas e cetins aos pés da moça e a criada insegura e de olhos arregalados no canto do cômodo, Mione alisou as saias de seu vestido e se empoleirou na beirada da cama, esperando até Juliana perceber sua chegada.

Após longos minutos pontuados apenas pela respiração ofegante de Juliana e uma ou outra frase resmungada em um italiano indignado, ela virou-se, mãos nos quadris, para ficar de frente para Mione.

Seus olhos estavam bravos de frustração, o rosto corado de esforço e raiva. Ela respirou fundo e anunciou:

– Estou indo embora.

As sobrancelhas de Mione se ergueram em surpresa.

– Como disse?

– Estou indo. Sou incapaz de permanecer aqui por mais um minuto! – Virou-se de costas, abrindo um grande baú de madeira com uma ladainha em italiano da qual Mione distinguiu as palavras irmão, touro e alcachofra.

– Juliana… – começou Mione, cautelosa. – Não acha que isso é um pouco… virulento da sua parte?

A cabeça de Juliana apareceu por cima da tampa do baú.

– Virulento? Não tenho vírus!

Reprimindo um sorriso diante do engano, Mione observou:

– Não virótico. Está sendo virulenta. Impulsiva. Imprudente.

Juliana inclinou a cabeça, avaliando a nova palavra antes de balançar a cabeça.

– De forma nenhuma! Na verdade, só esperava que ele tivesse percebido antes que me odeia.

Começou a enfiar os vestidos no baú, a criada olhando horrorizada para Mione diante do tratamento abominável que as roupas estavam recebendo. Mione teria rido se a situação não fosse tão acalorada.

– Ele não a odeia.

Juliana levantou a cabeça, sua descrença evidente.

– Não? Viu o jeito como olhou para mim? Ouviu quando ele desejou que eu fosse embora?

Mione não pôde evitar o sorrisinho que veio diante do ultraje da jovem – ultraje que só se intensificou quando percebeu o divertimento da amiga.

– Acha isso engraçado? – perguntou, o tom envolto em acusação.

– De jeito nenhum. Bem… um pouco – admitiu Mione, retificando-se quando viu Juliana ficar vermelha. – Sabe… a senhorita nunca teve um irmão mais velho.

– Não… e parece que tenho um que se importa muito pouco com o papel!

– Bobagem. Ele a adora. Os dois a adoram.

– Rá! É aí que a senhorita se engana! Não passo de uma decepção para eles! – Juliana voltou ao guarda-roupa e começou a tirar sapatos lá do fundo, a voz abafada enquanto falava, jogando os calçados para trás: – Sou… uma plebeia… uma italiana… uma católica…

– Eu lhe asseguro, lorde Potter não se importa com nada disso.

–Rá! – Juliana encarou Mione, respirando pesado. – Talvez não! Mas eu lhe garanto que se importa por eu ser filha da mãe dele… uma mulher que despreza!

Mione negou com a cabeça.

– Não posso acreditar que a culparia pela mãe…

– Falar é fácil, Mione. Não é a sua mãe! – Callie permaneceu calada, enquanto Juliana enfiava os sapatos no baú. – Nossa mãe era uma mulher horrível. Fria e completamente fascinada por si mesma. Eu me lembro muito pouco dela, a não ser que carregava _uno specchio_ … um espelho… sempre consigo… para sempre poder se olhar. – Ela diminuiu a velocidade das palavras, perdendo-se na lembrança. – Ela odiava ser tocada. Estava sempre com medo de amarrotar ou manchar as saias – A voz de Juliana ficou baixa ao acrescentar: – Eu não tinha permissão para tocá-la. "Crianças têm mãos sujas", ela dizia, "quando for mais velha você vai entender". – Ela balançou a cabeça. – Mas eu não entendo. Que tipo de mulher iria querer que sua filha não a tocasse? Não iria querer seus filhos? Por que ela nos abandonou?

Ela baixou os olhos para o baú, transbordando com uma confusão de sedas e cetins, sapatos e roupas de baixo.

– Sonhei em ter irmãos… que eu pudesse tocar. Que me permitissem ser bagunceira. Que brincassem comigo. E me protegessem. _Una famiglia_ … – Um sorrisinho cruzou seu rosto. – E acabou que os tenho. Ela os deu para mim.

– Isso é algo muito bom que ela lhe deu.

Mione ajoelhou-se ao lado de Juliana, passando um braço em volta da amiga.

– E agora estraguei tudo.

Mione negou com a cabeça.

– Discussões acontecem. Juro que ele não quer que a senhorita vá embora.

Juliana ergueu os olhos verdes, tão parecidos com os de Harry, para Mione.

– Eu poderia amá-los.

Mione sorriu.

– Ótimo. Como deve ser.

– Mas e se não houver lugar para mim aqui? Não sou nem um pouco parecida com eles. E, ainda assim, e se não pertencer a nenhum outro lugar?

Mione a abraçou, enquanto Juliana avaliava a pergunta – cujas respostas definiriam seu futuro. E, no longo momento em que ficaram sentadas em silêncio, percebeu que só Harry poderia fazer com que a irmã visse que tinha um lugar legítimo ali.

Ela tinha que encontrá-lo.

* * *

Estou de volta! E até que esse foi bem rápido, não? Estou melhorando!

Guest: kkkkkk eu sei porque você gostou desse capítulo! AINDA não rolou tudo mas ta quase lá, isso posso garantir e uma vez que tenha rolado... _no spoiler!_ Espero que tenha gostado da atualização mesmo não tendo cenas calientes! :D

LuanaMalfoyLivros: kkkkkk fiquei tão feliz em saber que você gostou, florzinha :) Esse Harry não é mesmo um fofo maravilhoso? - Apesar que depois desse capítulo, deixa umas dúvidas mas vou confessar que ele depois compensa essa idiotice. Espero que a demora tenha feito valer a pena, beijos e até a próxima, querida.

Mel itaik: OWN fiquei muito feliz em saber que estás gostando. MUITO MUITO OBRIGADAAAAA 3 E espero sinceramente que tenha gostado da atualização, bjoos

Guest: Leitora nova são sempre bem-vindas! Fico muito feliz em saber que estas gostando,flor! Espero sinceramente que continue assim e você não desista por causa da minha demora, bjoos e até a próxima :D

gabygiulia123: YEPPPP! kkkkkkkk espero que tenha gostado da atualização, querida! Bjoos e até a próxima :)


	17. Ciumes?

– Juliana não merecia a sua censura.

Harry deu as costas para a grande janela com vista para o jardim dos fundos da Casa Potter e fitou os olhos verdes do irmão gêmeo.

– Ela chamou o professor de dança de estúpido.

– Para ser justo, não estava completamente errada.

Nick atravessou o gabinete, oferecendo ao irmão um copo de uísque, que ele aceitou de bom grado. Os dois ficaram em silêncio perto da janela, olhando a luz do sol brincar nas folhas, manchando o luxuriante jardim verde de sombras.

Após um longo instante, Harry virou-se para Nick.

– Você a está defendendo?

– De jeito nenhum. Mas sua reação foi excessiva. Ela é mais delicada do que parece.

Harry deu um longo gole de uísque.

– Considerando-se o olhar ameaçador que me lançou, não tenho certeza se há algo de delicado nela.

– Quer me dizer o que o fez explodir?

– Não.

Nick se afastou da janela, andando até uma poltrona grande perto da lareira. Depois que estava sentado, deu um longo gole e esperou. O olhar que Harry lançou para o irmão por cima do ombro faria um homem inferior fugir do aposento.

Em vez disso, Nick se recostou na poltrona e disse:

– Parece que você perdeu a cabeça assim que me viu valsando com Lady Hermione.

– Isso é bastante exagerado.

– Acho que não, Harry. Você aterrorizou o pianista, demitiu o instrutor de dança e fez sua irmã sair correndo da sala, sem falar na insinuação de que eu era menos do que um cavalheiro.

– Está dizendo que não estava flertando inapropriadamente com a dama?

O tom de Harry beirava a rabugice.

– Flertando? Sim. Inapropriadamente? Não.

Harry olhou de volta para o jardim. É claro que Nick não estava flertando inapropriadamente. Conforme ficavam mais velhos, os gêmeos haviam tomado caminhos totalmente divergentes em sua tentativa de se livrar do fardo da mãe, que havia destruído tão completamente a reputação da família.

Enquanto Harry gostara de viver de acordo com as baixas expectativas da alta-roda no que dizia respeito à suas atitudes mulherengas, Nick escapara delas por completo, passando quase uma década no continente, inteiramente imerso em seu trabalho com antiguidades.

Sem dúvida, seu irmão tivera suas experiências com mulheres, mas Harry nunca vira Nick se ligar a uma delas publicamente por tempo o bastante para suscitar nem um pouquinho de fofoca. O resultado? As mulheres corriam atrás dos dois gêmeos, mas por razões radicalmente opostas. Harry era um notório libertino; Nick era o perfeito cavalheiro.

– Na verdade, estávamos falando de você – acrescentou Nick, extraindo um olhar de surpresa do irmão. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade para provar seu argumento. – Diga-me uma coisa: como é que Lady Hermione sabe que você toca?

Houve uma pausa, enquanto Harry considerava a pergunta.

– Que eu toco o quê?

– Piano – respondeu Nick, como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

– Não sei.

Nick deu um suspiro profundo.

– Você pode evitar o assunto, mas é bastante óbvio, Harry. A única maneira pela qual ela poderia saber que você toca… ou que é um virtuoso, como ela disse… seria se tivesse testemunhado. E creio que nunca o vi tocar fora do seu quarto. Não é exatamente um hábito do qual marqueses andam por aí se vangloriando.

Nick fez silêncio, esperando que o irmão falasse.

Como não obteve resposta, continuou:

– Então você a tomou como amante.

– Não. – A reação de Harry foi instantânea e ácida. Ele voltou-se para o irmão, os músculos tensos com uma violência mal contida. – Ela não é minha amante. E o próximo homem que especular sobre isso vai ter que me enfrentar em duelo. Não me importa quem seja.

A ameaça era clara.

Foi a vez de Nick parecer surpreso.

Ele piscou.

– Bem. Isso foi esclarecedor. Confesso que fico feliz em ouvir isso. Tinha esperanças de que ela não fosse abrir mão da honra com tanta facilidade.

Diante do olhar ameaçador do irmão, Nick continuou:

– Você compreende, é claro, que ela não é a típica mulher com quem tende a se envolver.

– Não estamos envolvidos.

– Não, claro que não. – Nick acenou indolentemente com a mão no ar e acrescentou, com ironia: – É bem comum você me atacar duas vezes no mesmo dia por causa de uma mulher.

– Estou tentando manter a reputação dela intacta. Lady Hermione está inextricavelmente entrelaçada a Juliana. Não podemos nos arriscar a ter nenhuma fofoca sobre a nossa casa – argumentou Harry, tentando despistar o irmão.

– Você nunca se importou muito com reputação antes – escarneceu Nick.

– Nunca tive uma irmã antes.

Nick ergueu uma sobrancelha, descrente.

– Não acho que isso tenha a ver com Juliana. Acho que tem a ver com Lady Hermione. E acho que você está arriscando mais do que a reputação dela.

– Não precisa defender a honra dela para mim, Nick. Você viu o olhar que ela me lançou antes de ir atrás de Juliana. Não ficaria surpreso se aquela fosse a última vez que vi Lady Hermione Granger.

– E você ficaria feliz com tal desdobramento?

– Certamente.

– Então não haveria problema se eu a cortejasse?

As palavras atingiram Harry como um golpe físico. Ele ficou tenso, estreitando os olhos enquanto avaliava a expressão divertida e sagaz do irmão.

– Vejo que haveria. Curioso.

– Você está indo longe demais, Nick.

– Provavelmente. Mas alguém tem que lembrá-lo da verdade.

– Que é?

– Hermione Granger não é o seu tipo de mulher, Harry.

– E que tipo de mulher ela é?

– Do tipo que quer amor.

– Amor. – Harry cuspiu a palavra. – Mione sabe que não deve acreditar em contos de fada. Não se chega à idade dela sem entender que o amor é uma fantasia.

– Mione, é? – perguntou Nick.

– Você tem sorte por eu não o derrubar agora mesmo – rosnou Harry.

– Hum – respondeu Nick, evasivo.

Ele sustentou o olhar do irmão por um longo momento antes de se levantar e andar até a porta do aposento. Quando chegou a ela, virou-se.

– Só me diga uma coisa. A verdade desta vez. Está interessado nela?

Sim.

– Não – escarneceu Harry. – O que diabo iria querer com uma criatura tão sem graça e sentimental? – Não tão sem graça, nem tão sentimental. Harry afastou o pensamento. – Algum dia já me viu correndo atrás de uma mulher como ela? Preciso dela pelo bem de Juliana. Só isso. Não tenho culpa se me acha atraente.

Nick assentiu uma vez ao ouvir as palavras e puxou a porta, que estava entreaberta, para revelar Mione, de olhos arregalados e o rosto pálido. Se Harry tivesse menos controle sobre suas emoções, teria praguejado violentamente.

Era óbvio que ela havia escutado. Com os pensamentos a respeito de Juliana esvaindo-se de sua mente por completo, Mione olhou de um irmão para o outro e abriu a boca para falar, achando que devia dizer alguma coisa. Mas não havia realmente mais nada a acrescentar, claro. Harry já dissera o que ela precisava ouvir.

Ela respirou fundo, as palavras dele parecendo ecoar à sua volta. O que diabo iria querer com uma criatura tão sem graça e sentimental? Bem. Pelo menos agora sabia a verdade. Certamente podia-se encontrar algum conforto nisso.

Neste exato momento, nenhum, claro, mas… com certeza em algum ponto… em algum momento no futuro…

A dor das palavras a tinha atingido como um golpe físico. E então veio a raiva, subindo em ondas com uma tempestade violenta e bem vinda. Tudo o que queria era revidar contra aquele homem arrogante, cheio de si, que estava muito longe de ser um cavalheiro.

– Bem – anunciou, o sarcasmo se infiltrando em seu tom, enquanto entrava pelo vão da porta para encarar Harry –, o senhor parece ter uma visão muito inflada de si mesmo, milorde.

Dois pares gêmeos de sobrancelhas pretas retintas se ergueram diante das palavras, e, apesar de não tirar os olhos do marquês, Mione pôde ouvir a tosse surpresa de Nick, seguida de:

– Creio que vou procurar Juliana. Talvez esteja se saindo melhor do que meu outro irmão.

Apesar de Mione tê-lo ignorado sumariamente, ele saiu da sala com uma reverência profunda, fechando a porta atrás de si com um clique baixo.

O som botou Mione em ação.

– Como ousa?

Harry andou na direção dela.

– Eu não queria…

Ela ergueu a mão para interromper suas palavras.

– O senhor arruinou a aula de dança da sua irmã, sem falar no restante da tarde.

Ele parou, surpreso com a mudança de tópico.

– Ela meio que arruinou a aula sozinha, não acha?

– Não, acho que o senhor a arruinou para ela. E para o restante de nós. – Mione se aprumou até ficar totalmente ereta, endireitando os ombros. – E eu agradeceria se se lembrasse que, já que precisa de mim pelo bem de Juliana, seria bom ficar longe de nossas aulas antes que faça picadinho de mais alguma.

Ele piscou diante das palavras gélidas, antes de acrescentar, com frieza:

– A senhorita parecia estar se divertindo.

Ela ergueu o queixo, desafiadora.

– Para falar a verdade, estava. Uma pena que a tarde tenha acabado tão abruptamente. – Ela o encarou com o nariz empertigado por um longo instante antes de dar meia-volta para sair da sala. Seus dedos mal haviam tocado na maçaneta, quando se voltou. – O senhor deve desculpas à sua irmã.

Ele desdenhou:

– Pelo quê?

– Ela é jovem, lorde Potter, uma moça que se sente sozinha e morre de medo de decepcioná-lo. Pode dizer o que quiser a meu respeito, não me importo, mas tente se lembrar de que sua irmã é delicada. E precisa muito do senhor.

– Não sou um monstro.

Ela sorriu sem que a expressão chegasse aos seus olhos.

– Não. Claro que não.

Harry teve a distinta impressão de que ela não necessariamente acreditava nas palavras. Mione se virou de volta para a porta, tornando a sair, e ele falou, as palavras atravessando o aposento:

– Ele é um item na sua lista?

– Como disse? – perguntou ela, rigidamente, virando-se com todo o desdém de uma rainha.

Ele continuou, como se estivesse falando com uma parva:

– Nicholas, Mione. Meu irmão. Ele é um item da sua lista? Número três: conquistar Nicholas Potter?

Os olhos de Mione se arregalaram.

– Acha que coloquei o seu irmão na minha lista?

– É exatamente o que acho. – Os olhos dele brilharam com uma emoção mal contida que ela não conseguia identificar. – Colocou?

Mione não pôde conter a gargalhada que saiu sonora diante da pergunta ridícula.

– Não, lorde Potter, não coloquei. E lhe garanto que, se houvesse uma conquista na minha lista, não seria o seu irmão.

– Quem seria?

"Contrariando meu bom senso, seria você, seu paspalho."

– Esta conversa acabou para mim.

Mione se virou de volta para a porta. E então ele estava ao lado dela, agarrando sua mão com firmeza, girando-a na direção dele, o calor morno de sua pele provocando um choque que Mione lutou para ignorar.

– Para mim, não.

– Lorde Potter – anunciou Mione, os olhos brilhando com uma raiva desenfreada –, o senhor parece estar agindo sob o equívoco de que estou em dívida com o senhor. Permita-me que o corrija. Pode dar ordens aos seus criados e à sua família como bem quiser, mas eu me incluo em outra categoria. E apesar de poder ser uma criatura sem graça, sentimental e passiva, não vou mais receber ordens suas. Estou indo embora.

Harry recuou diante da ira dela.

– Nunca a chamei de passiva. Não há nada de passivo na senhorita.

Com um puxão, ela soltou a mão das garras dele, fitando-o tão intensamente que, por um momento fugaz, Harry pensou que poderia atacá-lo. Quando deu meia-volta e esticou a mão para a porta, ele chapou a palma contra o mogno frio, bloqueando sua saída.

– A senhorita pode não ser minha criada ou da minha família, Lady Hermione, mas temos um acordo.

Ela gelou diante das palavras, o olhar fixo na mão dele.

–Cumpri a minha parte do trato.

– O comportamento de Hermione esta tarde indica outra coisa.

– Ora, por favor – desdenhou Mione. – Nós dois sabemos que ela está pronta.

– Não sei de nada disso. Quem vai julgar a preparação dela sou eu.

– Não combinamos isso quando discutimos os termos do acordo.

– Nem deixamos de combinar. Estou decidindo agora. A senhorita recebeu o que pediu. Ou se esqueceu?

As palavras fizeram um arrepio percorrer a coluna dela. Harry estava de pé atrás de Mione, e ela podia sentir o beijo morno de sua respiração no pescoço nu, enviando uma onda de calor por seu corpo.

– Não me esqueci.

A resposta veio sem ser solicitada, e ela fechou os olhos. Ele pousou uma das mãos em seu braço e, quase sem fazer pressão, virou-a de frente para ele. Quando fitou os olhos dela, a raiva que estivera ali fora embora, substituída por algo muito mais complexo.

– Nem eu. E não por falta de tentativa.

Antes que Mione pudesse começar a refletir sobre o significado daquilo, ele colocou a boca na dela, privando-a da habilidade de pensar.

– Tentei esquecer aquele beijo… e o passeio de carruagem… e o clube de esgrima… mas a senhorita parece ter se instalado… na minha memória.

Enquanto falava, entre beijos longos e entorpecentes que consumiam os sentidos dela, ele guiou Mione para o outro lado do gabinete, até uma grande poltrona perto da lareira. Ajoelhando-se na frente dela, segurou seu rosto com a mão forte e quente e a fitou nos olhos com uma expressão intensa.

Balançando a cabeça como se não conseguisse entender direito o que o havia tomado, beijou-a de novo, rosnando baixo no fundo da garganta. As mãos dela encontraram o caminho para dentro de seu cabelo farto e escuro, enquanto ele prendia seu lábio inferior com os dentes, mordiscando e lambendo até ela achar que poderia morrer com a intensidade da sensação.

Mione gemeu e ele recompensou o som, aprofundando o beijo, dando-lhe tudo o que desejava. Então o interrompeu, e uma de suas mãos achou o caminho por baixo das saias dela, acariciando a parte interna de sua coxa.

Ele a ajeitou contra seu corpo, passando os lábios por sua bochecha até a curva da orelha, chupando, mordiscando e lambendo enquanto falava, as palavras escandalosas mais uma carícia do que um som.

– Uma pele tão macia… – disse, enquanto seus dedos brincavam pelo interior das coxas dela, deixando-a louca de desejo, o calor se empoçando em sua junção. – Fiquei pensando em como seria aqui…

Ele se virou para ter melhor acesso à pele no alto das coxas dela, tão perto do lugar onde ela mais o queria.

– Agora que sei… vou ficar consumido por pensamentos sobre como será a sensação dessa pele macia e adorável contra mim…

Ele deu um beijo suave e cheio de luxúria no pescoço de Mione, os dedos subindo cada vez mais perto do centro dela. Levando as mãos ansiosas ao peito e aos ombros dele, Mione suspirou, contorcendo-se contra Harry, desesperada por seu toque naquele lugar secreto e escuro que só viera a compreender recentemente.

Ele sorriu contra o pescoço dela, afastando-se deliberadamente, correndo os dedos de leve pelas pernas dela. Distanciou-se mais e ela abriu os olhos.

– Não vou a lugar nenhum, Imperatriz – falou, com um sorriso malicioso. – Só quero olhar melhor.

Antes que ela pudesse compreender inteiramente o significado de suas palavras e tentasse se levantar, ele já havia erguido suas saias ainda mais alto.

– Não… – pediu, envergonhada com a ideia de que Harry pudesse querer ver um lugar tão íntimo. Ele esticou o braço, passando uma das mãos por trás do pescoço dela e puxando-a em sua direção para um beijo arrebatador.

Quando Mione relaxou, Harry a liberou da carícia e falou:

– Ah, sim, Imperatriz.

Ele empurrou as saias dela para o alto de suas pernas e abriu suavemente suas coxas de novo, passando as mãos fortes e experientes pela pele ali.

– Tão lisa e macia – murmurou, dando beijos macios e molhados na parte de dentro de um joelho e seguindo uma trilha quente e maliciosa pela perna, convencendo-a a se abrir mais. Mione fechou os olhos para a visão dele se movendo tão pecaminosamente contra ela, mas não pôde deixar de fazer o que pedia.

Estava inteiramente sob o controle dele, uma vítima de seu ataque apaixonado. Quando Harry chegou à junção de suas coxas, recuou para admirar os cachos escuros e brilhantes que protegiam seu sexo. Roçando os dedos de leve na penugem macia, provocou um choque de sensações nela.

Seus olhos se abriram e encontraram os dele, por entre pálpebras pesadas. Harry falou, a voz percorrendo-a, enquanto seus dedos brincavam na entrada:

– Imaginei este momento, tarde da noite, na privacidade do meu quarto. Pensei em você assim, aberta para mim… inteiramente minha.

As palavras provocaram uma onda de calor pelo corpo dela.

– Imaginei tocá-la assim… abri-la, acariciá-la…

Enquanto falava, suas ações espelhavam suas palavras, abrindo as dobras delicadas do seu sexo, esfregando seu calor molhado. Mione arfou com a sensação, erguendo os quadris na direção dele, silenciosamente implorando por mais.

Ele circundou a protuberância firme do sexo dela suavemente com a ponta do dedo e observou a onda de sensação que a percorreu. Mione se moveu na direção dele de novo, mas desta vez ele afastou as mãos… do lugar onde o mundo parecia começar e terminar, e ela gemeu em desaprovação.

Por um instante, achou que ele pararia ali, mas em vez disso Harry levou os lábios ao ponto em que as coxas e o torso dela se encontravam.

Quando ergueu a cabeça do beijo, ele disse:

– Você se toca, linda? – E passou o dedo pelo calor molhado dela.

Mione fechou os olhos com força diante da pergunta… não podia falar… não podia responder… não podia olhar em seus olhos, escuros com a paixão contida.

Mas ele não permitiria que ela fugisse.

– Imperatriz. – O apelido a persuadiu, enquanto um único dedo brincava em sua entrada. – Responda. Você se toca?

As palavras mal eram um sussurro, um som suculento e lascivo ao qual ela não tinha como responder. Ao qual ela não tinha como não responder.

Assentiu, mordendo o lábio com um pequeno ganido, a cor tomando seu rosto em uma mistura de paixão e vergonha, enquanto os dentes brancos dele brilhavam e seus dedos retomavam as carícias enlouquecedoras.

– Aqui? – A palavra foi mais um hálito do que um som, roçando a pele sensível das coxas dela enquanto ele inseria um dedo mais fundo e botava o polegar no lugar apertado que a incendiava. – Você se toca aqui?

Ela arfou sua resposta.

– Sim!

Um segundo dedo se juntou ao primeiro, esfregando contra o âmago dela, enviando raios de prazer por seu corpo – que não era mais dela para controlar. Era dele. Como ela sempre soubera.

– No que pensa quando se toca aqui? – As palavras foram ditas contra a pele dela enquanto ele a beijava indo em direção ao lugar onde as mãos dele a privavam de pensamentos.

Mione mordeu o lábio – ela não podia dizer a ele, não podia responder. Ele plantou um beijo de leve em sua barriga arredondada, erguendo os olhos para ela.

– Imperatriz…

O tom era aliciador, fazendo-a não querer nada além de lhe contar qualquer coisa, tudo. Os dedos dele sondaram fundo, estocando e se esfregando contra ela, o polegar circundando o pequeno botão de fogo que fazia seu sangue correr mais rápido.

Mione se arqueou na direção dele, ansiosa por mais, quando os dedos recuaram. Abrindo mais as pernas, ela gemeu diante da ausência dele, só para arfar quando ele soprou os pelos macios que cobriam seu monte, expulsando todos os pensamentos coerentes de sua cabeça.

– Linda…

O tom era indolente; se não fosse pela respiração ofegante, Mione teria achado que estava insensível diante da situação. Seus polegares separaram as dobras que protegiam o âmago dela e, por um momento, ela lutou, envergonhada pelas ações dele, mortificada por seu interesse, enquanto ele corria o olhar pelo corpo dela até encontrar seu rosto – os olhos verdes penetrantes contendo uma promessa que ela não entendia inteiramente, mas pela qual estava desesperada.

– Mione…

A respiração dele atingiu o âmago dela, quente e intensa.

– Eu…

Faltaram-lhe as palavras, enquanto ele soprava firmemente nela, um fluxo frio de ar provocando o lugar exato em que seu prazer parecia se concentrar. Ela arfou. Harry a estava matando.

– No que você pensa?

Não podia aguentar.

– Em você.

A palavra terminou em um grito, quando a boca dele a recompensou por sua sinceridade. A sensação virou Mione do avesso. Suas mãos mergulharam no cabelo dele enquanto a língua a esfregava, lambendo a pele macia e úmida de seus lábios internos, provando seu calor molhado com minúsculos movimentos circulares que ameaçavam privá-la de ar e sanidade.

Ela suspirou com o prazer que ele extraía, levantando contra ele, pedindo ousadamente por mais, mesmo diante da vergonha que sentia. Quando a língua dele encontrou a protuberância inchada e dolorida no centro dela e a circundou com firmeza, enviando uma onda de prazer por seu corpo, Mione gritou seu nome e agarrou seus ombros, em uma tentativa de afastá-lo e ao mesmo tempo se erguer na direção dele.

Em resposta, ele segurou os quadris dela com firmeza, imobilizando-a enquanto fechava bem os lábios em volta de seu lugar secreto e chupava, levando-a à beira do prazer com a boca luxuriante e experiente.

– Não… – Mione ofegou, balançando a cabeça contra a sensação poderosa que a percorria. –Harry… pare…

Ele a ignorou, lambendo com mais firmeza, chupando mais fundo, movendo uma das mãos para enfiar um dedo experiente nela e induzir mais de sua chuva doce. E então, como se soubesse exatamente o que o corpo dela precisava, começou a se mexer mais rápido, os dedos e a língua em perfeito uníssono, expulsando todos os pensamentos racionais e trazendo consigo uma onda de paixão e prazer incomensuráveis.

Quando ela achou que não podia mais aguentar, a onda formou uma crista e Mione se despedaçou, incapaz de fazer outra coisa que não se entregar à sensação, pulsando contra ele, gritando seu nome enquanto o mundo desmoronava em volta dela.

A boca ficou mais suave contra seu corpo, os dedos pararam de se mexer, à medida que ela recobrava a consciência do dia, do aposento. Ele levantou a cabeça, observando-a intensamente conforme ela abria os olhos e encontrava os dele, cheio de paixão, satisfação e mais alguma coisa que ela não conseguia identificar.

Esticando-se na direção dela, ele tomou sua boca com uma intensidade sombria que Mione não reconheceu; o beijo parecia mais um ferro em brasa do que uma carícia.

Afastando-se, ele falou, a voz áspera:

– Você me quer.

As palavras penetraram a névoa de emoções que a havia consumido e ela enrijeceu na mesma hora. Com vívida clareza, reconheceu seu significado. Não tinha sido paixão que o levara a fazer amor com ela em seu gabinete em plena luz do dia, mas sim uma necessidade de provar a si mesmo e sua maestria.

Aquilo não passava de uma competição: ela não era nada além de um prêmio a ser conquistado. Ele não a queria… é claro que não. Era sem graça e sentimental. O pensamento causou um arrepio cruel e Mione entrou em ação, empurrando-o com toda a força, desequilibrando-o, subitamente desesperada para se afastar daquela boca, daquelas mãos, daquele calor.

Ficou de pé e arrumou as saias, apressada, enquanto passava atabalhoada por ele e corria na direção da porta da sala, botando alguma distância entre os dois.

–Mione… – chamou Harry, levantando-se e seguindo-a.

Ela virou-se ao ouvir seu nome e, surpresa ao vê-lo tão perto, esticou a mão como se pudesse impedi-lo de se aproximar mais. Como se pudesse impedi-lo de entranhar-se fundo em seu coração. Como se não fosse tarde demais para isso.

O cabelo despenteado, a gravata desamarrada, o colete desabotoado, cada centímetro de Harry era o retrato da devassidão. Naquele momento, não havia dúvidas de que Harry James, marquês Potter, era um libertino do mais alto calibre. Provavelmente tivera esse mesmo interlúdio com inúmeras outras mulheres – provavelmente para provar o mesmo ponto.

Mione balançou a cabeça, decepcionada consigo mesma. Era óbvio não significava nada para ele. Como podia não ter visto isso? Porque não queria ver. "Você é Selene. Condenada a amar um mortal em sono eterno."

Fechou os olhos diante do pensamento, segurando as lágrimas. Pelo menos até estar fora da sala. Fora da casa dele.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha arrogante, a respiração áspera ecoando ao redor deles.

– Você nega?

A mágoa se assomou, e ela não podia mais escondê-la.

Quando falou, sua voz saiu em um sussurro:

– Não nego. Sempre foi você. – Ela o viu reagir às palavras, o viu registrar a verdade nelas. E então disse: – Só queria que fosse qualquer outra pessoa.

E, com isso, virou-se e – que se dane o orgulho – fugiu.

Harry a observou ir embora, imóvel. Quando ouviu a porta principal da casa se fechar, sinalizando sua saída, praguejou alto, o som violento ecoando pela sala.

* * *

Muito mais tarde no mesmo dia, estava sentado ao piano, esforçando-se para que o instrumento realizasse a tarefa que havia cumprido durante toda a sua vida – ajudá-lo a esquecer. Tocava com vigor – com uma força que tirava um som descontrolado do instrumento.

As notas vinham rápidas e furiosas, os dedos voando pelas teclas, enquanto ele fechava os olhos e esperava que a música tirasse Mione de sua cabeça.

"Sempre foi você."

A melodia o envolveu, sombria e virulenta, ferroando seus sentidos, enquanto ele se demorava nas teclas com registro mais grave, despejando a emoção em sua performance.

O som, dolorido e lírico, o punia, lembrando-o sem parar da expressão de Mione, tão magoada, tão triste, logo antes de fugir da casa. Antes de fugir dele.

"Só queria que fosse qualquer outra pessoa."

Ele praguejou e o som foi engolido pelo piano. Mas a frieza da resposta – tão merecida – o deixara consumido pelo desejo de possuí-la. De marcá-la como sua.

Harry a empurrara aos limites da consciência de si mesma, de seu corpo, de suas emoções. Sabia o que estava fazendo, percebera que estava indo longe demais. Mas não poderia ter parado nem se quisesse. Ficara tão envolvido no momento quanto ela. O rei em pessoa poderia ter entrado no gabinete e ele teria que se esforçar para parar. A verdade disso o chocou, e seus dedos se detiveram nas teclas do piano.

Balançou a cabeça, como se pudesse livrá-la da lembrança dela. O que havia naquela mulher sem graça e modesta que nunca notara antes?

Não havia nada de sem graça ou modesto a respeito dela agora. E Harry se odiou por descrevê-la assim. Não… Lady Hermione Granger estava se desenvolvendo de uma maneira espetacular – totalmente nova e inteiramente diferente de todas as mulheres que conhecera.

E era a combinação inebriante de curiosidade inocente e desejo feminino que o havia induzido a se comportar como havia se comportado. Ele a queria. Visceralmente. De uma maneira que nunca quisera uma mulher antes dela.

E não podia tê-la, claro. Nick tinha razão: Mione queria amor. Harry soubera disso desde o início – ela não escondia sua crença no poder da emoção, sua fé inabalável nisso. Ele parou de tocar, imaginando como seria acreditar tanto no poder do amor em fazer o bem. Em trazer felicidade. Balançou a cabeça, curvando-se por cima das teclas do piano.

Nunca vira esse lado do amor. Só vira a dor que ele causava, a devastação esmagadora que vinha quando era rescindido. Uma lembrança então surgiu, de seu pai declarando amor eterno pela mulher. Uma mulher que abandonou seus deveres como esposa e mãe sem jamais olhar para trás. Duas vezes.

Amor eterno não existia.

Praguejou alto. Podia não concordar com a avaliação que Mione fazia do amor, mas isso não significava que tinha o direito de tratá-la tão injustamente. Não negava o prazer que havia sentido com ela em seus braços naquela tarde, mas admitia que seu comportamento era inaceitável.

Ela merecia infinitamente mais. Iria pedir desculpas. Mesmo que não se arrependesse em nada de seus atos. Continuou a tocar, as notas ficando mais lentas, mais contemplativas, refletindo o temperamento do pianista. Minutos depois, uma batida soou e Harry parou de tocar, virando-se no banco do piano para ficar de frente para a porta.

Por um breve instante, imaginou se seria possível que Mione tivesse retornado, que fosse ela do outro lado da porta, esperando que ele permitisse sua entrada.

– Entre.

A porta se abriu e ele fitou a silhueta feminina nas luzes claras do corredor atrás de si. Sua irmã. Parecia estar sendo cercado por mulheres a quem devia desculpas.

– Juliana, entre. – Ele se levantou, esticando a mão para uma caixa de fósforos e acendendo depressa um candelabro. Por fim, acenou para ela na direção de uma poltrona perto da grande lareira do aposento. – Não percebi que havia ficado tão escuro.

– Está bem tarde – disse ela baixinho, tomando seu assento e esperando, enquanto ele acendia várias outras velas e se sentava na frente dela.

Quando abriu a boca para falar, seu irmão deteve suas palavras com a mão erguida.

– Por favor, permita que eu peça desculpas. – Os olhos dela se arregalaram, enquanto ele acrescentava: – Não devia ter perdido a cabeça.

Um sorriso apareceu.

– Parece que perder a cabeça é mais uma coisa que temos em comum, irmão.

Um dos cantos da boca dele subiu.

– Parece que sim.

Juliana suspirou, relaxando em sua poltrona.

– Vim para _fare la pace_.

Harry esticou as pernas, recostando-se com um sorriso diante do italiano da irmã.

– Gostaria muito de fazer as pazes.

Ela estendeu um grande pacote embrulhado em papel pardo.

– Eu lhe trouxe um presente. Na Itália, é comum uma pessoa fazer um gesto de boa vontade a outra depois de uma discussão.

Ele aceitou o pacote.

– Aqui também é assim.

Juliana abriu um sorriso largo.

– É bom saber que algumas coisas não mudam.

– Acho que você já teve mudanças suficientes nos últimos tempos.

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

– Como dizem. – E voltou o olhar para o pacote. – Não está curioso a respeito do presente?

Harry olhou para o embrulho, cuidadosamente amarrado para melhor proteger seu conteúdo, e descobriu que estava cheio de curiosidade. Quanto tempo fazia desde que ganhara um presente? Um presente de alguém que não esperava nada de volta?

Olhando para a irmã, registrou o entusiasmo de expectativa no rosto dela – a óbvia esperança de que ele fosse gostar do que quer que estivesse naquele pacote simples e marrom. Sim. Estava muito curioso. Rasgou o papel, partindo o barbante e desfazendo o embrulho.

Virando o livro nas mãos, registrou a consideração dela.

– Como sabia que tenho paixão por Mozart?

Ela sorriu.

– Também tenho um quarto nesta casa. Não é difícil reconhecer seu compositor preferido.

Ele passou os dedos com reverência pela capa de couro.

– Vou começar a ler hoje mesmo. – Em seguida, a fitou nos olhos, sério. – Obrigado, Juliana.

Ela deu um sorrisinho tímido.

– De nada. Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

– Gostei. Muito.

Ele admirou-se que aquela garota que passara por tanta coisa, que se vira entregue sem cerimônia na porta de um completo estranho num país que não era o dela, tivesse pensado em comprar um presente para ele.

– Não tenho um presente para você.

Ela riu.

– É claro que não. Por que teria? – Quando ele pareceu incapaz de encontrar uma resposta decente, ela acrescentou: – Somos família. É isso que as famílias fazem, não é?

Ele ficou quieto por um momento, pensando.

–Na verdade, não faço a menor ideia do que uma família faz. Já faz muito tempo que não tenho ninguém além de Nick.

Juliana pensou nas palavras dele.

– Sem dúvida. Bem, então vamos decidir agora que é isso que as famílias fazem? Pelo menos a nossa família?

– Parece uma excelente ideia.

Juliana bateu palmas rapidamente e sorriu.

– Excelente! – E acrescentou em um tom casual: – Sabe, sempre quis um irmão que me mimasse.

Ele sorriu com inocência fingida.

– É mesmo? Posso sugerir que discuta esse desejo em particular com Nick?

Os olhos dela se arregalaram diante da brincadeira, e Juliana caiu na gargalhada.

– Acho que é um plano maravilhoso! – Abaixando a voz para um sussurro conspiratório, perguntou: – Acha que ele vai ser muito extravagante?

– Pode apostar que sim.

– De fato!

Eles ficaram em um silêncio confortável por vários minutos e Juliana observou Harry folhear seu livro novo. Finalmente ele ergueu os olhos e perguntou:

– Quando encontrou tempo para comprar isto?

Juliana gesticulou com a mão e respondeu:

– Há várias semanas. Mione, Mariana e eu estávamos na Bond Street e descobrimos uma livraria. O livro foi extremamente recomendado, e Mione pareceu achar que daria um presente excelente para você.

Ele enrijeceu à menção à Mione.

– Ela achou?

Juliana assentiu.

– Acho que ela dá excelentes conselhos. – Quando Harry se remexeu na poltrona e não falou nada, os olhos dela se estreitaram perceptivelmente e ela disse: – Você parece culpado, irmão.

Harry afastou o olhar, concentrando-se no candelabro que acendera.

– Fiz um excelente trabalho expulsando-a mais cedo. Imagino que esteja bastante… aborrecida comigo no momento.

– Ah – comentou ela, sagacidade e provocação em seu tom. – Está dizendo que monsieur Latuffe não foi o único _stupido_ na sala, essa tarde.

Um lado da boca de Harry se contorceu de desgosto.

– Não. Parece que não. – Ele relaxou em seu banco. – Sabe, acho que ninguém nunca falou assim comigo antes.

Um sorriso se abriu.

– Estava precisando de uma irmã há muito tempo, milorde.

Ele avaliou as palavras dela.

– Acho que você pode ter razão.

– Mione é diferente das outras mulheres – disse Juliana, passando inteiramente dos limites. – Está sempre disposta a fazer o que for preciso para corrigir uma situação.

Uma visão surgiu, Mione de pé no vão da porta do gabinete dele, tão obviamente magoada pelas palavras que ouvira e ainda assim tão disposta a defender Juliana – a lhe dizer exatamente onde havia ultrapassado os limites da fraternidade. Como se seu orgulho pessoal fosse de certa forma menos importante do que a felicidade da outra.

Quando voltou a atenção para a irmã, ela o fitava com um olhar perspicaz.

– Vejo que já percebeu a mesma coisa.

– Sim. Ela é bastante notável.

– Talvez deva pedir desculpas pela sua… – ela fez um gesto com a mão, procurando a palavra.

– Estupidez?

Ela sorriu.

– Como quiser.

Harry se remexeu no assento, descansando uma perna por cima da outra, e eles ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez, ambos perdidos em pensamentos.

Por fim, ele perguntou:

– Gosta de arte? Ela ergueu os olhos, curiosa.

– Gosto.

– Gostaria muito de levá-la à mostra da Academia Real. – E levantou o livro. – Para agradecer pelo presente.

– Você não tem que me agradecer pelo presente. Lembra? É o que a nossa família faz.

Ele assentiu.

– Então gostaria que a nossa família comparecesse à mostra da Academia Real.

– Ah, muito bem, então. Se vai transformar isso em regra… acho que não tenho escolha a não ser aceitar o seu convite.

Ele riu.

– Que magnânimo da sua parte.

– Também achei.

Harry se inclinou para a frente com um sorriso.

– Sabe, Juliana, acho que você precisava de um irmão há muito tempo.

Juliana inclinou a cabeça novamente, em um gesto que ele estava começando a achar muito cativante.

– Acho que você pode ter razão

* * *

Ai ai... Com esses dois é um passo para frente e dez para trás, esse Harry sabe ser bem idiota quando quer, certo? Mas... vamos ver o que ele vai fazer agora

E para compensar meu atraso de vários dias e o próximo que vai vir (semana de provas ebaaa) acelerei um pouco e três capítulos novos postados! Então por favor, por favor, deixem reviews se vocês gostarem!

Nicklley: Fico muito muito feliz em saber que estás gostado! Acho que seu desejo foi realizado, hein? Mione solterona pegadora dos Potter kkkkkkk Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijoos :D

Midnight: kkkkk que bom que você voltou, flor e que continua gostando da fanfic! Pequeno spoiler? Harry vai estar em todos os momentos da lista ( e as melhores cenas vai ser justamente na pós-tarefa)! Concordo com o que você disse e só falta a nossa protagonista perceber isso ( mas nosso querido Harry vai estar lá para ajudar ela perceber isso). Também sou uma grande fã de Juliana (O livro dela é muito bom! Super recomendo)! Espero que tenha gostado da atualização,flor. Espero ansiosa sua review, bjoos e até a próxima

.790: kkkkkkk Ciumes? Oi? Onde? kkkkk Posso te garantir que as melhores cenas de ciúme são quando um certo Wesley está envolvido, querida (pequeno spoiler? Nããão...). Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, flor. Bjoos e até a próxima.

Guest: Pode até demorar, mas vou continuar sim! Espero que continue gostando :)

Milord Guest: Realmente adorei o nome, my lord kkkkkkk (outra opção seria Milord Dog ou... seu nome verdadeiro quem sabe? HAHAHA) Adorei seu comentário, como sempre aliás. E parece que seu desejo foi realizado! Finalmente Harry e juliana estão começando a se entender - e deixa de ser um irmão chato kkkkk - já HH... muita areia ainda vai rolar e espero sinceramente que continue acompanhando para ver! Muito muito obrigada pela review incrível! Beijos :D


	18. Planos

Mione saltou da carruagem dos Rivingtons diante da Casa Somerset e virou-se para ver o sorriso de Mariana, conforme a irmã a seguia para fora da carruagem.

As duas foram imediatamente cercadas por uma multidão de pessoas, todas se atropelando para entrar na exibição privada da mostra da Academia Real de Artes, um dos convites mais cobiçados da temporada. Observou Mariana tomar o braço de Rivington com um olhar amoroso, permitindo que o duque a guiasse pelos largos degraus de mármore até a entrada da galeria, onde a exposição já estava em andamento.

E sufocou um pequeno suspiro diante da adoração óbvia entre os dois.

– Milady ?

Mione se sobressaltou com as palavras, virando-se para seu próprio acompanhante, o barão Wesley.

– Vamos?

Estampando um sorriso alegre no rosto, tomou o braço que ele oferecia.

– Sem dúvida, milorde.

Seguiram Mariana e Rivington pela entrada larga, Mione recusando-se a permitir que o estranho comportamento de Ronald Wesley estragasse os eventos da tarde. A mostra da Academia Real sempre fora uma de suas atividades favoritas na temporada, já que dava aos londrinos uma rara visão do trabalho dos artistas contemporâneos mais reverenciados do país. Adorava arte e fazia questão de nunca perder uma exposição.

– Ouvi dizer que talvez vejamos as gravuras mais recentes de Blake hoje, milorde – comentou, enquanto subia os degraus.

Ron lhe lançou um olhar estranho, antes de perguntar, incrédulo:

– Não está aqui para ver arte, está?

A confusão de Mione ficou evidente.

– Claro que estou. Gosto muito de artes plásticas. O senhor não?

– Gosto de um quadro bonito tanto quanto qualquer um – respondeu Wesley. – Mas ninguém realmente vem a uma exibição particular para ver as obras, Lady Hermione. Tem a ver com provar que é capaz de conseguir uma entrada.

Mione baixou a cabeça para impedir que o barão a visse revirar os olhos.

– Ah, sim. Bem, isso também é um feito impressionante.

– Já esteve aqui antes? – perguntou Wesley, uma ostentação na voz.

Mione desconversou, insegura sobre dever ou não responder com sinceridade.

Não foi preciso. Mariana, que estivera esperando com Rivington para que Mione e Wesley os alcançassem, se intrometeu e respondeu pela irmã:

–Nosso pai era curador da Academia Real, lorde Wesley. Este é um dos dias do ano preferidos de Mione.

– Sério? Não achei que seria tão… acadêmica.

A palavra soou estranha nos lábios dele.

– Ah, Mione é brilhante no que diz respeito a arte. Devia ouvi-la falar sobre a Renascença. – Mariana abriu um sorriso alegre para o barão antes de continuar: – Não se incomoda se eu roubar minha querida irmã, não é? Estou vendo um Pearce que estávamos ansiosas para admirar.

Com isso, Mariana agarrou o braço de Mione e a puxou pela multidão, para longe de seus acompanhantes.

– Eca. Ele é insuportável! O que diabo deu em você para aceitar o convite?

– Ele fez um convite, Mari. Caso não tenha percebido, não estou em posição de recusá-los. – Após uma pausa, acrescentou: – Além do mais, o barão não é tão ruim assim.

– É um imbecil. E um bêbado – exclamou Mariana francamente, antes de sorrir em cumprimento à viscondessa de Longwell, que inclinou a cabeça em resposta, enquanto passavam por ela. – Pelo amor de Deus, você está disposta a se vestir como homem e entrar escondida no clube de esgrima de Benedick, mas não é capaz de recusar Wesley?

– Shh! – Mione olhou em volta para se assegurar de que Mariana não fora ouvida. – Perdeu o juízo, falando isso aqui? O fato é que aceitei o convite dele. E agora estamos sendo um tanto rudes.

– Bobagem. Rivington vai entretê-lo. – Mariana estava distraída, na ponta dos pés, esticando o pescoço para ver acima da multidão. – Não está vendo Juliana, está?

Mione gelou.

– Juliana Fiori?

Mariana lançou um olhar estranho para Mione.

– Sim, Hermione. Juliana Fiori. Que outra Juliana eu podia estar procurando?

– Não sabia que ela estaria aqui.

– Hum – disse Mariana, olhando em volta. – Parece que lorde Potter se ofereceu para trazê-la. Prometi a ela que não veríamos Jerusalém de Blake sem ela.

Mione abriu a boca para falar, sem saber o que dizer, certa apenas de que não teria escolha a não ser ir embora da mostra antes de dar de cara com Harry.

Não podia encará-lo. Não podia estar no mesmo lugar que ele. Não importava que metade de Londres também estivesse ali. Mione começou a entrar em pânico.

– Ah… aqui estão as damas que estávamos procurando. – Mione e Mariana viraram-se para ficar de frente para Wesley e Rivington.

Wesley fitou Mione nos olhos e abriu um sorriso brilhante.

– A senhoritas nos deixaram, mas somos excelentes em rastrear nossas presas.

– Parece que sim, milorde. – A tarde estava ficando cada vez mais esquisita. Ela deveria ter ficado em casa. Isso estava claro. – Lady Hermione, posso acompanhá-la para ver alguns dos quadros na galeria norte?

– Eu… – Por um breve instante, Mione cogitou recusar antes de perceber que uma tarde com Wesley seria infinitamente menos constrangedora do que ficar tentando evitar lorde Potter. – Gostaria muito, milorde.

– Excelente. – Ele ofereceu o braço para Mione. Ela o aceitou e eles saíram pela galeria principal na direção da galeria norte. Enquanto caminhavam, ele falou: – Vamos ter que procurar os artistas renascentistas aqui hoje, não é?

A jovem mordeu a língua, controlando-se para não explicar que, como uma mostra contemporânea, não havia artistas renascentistas representados no evento.

Em vez disso, sorriu para si mesma e permitiu que o barão a guiasse. Quando chegaram à ligeiramente menos lotada galeria norte, Wesley lhe ofereceu um sorriso alegre e, com um gesto largo, perguntou:

– O que acha?

Mione sorriu para o barão e respondeu, educada:

– A exposição este ano está excelente, milorde. Muito obrigada por me acompanhar.

Ele se aproximou.

– Vamos, Lady Hermione. Certamente tem mais a dizer do que isso. – Apontando para um grande retrato, perguntou: – Que tal este?

Mione avaliou o quadro, um retrato um tanto indulgente do rei, antes de responder:

– Acho que o rei George deve ter ficado muito feliz com ele.

Wesley riu.

– Que diplomático da sua parte.

Mione também riu, avaliando o barão. Com certeza era um janota, além de um tanto enfadonho, mas parecia ter bom humor e um semblante não desagradável. Ficou surpresa em descobrir que estava se divertindo bastante.

Wesley se inclinou para falar perto do ouvido dela:

– Estava esperando que tivéssemos a oportunidade de nos separarmos de sua irmã e Rivington.

Mione franziu o cenho diante das palavras.

– Milorde?

– Eu sei – continuou ele, interpretando errado a reticência dela. – É difícil acreditar que isso está acontecendo. – O barão passou um único dedo discretamente pela extensão do braço dela e seu sorriso aumentou, conforme ele se aproximava novamente. – Mas, sem dúvida, está acontecendo com a senhorita, Lady Hermione.

– Lorde Wesley – falou ela depressa, procurando uma distração para livrar os dois do constrangimento. – Achei que íamos procurar os quadros renascentistas. Não os vejo aqui.

– Talvez devamos procurá-los em um local mais tranquilo e reservado – sugeriu ele, a voz baixa. Era uísque que sentia em seu hálito?

Mione desconversou:

– Será que estão na galeria principal?

Ele fez uma pausa, considerando as palavras.

– Ah, entendi. Está preocupada que possamos ser observados.

Mione se agarrou à sugestão:

– Sem dúvida, esta é exatamente a minha preocupação.

O barão mostrou seus dentes brancos, compreendendo.

– É claro. Vamos voltar à galeria principal e procurar melhor.

Quem pensaria que Wesley seria tão compreensivo? Mione ficou tão surpresa com a mudança de rumo dele que não pôde conter o próprio sorriso animado. Caminharam de volta para a galeria principal e passaram pela multidão de pessoas lá dentro.

Ali, foi impossível não serem comprimidos pelos demais e, enquanto seguiam, Mione sentiu uma das mãos dele correndo pelas costas de seu vestido, perigosamente íntima.

Afastando-se de seu toque, Mione virou-se para ele, a mão no pescoço, e disse:

– Estou com muita sede. Será que poderia pegar um pouco de limonada para mim enquanto procuro minha irmã?

Os olhos de Ronald se estreitaram na direção dela de uma forma que ela só podia presumir que fosse para transmitir preocupação, e ele respondeu:

– Claro.

– Ah, obrigada, milorde – falou, tentando parecer descontraída.

Mione ficou olhando o barão desaparecer na multidão, as centenas de pessoas engolindo-o, enquanto ela respirava fundo e soltava o ar lentamente.

A tarde inteira fora um erro.

– Vejo que Wesley está comendo na palma de sua mão.

As palavras secas a sobressaltaram, tão próximas de seu ouvido, e Mione enrijeceu com o reconhecimento imediato. Forçando-se a ficar calma, virou-se de frente para o interlocutor.

– Lorde Potter. Que surpresa – falou, seu tom soando o oposto de suas palavras.

Estava, de repente, muito cansada. Cansada de duelar com Harry, cansada de ser mais esperta do que Ron, cansada de estar ali no meio das pessoas mais bonitas de Londres. Queria ir para casa.

– Lady Hermione. – Harry fez uma reverência curta. – Tinha esperanças de que estivesse aqui.

As palavras e a sugestão de que estava à procura dela a teriam deixado exultante meses atrás. Hoje, no entanto, tudo o que queria era se virar e fugir. Olhar em seus olhos verdes só servia para lembrá-la da vergonha e da mágoa que ele havia lhe causado em seu último encontro.

Seu coração se contraiu diante da ideia de ter outra conversa com o marquês, sabendo que ela era pouco mais do que um peão em algum jogo que não entendia. Não conseguiu fingir graciosidade.

– Apesar de estar certa de que isso não é inteiramente verdade, o senhor sabia que eu estaria aqui. Estava presente quando Wesley fez o convite.

– Estava mesmo. – Ele inclinou a cabeça como se para dar a ela um ponto em seu jogo verbal. – Mesmo assim, tinha esperanças em vê-la esta tarde. Apesar de confessar que fiquei bastante desanimado ao avistá-la sorrindo para Wesley como se ele fosse o único homem presente.

Mione se recusou a dar a ele o prazer de saber a verdade.

– O barão tem sido muito prestativo.

– Prestativo. – Harry testou a palavra. – Faz com que ele pareça um utensílio de cozinha, não é?

Ela não escondeu a exasperação.

– Queria alguma coisa, milorde?

– Uma pergunta curiosa – disse ele, enigmático, antes de acrescentar: – Queria conversar com a senhorita.

De repente, Wesley pareceu o menor de dois males.

– Agora não é o momento ideal. Talvez outro dia? Estou acompanhada.

Ela se virou propositadamente, ansiosa para fazer uma saída rápida.

– Tenho a impressão de que seu acompanhante a deixou para se defender sozinha – observou Harry, com ironia. – Eu não poderia permitir que a senhorita transitasse desacompanhada por essa multidão. Não seria nada cavalheiresco de minha parte.

A frustração irrompeu. Ele não pode simplesmente me deixar em paz?

Mione franziu os olhos.

– Sim, bem, certamente não iria querer parecer menos do que cavalheiresco. – A ligeira ênfase na palavra dizia muito. – Não precisa se preocupar, milorde. Estou certa de que o barão vai retornar em breve.

– Nesta multidão? Não apostaria dinheiro nisso – retrucou ele, o tom seco. O homem era totalmente exasperante.

Mione tentou fugir, mas era impossível escapar das centenas de pessoas ao redor deles.

Ela bateu o pé, irritada, e se virou de volta para Harry.

– O senhor fez de propósito! – exclamou, irritada. – Acha que orquestrei essa multidão para encurralá-la?

– Não duvidaria.

– Engana-se completamente a respeito do meu poder sobre a alta-roda, Imperatriz.

Ela corou diante do apelido, tão íntimo, antes de sussurrar:

– Não me chame assim.

Ele segurou seu cotovelo e a levou para a galeria oeste. Mione protestou brevemente, antes de perceber que soltar o braço das garras dele poderia despertar a atenção das más línguas para os dois. Quando estavam na galeria lateral, Harry soltou seu cotovelo, mas a guiou para o lado oposto da sala, por entre os grupos de pessoas admirando os quadros pendurados na parede até um grande painel que separava um pedaço do gigantesco aposento.

– Aonde está me levando? – sussurrou ela, disparando olhares para a multidão de pessoas que os cercava, que pareciam não perceber seu sequestro.

Ele a empurrou para trás do painel, seguindo-a para dentro da alcova silenciosa, e eles estavam a sós novamente. Mione foi mais uma vez consumida pelas emoções, partes iguais de entusiasmo e medo. O enorme painel de mogno fora colocado a vários metros das janelas voltadas para o oeste, a fim de impedir que o sol obstruísse a visão dos quadros. Era bem mais alto que suas cabeças, criando uma poça de luz do sol brilhante e abafando o som da mostra do outro lado.

O lugar perfeito para um encontro de amantes. Mione afastou o pensamento e conjurou a raiva e a mágoa que vinha sentindo nos dias desde sua última interação com Harry.

Não podia deixá-lo ganhar. Não aqui.

– Está louco? – sussurrou, irritada.

– Ninguém viu.

– Como pode saber disso?

– Sabendo.

Ele esticou a mão para tocar o rosto dela.

Mione se afastou.

– Não me toque.

O movimento despertou uma emoção breve nos olhos dele, que sumiu antes que Mione pudesse defini-la.

– Nunca faria nada para manchar sua reputação, Mione.

As palavras eram sinceras.

– Perdoe-me, milorde, mas parece que tudo o que faz perto de mim é um risco para a minha reputação – atacou ela, desesperada para machucá-lo, ansiosa para que sentisse a dor que tinha sentido nos dias desde a última vez em que o vira.

Um dos cantos da boca de Harry se ergueu.

– Mereci isso.

– E muito mais. – Ela fitou os olhos dele com ousadia. – Eu lhe disse naquela tarde na sua casa, milorde, estou farta desses interlúdios. E do senhor. O senhor interpretou extraordinariamente errado o meu interesse. Agora, se me dá licença, o barão Wesley deve estar me procurando.

– Não pode estar mesmo falando sério a respeito de Ronald.

Ela o ignorou, movendo-se para passar por ele e escapar pela beirada do painel para o aposento do outro lado. Harry agarrou sua mão enquanto ela o empurrava, e o toque a deteve. Não era tão firme que não pudesse se soltar, mas o calor da mão enluvada contra a dela a fez olhar de volta para ele.

Naquele momento, a única coisa que Harry queria era que ela ficasse com ele. Que o perdoasse. Havia chegado com Juliana, pronto para encontrar Mione e pedir desculpas por seu comportamento grosseiro – pronto para fazer o que fosse preciso para reparar a mágoa óbvia que havia causado. E a localizara quase imediatamente, sorrindo para Wesley, claramente se divertindo muito, à medida que o par voltava para a galeria principal.

A visão o enfurecera– Mione tão adorável e feliz, Wesley tão afetado e simplório. Ela nunca havia sorrido tão abertamente para Harry. E, se o fizesse, ele certamente não reagiria como o barão, o tolo, afastando-se dela. Não. Se algum dia Mione olhasse para ele daquele jeito, ele a tomaria nos braços e a beijaria até ela perder os sentidos.

Que se danasse a Mostra Real de Arte. Diabo. Queria beijá-la até ela perder os sentidos naquele exato momento, e Mione estava longe de sorrir para ele. Encontraria um modo de reparar os danos que havia causado. Mas antes tinha que eliminar Wesley da equação. A aposta idiota que havia feito com o ridículo barão era só isso – idiota.

Harry agora entendia que não fizera nada além de provocar o sujeito a provar sua habilidade em conquistar Mione; ele não desistiria dela. Especialmente não com mil libras dependendo do resultado.

– Não se envolva com Wesley – pediu Harry.

– Por que não?

As palavras dela o provocaram.

– Ele é um interesseiro com a inteligência de um asno.

– Claro que é – retrucou ela, simplesmente, como se ele tivesse acabado de declarar que o céu era azul.

Harry franziu o cenho.

– Então por que vir aqui com ele?

– Porque ele me convidou.

A resposta, tão óbvia, o frustrou. Harry passou a mão pelo cabelo antes de observar:

– Isso não deveria ser suficiente, Mione. Pelo amor de Deus.

Ela sorriu então, um sorrisinho triste que o irritou.

– Tem razão. Não deveria ser suficiente.

Harry sentiu uma estranha pressão no peito diante das palavras e, naquele momento, a decisão foi tomada. Wesley não poderia tê-la.

Harry não permitiria.

Seus olhares se fixaram um no outro por vários momentos, antes de Mione puxar a mão, e Harry descobriu que não podia deixá-la ir.

Seus dedos se apertaram em volta dos dela, inflexíveis. Ela o fitou, surpresa.

– Deixe-me levá-la a algum lugar – pediu.

– Milorde?

– Aonde gostaria de ir? Certamente vai me dar a mesma oportunidade que deu a Wesley.

– Não é uma competição.

As palavras saíram baixinho e ele captou um significado oculto que não entendeu inteiramente.

Ignorando isso por um momento, repetiu:

– Deixe-me levá-la a algum lugar. Pode escolher. Ao teatro de novo. A um piquenique com Mariana e Rivington. Um maldito passeio de carruagem.

Ela pensou por um instante.

– Não quero que me acompanhe a nenhum desses lugares.

– Por que não?

– Estou virando uma nova página. Nenhum lugar sem graça. Nenhum lugar sentimental.

O marquês sentiu as palavras como um soco, reconhecendo imediatamente suas ofensivas. Maldição. O que poderia dizer para consertar? Passou a outra mão por seu cabelo escuro, soltando várias mechas grossas.

De repente, a conversa parecia uma das mais importantes que já tivera.

– Por Deus, Mione, me desculpe. Me dê uma chance de provar que não sou um mulherengo e um imbecil completo.

– Não acho que seja um imbecil.

– Percebo que não refutou a outra alegação – comentou ele, com um sorriso torto. – Pode pedir o que quiser.

Ela soltou um suspiro frustrado, concentrando-se em qualquer lugar que não ele. Seu olhar repousou nas mãos dos dois entrelaçadas, antes de ela se voltar para os olhos dele de novo.

– Qualquer coisa?

Hrry estreitou os olhos ao entender.

– Está pensando na sua maldita lista, não está?

– Bem, o senhor pediu que eu me abstivesse de completar qualquer outro item sem a sua companhia.

– Sem dúvida, pedi.

– Sempre posso pedir a Wesley...

Ela deixou a frase morrer deliberadamente, incitando uma gargalhada dele.

– Está aprendendo a me manipular muito bem, sua atrevida. Está bem. Vamos completar mais um item da sua lista. Qual vai ser?

Ela refletiu por um momento, mordendo o lábio inferior. O ato afastou a atenção de Harry da conversa por um breve instante, enquanto ele pensava em beijá-la para interromper o tique nervoso.

Por um momento, perdeu-se na lembrança da doçura de sua boca, da maciez de seus lábios, do total abandono com que o acompanhava a cada movimento. Sentiu-se enrijecer com o pensamento, e estava a apenas alguns segundos de tomar sua boca novamente quando os lábios dela formaram uma única palavra:

– Jogar.

Franziu o cenho de imediato e balançou a cabeça como se para clarear as ideias. Certamente não havia acabado de dizer…

– Jogar?

Ela assentiu, entusiasmadamente.

– É. Jogar. Em um clube para cavalheiros.

Ele riu.

– Não pode estar falando sério.

– Claro que estou, milorde.

– Acabou de me pedir para levá-la escondida ao Brook's, Mione. Acho que passamos do ponto no qual precisa fazer cerimônia.

Ela deu um sorrisinho.

– Muito bem, Harry. Gostaria que me levasse para jogar. No seu clube.

– Nenhuma mulher jamais violou as defesas do Brook's, Mione…

Ela o interrompeu secamente:

– Acho muito difícil de acreditar.

– Está bem, nenhuma dama jamais violou as defesas do clube. Eu seria exilado da lista de membros se fosse descoberto. – Ele balançou a cabeça firmemente antes de continuar: – Posso convencê-la a uma partida de vinte e um na Casa Potter? Nós jogaremos por dinheiro. Posso lhe assegurar que a experiência vai ser a mesma.

– Acho que vai ser completamente diferente, na verdade – especulou Mione. – Parte do atrativo deste item é a experiência do clube em si.

– Para quê?

Harry estava genuinamente perplexo.

Ela fez uma pausa, mudando de rumo:

– Já imaginou o que as mulheres fazem por trás de portas fechadas em chás e depois dos jantares? Sobre o que falamos, como vivemos sem os homens?

– Não.

– Claro que não. Porque as nossas vidas são às claras. Podemos estar sozinhas em um aposento, isoladas dos homens, mas eles são donos das casas nas quais nos reunimos, já estiveram nos aposentos em que nos enclausuramos. Sempre há a possibilidade de que possam entrar, então nos dedicamos a bordar ou a fofocar e nunca nos permitimos dizer ou fazer muita coisa que ultrapasse os limites do decoro, por medo de que possam ver. – Exaltando-se à medida que falava, Mione continuou: – É diferente para os homens. Eles têm esses locais secretos… tabernas, clubes esportivos e clubes para cavalheiros onde podem fazer, sentir e experimentar qualquer coisa que quiserem. Longe dos olhares bisbilhoteiros das mulheres.

– Exatamente – argumentou ele –, motivo pelo qual não posso levá-la ao Brook's.

– Por que devem ser os únicos com esse tipo de liberdade? Por que acha que fiz a lista? Quero experimentar essa sensação. Quero ver esse lugar secreto, esse santuário onde os homens realmente podem ser homens.

Harry não respondeu, sem estar inteiramente seguro sobre como lidar com essa estranha determinação.

– Mione – falou, baixinho, mas com firmeza, em uma tentativa de trazer bom senso à discussão –, se for pega seria o seu fim. Jogar é uma coisa. Mas… no Brook's?

– O grande marquês Potter está com medo do que pode acontecer se ele se arriscar dessa forma? O mesmo homem que uma vez desvirtuou uma princesa prussiana no Hyde Park?

Ele piscou.

– Não fiz nada disso.

Mione não pôde evitar o sorrisinho.

– Ah, então finalmente descobrimos uma lenda que não tem fundamento na realidade.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram, enquanto ela se aprumava e, com todo o orgulho de uma rainha, dizia:

– Não preciso da sua ajuda, sabe? Posso entrar sozinha no White's… usando uma carta-convite de Benedick.

Harry lhe lançou um olhar de incredulidade.

– Ele nunca a escreveria.

– Ele não precisa – argumentou ela, pragmática. – Entrei em seu clube de esgrima sem problemas.

– E precisou de mim para sair! – retrucou ele, um pouco mais alto do que era ideal para sua localização clandestina.

– Está dizendo que não vai me levar?

– Estou.

– Uma pena. Estava ansiosa pela sua companhia.

Harry balançou a cabeça, estupefato.

– Não pode fazer isso.

– Por quê? Porque sou mulher?

– Não! Porque está louca! Vai ser pega!

– Ainda não fui pega.

– Eu a peguei! Duas vezes!

– Como já falei antes – desdenhou ela –, você é diferente.

– Sou diferente como? – A exasperação dele era clara.

– Bem, parece que é meu cúmplice.

Ela sorriu então, um sorriso largo e brilhante, parecido com o que a vira oferecer a Wesley mais cedo. Harry perdeu a fala, sentindo toda a força do prazer dela como um soco, e uma onda de orgulho absurda o tomou… orgulho de ser aquele para o qual ela se voltava com tanto entusiasmo, orgulho de ser aquele a quem ela pedia que a acompanhasse em tal aventura.

E, naquele momento banhado de sol, com toda a Londres a apenas alguns centímetros de seu esconderijo, ficou impressionado com a beleza dela – os grandes olhos e cabelo castanhos, reluzente sob a luz, a boca larga e convidativa, suficiente para deixar um homem de joelhos.

Era realmente extraordinária. A revelação fez com que ficasse difícil respirar, tão intensa era a verdade nela.

– Meu Deus. Como é linda.

Os olhos de Mione se arregalaram de choque, enquanto processava as palavras, e por fim, se franziram, desconfiados.

– Não tente me distrair com seus elogios.

– Nem em sonhos.

– Porque vou fazer isso. Vou jogar. Não vou ser dissuadida do meu objetivo.

– É claro que não.

– Me dizer que sou… Bem, que sou…

– Linda.

– Sim. Isso. Não vai me deter.

– Eu não pretendia.

– Não sou boba.

Ele deu um passo na direção dela.

– Eu sei. Vou levá-la.

– Mesmo que não me leve… – Ela parou. – Como disse?

– Falei que vou levá-la.

– Ah. Bem. Então.

– Sim, achei que foi magnânimo da minha parte.

Ele ergueu um dedo e ajeitou uma mecha solta de cabelo atrás da orelha dela.

– Não sou linda – falou Mione.

Um dos cantos da boca de Harry subiu.

– Ora, ora – disse, baixinho, varrendo o rosto dela com os olhos como se para memorizar essa nova Mione que acabara de descobrir. – Tenho que discordar disso.

Em seguida, pousou os lábios nos dela e Mione ficou entorpecida pela carícia e pelas palavras, ambas igualmente inebriantes. O beijo foi diferente de todos os que haviam trocado – mais suave, curioso, como se os dois estivessem descobrindo algo totalmente novo.

Foi como um concerto de língua acariciante e lábios macios. Harry ergueu a cabeça e esperou que ela abrisse os olhos; quando o fez, ele ficou impressionado mais uma vez por sua beleza. Avaliou seu rosto, observando enquanto ela voltava do estado sensual para o qual o beijo a havia levado.

– O senhor falou que eu era sem graça.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, admirando as profundezas marrons transparentes de emoção nos olhos dela.

– Não há nada de sem graça na senhorita.

E então a beijou de novo. Sua boca era o banquete dele. Bebericou seus lábios, saboreando seu gosto, sua maciez. As mãos dela envolveram seu pescoço e subiram até seu cabelo – enfiando os dedos por entre as mechas escuras. A carícia causou um arrepio de prazer.

Ele mordiscou seus lábios antes de lambê-los de leve. Quando se afastou e a olhou nos olhos novamente, ambos estavam ofegantes, e Harry desejava que estivessem em qualquer outro lugar que não ali, com centenas de londrinos a apenas alguns metros de distância.

Tinha que parar. Estava prestes a fazer exatamente o que havia resolvido não fazer. Não havia prometido a si mesmo que não a desvirtuaria de novo? Ele lhe devia mais. Uma visão surgiu na mente dele: Mione nua, esparramada diante dele sob a luz do sol, e ele a afastou.

Não era hora de ceder a fantasias que o excitariam ainda mais – do jeito que estava, sua excitação era constrangedoramente óbvia em suas calças. Esticando as mãos, desenredou os braços de Mione de seu pescoço, beijando os nós dos dedos antes de olhar em seus olhos mais uma vez.

– Devo-lhe um pedido de desculpas.

As sobrancelhas dela se franziram.

– Como disse?

Ele plantou um beijo suave em sua testa, alisando as rugas ali, puxando-a para um abraço apertado antes de continuar:

– Um pedido de desculpas. Por tudo. Pela tarde na Casa Potter, pelo clube de esgrima, Deus, Mione, por esta tarde até. Eu a tratei de forma bastante abominável, quase comprometendo-a a cada passo. E… devo desculpas.

Mione piscou os dois olhos para ele, a luz do sol envolvendo-a, fazendo sua pele corada tomar o tom perfeito de rosa. Como ela não falou, ele continuou:

– Gostaria de me redimir. Acho que levá-la ao Brook's seria um começo.

Uma sombra passou brevemente pelo rosto de Mione – como se estivesse decepcionada – e então sumiu.

Harry continuou:

– Vou levá-la hoje à noite.

– Hoje?

– A não ser que tenha planos de passar a noite com Wesley também – sugeriu ele, friamente.

– Não… No entanto, ia ao baile dos Cavendish. Vou ter que dar uma desculpa. E

la evitou os olhos dele.

– Isso seria ideal. Se formos enquanto o baile estiver no auge, todo o procedimento vai ser muito mais fácil.

– O que devo vestir? – perguntou ela, baixinho.

Teve uma lembrança de Mione vestida com roupas de homem, usando apenas a calça de esgrima justa, os seios desamarrados e apertados contra ele, a pele corada de prazer. Sentindo as próprias calças ficarem apertadas, remexeu-se, desconfortável, antes de dizer:

– Acho que vai ter que usar roupas de homem. Tem algo apropriado para um clube? Ou vai usar seu uniforme de esgrima?

Ela corou com a provocação antes de balançar a cabeça.

– Não, tenho algo mais adequado.

É claro que tinha. Ele achou melhor se abster de perguntar em que situação ela tivera motivos para usar algo mais adequado. Isso é uma péssima ideia. Mesmo assim, dera-lhe sua palavra. Era melhor que ele a acompanhasse do que outra pessoa. Melhor ele do que Wesley.

A ideia de Mione andando por aí vestida de homem com Wesley era suficiente para fazê-lo querer dar um soco na cara do barão. Ansioso para se livrar da visão de Mione e do homem irritante, Harry andou até a beirada do painel, de onde deu uma rápida olhada na sala do outro lado para se assegurar de que não seriam vistos voltando de seu esconderijo.

Quando estava seguro de que permaneceriam despercebidos, guiou-a habilmente pelo painel de volta para o salão, seu ritmo indicando que ela devia tentar parecer casual enquanto seguiam na direção da galeria principal.

– Devo encontrá-la na Casa Granger à meia-noite e meia? – perguntou ele, olhando para o outro lado, mas mantendo a voz baixa o bastante para que só ela pudesse escutar.

Mione assentiu.

– É um horário perfeito. Tarde o suficiente para que todos estejam no baile, cedo o bastante para não dar de cara com eles voltando para casa. – E ergueu os olhos, surpresa. – É muito bom nisso.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, como se estivesse aceitando um elogio.

– Não é a primeira vez que planejo uma saída clandestina.

Mione afastou o olhar.

– Não, imagino que não seja – comentou, baixinho, antes de parar na frente de um grande retrato do cocker spaniel do rei Carlos. Respirou fundo e continuou: – Na entrada dos fundos.

Ele assentiu de leve.

– Fiz as pazes com Juliana.

Não sabia por que sentia que tinha que contar a ela, mas tinha. Um ar de surpresa passou pelo rosto de Mione, desaparecendo tão depressa que Harry não estava inteiramente certo de que estivera ali.

– Fico feliz em ouvir isso. É uma boa moça. E acho que está começando a gostar muito do senhor.

As palavras o deixaram desconfortável, apesar de não entender por quê.

Mione pareceu perceber.

– Fico feliz em ouvir isso – repetiu.

Ele assentiu uma vez.

– O que acha disso? – perguntou, indicando o quadro mais próximo.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar estranho.

– Acho que é um quadro enorme de um cachorro.

Ele fez uma cena exagerada ao avaliar a obra e assentiu, com seriedade.

– Uma observação astuta.

Ela deu uma risadinha e Harry continuou:

– Artes plásticas nunca foram minha especialidade. Prefiro me considerar um connoisseur de música. Como sabe.

As últimas palavras foram ditas baixinho, perto do ouvido dela. Tinham a intenção de perturbá-la, de fazê-la lembrar da noite no quarto dele… de seu primeiro beijo. A estratégia funcionou, e Harry não pôde evitar o prazer que o percorreu ao ouvi-la prendendo a respiração.

– Acho que é melhor eu voltar até minha irmã – disse Mione, a voz tremendo de leve.

– Vou levá-la.

– Não! – recusou, um pouco mais alto do que havia planejado. Então, após uma pausa, continuou: – Acho que devo ir sozinha.

Por um momento, ele pensou em forçar o assunto – obrigá-la a aceitar sua companhia. Mas reconhecia uma vitória quando via uma.

– Sem dúvida – disse, fazendo uma reverência profunda por cima da mão dela, antes de acrescentar, baixinho: – Esta noite, então?

Ela o fitou nos olhos e sustentou o olhar por um longo instante antes de acenar ligeiramente com a cabeça.

– Esta noite.

E sumiu, engolida pela multidão.


	19. Brook's

Às nove horas daquela noite, Mione estava andando de um lado para outro em seu quarto e contando as horas até poder se esgueirar pela escada dos fundos e começar a próxima aventura. Estava com os nervos em frangalhos desde que fugira de Harry naquela tarde.

Entre Wesley falando sem parar de si mesmo e fazendo investidas estranhas para cima dela, e a adoração de Mariana e Rivington um pelo outro, o restante da exposição fora interminável, nem mesmo ver Jerusalém a tornara prazerosa.

É claro que estar em casa era ainda menos divertido do que estar na Academia Real. Assim que chegara, Mione havia se enclausurado em seu quarto, alegando dor de cabeça, para garantir que sua mãe permitisse que abandonasse os planos de comparecer ao baile dos Cavendish. Agora, andava de um lado para outro do pequeno cômodo, enlouquecendo em silêncio no cativeiro.

Virou-se para o relógio no canto do aposento, conferindo as horas mais uma vez. Nove e dez. Suspirou, jogando-se no banco sob a janela de sacada com vista para os jardins nos fundos da Casa Granger. Se ao menos Harry não tivesse deixado tão claro que os interlúdios que haviam partilhado – os momentos que a haviam feito se sentir tão viva e exultante – tinham sido um erro.

Quando ele interrompera o beijo e pedira desculpas tão prontamente, sua vontade fora de que o chão se abrisse e a engolisse inteira. Apesar de ser a coisa educada a fazer, certamente não era do feitio dele pedir desculpas, a não ser que realmente se arrependesse de seu comportamento.

Mione só podia presumir que se arrependia de ter se envolvido com ela – afinal de contas, uma solteirona ingênua não era exatamente a companhia ideal para um libertino de primeira classe. Mas ele a chamara de linda.

Suspirou mais uma vez, puxando as pernas para cima do banco e repassando o momento de novo e de novo na cabeça. Fora exatamente tão maravilhoso quanto havia imaginado que seria – o lindo e maravilhoso marquês Potter, o homem por quem havia sido apaixonada por mais de uma década, finalmente havia prestado atenção nela.

Mais que isso, tinha dito que era linda. E então recuara e pedira desculpas. Por tudo. Mione preferia que ele nunca tivesse lhe dado a menor atenção a se arrepender de seu tempo juntos.

Levantou-se e foi até o espelho no canto do quarto. De frente para o reflexo, avaliou-se: cabelo castanho demais, olhos castanhos demais, estatura baixa demais, boca carnuda demais, seios grandes demais – totalmente fora de moda – e quadris largos demais.

Não era de admirar ele tivesse pedido desculpas. Suspirou, desejando poder banir a lembrança das palavras sinceras de Harry, tão francas e educadas que lhe dava vontade de cuspir. Ou chorar.

Respirou fundo, reprimindo as lágrimas ardidas que enchiam seus olhos. Não iria chorar naquela que seria, esperava, a noite mais excitante de sua vida. Excitante não por causa de Harry… mas por causa dela.

E um pouquinho por causa de Harry.

Está bem.

E um pouco por causa de Harry. Mas sobretudo por causa dela.

Pensou por um instante, tentando adivinhar se os jogos no Brook's eram mais de azar. Era impossível saber. Simplesmente teria que esperar até ter a experiência em primeira mão. O que aconteceria em…

ela olhou para o relógio de novo. Nove e doze. Será que estava quebrado? Não era possível que tivessem passado apenas dois minutos desde a última vez que checara. Ficou olhando os ponteiros, esperando que o dos minutos se movesse para o treze. A espera foi interminável.

Sim.

Definitivamente estava quebrado. Mione deu meia-volta e se dirigiu para a porta do quarto, pretendendo se esgueirar até o corredor do outro lado e verificar a hora de verdade. Já deveria estar perto das onze. Ela teria que se vestir depressa para não perder a hora de encontrar Harry.

Tinha que chamar Anne. Mal tinha dado um passo na direção da porta quando ela se abriu de supetão e Mariana entrou como um furacão, fechando-a imediatamente atrás de si.

Ficou parada, as mãos nos quadris, ofegante – como se tivesse corrido quilômetros para estar ali. Com uma olhada rápida para a cama impecável e intocada, Mari cravou um olhar triunfante na irmã e falou:

– Eu sabia!

As palavras foram ditas como se tivesse acabado de inventar a roda. Ou algo igualmente revolucionário.

Mione arregalou os olhos.

– Sabia o quê?

Mariana apontou para a irmã, os olhos brilhando com uma acusação inflamada.

– Sabia que não estava doente! – E baixou a voz para um sussurro: – Você vai completar outro item da lista!

Mione ficou petrificada por vários minutos antes de dar as costas para a irmã e levar as mãos à cabeça. Ela se dirigiu para a cama.

– Por que você pensaria isso? Só estava me levantando para pedir um dos remédios da cozinheira.

E olhou de relance para Mariana, que não estava acreditando em uma palavra daquilo.

– Remédio da cozinheira? – perguntou, deixando a descrença permear seu tom. – Você poderia estar em seu leito de morte e não tomaria um dos remédios da cozinheira. – Mari correu e pulou na cama como se estivesse de camisola, e não em um deslumbrante vestido de baile de seda. – O que vai ser esta noite? Corrida de cavalos? Luta de boxe? Rapé?

Mione deitou-se na cama e puxou um travesseiro por cima do rosto.

– Já sei! Um bordel!

Chocada, Mione afastou o travesseiro.

– Mari! Você está deixando sua imaginação correr solta. É claro que não vou a um bordel.

O rosto de Mari ficou triste.

– Ah. Que pena.

– Sim. Tenho certeza de que é. – Mione fitou a irmã com uma expressão irônica. – Mesmo assim, não vou visitar nenhuma casa de má reputação esta noite.

– Mas talvez outra noite?

Mione negou com a cabeça.

– É extraordinário que esteja apenas a três meses de se tornar uma duquesa.

Mari abriu um sorriso largo e deu de ombros de uma maneira extremamente indelicada.

– Exatamente! Vou ser uma duquesa! Quem vai me criticar? Além da mamãe, quero dizer.

Mione devolveu o sorriso da irmã.

– Não vai se atrasar para o baile?

– Não quero ir. Quero ir com você.

– Não vou a lugar nenhum.

– Você sabe que é pecado mentir – retrucou Mariana, muito séria.

– Está bem. Vou a um lugar, mas você não pode vir. Se nós duas dissermos que estamos doentes, mamãe vai saber que há algo errado.

Mariana bateu palmas entusiasmadamente.

– Aonde vai?

– Que horas são?

Os olhos de Mari se franziram.

– Mione. Não mude de assunto.

– Não estou mudando de assunto! Só não quero me atrasar.

– São nove e vinte.

Mione suspirou e se jogou de volta na cama.

– Esta noite não termina nunca!

– Mione! – insistiu Mariana. – Aonde você vai?

A mais velha mirou os olhos ansiosos da irmã.

– Se meia-noite e meia algum dia chegar, vou jogar.

Mari arfou.

– Mentira!

Mione abriu um sorriso largo.

– Verdade!

– Você vai a um antro?

– Não… Achei que seria fácil demais ser pega. Vou ao Brook's.

Mariana gelou.

– Ao Brook's… o clube para cavalheiros?

Mione assentiu, a cor inundando suas bochechas.

– Acha que vai ser mais difícil ser pega no Brook's do que em um antro de jogo? – Mariana balançou a cabeça, assombrada. – Está louca.

– Não estou, não!

– Como vai… Meu Deus! Mione! A entrada de mulheres no Brook's não é permitida! Se você for pega…

– Não vou ser.

– Como sabe?

Mione fez uma pausa, sem saber o que dizer.

Mariana forçou:

– Callie.

– Lorde Potter vai me levar.

Mariana piscou duas vezes. Mione esperou que a irmã absorvesse o anúncio.

– O marquês Potter?

– O próprio.

– Você vai com lorde Potter? – Se as palavras não fossem tão enervantes, Mione teria rido da voz guinchada de Mariana. Em vez disso, alisou o cobertor e assentiu. – Eu sabia! – cantarolou Mariana, triunfante. – Desde a primeira vez que vocês valsaram! No meu baile de noivado!

– Mari! Silêncio! A casa inteira vai ouvir! – sussurrou Mione, freneticamente.

– Você vai estar arruinada se for pega – anunciou Mariana, como se a ideia nunca tivesse passado pela cabeça da irmã.

Mione assentiu novamente no silêncio que se seguiu.

– Bem, então nós teremos que tomar muito cuidado para garantir que você não seja pega. – Mione se comoveu com a palavra "nós", enquanto Mariana continuava: – Parece que está muito bem preparada para sair escondida de casa… mas como está planejando entrar de volta?

– Tinha pensado em voltar do mesmo jeito… pela porta dos fundos e subir pela escada de serviço.

Mariana balançou a cabeça.

– Não vai dar certo. A porta no alto dessa escada range demais, e mamãe vai ouvir.

Mione avaliou suas opções.

– Vou ter que botar óleo nas dobradiças.

Mari assentiu.

– E tomar cuidado com o terceiro degrau de cima para baixo. Ele faz barulho.

Mione franziu os olhos para a irmã.

– Como sabe disso?

– Digamos apenas que Rivington e eu já precisamos daquela escada uma ou duas vezes.

Mione lançou um olhar arregalado para a irmã.

– Mariana!

– É um pouco tarde para você ficar ultrajada. Pelo menos eu estou noiva de Rivington! – provocou Mariana. – Você vai se encontrar com lorde Potter para um rendez-vous tarde da noite! Meu Deus! Prometa que vai me contar tudo!

– Não é um rendez-vous – protestou Mione. – Ele só está me ajudando. Nós somos… amigos.

– Amigos não arriscam a reputação das amigas, Hermione – Mariana baixou a voz. – Você e ele já… – e fez um gesto com a mão, enquanto a pergunta morria.

– Nós já…? – Mione fingiu não entender. Mariana franziu os olhos para a irmã mais velha.

– Mione. Você sabe muito bem o que estou perguntando.

A mais velha desviou o olhar.

– Eu lhe garanto que não.

Mariana guinchou de prazer.

– Sim! Você sabe! E você já! – Ela bateu palmas. – Que delícia!

– Não é uma delícia.

O rosto de Mariana ficou triste.

– Ah. Que pena. Ele parece ser…

– Mari! – interrompeu Mione. – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

– Então é uma delícia!

Mione suspirou.

– É, sim.

O sorriso de Mari era largo e malicioso.

– Gostaria de ouvir tudo sobre isso.

– Bem, não vai. E esta conversa é totalmente inapropriada.

Mari dispensou a declaração cerimoniosa de Mione com um gesto.

– Você sabe que, se forem pegos juntos, vão ter que se casar. Imagine o escândalo!

Mione fechou os olhos com força – era fácil demais imaginar o escândalo.

– Não vou ser pega.

– MARIANA!

Mione foi salva da conversa constrangedora pelo chamado estridente da condessa-viúva Granger, no andar de baixo.

Mariana revirou os olhos e falou:

– Minha nossa, essa mulher sabe gritar. Você devia ver o que ela está vestindo, Mione. Veludo. Veludo amarelo-canário. Com um turbante para combinar. Parece uma banana peluda.

Mione se retraiu diante da imagem vívida.

– Faz parte do charme dela.

– É um milagre Rivington ter pedido a minha mão.

Mione sorriu com o comentário seco.

– Divirta-se.

Mari deu um abraço rápido em Mione.

– É você quem vai se divertir! Vou pensar em você a noite toda! Amanhã quero saber de tudo! Prometa!

– Prometo.

Mariana se levantou, alisou as saias amassadas e deu um pulinho de entusiasmo na direção de Mione antes de se retirar. A irmã a seguiu até a porta, pressionando a orelha na madeira para ouvir o som da família saindo da casa antes de correr para a janela para escutar os cascos e as rodas indicando sua partida oficial para o baile. Quando não podia mais escutar a carruagem, afastou-se da janela e chamou Anne.

Tinha muito o que fazer antes de Harry chegar. Dez minutos antes da hora marcada, Mione atravessou escondida os jardins da Casa Granger até o portão no muro do outro lado.

Abrindo o trinco, puxou o portão, percebendo que as dobradiças rangiam.

– Maldição – disse, irritada. Será que todas as dobradiças na propriedade estavam precisando de óleo?

Graças a Mariana, no entanto, Mione imaginara que iria precisar da lata de óleo que Michael havia trazido mais cedo naquela noite – sem uma única pergunta quanto aos seus motivos, graças a Deus – e viera preparada.

Levantando a lata, encharcou a dobradiça com o líquido escuro, mexendo o portão para espalhar o lubrificante e silenciar o barulho estridente. Depois, agachou-se para trabalhar na de baixo.

Estava tão concentrada que não ouviu Harry se aproximar.

– Eis aqui um cavalheiro de muitos talentos – falou ele, secamente, e Mione pulou de surpresa ao ouvir as palavras. Erguendo os olhos para o marquês de sua posição, ela sorriu antes de acrescentar cuidadosamente gotas de óleo à dobradiça e abrir e fechar o portão. Ele retirou as luvas e se agachou ao lado dela, pegando a lata de óleo enquanto continuava: – De todos os encontros clandestinos que tive na vida, tenho que dizer que este é o primeiro que inclui botar óleo em dobradiças que rangem.

Mione sorriu diante do tom casual.

– Não podia me arriscar a ser pega pela minha família caso volte depois deles.

Ele assentiu, o movimento quase imperceptível na escuridão.

– Uma precaução inteligente.

Terminada a tarefa, Harry botou a lata de óleo de lado, retirou um lenço do bolso para enxugar as mãos, em seguida entregou-o a ela. Levantando-se, esticou a mão para ajudá-la a ficar de pé e deu um passo para trás para avaliar o disfarce.

Não era fácil enxergar, mas desta vez ela estava com uma roupa formal preta e branca, totalmente apropriada para o Brook's. Suas botas brilhavam ao luar, as calças e o sobretudo pretos realçando a camisa e o colete brancos impecáveis e uma gravata perfeitamente engomada.

Anne estava ficando bastante hábil em vestir sua patroa com roupas de homem. Para completar o visual, o cabelo de Mione estava enfiado dentro de uma cartola preta. Erguendo a bengala com um floreio, ela perguntou em um tom grave:

– Bem, milorde? O que acha?

– Acho que, apesar de pequena, deve entrar sem problemas. Presumindo que as luzes no Brook's sejam parecidas com estas aqui. No seu jardim. No meio da noite… – Os lábios dele formaram uma linha fina enquanto a avaliava, então balançou a cabeça. – Só um imbecil não perceberia que a senhorita é uma mulher. Isso vai ser um desastre.

Calçando as luvas novamente, Harry começou a andar a distância curta até a carruagem.

Ela o seguiu, comentando:

– O senhor não percebeu que eu era uma mulher no clube de esgrima.

Ele soltou um grunhido reservado.

– Acho que as pessoas veem o que esperam ver, milorde, e não o que está diante delas.

Harry abriu a porta da carruagem e a ajudou a subir. Enquanto se sentava do outro lado do banco para abrir espaço para ele, podia jurar que o ouvira dizer "Isso foi uma péssima ideia", antes de se juntar a ela, puxando a porta atrás de si para fechá-la e batendo no teto para botar a carruagem em movimento.

Seguiram em silêncio, Mione tentando ignorar a óbvia reconsideração de Harry quanto a contrabandeá-la para dentro de seu clube. Ela chegara até ali… certamente não voltaria atrás.

O caminho não era longo e, quando a carruagem chegou, Mione aprumou-se em seu assento para ver melhor pela janela. Enquanto pressionava o rosto no vidro, Harry pegou um sobretudo grande e o entregou a ela.

– Tome. Vista isso.

– Mas eu…

– Isso não é negociável – interrompeu-a ele, rispidamente. – É meu título de sócio que está em jogo se for pega.

– Sem falar na minha reputação – disse ela, baixinho.

Ele a encarou com firmeza.

– É. Bem, esta noite estou muito mais preocupado com o meu clube. Vista o sobretudo, puxe o colarinho para cima, mantenha a cabeça baixa. Não olhe nos olhos de ninguém. Fique perto de mim. Não olhe para ninguém. E pelo amor de Deus, não use aquela voz ridícula que acha que soa masculina.

– Mas eu…

– Não, Mione. Eu lhe prometi que a levaria para jogar no Brook's. Mas não prometi fazer isso do seu jeito.

Ela suspirou.

– Está bem.

Ele abriu a porta e saltou da carruagem, andando a passos largos para a entrada do clube sem olhar para trás. Mione observou-o por um momento, surpresa por ter ignorado com tanta facilidade seus instintos de cavalheiro – deixando-a para saltar sozinha. Foi o que ela fez, batendo a porta atrás de si.

A porta se fechou com um baque alto demais, chamando a atenção de Harry e de vários outros na rua. Conforme várias cabeças se viravam na direção dela, os passos hesitantes de Mione vacilaram. Fitou os olhos verdes brilhantes do marquês com os seus olhos castanhos apavorados e observou enquanto ele erguia uma sobrancelha só o suficiente para que ela lesse seus pensamentos. Já terminou?

Abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto no colarinho amplo do sobretudo, e se dirigiu até ele. Quando estava a alguns passos de distância, Harry entrou no clube, abrindo a porta o suficiente para que ela a segurasse e o seguisse.

O primeiro pensamento de Mione quando atravessou o vão da porta foi que o Brook's era deslumbrante. Não sabia o que esperar, mas não era aquilo. A entrada larga de mármore ostentava a riqueza e a importância dos membros – toda com superfícies lindas e bordas douradas.

Ela prendeu a respiração diante do espaço, decorado como os melhores lares de Londres em cores masculinas escuras e madeiras nobres. E havia homens em todos os cantos. Estavam em grupinhos de conversa no saguão, cumprimentando Harry com acenos de cabeça rápidos conforme ele passava pela grande entrada e guiava Mione por um longo corredor na direção dos fundos do prédio.

Tentando ser discreta, ela espiou dentro dos aposentos que estavam abertos, alguns grandes e iluminados de forma aconchegante, onde grupos de homens estavam envolvidos com bilhar, cartas e discussões, e outros, pequenos e íntimos, abrigando apenas um punhado de ocupantes que bebiam vinho do Porto e fumavam.

Mione diminuía a velocidade ao passar por cada porta, catalogando as atividades e os presentes lá dentro, ansiosa para absorver cada pedacinho daquele lugar misterioso e fascinante. Conforme Harry a guiava pelo labirinto de corredores, o número de portas abertas diminuiu e o ambiente ficou mais escuro e silencioso.

Enquanto passavam por uma sala, Mione percebeu que a porta estava entreaberta e que o aposento atrás dela parecia caloroso e dourado pela luz de velas. Ouviu uma risada distintamente feminina e ficou petrificada no meio do caminho, incapaz de se conter e não dar uma olhada mais atenta.

Espiando pelo vão da porta, arregalou os olhos ao ver a cena do outro lado. Havia três homens sentados em poltronas grandes de couro arrumadas em um círculo fechado, todos eles usando máscaras nos olhos. Os cavalheiros, apesar de relaxados em suas poltronas, estavam hipnotizados pela mulher no meio do grupo, alta e roliça, o cabelo caindo em cascata pelas costas em uma juba voluptuosa de cachos cor de ébano. Era deslumbrante: malares altos, a pele linda, os olhos perfeitamente delineados, beicinho de lábios vermelhos curvados em um sorriso cúmplice malicioso.

Mione ficou hipnotizada por ela – exatamente como os homens do lado de dentro pareciam estar –, pois era óbvio que era uma cortesã. Estava com um vestido que não era para ser visto em público – uma seda ousada, cor de safira, o corpete bem justo que parecia mais um espartilho. Os seios quase se derramaram quando ela se curvou em cima de um dos homens.

Mione prendeu a respiração quando ele esticou a mão e roçou a lateral de um dos seios, os olhos fixos no butim feminino da mulher. A cortesã deu uma risada baixa quando ele a tocou, botando ousadamente a mão em cima da dele e guiando-o para tocar seu seio com mais firmeza.

Ele obedeceu e um dos outros homens esticou a mão para a barra do vestido e começou a levantá-la, desnudando pernas compridas e, finalmente, suas nádegas redondas. Mione arfou baixinho, quando ele acariciou o traseiro da mulher.

A arfada virou um gritinho quando Harry a agarrou pelo braço e a puxou. Ele rosnou perto de seu ouvido:

– É exatamente por isso que clubes não são lugar para mulheres.

– Parece que aquela sala em particular é definitivamente para mulheres – replicou ela, em tom cáustico.

Ele não respondeu, apenas guiou-a até a próxima porta aberta antes de fechar e trancá-la atrás deles. Quando ouviu a fechadura clicar no silêncio como um agouro, Mione virou-se para ficar de frente para Harry, que a olhava ameaçadoramente de sua posição – recostado contra a porta fechada.

– Não fui claro? Falei para ficar perto de mim e não olhar para ninguém.

– Eu não olhei!

– Então não estava espiando dentro de uma sala cheia de gente?

– Não diria que estava cheia – desconversou Mione.

Os olhos dele se franziram diante das palavras.

– Ninguém me viu!

– Podiam ter visto!

– Estavam bastante ocupados – observou ela. – Talvez possa me explicar uma coisa.

O olhar dele ficou desconfiado.

– Talvez.

– Como uma mulher é… suficiente… para três homens?

Harry ergueu os olhos para o teto e fez um som como se estivesse engasgando. Após um momento, voltou-os de novo para ela.

– Não sei.

Ela o observou com um ar de descrença.

– Deve ser uma cortesã muito talentosa.

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos antes de dizer em um tom sufocado:

– Mione.

Ela continuou, inocentemente:

– Bem, uma cortesã é o que ela é. Não é?

– É.

– Fascinante! – Mione sorriu, alegremente. – Nunca conheci uma cortesã.

– Imagino que não.

– Ela parece exatamente como eu pensava! Bem, muito mais bonita.

Os olhos de Harry dispararam pela sala como se ele estivesse procurando a rota de fuga mais rápida.

– Mione. Não prefere jogar do que falar sobre cortesãs?

Ela inclinou a cabeça, avaliando a pergunta.

– Não sei bem… as duas coisas parecem interessantes, não acha?

– Não – respondeu ele, com uma risada surpresa. – Não acho.

Ignorando-o, Mione observou o aposento em que estavam. Era decorado com frisos gregos retratando deuses e deusas em uma variedade de cenas e mobiliado com uma grande mesa de carteado e uma coleção de cadeiras esculpidas em madeira. De um lado da sala, na frente de uma lareira chamejante, havia uma área de estar completa com duas poltronas estofadas e um divã. As paredes que não ostentavam as enormes obras de arte em mármore eram cobertas de estantes.

Era uma sala confortável, ainda que masculina.

Mione voltou-se para o marquês.

– Os outros não vão ficar irritados por termos tomado esta sala?

Ele tirou as luvas e o chapéu e os colocou em uma mesinha ao lado da porta.

– Duvido. A esta hora os homens normalmente estão metidos em qualquer… atividade que estejam planejando.

– Atividade – repetiu ela secamente, imitando as ações dele com o próprio chapéu e as luvas antes de despir o sobretudo e pendurá-lo em um cabideiro. Virando-se para ele, percebeu seu olhar duro. – Não continua zangado comigo, continua? Chegamos sem dificuldades. Ninguém lá fora sabe que estou aqui.

Um longo momento se passou, enquanto ele avaliava cuidadosamente a roupa dela. Balançou a cabeça.

– Só acho impossível acreditar que nem um único homem neste clube inteiro tenha percebido que a senhorita é um homem tanto quanto é uma girafa.

Um canto da boca de Mione subiu.

– Acho que eles teriam percebido se eu fosse uma girafa. E por que diz isso? Não acha o disfarce bom? – Olhou para si mesma, subitamente insegura. – Sei que tenho uma certa… silhueta, mas acho que a escondi… bem, o máximo que podia.

Quando ele falou, sua voz estava grave e sombria:

–Mione, só um cego para não perceber a sua silhueta nessas roupas. Nenhum homem que eu tenha conhecido até hoje tinha uma tão linda…

– É o bastante, milorde – interrompeu ela, cerimoniosamente, como se não estivesse de pé no meio do Brook's com um dos libertinos mais notórios de Londres, vestindo roupas de homem. – Está ficando tarde. Gostaria de aprender a jogar agora, se não se incomodar.

Ele deu um sorrisinho e puxou uma cadeira, indicando que ela devia se sentar à mesa de carteado. Mione seguiu para tomar o assento oferecido, profundamente consciente da proximidade dele. Ao se acomodar do outro lado da mesa, Harry ergueu um baralho que havia sido posto ali e falou:

– Acho que devemos começar pelo vinte e um.

Pelos momentos seguintes, ele explicou as regras do jogo – ajudando Mione a entender a estratégia necessária para garantir que suas cartas tivessem o valor mais próximo possível de 21, sem exceder o número.

Jogaram várias partidas, Harry deixando que ela ganhasse as duas primeiras; na terceira e quarta partidas, derrotou-a esmagadoramente. Na quinta, ela ficou felicíssima por ter chegado a 20, quando ele virou suas cartas e mostrou seu 21.

Frustrada por outra derrota, Mione soltou:

– Trapaça!

Ele a encarou, os olhos arregalados de ultraje fingido.

– Como disse? Se a senhorita fosse um homem, eu exigiria retratação pela acusação.

– E eu lhe asseguro, milorde, que eu cavalgaria vitoriosamente pela verdade, pela misericórdia e pela justiça.

Ele deu uma risadinha, embaralhando as cartas.

– Está citando a Bíblia para mim?

– Sem dúvida – retrucou ela, com cerimônia, o retrato da devoção.

– Enquanto joga.

– Que lugar melhor para tentar regenerar alguém como o senhor? – argumentou, o humor brilhando nos olhos. Eles sorriram um para o outro antes de Harry dar as cartas, e Mione continuou: – Seria bastante fortuito, no entanto, se pedisse retratação. Gostaria de assistir a um duelo.

Ele gelou por um breve instante, antes de balançar a cabeça.

–É claro que gostaria. Há alguma coisa nessa lista que não vá me chocar?

Mione olhou suas cartas casualmente antes de dizer:

– Ah, com certeza não.

– Bem, considerando-se que parece ter virado meu papel em particular ajudá-la a completar os itens, tenho que perguntar… o que está achando deste?

Ela franziu o nariz enquanto pensava na pergunta.

– O clube é notável. Tenho certeza de que nunca teria tido uma experiência como esta se não fosse pelo senhor, milorde.

– Harry – disse ele.

– Mas devo dizer que não sei bem o que há no jogo que é tão atraente. Certamente é um ótimo passatempo, mas não consigo ver nada no processo que leve tantos à cadeia dos devedores.

Ele se recostou na cadeira e a observou cuidadosamente.

– Diz isso, linda, porque não está arriscando nada.

– Arriscando?

– Sem dúvida – continuou ele –, o atrativo das mesas é aumentado tanto pela emoção de ganhar quanto pelo medo de perder.

Mione pensou nas palavras, antes de assentir pensativamente.

– Devemos jogar a dinheiro, então?

Ele inclinou a cabeça na direção dela.

– Se quiser.

Ela ficou pensativa e então disse:

– O senhor não se incomoda em perder dinheiro.

– Não especialmente.

– Então não é um risco.

– Não importa se não há risco para mim. Esta é a sua noite. Só a senhorita tem que sentir a emoção do risco. Sou apenas seu hábil assistente.

Ela não pôde conter o sorriso que surgiu diante da descrição trivial.

– Ah, não, Harry – argumentou, e ele enrijeceu ao ouvi-la usar seu nome de batismo. – Se fôssemos jogar uma partida legítima de cartas, gostaria de fazê-lo sentir que pode perder.

Seus olhos verdes cintilaram do outro lado da mesa.

– Diga os seus termos.

O entusiasmo tomou conta do rosto dela.

– Está bem, para cada partida que eu ganhar… o senhor tem que responder a uma pergunta. Honestamente.

As sobrancelhas dele se juntaram.

– Que tipo de perguntas?

– Por quê? – provocou ela. – Está com medo de perder para mim?

Ele se inclinou para a frente.

– Está bem, Imperatriz, mas para cada partida que eu ganhar, a senhorita tem que me conceder um favor… da minha escolha.

Um arrepio a percorreu ao ouvir as palavras, seguido imediatamente de uma sensação aguda de terror.

– Que tipo de favor?

– Por quê? – repetiu ele. – Está com medo?

"Estou." Ela sustentou seu olhar com firmeza.

– É claro que não.

– Excelente – concluiu ele, dando as cartas rapidamente. – Então vamos tornar isso interessante, que tal?

De repente, jogar pareceu a Mione um passatempo maravilhosamente viciante. Cada virada de cartas a fazia prender a respiração enquanto procurava formas de derrotar Harry.

E, na primeira partida, ela derrotou… apesar de não poder deixar de imaginar se não era possível que ele tivesse deixado que ela ganhasse.

Não que Mione se importasse. Apenas queria sua resposta. Recostou-se na cadeira e ficou observando por vários momentos enquanto os dedos longos e graciosos dele reuniam as cartas da mesa, empilhando-as com cuidado e embaralhando-as indolentemente, à espera da pergunta.

Fitou seus olhos.

– Conte-me sobre as cortesãs.

Ele deu uma risadinha, balançando a cabeça.

– Concordei em responder perguntas. Isso não foi uma pergunta.

Mione revirou os olhos.

– Muito bem, então. Há outras cortesãs aqui?

– Sim.

Quando ele não falou mais do que isso, ela pressionou:

– E elas com frequência entretêm grupos de homens?

– Mione – disse ele, pragmaticamente –, aonde realmente quer chegar?

Ela franziu o nariz.

– Só estou tendo dificuldades para entender como ela… quero dizer… o que eles iam… quero dizer…

Harry deu um sorriso enviesado e esperou que ela terminasse.

– Ah… o senhor sabe o que quero dizer.

– Eu lhe asseguro que não.

– Havia três homens e só uma mulher!

– É mesmo?

– O senhor é insuportável! Disse que responderia minhas perguntas!

– Se fizesse uma pergunta, meu bem, garanto que responderia.

– Realmente podem esperar que ela… – fez uma pausa, procurando a palavra.

– Satisfaça? – ofereceu ele, amavelmente.

– Entretenha. Todos os três?

Ele começou a dar as cartas novamente.

– Sim.

– Como? Ele olhou para ela e deu um sorriso lascivo.

– Quer mesmo que eu responda isso?

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

– Hum… não.

Harry riu então, uma gargalhada profunda e grave diferente de qualquer coisa que ela já tivesse ouvido dele, e Mione ficou surpresa com a forma como aquilo o transformou. O rosto dele ficou imediatamente desanuviado, seus olhos mais brilhantes, a silhueta mais relaxada.

Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir também, mesmo enquanto o repreendia:

– Está se divertindo com meu desconforto.

– E como, Imperatriz.

Ela corou.

– Não devia me chamar assim.

– Por que não? Foi batizada em homenagem a uma imperatriz, não foi?

Ela fechou os olhos e fingiu estremecer.

– Prefiro não ser lembrada desse nome horroroso.

– Devia assumi-lo – aconselhou ele, francamente. – É uma das poucas mulheres que conheço que está à altura de um nome desses.

– O senhor já disse isso antes – comentou ela.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar curioso.

– Já?

Mione o fitou nos olhos e na mesma hora se arrependeu de ter mencionado a lembrança de uma década atrás, tão insignificante para ele – tão significativa para ela.

Acrescentou depressa, tentando encerrar o momento:

– Já. Não me lembro quando. Vamos jogar?

Ele franziu os olhos ligeiramente para ela antes de assentir. Estava tão perturbada durante a partida seguinte que Harry ganhou com facilidade, 20 contra 28.

– Devia ter parado com 19 – ofereceu ele, casualmente.

– Por quê? Teria perdido do mesmo jeito – revidou ela, irritada.

– Ora, Lady Hermione… – Ela tinha certeza de que ele estava usando o nome para provocá-la. – Acho que não sabe perder.

– Ninguém gosta de perder, milorde.

– Hum. E ainda assim parece que a senhorita gostou.

Ela suspirou.

– Vá em frente. O que quer?

Ele a observou, esperando que ela olhasse em seus olhos.

– Solte os cabelos.

Mione franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Por quê?

– Porque eu ganhei. E a senhorita concordou com os termos.

Ela avaliou as palavras brevemente antes de erguer as mãos e remover os grampos que seguravam seu cabelo no lugar. Enquanto ele caía em ondas macias e castanhas em volta de seus ombros, falou:

– Devo estar parecendo uma tola, vestida com roupas de homem com todo esse cabelo.

Harry não desviou os olhos enquanto ela soltava o restante dos cachos.

– Garanto que "tola" não é a palavra que eu usaria.

As palavras, ditas na voz sombria que ela estava começando a adorar, fizeram sua pulsação disparar.

Mione limpou a garganta.

– Vamos continuar?

Ele deu as cartas novamente. Ela ganhou.

Tentando parecer calma e controlada, perguntou:

– Tem uma amante?

Harry hesitou brevemente ao recolher as cartas, e Mione se arrependeu da pergunta na mesma hora. Não queria saber se ele tinha uma amante. Queria?

– Não.

– Ah.

Ela não sabia direito o que esperava que ele dissesse, mas não era isso.

– Não acredita em mim?

– Acredito. Quero dizer, não estaria aqui comigo se pudesse estar em outro lugar com uma pessoa como… – Ela parou, percebendo que suas palavras podiam ser mal interpretadas. – Não que eu ache que está aqui para… comigo…

Ele a observou, a expressão sem revelar nenhum de seus pensamentos.

– Ainda assim estaria aqui.

– Estaria? – guinchou ela.

– Estaria. A senhorita é diferente. Revigorante.

– Ah. Bem. Obrigada.

– Amantes podem ser bem difíceis.

– Não imagino que o senhor goste de dificuldades – comentou ela, baixinho.

– Não, não gosto – concordou ele.

Harry pousou o baralho na mesa.

– Por que está tão interessada em amantes e cortesãs?

"Não em amantes. Nas suas amantes."

Mione deu de ombros.

– São muito fascinantes para mulheres que não são tão… livres.

– Não as chamaria de livres.

– Ah! Mas elas são! Podem se comportar como bem entendem, com quem bem entendem! São totalmente diferentes das mulheres da alta sociedade. Espera-se que nós nos sentemos em silêncio enquanto os homens saem e vão se divertir por aí. Acho que já está mais do que na hora de as mulheres terem a chance de se divertir também. E essas mulheres se divertem.

– Tem uma visão romantizada demais do que mulheres assim podem e não podem fazer. Elas estão presas aos homens a quem se ligam. Dependem deles para tudo. Dinheiro, comida, roupas.

– E no que isso é diferente de mim? Dependo de Benedick para todas essas coisas.

Ele estava claramente desconfortável com a comparação.

– É diferente. Ele é seu irmão.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Está errado. É basicamente a mesma coisa. Só mulheres como a do outro lado do corredor podem escolher os homens aos quais estão ligadas.

O tom dele ficou sério.

– Não sabe nada sobre a mulher do outro lado do corredor, Mione. Ela é o oposto de livre, eu lhe garanto. E sugiro que pare de romantizá-la antes que isso a ponha em apuros.

Fosse o resultado da aventura da noite ou o duelo verbal com Harry, a língua de Mione parecia ter ficado completamente desconectada de seu senso de autopreservação.

– Por quê? – perguntou. – Confesso, estou bastante intrigada com essa ideia. Não necessariamente dispensaria de cara uma oferta para me tornar amante de alguém.

As palavras o emudeceram de surpresa, e Mione não pôde conter o sorrisinho afetado de vitória que surgiu em seu rosto quando percebeu a surpresa dele. Harry franziu o cenho à medida que ela esticava o braço para pegar as cartas e começar a distribuí-las.

Agarrou sua mão, detendo seu movimento e atraindo os olhos dela para os dele, que cintilaram com uma emoção que a moça não conseguia distinguir direito, exceto que não era uma coisa boa.

– Não quis dizer isso.– O tom dele não admitia negação.

– Eu… – Ela sentiu o perigo e falou a verdade: – Claro que não.

– Está na lista?

– O quê? Não! – O espanto foi real o suficiente para convencê-lo.

– É valiosa demais para bancar a amante de algum janota da sociedade, Mione. Não é um papel glamoroso. Nem romântico. Essas mulheres vivem em gaiolas douradas. A senhorita deveria ter um pedestal.

Ela desdenhou.

– Não, obrigada. Prefiro não ser tratada com luvas de pelica e pedidos de perdão.

Ela puxou a mão de debaixo da dele. O calor de seu toque era demais. Próximo demais do que ela realmente queria… do que ela quisera sua vida inteira.

– Pedidos de perdão?

Ela fechou os olhos por um breve instante, reunindo coragem.

– Sim. Pedidos de perdão. Como o que o senhor fez tão lindamente esta manhã. Se eu fosse qualquer outra pessoa… a sua cantora de ópera… a mulher do outro lado do corredor… teria pedido desculpas?

Ele parecia confuso.

– Não… mas a senhorita não é nenhuma dessas mulheres. Merece coisa melhor.

– Melhor – repetiu ela, frustrada. – É exatamente o que estou tentando dizer. O senhor e o resto da sociedade acreditam que é melhor para mim ser posta em um pedestal de formalidade e retidão… O que poderia ser bom, se uma década nesse pedestal não tivesse simplesmente feito com que eu permanecesse solteira. Talvez moças como nossas irmãs devessem estar lá. Mas e eu? – A voz dela sumiu enquanto baixava os olhos para as cartas em suas mãos. – Nunca vou ter a chance de experimentar a vida lá de cima. Só o que há lá em cima é poeira e pedidos desnecessários de perdão. A mesma gaiola que a dela. – Mione indicou a mulher do lado de fora –, só que de um dourado diferente.

Ele a observou cuidadosamente, imóvel, enquanto as palavras saíam. Diante da ausência de resposta, Mione ergueu os olhos, só para encontrar sua expressão indecifrável.

No que estava pensando?

– Dê as cartas.

Ela as deu, e eles jogaram a partida seguinte em silêncio, mas estava claro que não estavam mais jogando vinte e um. Ela sabia pelo rosto inflexível de seu adversário que Harry iria ganhar, e seu coração martelou no peito diante da ideia – o que faria diante do ataque dela?

Quando venceu, o marquês jogou as cartas no meio da mesa. Em silêncio, levantou-se, andou até o aparador e serviu dois copos de uísque. Retornando, ofereceu a ela um deles.

Mione o aceitou e bebericou o líquido âmbar, surpresa quando não cuspiu e tossiu como havia feito na taberna. Na verdade, a bebida só serviu para aumentar o calor que havia se espalhado por seu corpo enquanto esperava que Harry dissesse o favor que queria.

De costas para ela, ele andou até uma das poltronas estofadas perto da lareira e relaxou nela. Mione observou enquanto ele olhava para o fogo, imaginando no que estaria pensando. Será que estava considerando levá-la para casa? Ela certamente dissera o bastante não só para envergonhar a si mesma, mas a ele também. Devia pedir desculpas?

– Venha cá. – As palavras cortaram o aposento, apesar de Harry não ter desviado a atenção das labaredas dançantes.

– Por quê?

– Porque eu mandei.

Uma hora antes, ela teria rido diante da atitude autoritária, mas, por alguma razão inexplicável, naquele momento, Mione foi atraída pelo comando. Levantou-se e foi até ele, parando a apenas alguns centímetros de seu braço direito.

Esperou, a pulsação martelando no ouvido, o som de sua respiração parecendo encher a sala. A espera foi torturante. Por fim, ele se virou para ela com um brilho imperioso nos olhos verdes brilhantes e ordenou:

– Sente-se.

Não era o que ela esperava. Mione andou afetadamente para se sentar na outra poltrona, mas parou quando ele acrescentou:

– Não ali, Imperatriz. Aqui.

Ela se virou de volta para ele, surpresa e confusão em seus olhos.

– Onde?

Ele esticou a mão.

– Aqui.

A palavra ecoou pelo aposento. Ele estava dizendo para ela se sentar no colo dele?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Não posso.

– Queria experimentar o papel para ver se lhe servia, linda – desafiou ele, as palavras quentes e sedutoras. – Venha. Sente-se comigo.

Mione soube, sem ele ter que dizer mais nada, que aquela era sua chance de experimentar tudo.

Com ele.

Andou para ficar diretamente na frente dele e o encarou. Não falou uma palavra; não precisava. Em segundos, ele a havia puxado para o colo e coberto seus lábios com os dele. Não havia como voltar atrás.

Ela se entregou à aventura.

E a ele.


	20. Casamento?

O beijo foi mais sombrio, mais deliberado, mais intenso do que todos os que tinham partilhado anteriormente, e Mione teve a sensação imediata de que Harry estava lhe dando a experiência que ela havia pedido. A ideia a entusiasmou – que aquele homem, por quem ela era apaixonada havia anos, fosse quem iria lhe mostrar o lugar sedutor e malicioso que ela estava tão ansiosa para conhecer.

A língua dele acariciou seu lábio inferior enquanto as mãos percorriam seu corpo, abrindo os botões do colete que ela estava usando e debulhando habilmente as camadas por seus ombros e pelos braços abaixo, antes de puxar a bainha de sua camisa para fora do cós das calças.

As mãos quentes e fortes se acomodaram na pele nua e macia logo acima de sua calça, e ele aproveitou a oportunidade para saquear sua boca. Explorou e acariciou seu corpo, fazendo ondas de prazer se concentrarem bem fundo nela, enquanto sua mão subia silenciosamente na direção dos seios. Mione foi dominada pela combinação de sensações da boca maliciosa e dos dedos experientes, e não podia fazer nada além de esperar que ele a tocasse onde ela desejava… como ela desejava.

Ele afastou-se abruptamente quando sua mão alcançou as ataduras de linho e praguejou – os olhos cintilando.

– Não os amarre de novo – pediu, a respiração ofegante, no mesmo compasso que a dela. Pegou sua nuca com a mão livre e a perfurou com um olhar verdes inflexível. – Nunca.

As palavras foram ditas em um tom sombrio e possessivo, e ela balançou a cabeça, assegurando-lhe de sua submissão aos desejos dele.

– Não vou.

Harry a fitou nos olhos por um longo momento, como se para adivinhar a sinceridade de suas palavras. Satisfeito, tomou sua boca num beijo longo e entorpecente, deslizando a camisa de cambraia para cima e liberando sua boca apenas pelo tempo suficiente para puxar a peça pela cabeça.

Retomando o beijo, jogou a camisa para o lado, o tecido branco flutuando pelo ar sem ser notado, enquanto ele voltava as mãos para o corpo dela, procurando e encontrando a ponta da atadura de linho. No instante em que ela estava certa de que Harry ia desenrolar o tecido, as mãos dele se abriram, e ele liberou sua boca novamente.

A combinação das mãos quentes e firmes em cima dela, o ar frio contra seus lábios e o som de suas respirações misturadas foi o suficiente para alvoroçar os sentidos de Mione, e ela levou um momento para abrir os olhos. Quando o fez, seus olhares se encontraram. Prendeu o fôlego diante da paixão que viu na expressão dele – quase incontida.

Sentiu seu peito arfar contra ela, antes de dizer:

– Devo soltá-la, linda?

As palavras causaram-lhe um arrepio. A conversa anterior passou pela mente de Mione e ela reconheceu o significado oculto nelas. Sua boca se abriu, e os olhos dele seguiram o movimento. Como se incapaz de resistir, inclinou-se para a frente e mordiscou o lábio inferior umedecido antes de se afastar e reformular a pergunta, um dedo correndo de leve a pele retesada sobre a atadura de linho.

– Devo soltá-la da sua prisão?

As palavras, carregadas de promessa sensual, a enfraqueceram. Harry estava lhe oferecendo toda a aventura e emoção que ela sempre quisera – as coisas que não podia botar na lista, que não podia admitir para si mesma, mesmo em seus momentos mais íntimos.

Como poderia recusar?

Ela assentiu.

Era só o que ele precisava. Desenrolou lentamente as longas ataduras, afastando as mãos dela quando tentou ajudá-lo.

– Não – disse, a voz cheia de promessa e possessividade –, a senhorita é o meu presente. Vou desembrulhá-la.

Ao fazê-lo, liberando lentamente seus seios até se derramarem em suas mãos, como na última vez em que haviam se encontrado naquela posição, Harry pousou a boca na pele irritada e a acalmou. Fez amor com a pele vermelha, marcada pelas dobras do linho apertado, passando língua, dentes e dedos nela. As mãos de Mione moviam-se por vontade própria, os dedos mergulhando nos cabelos escuros e macios para segurá-lo perto de si, enquanto sua própria cabeça se inclinava para trás, o peso de suas tranças longas e pesadas combinando com a sensação inebriante que ele causava para roubar suas forças.

As mãos dele moveram-se delicadamente em volta dela para mantê-la firme enquanto sua língua cobrava seu preço – incitando uma arfada, enquanto ele chupava de leve o bico enrijecido de um seio, provocando ondas de excitação. Mione nunca se sentira tão maravilhosa, tão mulher, tão viva.

E tudo por causa dele.

O pensamento desapareceu quando Harry voltou a atenção para o outro seio, erguendo-a como se não pesasse nada e reacomodando-a de forma que ela ficasse sentada de pernas abertas em seu colo, dando-lhe melhor acesso à generosidade dela.

Conforme a movia, as ataduras soltas caíram até a cintura e sua lista, liberta de seu esconderijo, caiu no colo dele, roçando seu braço no caminho. Distraído pela sensação estranha, Harry olhou para o papel dobrado imprensado entre eles e o pegou, oferecendo-o de volta para ela.

Ela o aceitou, maravilhando-se com a onda de sensações que se originou no ponto em que seus dedos se tocaram. Sustentando o olhar dele, jogou o papel para o lado – sem reparar onde caiu. Ele a prendeu junto a si, puxando-a mais para perto. Suas mãos estavam em todos os lugares, acariciando nádegas, pernas, seios, levantando sua abundância de cabelos para desnudar o pescoço para a boca quente e molhada. Seguiu o pescoço até o lóbulo macio de uma orelha, então voltou para despejar beijos em sua clavícula e desceu mais uma vez para os mamilos tensos.

Idolatrou os seios dela, chupando e lambendo os bicos rígidos, enquanto as mãos dela viajavam por sua própria trajetória de descoberta, encontrando o caminho por baixo do colarinho do casaco dele, por seus ombros largos, os músculos esculpidos de seu peito. Levou os dedos aos botões do colete dele, puxando as casas, sem saber bem o que fazer. Ele soltou um seio de bico rosado e a fitou ousadamente.

– Tome o que quiser, Imperatriz.

Do instante em que tinham começado a trilhar esse caminho sensual, Harry havia encorajado Mione a ignorar os limites que ela encontrava, a agir com ousadia, com convicção.

Esta noite não era diferente.

As palavras dele a levaram à ação. Seus dedos se moveram desajeitadamente pela fileira de botões, abrindo o colete, revelando a camisa de linho fino. Ela parou, insegura. Mordiscou o lábio inferior enquanto avaliava o próximo passo. Ele ficou observando, os olhos como fendas, recusando-se a tomar sua decisão por ela, mas incapaz de resistir a agarrar a cabeça dela por trás e tomar o lábio aflito no seu, lambendo e chupando até estarem ambos ofegantes.

Afastando-se, relaxou na poltrona, cobrindo as mãos dela no peito dele e observando enquanto ela tentava recuperar a compostura.

– O que vai fazer comigo agora?

Ela inclinou a cabeça, nervosa, antes de responder:

– Gostaria que estivesse usando menos roupa.

Ele enviesou um sorriso diante das palavras puritanas – tão incongruentes com a situação. A resposta dele foi rouca, fazendo um arrepio de prazer percorrê-la.

– Bem, eu certamente não posso negar o pedido de uma dama.

Contorceu-se para fora do casaco e do colete, erguendo-se contra ela para tal. O movimento o fez pressionar-se contra seu corpo, e ele gemeu ao sentir o âmago macio dela aninhando-o. Despido de suas camadas externas, deixou-se cair na poltrona de novo, agarrando os quadris de Mione com firmeza enquanto o fazia, sem querer permitir que a sensação dela contra ele terminasse.

Pressionando o corpo contra ela de novo, observou-a suspirar de prazer com a sensação – bem onde estava desesperada para senti-la. Sustentando seu olhar, subiu novamente, enviando outra onda de paixão através dela.

– É isso que quer, linda?

A pergunta veio em uma respiração entrecortada, e ela percebeu que Harry estava tão afetado pela sensação quanto ela. Em resposta, sorriu, atrevida, e se esfregou contra ele em um movimento firme e circular. Na mesma hora, as mãos dele a seguraram com força pelos quadris. Seus olhos se estreitaram e Mione se sentiu poderosa diante da paixão dele.

Balançou a cabeça com ousadia, sem querer tirar os olhos dele.

– Menos roupa ainda.

Ele sorriu novamente, sentando-se ereto e afastando as costas da poltrona antes de puxar a bainha da camisa do cós das calças. Tirando a camisa pela cabeça, mandou-a pelo mesmo caminho que a dela havia percorrido antes.

Observando-a enquanto o admirava, levou os dedos aos bicos dos seios dela, provocando a pele ruborizada ali.

– E agora, Imperatriz?

Mione engoliu em seco diante da visão – magnífico, rígido, musculoso, masculino. Era a primeira vez que via um homem sem camisa, e sua boca subitamente estava seca.

Desviando o olhar para cima para encarar seus olhos, ela falou:

– Posso… tocá-lo?

Ele deu uma risadinha ao ouvir as palavras.

– Por favor.

Os olhos dela deslizaram para o peito dele, e Mione pousou as mãos, os dedos passando de leve pelas laterais de seu tronco, brincando delicadamente pela superfície do torso. Roçou o polegar em um mamilo achatado, e seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele se contraiu e a cadência de sua respiração se alterou.

Repetiu o gesto e Harry grunhiu baixo. Mione ergueu os olhos ao ouvir o som, preocupada.

–Eu o machuquei?

– Não. – A palavra veio em uma exalação áspera. Para provar, ele a beijou enfaticamente, acariciando bem fundo em sua boca, e imitou o movimento, esfregando o polegar no bico túmido de um de seus seios até ela ganir de frustração. Ele perguntou contra os lábios dela: – Isso a machuca?

Mione negou com a cabeça, respirando tremulamente.

– Não. – Ela o acariciou de novo. – Mas dói. De um jeito bom. De um jeito maravilhoso.

Ele assentiu.

– Sem dúvida. Dói.

Ela ficou olhando para o próprio polegar enquanto traçava círculos vagarosos em volta dele, então se abaixou e levou a boca a seu tórax. Podia sentir as batidas do coração dele enquanto passava os lábios por sua pele quente e ficou imaginando o que aconteceria se… sua boca encontrou o mamilo dele e ela lambeu a carne enrijecida ali.

Harry sibilou baixinho, mergulhando os dedos nos cabelos dela enquanto ela repetia a carícia anterior dele com afagos quentes e voluptuosos com a língua. Ele permitiu que ela o explorasse com mãos e boca até não suportar mais, puxando-a finalmente para outro beijo. Engoliu sua boca até Mione ter perdido qualquer pensamento coerente, até não passar de uma poça de feminilidade nos braços dele.

Era como se o homem soubesse o momento em que ela passou para a experiência de puro prazer, porque a levantou nos braços naquele instante e, sem interromper o beijo, pousou-a no divã. Mione se esticou sobre o divã, enquanto ele se juntava a ela, seu calor cobrindo cada centímetro de pele.

– Quero-a nua, Imperatriz. – As palavras eram quentes em seu ouvido, os dentes prendendo seu lóbulo e provocando arrepios. – Deixe-me adorá-la.

Ela não podia resistir a ele, não podia resistir às palavras com as quais sonhara durante anos. Em vez disso, pegou uma das mãos dele e a levou atrevidamente ao fecho de suas calças. O movimento lhe deu toda a permissão de que precisava e, em instantes, havia removido as botas e as calças dela, e Mione estava nua, despida apenas para ele.

Harry parou e a observou, as mãos acariciando o corpo voluptuoso, Harry parou e a observou, as mãos acariciando o corpo voluptuoso, moldando sua pele, ruborizada de paixão e vergonha em igual medida. Mione tentou se cobrir, mas ele não permitiu, suas mãos impedindo as dela em movimentos divertidos enquanto ele a admirava.

Ela desistiu de esconder os seios, mas não conseguiu não esconder os pelos castanhos que marcavam seu ponto mais íntimo. Ele levantou a mão pousada ali e a substituiu pela sua própria.

Beijou-a profundamente antes de se afastar apenas o suficiente para provocar:

– Envergonhada, minha linda?

Quando ela assentiu, Harry pressionou a base da mão firmemente contra ela, apreciando a sensação de imensa satisfação que experimentou quando ela suspirou seu prazer contra a boca dele.

– Não fique… deixe-me cobri-la.

Ao ouvir as palavras, Mione caiu em um riso perplexo, que ele partilhou intimamente até escorregar um dedo quente por entre os lábios carnudos do seu sexo e transformar a risada em uma arfada de prazer, enquanto encontrava a abertura de sua carne interna e acariciava fundo dentro dela.

– É tão linda, meu amor.

Mione fechou os olhos, a combinação da carícia erótica com a gentileza cobiçada demais para ela aguentar. Ele tomou sua boca de novo.

– Nunca vi tanta paixão. Tanta reatividade. Você me faz querer amarrá-la e fazer o que quiser com você.

Uma imagem passou pela cabeça de Mione: ela mesma amarrada, indefesa contra o ataque das carícias dele. Abriu os olhos, surpresa, e viu o olhar divertido dele.

Lendo seus pensamentos, ele continuou:

– Algum dia, Imperatriz, vou lhe mostrar quanto prazer um interlúdio desses pode causar… mas, esta noite… – O polegar dele roçou de leve a pele dolorida e inchada, procurando e encontrando o botão duro de prazer ali. Mione se arqueou com a carícia, enquanto ele continuava: – Esta noite, quero que me toque também. –Ele traçou pequenos círculos com o dedo, extraindo gritos frustrados de Mione enquanto chovia umidade na palma da mão dele. Ele pousou os lábios nos dela e sussurrou: – Tão molhada… – Um segundo dedo se juntou ao primeiro, estocando fundo, esticando-a enquanto o corpo dela se contraía em volta dele. – Tão apertada…

Ele falou contra os lábios úmidos e entreabertos, enquanto ela se erguia contra ele.

– Tão linda.

Estava empurrando-a cada vez mais pelo precipício, a boca e as mãos em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Mione era seu piano, e Harry tocava seu corpo e sua mente com mãos quentes e palavras maliciosas. Ela se concentrou na mão dele, no deslizar profundo dos dedos que a levavam ao frenesi, na carícia firme e maravilhosa de seu polegar, circundando o lugar para onde toda a sua energia parecia ter se dirigido.

Balançou-se contra ele, implorando por mais, gritando seu nome.

E então ele estava no meio das pernas dela, abrindo-as bem e segurando-as enquanto colocava a boca onde ela precisava dele mais desesperadamente. Sua língua pincelava e lambia com uma intensidade que Mione não podia suportar – o açoite poderoso da carícia roubando-lhe o ar, os pensamentos e tudo o que não fosse sensação.

Pousou as mãos na cabeça dele, os dedos se contraindo descontroladamente em seu cabelo, enquanto ele trabalhava a carne inchada e desesperada com dedos, língua e lábios até ela achar que poderia morrer se algum dia ele parasse. Mione podia sentir uma onda de prazer se formando, cada vez maior conforme as carícias ficavam mais rápidas e mais fortes, conforme a ponta de sua língua pincelava arrojadamente o pico de seu sexo, sua boca puxando-a até ela perder a cabeça.

Ergueu os quadris do divã ao sentir a crista de prazer se formar e a onda se quebrar em cima de si, e gritou e se agarrou a ele – a rocha no centro de seu mundo desmoronando. As carícias ficaram mais suaves, e ele a trouxe de volta ao momento, acalmando sua carne antes de erguer a cabeça e olhar para ela. Ao fitar seus olhos, queimando de paixão e conhecimento feminino, Harry prendeu a respiração.

Ela estendeu a mão, chamando-o, e pediu:

– Venha cá.

As palavras causaram-lhe um estremecimento, e Harry compreendeu não ser mais possível resistir ao impulso de deitar ao lado dela novamente. As mãos dela correram pelas laterais do corpo dele, acariciando suas calças onde ela podia ver o tecido esticado contra sua haste dura.

Passou um dedo por seu comprimento e se deleitou com a interrupção da respiração dele. Com um sorriso nascido do poder feminino, repetiu a carícia com mais firmeza, e ele agarrou a mão dela, imobilizando qualquer movimento. Olhando-a nos olhos, alertou, a respiração áspera:

– Um homem só tem força de vontade até certo ponto, Imperatriz. Se tocar em mim desse jeito, não posso garantir que serei capaz de me conter.

Mione soltou a mão e pousou-a na lateral de seu rosto, guiando-o para outro beijo. Desta vez, controlou a carícia. Foi a língua dela que brincou com o interior da boca quente dele, os lábios dela que correram pelo lábio firme e carnudo dele. Quanto terminou a carícia, desceu a mão de novo pelo torso dele até os botões de suas calças.

Sustentando seu olhar, usou os dedos trêmulos para abrir a braguilha no tecido esticado. Deslizando a mão para dentro, encontrou o comprimento rígido dele e o segurou com firmeza na mão ávida. Os olhos dele escureceram quando ela falou, o tremor em sua voz a única indicação de seu nervosismo:

– E se eu o tocasse assim?

Mione prendeu a respiração, enquanto Harry absorvia as palavras. Ele ficou completamente imóvel por um longo momento, e Mione imaginou se havia calculado extremamente mal suas ações. E então ele se moveu.

Capturou sua boca com um grunhido feroz. Imobilizou a mão dela com a dele, fitando-a nos olhos. Havia algo na avidez e na inocência dela – na paixão que fulgurava em seu olhar mesmo enquanto oferecia um prazer tão extraordinário – que o matava.

Ao fitar seus olhos castanhos aveludados, percebeu que nunca conhecera uma mulher como ela. Era um retrato de contradições, toda cheia de inocência ardente, formalidade aventureira e exploração tímida. A combinação embriagante era o suficiente para fascinar até o cínico mais empedernido – e ele estava, sem dúvida, fascinado.

Harry a queria.

Ferozmente.

Afastou o pensamento.

Mione merecia coisa melhor. Uma vez na vida, bancaria o cavalheiro. Fechou os olhos contra a visão dela despida, aberta para ele, receptiva e mais livremente apaixonada do que qualquer mulher que tivesse conhecido. Ele merecia uma medalha pelo que estava prestes a fazer.

Retirou a mão dela de seu comprimento rígido, dando um beijo quente e molhado na palma, e falou, incapaz de impedir suas mãos de acariciarem o corpo diante de si, ansiosas pela sensação da pele macia e lisa:

– Acho que devo levá-la para casa.

As pálpebras dela se agitaram, a única indicação de que o havia escutado. Harry viu a dúvida passar por seus olhos e não quis nada além de puxá-la para si e dizer-lhe exatamente o que queria fazer em vez do que achava que devia fazer.

– Mas não quero ir para casa. Você disse que me soltaria da minha gaiola. Está voltando atrás?

A pergunta era provocante e sedutora, um canto de sereia enquanto ela apertava o corpo contra ele… o movimento inexperiente fazendo sua pulsação disparar. Beijou-a de novo, incapaz de resistir e não tomar um pouco da doçura que ela oferecia. Quando soltou sua boca, ela suspirou contra os lábios dele.

– Por favor, Harry… mostre-me como pode ser. Deixe-me provar. Só uma vez.

As palavras, tão sinceras e francas, o atingiram em cheio, e ele percebeu que estivera condenado desde o início. Não podia rejeitá-la.

E então as calças dele não estavam mais lá, e ele estava em cima dela, acomodando-se entre suas pernas, permitindo que sua maciez o embalasse. Beijou seu pescoço, as mãos acariciando os seios, beliscando os bicos até eles estarem duros e retesados para sua boca. Pousou os lábios mais uma vez nos bicos rosados, extraindo gritos de prazer.

As mãos dela caíram nos ombros dele, acariciando a pele quente, fazendo-o lembrar do prazer que sentia de novo e de novo nos braços ávidos dela. E aquele prazer em breve seria aumentado cem vezes. Ele se apertou contra os pelos macios e aveludados no âmago dela, sentindo o calor e a umidade que o aguardavam ali, e foi necessário todo o seu controle para não mergulhar fundo dentro dela, para não ir até o final.

Em vez disso, esfregou-se de leve, extraindo um suspiro dela com a doce fricção que causou. Mione se ergueu contra ele, procurando por algo que não sabia nomear, e Harry se afastou, fitando-a nos olhos apaixonados com um sorriso malicioso, provocante.

– O que você quer, linda?

Ela ergueu o corpo novamente, tentando aumentar seu contato e, mais uma vez, ele se afastou. Mione franziu os olhos.

– Você sabe o que quero.

Ele puxou o lábio inferior dela com os dentes e sugou suavemente antes de encostar os quadris com firmeza nos dela, dando-lhe exatamente o que ela estava procurando.

– É isso, Imperatriz?

Mione arfou e assentiu enquanto ele repetia o movimento, extraindo mais de sua doce chuva para umedecer os lábios macios e inchados que o aninhavam. Foi a vez de Harry gemer.

– Ah, Deus, Mione… você é tão doce.

Ele estocou novamente, a ponta esfregando o lugar onde todo o prazer dela parecia formar uma poça. Ela inspirou com força diante da sensação.

– Eu quero… – Começou a falar, e parou, insegura.

– Diga, meu bem.

Ele lambeu o ponto em que o maxilar dela encontrava a pele macia de seu pescoço com a língua rígida, enquanto uma das mãos acariciava indolentemente um mamilo inchado, e se mexeu contra ela em um ritmo que era certo de levar os dois à loucura.

– Eu… não sei o que quero. – Mione envolveu as costas dele, erguendo o corpo contra o dele de novo, extraindo uma exalação forte de Harry. – Eu me sinto tão… – Ele levantou a cabeça para observá-la, procurando a palavra. – Vazia.

Recompensou-a pela confissão, tão crua e carente, beijando-a apaixonadamente, a língua estocando fundo em sua boca. Então se moveu ligeiramente, encaixando a mão entre eles e, com a ponta de um dedo, traçou a entrada para o âmago dela.

– Aqui, linda? – sussurrou no ouvido dela, as palavras mais uma carícia do que um som. – Sente-se vazia aqui? – Enfiou o dedo fundo dentro dela, enquanto Mione suspirava seu nome. – Você me quer aqui?

Ela mordeu o lábio e assentiu.

– Fale, Imperatriz. Diga para mim.

Um segundo dedo se juntou ao primeiro, esticando. Preenchendo.

– Quero você.

– Onde? – Os dedos estocaram em uníssono, mostrando a ela a resposta.

– Harry…– A palavra ao mesmo tempo súplica e protesto.

Ele sorriu contra o pescoço dela.

– Onde, linda?

Ele a estava matando.

– Dentro de mim.

Os dedos dele desapareceram e ela ergueu os quadris, o movimento em protesto pela retirada deles. Harry pousou uma fileira de beijos macios e aveludados pela clavícula dela enquanto se acomodava entre suas coxas abertas, substituindo os dedos experientes por seu comprimento duro – posicionando-se na entrada dela.

Pegou o rosto de Mione nas mãos e olhou em seus olhos, sem querer deixá-la se esconder dele neste momento extremamente íntimo. Mione prendeu a respiração quando ele entrou só um pouquinho, abrindo-a. Ele ficou imóvel, a coisa mais difícil que já fizera, a cabeça inchada aninhada no calor molhado e aveludado dela.

Observou a centelha de sensação em seus olhos castanhos.

– Está doendo?

Ela fechou os olhos com força, balançando a cabeça.

– Não – sussurrou. – Está. Parece… quero… – Ela o fitou nos olhos. – Quero mais. Quero tudo. Quero você. Por favor.

A emoção crua desnudada em suas palavras e em seu olhar foi o suficiente para fazê-lo perder a cabeça, mas Harry se recusou a permitir-se estragar isso, sua primeira prova da paixão. Fez uma pausa em seus movimentos, bebericando nos bicos dos seios dela e retornando a mão para a protuberância dura e retesada em seu âmago. Esfregou um círculo lento ali, observando enquanto o prazer chamejava nos olhos dela com a carícia.

– Mione…. – sussurrou. – Vai doer. Não posso evitar.

– Eu sei. – As palavras eram ofegantes. – Não me importo.

Ele a beijou então, a língua lenta e investigativa, acariciando a pele macia como se eles tivessem todo o tempo do mundo.

– Eu me importo – murmurou, o polegar esfregando mais rápido nela, fazendo com que seus quadris balançassem contra ele em um ritmo que colocou os dois em chamas. – Mas vou compensá-la.

Balançou-se contra ela, rangendo os dentes contra o prazer sublime que sentia enquanto se movia com cuidado, a cada centímetro lento, viajando ligeiramente mais fundo a cada estocada regular, e puxando completamente para fora, dando a ela tempo para se ajustar a ele. E então, quando Mione estava se contorcendo de prazer, ele se afastou e estocou até o fim, seu comprimento duro esticando a carne intocada no âmago dela.

Ela inspirou fundo com a dor, e ele ficou imóvel acima dela, os músculos de seus braços, ombros e pescoço duros de tensão.

– Desculpe – sussurrou, plantando beijos da bochecha dela até sua orelha.

Ela se virou para fitá-lo nos olhos com um sorrisinho.

– Não… não é… não é ruim. – E inclinou a cabeça, como se estivesse avaliando a sensação dentro de si. – É só isso?

Ele deixou escapar uma risadinha contida diante da pergunta inocente.

– Não está nem perto de ser só isso.

– Ah. – Ela se moveu contra ele, e foi a vez de Harry arfar. – Ah… isso é bastante…

Ela se mexeu de novo, e ele a imobilizou com a mão forte, sem querer confiar em si mesmo caso ela continuasse com seus movimentos ondulantes.

– Sem dúvida – disse, sugando indolentemente o bico de um seio. – É. Bastante.

Então saiu quase inteiramente de dentro dela e entrou de novo, um movimento longo e regular que afastou a dor residual e a substituiu por uma centelha de prazer.

– Ah… assim.

– Assim? – provocou ele, repetindo o movimento.

Desta vez, ela devolveu a estocada com a sua própria e suspirou.

– Assim – assentiu.

– Concordo plenamente – falou ele, e começou a se mover ritmicamente em estocadas profundas e regulares planejadas para levar os dois à loucura.

Após vários longos momentos de carícias abundantes, Mione começou a se mexer debaixo dele, empurrando os quadris para aumentar a pressão das estocadas. Harry mudou de posição para acomodar o pedido dela, aumentando sua velocidade e força, cerrando os dentes contra o prazer do corpo dela, tão apertado e quente em volta dele.

Mione começou a gritar, pequenos miados de prazer que o deixavam louco, tão verdadeira e honesta era sua paixão. Nunca na vida quisera tanto encontrar seu alívio; nunca quisera tanto se segurar, dar à sua parceira o prazer que ela merecia.

– Harry – gemeu ela –, preciso…

– Eu sei – respirou ele contra sua orelha. – Sei do que você precisa. Tome.

– Não posso…

– Pode, sim.

E então ele pôs o polegar no âmago dela mais uma vez, pressionando e acariciando enquanto enfiava fundo e rápido, e a combinação de sensações a arrebatou. A tensão que vinha aumentando lentamente ameaçava sair de controle, consumir tudo em seu caminho, incluindo os pensamentos e a sanidade dela.

Mione gritou o nome dele e arqueou o corpo, com medo do que estava prestes a acontecer – sem querer fugir daquilo. Ele encontrou e sustentou seu olhar enlouquecido.

– Olhe para mim, Imperatriz. Quero vê-la se desfazer. Quero vê-la perder a cabeça comigo.

– Não posso… eu… não sei… como… – Ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, arfando as palavras.

– Vamos descobrir juntos.

E descobriram. A tensão represada dentro dela foi liberada e Mione convulsionou em volta dele, seus músculos apertando-o em uma prisão perfeita, ordenhando-o num ritmo doce e insuportável. Gritou o nome dele, arranhando suas costas enquanto se agarrava a ele, e Harry a viu se desmanchar.

E então, só então, depois que ela havia encontrado seu prazer, ele libertou o dele, gritando enquanto a seguia pelo abismo com uma força que nunca havia experimentado. Harry desabou em cima dela, o peito subindo e descendo em uníssono com de Mione enquanto tentava recuperar as forças.

Ficou deitado ali por um longo momento, até sua respiração se estabilizar e ele ter meios para se içar nos braços fortes e a fitar. Vendo sua pele corada e úmida de prazer, o sorriso saciado e as pálpebras pesadas, Harry subitamente percebeu. Nunca experimentara nada como aquilo… nada como ela.

Nunca estivera com uma mulher tão aberta e livre… nunca conhecera nenhuma tão disposta a dar e a receber e a abraçar a paixão com uma vontade tão poderosa. Nunca conhecera ninguém como ela. Correu os olhos pelo corpo de Mione, nu e lindo e banhado pela luz dourada e tremulante do fogo.

Mione o envolvia de todas as formas imagináveis, e ele só conseguia pensar em tomá-la de novo. Imediatamente.

É claro que devia estar dolorida… O pensamento caiu sobre ele como uma onda fria. Meu Deus, ela era virgem. Onde estava com a cabeça? Virgens merecem mais, pelo amor de Deus. Não que ele já tivesse estado naquela situação antes, mas tinha certeza de que elas mereciam poemas e rosas e no mínimo uma cama decente.

Não um divã em um clube masculino.

Meu Deus.

Ela era virgem, e ele a havia tratado como uma… Balançou a cabeça diante do pensamento, sem querer se permitir até mesmo terminar a frase na cabeça. Estava consumido pela aversão a si mesmo enquanto pensava sobre o que tinha feito. Mione confiara nele.

E ele se aproveitara dela.

No Brook's, pelo amor de Deus.

Meu Deus. O que havia feito?

Empalideceu diante do pensamento.

Mione percebeu:

– Algum problema?

As palavras o trouxeram de volta ao momento, e ele achou difícil encará-la. Em vez disso, plantou um beijo suave no ombro dela e se sentou, ignorando a sensação de perda que o atravessava enquanto se desvencilhava do corpo quente e disposto dela.

Começou a se vestir, percebendo quando, depois de vários momentos a observá-lo, Mionee se levantou para fazer o mesmo. Tentou não olhar para ela, mas viu-se incapaz de resistir quando ela lhe deu as costas e vestiu as calças. As palmas dele coçavam para tocá-la, para puxá-la contra ele e, mais uma vez, sentir a maciez dela aninhando os ângulos duros do seu corpo.

Saindo de seu devaneio e começou a colocar a gravata, enquanto ela vestia a camisa, dispensando as ataduras. Ela se virou para procurar seu colete e encontrou brevemente o olhar dele. Harryl não pôde deixar de registrar a tristeza em seus olhos.

Já se arrependia do que haviam feito.

Curvando-se, ele ergueu a atadura de linho que ela havia ignorado, passando-a pelos dedos.

– Precisa disto?

– Não – respondeu baixinho. – Seu sobretudo é grande o bastante para me esconder… – E fez uma pausa antes de acrescentar: – Também prometi que não os ataria de novo.

As palavras e o poder erótico que tinham contido mais cedo naquela noite ecoaram entre eles, fazendo-o lembrar de seu comportamento imperdoável.

Mione lhe deu as costas novamente, enquanto Harry respondia:

– De fato.

Ele enrolou o linho em um bolinho e o enfiou dentro do colete antes de se inclinar para pegar o sobretudo do chão. Ao fazê-lo, notou o papel que estava sob ele – a lista que os colocara naquele rumo insano.

Aprumou-se, abrindo a boca para oferecer o papel a ela, mas parando logo antes de o som sair, quando percebeu que ela permanecia resolutamente de costas, a coluna ereta, os ombros aprumados como se estivesse prestes a ir para a luta enquanto inseria calmamente os grampos no cabelo, restaurando-os ao seu estado original.

Por algum motivo, não quis mencionar sua lista boba. Em vez disso, enfiou a folha amassada no bolso e esperou que ela virasse de frente para ele de novo. Vários minutos depois, ela o fez, e Harry ficou chocado com a emoção em seus olhos, cheios d'água com lágrimas não derramadas.

Diante da tristeza dela, sentiu-se um completo imbecil. Engolindo em seco, procurou a coisa certa a dizer. Podia ver que ela estava esperando que ele falasse, que dissesse as palavras que o redimiriam… as palavras que deteriam as lágrimas que ameaçavam transbordar.

Queria dizer a coisa certa. Talvez não fosse capaz de reparar o dano que causara com o comportamento insensível e impensado, mas com certeza podia agir como um cavalheiro dali por diante. E então disse o que imaginava que os cavalheiros dissessem em tais situações. O que estava certo que as mulheres queriam ouvir naquele momento. O que achou que faria as lágrimas dela cessarem.

– Por favor, perdoe-me pelo meu comportamento. É claro, vamos nos casar.

Esperou um longo momento, durante o qual as palavras pairaram entre eles, enquanto os olhos de Mione se arregalavam em choque e se franziam na sua direção como se ele tivesse perdido completamente o juízo. Esperou que ela percebesse que ele tinha feito o correto. Esperou que ficasse satisfeita – até mesmo grata – com a proposta. Esperou que dissesse alguma coisa – qualquer coisa. Esperou, enquanto ela se embrulhava em seu sobretudo, calçava as luvas e punha o chapéu na cabeça.

E, quando ela acabou, ficou de frente para ele e falou afinal, foi como se ele próprio não tivesse dito absolutamente nada:

– Obrigada pela noite extremamente edificante, milorde. Incomoda-se em me levar para casa?

Bem. Pelo menos ela não havia chorado.


	21. Não

– De todos os homens arrogantes… afetados… repugnantes! – Mione puxava livros das estantes da biblioteca da Casa Granger e os jogava na pilha cada vez maior aos seus pés enquanto resmungava em voz alta para si mesma: – "É claro, vamos nos casar"? Eu não… me casaria com ele… nem que fosse o último… homem… em… Londres!

Soprou uma mecha solta de cabelo para longe dos olhos e limpou as mãos empoeiradas no vestido cinza de lã que estava usando antes de avaliar com atenção o estrago que havia causado durante a última hora. A biblioteca tinha sido dilacerada. Havia livros em todos os cantos – em cima das mesas e cadeiras e em pilhas dispersas no chão.

Depois de voltar para casa, poucas horas antes, com Harry no mais completo silêncio, Mione havia entrado escondida em casa e fora para sua cama, dividida entre o anseio de rastejar para debaixo das cobertas e nunca mais sair e o desejo igualmente forte de marchar direto para a Casa Potter, acordar seu dono e lhe dizer exatamente o que achava que ele deveria fazer com sua oferta generosa e cavalheiresca. Durante muitas horas, tentara a primeira alternativa… repassando incessantemente os acontecimentos da noite na cabeça – alternando-se entre as lágrimas e a raiva pela forma como ele arruinara uma noite tão maravilhosa.

Ele havia lhe mostrado com clareza o quanto a paixão podia ser incrível, Mione tivera seu primeiro vislumbre do êxtase, e então ele destruíra tudo. E isso fez com que ela fosse lembrada, apenas alguns instantes depois de sua descoberta, que não estava destinada a nenhum tipo de paixão.

Não.

Entre todas as coisas maravilhosas que poderiam ter sido apropriadas para se dizer na exata situação em que se viam – desde "Você é a mulher mais inigualável que já conheci" e "Como vou viver sem você agora que encontrei o paraíso nos seus braços" a "Eu te amo, Mione, mais do que já imaginei amar" ou até "Vamos fazer de novo?" –, ele fora e emporcalhara tudo pedindo desculpas.

E, pior, falando em casamento. Não que casamento tivesse sido uma coisa completamente errada de se mencionar. Sem dúvida, teria gostado de uma proposta, mas em algum ponto entre "Você é a mulher mais inigualável que já conheci" e "Como vou viver sem você agora que encontrei o paraíso nos seus braços". Teria sido maravilhoso se ele a tivesse olhado nos olhos com absoluta devoção e dito: "Torne-me o homem mais feliz, mais sortudo, mais satisfeito do mundo, Mione. Case-se comigo."

Sem dúvida, se tivesse dito isso – ou qualquer variação do tema, como, muito magnanimante, estaria disposta a aceitar –, Mione teria desabado de êxtase em seus braços e permitido que ele a beijasse avidamente durante todo o caminho para casa. E ainda estaria deitada, sonhando com uma vida longa e feliz como a marquesa Potter.

Em vez disso, eram nove e meia, na manhã seguinte do que deveria ter sido a noite mais maravilhosa de toda a sua vida – incluindo as ainda por vir –, e ela estava reorganizando a biblioteca. Mãos nos quadris, fez um pequeno aceno de cabeça para a cena diante de si.

– Parece um momento tão bom quanto qualquer outro.

Bem, pelo menos não havia chorado. Ela espirrou. Primeiro, teria que espanar. Marchou até a porta e a abriu com um puxão, para mandar um lacaio lhe trazer um espanador, só para descobrir Mariana e Anne, as cabeças baixas, concentradas em uma conversa sussurrada com uma criada do outro lado do corredor.

Todas as três cabeças se ergueram de um estalo ao ouvirem a porta da biblioteca se abrir.

Mione percebeu o queixo da criada cair ao vê-la e pediu, calmamente:

– Preciso de um espanador.

A jovem pareceu inteiramente estupefata, como se não conseguisse entender a declaração.

Mione tentou de novo:

– Para espanar. Os livros. Na biblioteca.

A criada parecia enraizada no chão do corredor.

Mione suspirou.

– Gostaria de espanar a biblioteca hoje… acha que será possível?

A pergunta colocou a outra em ação e ela debandou depressa pelo corredor para cumprir a ordem da patroa. Mione encarou Mariana e Anne com um olhar firme e severo. Pelo menos elas tiveram o bom senso de não comentar.

– Mãe do céu – exclamou Mariana –, parece que foi pior do que pensamos.

Mione franziu os olhos para a irmã, revelando muita coisa, antes de dar meia-volta e retornar à biblioteca para começar o longo processo de catalogar os livros agora totalmente fora de ordem. De seu lugar, Mione percebeu que Mariana e Anne a haviam seguido para dentro do aposento.

A criada ficou resolutamente perto da porta fechada, enquanto Mariana se empoleirava com cautela no braço de uma cadeira. Elas a observaram com cuidado, permanecendo caladas por um bom tempo, enquanto Mione pegava títulos de pilhas próximas.

Mariana por fim quebrou o silêncio, perguntando:

– Em que letra você está?

Mione ergueu os olhos para a irmã em meio às pilhas altas e respondeu:

– A.

Mari inclinou-se para a frente a fim de avaliar uma pilha aos seus pés.

Retirando habilmente um exemplar, deu um sorriso satisfeito e falou:

– Alighieri, Inferno.

Mione voltou para suas pilhas.

– Isso é Dante. Devia estar guardado no D.

– É mesmo? – Mariana franziu o nariz para o livro em sua mão. – Estranho. O sobrenome dele começa com A.

– O sobrenome de Michelangelo começa com B e ainda o arquivamos no M.

– Hum – ponderou Mariana, fingindo interesse na conversa. – Devem ser os italianos. – Ela fez uma breve pausa, enquanto a criada batia na porta e entrava com um espanador para Mione.

Depois que ela saiu, Mari continuou, distraída:

– Será que Juliana seria arquivada no J ou no F?

As costas de Mione enrijeceram brevemente à menção da irmã de Harry, antes de ela voltar a espanar.

– Não faço ideia. Provavelmente J.

Anne se intrometeu:

– É uma pena que não seja oficialmente Potter. Sempre gostei do P.

Mariana assentiu.

– Concordo plenamente.

Mione virou a cabeça abruptamente para fitar a irmã.

– Aonde está querendo chegar?

– O que aconteceu ontem à noite?

Mione voltou a atenção para a prateleira que estava arrumando.

– Nada.

– De verdade?

– De verdade.

– Então por que está reorganizando a biblioteca? – indagou Mariana.

Mione deu de ombros de leve.

– Por que não? Não tenho mais nada para fazer hoje.

– Nada melhor a fazer do que reorganizar a biblioteca?

Mione imaginou se seria muito difícil estrangular a irmã.

– Uma coisa que só faz quando está em busca de distração? – acrescentou Anne.

E sua aia.

Mariana se levantou e apoiou-se na estante em que Mione estava trabalhando.

– Você prometeu que ia me contar tudo.

Mione deu de ombros novamente.

– Não há nada para contar.

As palavras foram pontuadas por uma batida à porta. Todas as três mulheres voltaram a atenção para o mordomo, que fazia uma tentativa valente de ignorar a bagunça que havia tomado a biblioteca, em geral impecavelmente organizada. Ele entrou, fechando a porta com firmeza atrás de si, como se tentasse protegê-las do corredor.

– Milady, lorde Potter está aqui. Está pedindo para vê-la.

Mariana e Anne trocaram um olhar espantado, antes de Mariana se virar e olhar presunçosamente para Mione.

– Está?

Mione revirou os olhos para a irmã e se dirigiu ao mordomo.

– Obrigada, Davis. Pode dizer ao marquês que não estou. Se ele quiser, pode voltar mais tarde, para ver se vou poder recebê-lo.

– Claro, milady. O mordomo fez uma pequena reverência e saiu da sala. Mione fechou os olhos e respirou profunda e tremulamente, tentando se acalmar. Quando os abriu de novo, Mariana e Anne estavam de pé lado a lado, observando-a com atenção.

Anne falou:

– Nada para contar, é?

– Nada. –Mione forçou sua voz a permanecer firme.

– Você é uma péssima mentirosa – comentou Mariana, casualmente. – Só podemos esperar que Davis seja ligeiramente melhor do que você.

Enquanto as palavras pairavam no ar entre elas, a porta se abriu mais uma vez, revelando o velho mordomo.

– Miladies. – Ele fez uma reverência.

– Ele já foi? – perguntou Mione.

– Hum. Não, milady. Disse que vai esperá-la voltar.

O queixo de Mariana caiu ligeiramente diante das palavras.

– É mesmo?

Davis assentiu.

– Sem dúvida, milady.

Mari sorriu alegremente para Mione.

– Bem, isso parece estar se transformando em uma espécie de aventura.

– Ah, cale a boca. – Mione virou-se para o mordomo. – Davis, você deve deixar claro que não vou receber visitas. É cedo demais para visitas.

– Já fiz essa observação, milady. Infelizmente, o marquês parece ser um tanto… persistente.

Mione praguejou baixinho, frustrada.

– É. Ele tem essa inclinação. Você vai ter que insistir.

– Milady… – disse o mordomo.

Mione perdeu a paciência:

– Davis. Você é considerado um dos melhores mordomos de Londres.

Davis envaideceu-se. Bem, tanto quanto um mordomo podia fazê-lo e manter um nível adequado de circunspecção.

– Da Inglaterra, milady.

– É. Bem. Acha que poderia… agir como tal… esta manhã?

Anne prendeu o riso diante do desânimo no rosto do colega.

Mariana voltou os olhos gentis para o mordomo e acrescentou:

– Ela não quis insultá-lo, Davis.

Impassível, o homem respondeu com uma fungada:

– Sem dúvida que não.

Ele fez uma reverência, mais profunda do que qualquer uma que já tivesse feito para elas antes, e saiu mais uma vez.

Mione suspirou, voltando-se para sua tarefa, concentrando-se em uma das prateleiras.

– Vou ser punida por isso, não é?

– Sem dúvida. Vai ficar um mês comendo carne bem-passada demais – respondeu Anne, seu divertimento quase descontrolado.

Mari inspecionou uma pilha de livros antes de perguntar casualmente:

– Acha que lorde Potter vai ser dissuadido?

– Não apostaria nisso.

O coração de Mione pulou dentro do peito diante das palavras secas, ditas de dentro do aposento. De um estalo, virou a cabeça na direção do som, mas as prateleiras em volta bloqueavam sua visão. No final do corredor onde estava, Mione podia ver sua aia paralisada no lugar, os olhos estatelados, voltando-se na direção da porta.

No silêncio que se seguiu, Mariana voltou-se para Mione. Ignorando o olhar suplicante da irmã, a mais jovem ofereceu um sorriso digno da Beldade Granger e comentou, docemente:

– Mione, parece que você tem uma visita.

Os olhos de Mione se estreitaram. Realmente não havia nada pior no mundo inteiro do que uma irmã. Ela observou enquanto Mari pulava de seu lugar e alisava as saias, virando-se de frente para a porta – e para o marquês Potter.

– Está um dia lindo – observou.

– Sem dúvida está, lady Mariana – concordou Harry, sem transparecer nenhuma emoção.

Mione bateu o pé de irritação. Ele tinha que ser tão calmo assim?

– Acho que vou passear no jardim – comentou Mariana, descontraída.

– Parece uma ideia excelente.

– É. Também achei. Se me dá licença… Anne?

Mione observou enquanto a irmã fazia uma rápida reverência e deixava o aposento, seguida de perto pela traidora Anne. Mione, por sua vez, permaneceu exatamente onde estava, torcendo simplesmente para que Harry saísse.

Um cavalheiro não a encurralaria em um espaço estreito entre estantes. E ele certamente havia se esforçado bastante na noite anterior para provar que era um cavalheiro. O silêncio caiu no aposento e Mione continuou arrumando os livros, forçandose a ignorar a presença de Harry.

Adams, Ambrósio. Ela percebeu os passos dele se aproximando, viu-o pelo canto do olho de pé no final da estante, observando-a. Aristóteles, Arnold. Sim, ia simplesmente fingir que ele não estava ali. Como podia permanecer tão calado? Era o suficiente para testar a paciência de um santo. Agostinho.

Não aguentava mais. Sem desviar os olhos da prateleira em que alinhava as lombadas dos livros em uma fileira perfeita, disse, indelicada:

– Não é hora de receber visitas.

– Interessante – falou ele, lentamente. – Porque parece que me recebeu.

– Não. O senhor invadiu a minha biblioteca sem ser convidado.

– Ah, isto é uma biblioteca? – perguntou ele, com ironia. – Não tinha certeza, com todas as prateleiras sem livros.

Mione lhe lançou um olhar exasperado.

– Estou reorganizando.

– Sim, percebi.

– Motivo pelo qual não estou recebendo visitas.

Enfatizou as palavras, na esperança de que ele percebesse sua falta de educação e fosse embora.

– Acho que já passamos desse ponto, não?

Aparentemente, não se importava em ser mal-educado. Muito bem, então. Ela também não ia se importar.

– Quer alguma coisa, lorde Potter? – perguntou, friamente.

Então virou-se para encará-lo. Um erro. O marquês estava perfeitamente arrumado, como sempre – o cabelo macio, a pele dourada, a gravata impecável e as sobrancelhas arqueadas com apenas o suficiente de graça para fazê-la sentir como se tivesse nascido e se criado em um estábulo. Na mesma hora, tornou-se profundamente consciente de que estava usando seu vestido mais cinza, mais sem graça, e agora, sem dúvida, o mais sujo, e que no mínimo parecia estar necessitando com urgência tanto de um cochilo quanto de um banho.

Era um homem irritante. De verdade.

– Gostaria de continuar nossa conversa de ontem à noite.

Ela não respondeu, limitando-se a pegar vários livros do chão. Ele a observou, imóvel, como se estivesse considerando com cuidado as próximas palavras. Mione esperou, colocando os livros lentamente na prateleira, desejando que ele não falasse nada. Torcendo para que apenas desistisse e fosse embora.

Harry se aproximou, encurralando-a no espaço parcamente iluminado.

– Mione, não posso pedir desculpas o suficiente.

As palavras saíram baixas e sinceras. Ela fechou os olhos ao ouvi-las, deixando os dedos percorrerem a lombada de um exemplar. Viu as letras na capa, em folhas de ouro brilhantes, mas não conseguiu ler.

Respirando fundo, fortaleceu-se contra a emoção que martelava seu corpo. Balançou a cabeça com força, recusando-se a encará-lo.

– Por favor, não peça desculpas – murmurou. – Não há necessidade.

– Claro que há. Meu comportamento foi repreensível. – Ele cortou o ar com a mão. – Mais importante, no entanto, é que eu corrija a situação imediatamente.

O objetivo dele era claro. Mione balançou a cabeça de novo.

– Não – disse, baixinho.

– Como disse?

A surpresa dele era óbvia. Ela limpou a garganta, forçando a voz a sair mais forte desta vez.

– Não. Não há situação nenhuma e, portanto, nenhuma necessidade de que a corrija.

Ele deu uma risadinha incrédula.

– Não pode estar falando sério.

Mione aprumou os ombros e passou por ele, caminhando até a área iluminada e central da biblioteca. Limpando as mãos no vestido, fez uma cena para arrumar os livros de uma mesa próxima. Não viu os títulos, nem registrou os autores.

– Estou falando bastante sério, milorde. Qualquer infração que porventura acredite ter cometido, eu lhe asseguro, não fez nada disso.

Ele passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, a irritação transparecendo em seu rosto.

– Mione, eu a desvirtuei. Completamente. E agora gostaria de consertar isso. Nós vamos nos casar.

Ela engoliu em seco, recusando-se a olhar para ele – sem confiar em si mesma para tal.

– Não, milorde. Não vamos. – Muito possivelmente, as palavras mais difíceis que já dissera. – Não que não aprecie a oferta – acrescentou, educada.

Ele parecia perplexo.

– Por que não?

– Milorde?

– Por que não quer se casar comigo?

– Bem, para começar, o senhor não perguntou. Anunciou.

Ele olhou para o teto como se pedindo por paciência.

– Está bem. Quer se casar comigo?

As palavras fizeram uma tristeza percorrer Mione. Forçado ou não, o marquês Potter pedindo sua mão definitivamente figurava entre os primeiros lugares de sua lista de momentos mais maravilhosos na vida. No topo da lista.

– Não. Mas muito obrigada por perguntar.

– De todas as idiotices… – Ele se controlou. – Quer que eu fique de joelhos, então?

– Não!

Mione achava que não suportaria vê-lo de joelhos, pedindo-a em casamento. Seria um truque cruel do universo.

– Qual é o maldito problema?

"O problema é que não me quer de verdade."

– Simplesmente não vejo nenhuma razão para nos casarmos.

– Nenhuma razão – repetiu ele, testando as palavras por si mesmo. – Aposto que posso citar uma ou duas razões muito boas.

Ela finalmente o encarou, abalada pela convicção em suas profundezas verdes.

– Certamente não tentou se casar com todas as mulheres que desvirtuou. Por que começar comigo?

Os olhos dele se arregalaram de choque diante das palavras ousadas. A emoção logo foi substituída pela irritação.

– Vamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas. A senhorita evidentemente acha que sou muito mais experiente do que sou. Ao contrário do que pode pensar, certamente pedi a mão de cada virgem solteira que deflorei. Todas as… uma.

Mione corou diante das palavras francas e desviou o olhar, mordendo o lábio inferior. O marquês estava obviamente chateado com a situação, e ela sentia muito por isso. Mas, na verdade, não tinha o direito de estar mais chateado do que ela.

Mione havia passado uma noite gloriosa nos braços do único homem que já desejara e ele pedira sua mão prontamente – por causa de um recém-descoberto senso de dever –, com todo o romantismo de um bife. E ela devia desmaiar de gratidão para com o extremamente generoso marquês Potter?

Não, obrigada. Viveria o restante de seus dias com a lembrança maravilhosa da noite anterior e ficaria feliz com isso.

Ela esperava.

– Seus atos honrosos estão devidamente anotados, milorde…

– Pelo amor de Deus, Mione, pare de me chamar de milorde. – A irritação permeava o tom dele, fazendo-a parar. – Percebe que pode estar grávida?

Ao ouvir as palavras, uma das mãos de Mione foi imediatamente para a barriga. Ela reprimiu o anseio intenso que a atravessou diante da ideia de carregar o filho de Harry. Não havia pensado na possibilidade, mas o quão provável podia realmente ser?

– Duvido muito que seja o caso.

– Mesmo assim, há uma possibilidade. Não vou admitir que um filho meu nasça bastardo.

Os olhos de Mione faiscaram.

– Nem eu. Mas esta conversa é um tanto prematura, não acha? Afinal de contas, o risco de algo assim é mínimo.

– Qualquer risco é mais do que devemos correr. Quero que se case comigo. Vou lhe dar tudo o que quiser.

"Nunca vai me amar. Nunca poderia. Sou sem sal demais. Sem graça demais. Totalmente diferente do que merece."

As palavras passaram pela mente dela, mas Mione permaneceu calada, apenas balançando a cabeça. Ele suspirou, frustrado.

– Se não vai ouvir a razão, não tenho escolha a não ser ter esta conversa com Benedick.

Mione arfou.

– O senhor não faria isso.

– Evidentemente me tomou por outro homem. Vamos nos casar e não vou me furtar a fazer seu irmão forçá-la a entrar na igreja.

– Benedicknunca me forçaria a casar com o senhor – protestou Mione.

– Parece que vamos descobrir a verdade desta declaração. – Eles ficaram parados, de costas um para o outro, os olhos faiscando de frustração por vários momentos, antes de o tom dele se abrandar e Harry perguntar: – Seria tão ruim assim?

Emoções cruas explodiram no peito de Mione e ela não conseguiu responder de imediato. Claro que se casar com Harry não seria ruim. Seria maravilhoso. Fora apaixonada por ele durante anos, observara-o desejosamente dos cantos dos salões de baile, varrera as colunas de fofocas atrás de notícias do marquês e de suas escapadas.

Por uma década, quando as decanas da alta-roda especulavam a respeito da futura marquesa Potter, Mione havia secretamente se imaginado recebendo a corte ao lado do cobiçado nobre. Mas em todos aqueles anos, imaginara um caso de amor. Havia sonhado que um dia ele a veria do outro lado de um salão de baile cheio ou dentro de uma loja na Bond Street ou em um jantar, e se apaixonaria perdidamente.

Imaginara-os vivendo felizes para sempre. Casamentos nascidos de arrependimentos e erros não davam finais felizes adequados. Na idade e posição social dela, Mione sabia que sua melhor chance de se casar e ter uma família era aceitar um casamento sem amor, mas concordar em fazer isso com Harry era mais do que podia suportar. Desejara-o por tempo de mais para aceitar menos que amor.

Recompondo-se, respondeu:

– Claro que não seria ruim. Tenho certeza de que daria um ótimo marido. Só não estou procurando um.

– Desculpe-me se não acredito nisso – escarneceu ele. – Todas as mulheres solteiras de Londres estão procurando um marido. – Ele fez uma pausa, avaliando a situação. – Sou eu?

– Não. – "Na verdade, você é perfeito." Ele ia pressioná-la até que lhe desse um motivo. Deu de ombros de leve. – Só não acredito que combinaríamos.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar inexpressivo.

– Não acha que combinaríamos.

– Não. – Mione o fitou nos olhos. – Não acho.

– Por quê?

– Bem, não sou exatamente seu espécime preferido de feminilidade.

Harry ficou em silêncio diante da resposta, olhando para o teto como se pedisse paciência.

– E qual é o meu espécime preferido de feminilidade?

Mione deixou escapar um suspirozinho frustrado. Ele tinha mesmo que pressioná-la o tempo todo?

– Vai mesmo me obrigar a dizer?

– Vou, Callie. Porque, de verdade, não entendo.

Ela o odiou naquele momento. Odiou quase tanto quanto o adorava. Fez um gesto irritado.

– Linda. Sofisticada. Experiente. Não sou nenhuma dessas coisas. Sou o oposto do senhor e das mulheres de quem se cercou. Prefiro ler um livro do que ir a bailes, desprezo a sociedade e tenho tão pouca experiência no departamento do romance que tive que ir à sua casa no meio da noite para conseguir meu primeiro beijo. A última coisa que quero é um casamento com alguém que vai se arrepender do arranjo assim que fizermos nossos votos. – As palavras saíram rápidas e furiosas. Estava zangada por ele tê-la pressionado a revelar suas inseguranças e pontuou sua diatribe resmungando: – Muito obrigada por me forçar a dizer isso tudo.

Ele piscou diante dela, calado, absorvendo as palavras. Então falou, simplesmente:

– Não vou me arrepender.

As palavras foram a ruína dela. Estava farta. Farta da gentileza e da paixão dele. Farta da maneira como fazia sua mente, seu coração e seu corpo se sentirem. Farta de se castigar com momentos a sós com ele. Farta de se ser convencida pelos acontecimentos das últimas semanas de que podia, afinal de contas, ter uma chance com o marquês Potter.

– É mesmo? Do mesmo jeito que não se arrependeu de seus atos em seu gabinete? Do mesmo jeito que não se arrepende dos acontecimentos de ontem à noite? – Ela balançou a cabeça, triste. – O senhor foi tão rápido em pedir desculpas após cada um desses momentos, lorde Potter, que é bastante óbvio que um casamento comigo seria a última coisa que escolheria livremente.

– Não é verdade.

Ela o encarou, os olhos cheios de emoção.

– Claro que é verdade. E, francamente, não vou fazê-lo passar a vida se arrependendo por estar amarrado a alguém tão… sem graça e sentimental… quanto eu.

Ela ignorou o ligeiro retraimento dele diante da descrição – as mesmas palavras que havia usado naquela tarde em seu gabinete.

– Eu não poderia suportar. Então, muito obrigada, mas não vou me casar com o senhor.

"Eu o amei por muito tempo. E demais."

– Callie, eu nunca deveria ter dito…

Ela ergueu as duas mãos para interromper seu discurso.

– Pare. Por favor.

Harry a fitou por um longo momento, e Mione podia ouvir a frustração em suas palavras.

Por fim, ele declarou, a voz firme e inflexível:

– Isto não acabou.

Ela sustentou seu olhar verdes resoluto e afirmou:

– Acabou, sim.

Ele deu meia-volta e saiu como um furacão da biblioteca. Ela o observou partir, ouvindo a porta principal da Casa Granger bater, antes de permitir que as lágrimas viessem.

* * *

Depois de séculos... aqui estou eu de novo, finalmente minhas provas acabou mas nem vou mais prometer nada, só por favor tenham fé em mim kkkkkk principalmente agora que a fanfic já esta na reta final.

Espero que tenham gostado da atualização - apesar que esse último capítulo não foi lá muito bom para nosso casal HH. Muito muito obrigada para quem está lendo e principalmente para quem está comentando - adorei todas as reviews nos capítulos anteriores, vocês são os melhores!

Nicklley: kkkkkkk fiquei muito feliz em saber que você gostou! É muito importante para mim ler esses comentário maravilhoso! Essa atitude de Harry... ele ainda me mata do coração rsrsrs Espero que tenha gostado da atualização :D - me deixe saber o que você achou! Até a próxima, bjoos!

Mel itaik: kkkk e olhe que nem foi intencional aonde parei o último capítulo! Muito obrigada pelos elógios, é muito bom saber que estas gostando 3 E espero sinceramente que continue assim, bjoos flor e até a próxima!

Midnight: Juro que não foi proposital! kkkkkkkk Se eu tivesse planejado, não teria conseguido parar as duas fanfics numa parte tão semelhante, juro. E sinceramente, você é algum tipo de vidente ou algo assim? (segundo comentário, se eu explicar mais vai ser um big spoiler). A atualização demorou ma,s pelo menos, chegou, certo? Espero sinceramente que tenha gostado e to louca para saber o que você achou! Bjoos, flor e até a próxima!

Milord Guest: HHr deixa todos nós loucos, pode ter certeza, para mim um dos momentos mais frustantes do livro é justamente quando Mione nega o pedido de Harry mas... essa espera vai fazer valer a pena, eu garanto - espero que continue lendo para saber do que eu estou falando! E como esta sua relação com sua irma? Espero que tenha deixado de ser o chato da família kkkkkk Sim! E as provas? Não tive como desejar boa sorte antes, mas espero que tenham sido boas! Espero que tenha gostado da atualização, bjos 3

LuanaMalfoyLivros: Hei querida! Acho que todo mundo que comentou, reclamou do final kkkkk sorry mas agora voltei com dois capítulos! - Tudo bem, que não teve muita cena HHr mas isso vai mudar, garanto! Espero que tenha gostado das atualizações - me deixe saber o que você achou! - Bjos, flor e até a próxima! :D

Kelymoraes790: Juro que eu tentei atualizar logo mas trabalhos, provas, a vida rsrsrs me impede! Mas estou de volta e espero que tenha gostado dessa atualização, florzinha! Muito muito obrigada por comentar! Bjoos e até a próxima :D


	22. Chapter 22

Harry foi direto para o Brook's, o que foi um erro. Como se não bastasse recusar seu pedido e, no processo, tê-lo feito se sentir um tremendo imbecil, Mione também arruinara seu clube.

Completamente.

No período de doze horas, aquele lugar que fora planejado especificamente para que os homens encontrassem conforto e alívio longe das dificuldades do mundo exterior se tornara um lembrete em mogno e mármore de Hermione Granger.

Parado no grande vestíbulo, mergulhado no zumbido de conversas masculinas, Harry só conseguia pensar nela: Mione, vestida com roupas de homem, escondendo-se pelos corredores escuros do clube; Mione espiando por portas entreabertas para absorver a ambiência de seu primeiro – e, esperava-se, único – clube masculino; Mione, sorrindo para ele em sua mesa particular de carteado; Mione, nua, o calor de sua paixão lançando um brilho rosado em sua adorável pele macia.

Pensando no longo caminho escuro que ele e Mione haviam percorrido na noite anterior, Harry foi tomado por um desejo perverso de voltar à sala de carteado onde haviam passado a noite. Por um momento fugaz, pensou em pedir que um bule de café fosse levado à sala, onde poderia se torturar com lembranças da noite e as muitas maneiras como dissera e fizera a coisa errada.

No entanto, imediatamente mudou de ideia, no interesse de preservar a própria sanidade. Na verdade, estava chocado com a recusa ao seu pedido. Afinal de contas, não era todo dia que um marquês atraente, jovem e rico fazia uma proposta de casamento. Imaginava que fossem mais raros ainda os dias em que esses marqueses eram rejeitados. Por quanto tempo evitara as mães alcoviteiras e as debutantes desesperadas, todas tentando assegurar a posição de marquesa Potter?

E agora, quando finalmente disponibilizara a posição, a mulher a quem a havia oferecido a recusara. Se Mione achava que podia simplesmente rejeitá-lo e ir embora depois da noite passada, estava completamente enganada. Frustrado, tirou o sobretudo e o jogou para um lacaio por perto, mas não sem reconhecer o cheiro dela no tecido – uma combinação de amêndoas, lavanda e… Mione.

O pensamento fez com que fechasse a cara e ele não pôde evitar sentir um pouquinho de prazer com a forma como o lacaio se afastou para evitar ser o alvo de seu mau humor. A emoção foi fugaz, substituída por um novo arroubo de indignação. O que diabo há de errado com ela?

Não podia crer que o dispensara. Não era possível que acreditasse de verdade que não fossem compatíveis. Podia ter sido virgem até bem pouco tempo, mas mesmo ela deveria ter percebido que a interação deles na noite anterior – e em todas as outras, diga-se de passagem – estava longe de ser típica. Certamente o casamento deles não sofreria no quarto. E se a paixão não fosse suficiente, havia também sua inteligência, o humor e a maturidade equivalentes.

Além de tudo isso, era bem adorável.

Macia em todos os lugares certos. Harry deixou seus pensamentos vagarem… um homem poderia passar anos perdido em suas curvas voluptuosas. Sim, Lady Hermione Granger daria uma bela marquesa. Se pelo menos percebesse isso por si mesma.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo.

Quando se casassem, ela teria título, riqueza, terras e um dos solteiros mais cobiçados de toda a Inglaterra. Que mais a mulher queria?

Um caso de amor.

O pensamento o fez refletir.

Mione havia confessado sua crença em casamentos por amor há séculos, e ele escarnecera dela, mostrando-lhe que a atração era tão poderosa quanto o amor no qual botava tanta fé. Ela não podia tê-lo rejeitado porque estava se guardando para o amor.

Ele balançou a cabeça, frustrado com a ideia de que ela arriscaria sua reputação e seu futuro rejeitando o pedido dele por uma fantasia infantil de que se recusava a abrir mão. A ideia em si era absurda. Já estava cheio de pensar naquilo.

Caminhou até a grande antessala ao lado do vestíbulo, onde sempre se era possível encontrar uma distração. Entrou, em busca de um debate político que o mantivesse ocupado, apenas para descobrir a sala praticamente vazia, à exceção de um joguinho de cartas.

Sentado à mesa estava Ronald Wesley, junto com outros dois homens. Estavam desgrenhados o suficiente para que Harry soubesse que o trio provavelmente estivera à mesa a noite inteira. Enojado com a visão dos hábitos irresponsáveis de Wesley em relação ao jogo e sem nenhum interesse em ser incluído em uma conversa com o grupo, Harry virou-se para sair tão rápida e silenciosamente quanto havia entrado.

Antes que pudesse, no entanto, foi descoberto.

– Potter, meu velho. Venha e jogue uma partida conosco – chamou Wesley, jovialmente.

Harry ficou em silêncio, imaginando uma forma de ignorar o convite, quando o barão acrescentou:

– Agora é a hora de me vencer, Potter pois em breve seus bolsos vão estar consideravelmente mais vazios.

As palavras, carregadas de significado e seguidas de uma rodada de risos, fizeram Harry se virar para encarar Ronald. O marquês se aproximou da mesa, uma expressão grave no rosto. Pelas faces coradas e os olhos fundos, ficou claro que Ronald estava extremamente bêbado.

Harry falou inexpressivamente, apontando para as pilhas de ganhos que descansavam na frente dos companheiros do barão:

– Parece que os meus bolsos não correm o risco de ficarem vazios hoje, Wesley.

O barão fechou a cara, antes de se lembrar por que chamara o marquês, para começo de conversa.

– É, bem, terei dinheiro suficiente para perder em breve… – E fez uma pausa, engolindo um momento de indigestão. – Sabe, pretendo ficar noivo antes do fim da semana.

Ignorando a premonição avassaladora que o percorreu, Harry tentou parecer casual quando perguntou:

– De quem?

Wesley apontou um dedo longo e pálido para Harry e cantarolou, triunfante:

– De Hermione Granger, claro! É melhor contar aquelas… – disse, ajeitando o corpo na cadeira – …mil libras.

As palavras provocaram uma onda de calor no marquês, que foi logo seguida de um sério desejo de enfiar o punho no rosto presunçoso de Wesley.

Foi apenas por pura força de caráter que Harry permaneceu calmo e desafiou:

– Acha que a conquistou, é?

Wesley abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes que o fez parecer um estúpido.

– Ah, eu a conquistei. Ela era argila nas minhas mãos, ontem, na Academia Real.

E piscou descontraidamente para os amigos. Harry enrijeceu ao ouvir as palavras – uma mentira tão descarada. Seus punhos se cerraram ao lado do corpo e uma onda de energia pulsou através dele, desesperada para ser liberada, preferivelmente trucidando Wesley.

O barão, que não sentiu a tensão nos músculos retesados do marquês, simplesmente continuou:

– Vou visitá-la amanhã e tirar essa questão do pedido da frente. Depois, é só desvirtuar a garota até o final da semana, para garantir que Granger não tenha opção a não ser me receber na família… Apesar de que ele provavelmente vai me agradecer por ficar com a velha irmã encalhada com um acordo substancial de casamento.

A ideia de Wesley encostando um dedo em Mione fez Harry perder a cabeça. Em apenas alguns segundos, havia erguido o barão da cadeira como se não pesasse mais do que uma criança. O movimento sobressaltou os amigos de Ronald, que voaram para trás, atropelando-se para se distanciar de uma briga com Harry.

Enquanto Wesley balançava das mãos dele, o marquês podia sentir o cheiro do medo no homem, e a covardia alimentou seu nojo.

Quando falou, as palavras foram um rosnado:

– Lady Hermione Granger é mil vezes melhor do que você. Você não merece respirar o mesmo ar que ela.

Soltando Wesley, Harry sentiu um profundo senso de satisfação masculina com a queda imediata e deselegante do outro homem na cadeira. Com um olhar arrogante que rivalizava com o de qualquer rei, acrescentou:

– Apostei mil libras que ela não irá aceitá-lo e me mantenho firme. Na verdade, estou tão certo disso que… dobro a aposta aqui e agora.

Harry observou, percebendo o ligeiro tremor nas mãos do barão, enquanto Ronald ajeitava as mangas de seu sobretudo e dizia:

– Depois do seu comportamento grosseiro, Potter, vou gostar ainda mais de esvaziar seus cofres.

O marquês deu meia-volta e saiu da sala sem mais uma palavra, dizendo para si mesmo que seu comportamento fora em defesa de uma dama com quem tinha uma grande dívida. Era mais fácil se convencer desse raciocínio do que considerar os sentimentos que ainda se turvavam diante da ideia de Mione se tornar uma baronesa.

* * *

Mione empurrou a porta da loja de madame Hebert, na Bond Street, naquela tarde, ansiosa para acabar o que certamente seria outra parte excruciante de seu dia. Depois que Harry saíra como um furacão da casa, havia chorado por vários minutos antes de ser informada de que a costureira tinha terminado o vestido que ela encomendara, assim como várias peças do novo guarda-roupa de Juliana.

Tomando o recado como um sinal de que não podia passar o dia se lamentando, Mione havia se preparado para uma tarde na costureira, uma saída que era só um pouco mais atraente do que um funeral. Mesmo assim, estava precisando com urgência de uma distração, e a modista francesa sem dúvida forneceria exatamente isso.

Havia convencido Mariana a acompanhá-la durante a tarde, e a irmã saíra da Casa Granger antes de Mione para buscar Juliana, que passaria a maior parte da tarde em provas para seus próprios vestidos. Mione normalmente teria se juntado às duas, mas simplesmente não conseguia suportar a ideia de encontrar Harry de novo hoje – por mais improvável que fosse esse acontecimento – e, portanto, aqui estava ela, de pé no salão da costureira, esperando que alguém percebesse sua presença.

A loja fervilhava. Madame Hebert não estava em nenhum lugar à vista, mas suas assistentes corriam de um lado para outro da cortina que cobria a entrada para a sala de provas, os braços carregados de peças de tecido, botões, rendas e viés. Havia mais três mulheres na parte da frente da loja, avaliando os vestidos em exibição, admirando a maestria das mãos da costureira.

– Ah! Lady Hermione! – As palavras, baixas e ansiosas, foram ditas com o sotaque francês pesado de Valerie, a aprendiz de confiança de madame Hebert, que veio dos fundos da loja e fez uma reverência rápida na direção de Mione. – Madame Hebert pede desculpas pela espera. Está terminando de atender outra senhorita, mas liberamos os compromissos dela para a tarde, e ela irá recebê- la… – acenou com a mão pelo ar, procurando a expressão correta – tout de suite… imediatamente. Sim?

– Sim, é claro. Não me incomodo em esperar.

– Valerie! – A voz de madame Hebert ressoou atrás da cortina, segundos antes de a francesa enfiar a cabeça no salão principal. – Traga Lady Hermione para cá. Vou começar com ela imediatamente. – A costureira chamou Mione com um sorriso.

Quando ela e Valerie estavam mais perto da cortina, madame Hebert acrescentou em voz baixa para a assistente:

– Você pode terminar com a Srta. Wesley.

Mione ficou paralisada no meio do caminho, logo antes de entrar na sala de provas. Tinha escutado direito? Seria possível que a ex-amante de Harry estivesse na sala ao lado? É claro que estava. Era o acréscimo perfeito para o dia desastroso.

Endireitou os ombros, preparando-se para entrar no aposento. Gina Wesley não tinha motivos para conhecer Mione, portanto iria simplesmente fingir não reconhecer a cantora de ópera.

Empurrando a cortina, Mione descobriu que tal tarefa era muito mais fácil de planejar do que realizar.

Gina estava de pé em uma plataforma elevada no centro da sala de provas, as costas voltadas para o vão da porta, imponente. Mione admirou a silhueta de violão da prima-dona, os quadris alargando-se em combinação perfeita com seios que mulheres no mundo inteiro cobiçariam.

Gina virou-se de um lado para outro, lançando um olhar crítico para sua imagem em um espelho enorme, absorvendo os detalhes do deslumbrante vestido de seda escarlate que estava usando. A roupa ajustava-se lindamente ao corpo longo e voluptuoso, o corpete fechado atrás com uma fileira de fitinhas elegantes, cada uma amarrada em um laço perfeito e minúsculo.

Mione engoliu em seco, sentindo-se imediatamente pálida e sem graça, desejando ter escolhido outro dia para buscar seu vestido. Percebendo que estava boquiaberta ante a visão da outra, tentou se controlar e virou-se para seguir madame Hebert. Passando por trás de Gina, não pôde deixar de dar uma espiada no reflexo da cantora e se admirar com a beleza da mulher.

Ela e Harry deviam ter formado um casal deslumbrante. Gina era esplêndida – ostentava o tipo de beleza que mulheres como Mione só podiam sonhar em ter, principalmente porque sua pele de porcelana, as tranças ruivas brilhantes e a boca adorável em forma de arco eram apenas parte de seus atrativos. Mais do que qualquer característica física, a óbvia segurança e o autocontrole da meio soprano faziam toda a diferença.

Ela dominava o aposento como dominava o palco – inteira e completamente. Era magnífica. E, observando seu reflexo, Mione invejou cada pedacinho da mulher – da postura perfeita aos fascinantes olhos azuis, que pousaram nos de Mione pelo espelho.

Pega no flagra, Mione corou e desviou o olhar na hora, correndo para alcançar madame Hebert. Seguiu a francesa para trás de um biombo alto em um lado da sala e parou abruptamente quando viu o manequim da costureira no canto, trajando o que era, muito possivelmente, o vestido mais singelo que já vira.

Madame Hebert lançou-lhe um sorrisinho cúmplice.

– Gostou?

–Ah, sim…

Os dedos de Mione coçaram para tocar o tecido, para acariciar a cascata de seda que era mais linda do que se lembrava.

– Excelente. Acho que está na hora de ver como fica… na senhorita. Concorda?

A costureira virou Mione e começou a trabalhar nos botões de seu vestido diurno.

Apontando para a pilha de roupas de baixo que fora colocada ao lado do vestido, falou:

– Vamos começar com a lingerie.

Mione imediatamente balançou a cabeça.

– Ah, não posso… Tenho bastante roupa de baixo… Não preciso de novas.

O vestido afrouxou em suas mãos, enquanto madame Hebert falava:

– Eu lhe garanto, precisa sim. – Ela ajudou Mione a tirar o espartilho e a combinação, dizendo: – As mulheres mais confiantes são as que acreditam em cada pedaço de pano que vestem. São as que ficam tão felizes com suas roupas de baixo quanto com seus vestidos. Dá para notar a diferença entre uma mulher que se cobre de lindas sedas e cetins e a que usa… – a modista fez uma pausa enquanto deixava a combinação gasta da cliente cair no chão –… outras coisas.

Mione entrou nas lindas roupas de baixo novas, adornadas com pequenos detalhes – fitas de cetim, florezinhas feitas à mão em cores adoráveis, tiras de renda que acrescentavam um toque de feminilidade que nunca considerara necessário em roupas íntimas.

Conforme as camadas eram postas sobre ela, sentiu-se bastante tola por gostar da sensação das sedas e dos cetins lindos contra a pele, mas madame Hebert estava certa. Havia algo um tanto voluptuoso em usar roupas de baixo tão frivolamente lindas – sobretudo quando Anne era a única pessoa que as veria.

Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, a costureira se aproximou e sussurrou:

– E não vamos esquecer: nunca se sabe quem um dia poderá desembrulhar um presente como este, oui?

Ao ouvir as palavras, seguidas pela risada experiente da francesa, Mione corou violentamente. E então estava em seu vestido, que parecia servir-lhe à perfeição. Madame Hebert parecia muito feliz enquanto andava devagar em círculo em volta de Mione, notando cada mínimo detalhe do vestido.

Satisfeita, fitou os olhos arregalados da moça e ordenou:

– Agora vá para a sala de provas, para olharmos melhor.

Seguindo a modista de volta para a sala principal, Mione percebeu que Gina ainda estava em sua plataforma, enquanto Valerie trabalhava na bainha do vestido vermelho. Afastando a imediata sensação de insegurança que a consumia, Mione tomou seu lugar na segunda plataforma vazia no aposento.

Madame Hebert a virou gentilmente na direção de um grande espelho e os olhos de Mione se arregalaram de surpresa quando percebeu que era a mulher no reflexo.

Balançou a cabeça. Nunca se vira desta forma – completamente transformada de recatada e sem graça em… bem, bastante notável. Seus seios eram perfeitamente destacados pelo decote baixo do vestido, voluptuosos e cheios, sem ficarem vulgares; o caimento da seda em sua cintura curvilínea, nos quadris e na barriga a fazia parecer proporcional, e não rechonchuda; e a cor, o azul mais lindo e cintilante que já vira, dava à sua pele, em geral avermelhada demais, a aparência de morangos com creme.

Um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto.

Madame Hebert tinha razão. Aquele era um vestido feito para valsar. Mione não se conteve e virou-se entusiasmada na direção da costureira.

– Ah, é lindo, madame.

O sorriso da modista se igualava ao de Mione.

– Sem dúvida. É mesmo. – Ela inclinou a cabeça, olhando criticamente para o reflexo de Mione e falou: – Precisa ser levantado um pouquinho na saia. Com licença, vou chamar uma assistente para me ajudar a marcar.

A francesa desapareceu por uma porta próxima e Mione olhou de volta para seu reflexo, prestando atenção no caimento do tecido, no corte adorável – tão diferente de qualquer coisa que houvesse nos salões de baile de Londres atualmente, tão adequado para sua silhueta fora de moda.

– Hebert é um gênio, não é?

A atenção de Mione voou para os espelhos, onde encontrou um par de olhos azuis penetrantes, refletido em dobro.

Com um sorrisinho educado, concordou, em voz baixa:

– Com certeza, é.

Os olhos da cantora se dirigiram para o reflexo de Valerie, e ela ficou observando, enquanto a assistente marcava sua bainha, antes de acrescentar casualmente:

– Lorde Potter sempre gostou do trabalho dela.

Ao ouvir as palavras, Mione desviou o olhar, insegura. Nunca conversara com a amante de alguém antes. Certamente não com a amante do homem que amava.

Gina continuou, soando entediada:

– Não precisa se esquivar de mim, Lady Hermione. Não somos meninas que acabaram de sair da escola. Somos mulheres, não? Sei que ele está com a senhorita agora. É assim que o mundo funciona, minha querida.

Mione balançou a cabeça, o queixo caindo em choque.

– Ele… não está comigo.

A meio-soprano ergueu uma sobrancelha perfeitamente esculpida.

– Vai realmente me dizer que lorde Potter não a seduziu?

Mione corou, desviando o olhar de novo, e Gina riu. O som não era cruel, como Mione teria esperado, mas divertido.

– Não esperava que ele o fizesse, não é? Mas aposto que gostou de cada minuto. Lorde Potter é uma espécie rara de homem… um que se preocupa mais com as amantes do que consigo mesmo. – As bochechas de Mione pegaram fogo, enquanto a grega continuava, franca: – Já tive muitos amantes… e só um outro que era tão generoso quanto ele. Tem sorte por ele ter sido o seu primeiro.

Mione pensou que poderia morrer de vergonha naquele exato momento. Bem ali.

– Posso lhe dar um conselho?

A cabeça de Mione se levantou de um estalo e ela observou a beleza ruiva no espelho. Gina não estava mais olhando para ela. Em vez disso, mirava por uma grande janela através da qual o sol da tarde se derramava na sala de provas.

Após um longo instante de silêncio, a curiosidade de Mione venceu.

– Por favor.

Gina continuou, as palavras vindo de longe:

– Conheci o primeiro desses homens aos 18 anos. Dimitri era generoso e gentil, um amante notável… tudo com que eu havia sonhado… tudo pelo que não sabia que ansiava. Era inevitável que me apaixonasse por ele. E foi um amor que ultrapassou qualquer coisa que já tivesse conhecido… qualquer coisa que já tivesse ouvido, mítico em suas proporções. Foi o único homem que amei. – Ela fez uma pausa, a tristeza passando por seu rosto tão depressa que Mione não tinha certeza de que estivera mesmo lá. – Mas ele não podia me amar de volta. A capacidade para esse tipo de sentimento… não existia nele. E então, em vez disso, partiu meu coração.

Diante da tristeza da história, lágrimas espontâneas brotaram nos olhos de Mione.

Não conseguiu conter sua curiosidade:

– O que aconteceu?

Gina deu de ombros de leve, com elegância.

– Fui embora da Grécia. E minha voz prevaleceu.

Valerie se levantou, tendo terminado a tarefa, e Nastasia pareceu voltar de muito longe. Seus olhos se desanuviaram ao inspecionar o trabalho da moça no espelho.

– Lorde Potter é o seu Dimitri. Cuide bem do seu coração.

Houve uma pausa enquanto cada uma das duas mulheres avaliava o próprio reflexo.

– Se pudesse voltar no tempo… o teria aceitado sem amor?

Mione se arrependeu assim que as palavras foram ditas. Gina pensou por um longo momento, seu rosto o retrato da tristeza. Quando seus olhos encontraram os de Mione no espelho, estavam marejados de emoção.

– Não – murmurou. – Eu o amava demais para ser unilateral.

Mione enxugou uma lágrima errante quando madame Hebert voltou, trazendo a aprendiz a reboque, alheia à conversa que havia acontecido.

Gina virou a cabeça para a costureira.

– O vestido de Lady Hermione é lindo – disse. – Gostaria de um do mesmo tecido.

Madame Hebert respondeu secamente:

– Sinto muito, Srta. Wesley. Esse tecido não está mais disponível.

Gina avaliou Mione abertamente, dos pés à cabeça.

– Bem, parece que está se habituando a possuir as coisas que desejo, Lady Hermione. – E ofereceu um pequeno sorriso. – Que tenha mais sorte do que eu. Esse vestido certamente vai ajudar.

Mione abaixou a cabeça em reconhecimento às palavras de Gina.

– Obrigada, Srta. Wesley. E permita-me dizer que a considero um talento nato.

Gina desceu da plataforma e se curvou em uma reverência profunda e graciosa, finalmente reconhecendo a posição social de Mione.

– É gentil demais, milady.

Dito isso, ela e Valerie saíram para um quarto de vestir anexo, onde Mione só podia imaginar que houvesse outras vestimentas para Gina avaliar. Observou a outra mulher sair, surpresa e triste com os rumos da conversa.

Voltando a atenção para a costureira curiosa, Mione lhe ofereceu um sorrisinho insípido. Sabia o que madame Hebert estava pensando. O que uma cantora de ópera e a irmã de um conde poderiam ter a dizer uma para a outra?

A modista, no entanto, comandava seu ateliê havia tempo de mais para se arriscar a insultar as clientes com perguntas sobre suas vidas pessoais, e seu tino para os negócios a forçou a voltar a atenção para a bainha de Mione.

Madame Hebert ajustou o comprimento da saia, deu instruções para a jovem aprendiz e saiu da sala. A moça começou a marcar a bainha em silêncio e Mione repassou a conversa com Gina na cabeça. As palavras da cantora tinham sido poderosas; Mione as sentira como um soco. Sabia a verdade, claro, que Harry nunca seria capaz de amá-la do jeito que ela desejava, mas ouvir a história de Gina – intuindo sua verdade – intensificara a tristeza que sentira mais cedo naquele dia.

Observou seu reflexo, turvo pelas lágrimas. Podia ser bonita como a mulher no espelho todos os dias, mas isso não faria Harry amá-la. E, talvez, se ele fosse qualquer outra pessoa – alguém que ela amasse menos ou não amasse nem um pouco –, tivesse aceitado o pedido de casamento. Mas havia sonhado em ser dele por tempo de mais. O marquês a tinha arruinado para um casamento de conveniência. Queria tudo dele: sua mente, seu corpo, seu nome e, acima de tudo, seu coração. Talvez recusá-lo tivesse sido um erro. Talvez devesse ter aproveitado sem pestanejar a oportunidade de ser sua marquesa. A mãe de seus filhos.

O coração de Mione ficou apertado quando ela imaginou criancinhas de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes agarrados às suas saias. Mas parecia que Gina estava certa. A pior infelicidade viria não do fato de não o ter, mas de não o ter por inteiro. Mione soltou um pequeno suspiro, afastando os pensamentos mórbidos por ora, enquanto descobria essa nova versão mais bonita de si mesma.

A erupção de uma risada familiar veio da frente da loja e ela se forçou a sorrir conforme Juliana e Mariana passavam rapidamente pela cortina, parando abruptamente ao vê-la.

– Ah, Mione… – suspirou Mariana, uma voz baixa e reverente. – Você está linda.

Ela abaixou a cabeça diante do elogio, tão incomum.

– Não.

Juliana assentiu, animada.

– É verdade. Linda!

As bochechas de Mione ficaram vermelhas.

– Obrigada.

Mari andou em um círculo lento em volta da irmã.

– O vestido é deslumbrante, Mione… mas tem mais… tem alguma coisa… – Ela fitou os grandes olhos castanhos. – Você se sente linda, não é?

As palavras trouxeram um sorriso aos olhos de Mione.

– Na verdade, acho que sim.

Juliana riu.

– Brava!

Está na hora de se sentir linda, Mione.

Mariana assentiu, encorajando-a, então Juliana continuou:

– Achei a senhorita linda desde que a conheci, claro. Mas agora, com esse vestido… tem que usá-lo no baile. Dovete!

Ela se referia ao baile dos Salisburys, marcado para dali a três noites, quando Juliana faria sua estreia na alta-roda. Amoça bateu palmas, entusiasmada.

– Nós duas vamos debutar juntas! E com vestidos novos! Estou muito feliz! Apesar de não conseguir imaginar que qualquer um dos meus vá ser tão lindo quanto este!

Mariana assentiu e Mione olhou de uma para a outra, confusa.

– Ah, não imagino que este vestido vá estar pronto para o baile. Ainda falta fazer a bainha, e estou certa de que madame Hebert tem clientes mais importantes do que eu.

– Se precisa dele para o baile, milady, a senhorita o terá para o baile.

As palavras vieram da modista, que havia entrado de novo no aposento para verificar o progresso da assistente.

– Vou fazer a bainha pessoalmente e mandar entregar na primeira hora, com uma condição.– Ela se aproximou de Mione e falou: – Tem que prometer que vai dançar todas as valsas.

Mione sorriu, balançando a cabeça. – Temo que essa decisão não seja minha, madame.

– Bobagem – escarneceu a costureira. – Com este vestido, a senhorita vai deixar corações no seu rastro. Os homens vão correr atrás da senhorita.

Mione riu diante da imagem improvável que as palavras pintavam, só para descobrir que nenhuma das outras mulheres achava a ideia minimamente divertida. Sua risada morreu e Mariana disse:

– Ah, se vão!

Juliana deu um sorriso pensativo, inclinando a cabeça enquanto analisava Mione.

– Concordo. Mal posso esperar para ver a reação de Harry! A senhorita está deslumbrante!

Mariana olhou para a amiga e falou, pragmática:

– Ah, imagino que lorde Potter vá ficar hipnotizado.

Mione engasgou com a conversa ousada e inadequada, um rubor inundando suas bochechas. Os sentimentos dela por Harry eram tão óbvios assim? Será que Juliana disse alguma coisa para o irmão? Seu constrangimento foi ignorado: as duas continuaram a rir às soltas, enquanto madame Hebert, diligentemente, guiava Mione de volta para detrás do biombo.

Depois que estava lá,Mione arriscou uma espiada para a costureira, e percebeu o sorriso cúmplice da francesa antes que ela perguntasse, baixinho:

– O marquês Potter está interessado na senhorita, é?

Mione negou a pergunta ousada com a cabeça, respondendo imediatamente:

– Não. Certamente não.

Com um murmúrio que deixou claro que ela compreendia, madame Hebert começou a desabotoar o vestido da cliente, permanecendo calada por tempo suficiente para que Mione achasse que a conversa havia acabado.

Só depois que havia saído do mar de seda azul, a modista acrescentou, como se Mione não tivesse falado:

– Bem, se lorde Potter é o seu alvo, assegure-se de usar a lingerie, milady. Ele vai gostar tanto quanto a senhorita.

Mione corou furiosamente, enquanto a costureira dava uma risadinha experiente.


	23. Chapter 23

Mione e Mariana estavam numa extremidade do salão de baile dos Salisburys, observando o fluxo constante de convidados. O espaço gigantesco estava banhado pela luz dourada de milhares de velas cintilando no alto em enormes lustres de cristal.

O aposento era espelhado em uma parede, multiplicava a luz e dava a ilusão de que ele tinha o dobro do tamanho e que Londres inteira tinha comparecido ao baile. Claro que Londres inteira podia muito bem ter feito isso. O baile estava cheio – mulheres em sedas e cetins de todos os tons imagináveis fofocando em pequenos grupos, homens em vestimentas formais falando sobre política e o Parlamento.

Mione ficou na ponta dos pés e olhou em volta do salão, preocupada que pudessem ter perdido a entrada de Juliana. Estava ficando tarde, e a última coisa que uma nova dama da sociedade precisava era chegar grosseiramente atrasada ao seu primeiro baile.

"Certamente Harry entende isso," pensou Mione, enquanto procurava a pupila.

Não houvera dúvidas de que o baile dos Salisburys seria o lugar ideal para lançar Juliana na sociedade. O evento anual, um dos maiores e mais inclusivos da temporada, era oferecido pelos muito queridos e gentis conde e condessa de Salisbury, que Mione sempre considerara um dos casais mais graciosos da cidade.

Quando seu pai morrera, foram os dois quem mais ofereceram apoio – tanto para a mãe arrasada de Mione quanto para o jovem e despreparado Benedick, que precisava urgentemente da tutela que o conde havia oferecido. Os Salisburys eram amigos e, sem dúvida, receberiam Juliana e Harry. Disso Callie tinha certeza.

"Presumindo, é claro, que um dia eles cheguem."

Mione deu um pequeno suspiro. Estava tão nervosa quanto no dia de sua própria estreia.

– Eles vão chegar – comentou Mariana, calmamente. – Não conheço o lorde Potter tão bem quanto você, mas sei o suficiente sobre ele para ter certeza de que não perderia esta noite. – Ela lançou um olhar travesso para Mione. – E quando a vir nesse vestido, vai ficar muito feliz por não ter faltado.

Mione revirou os olhos para a irmã e falou secamente:

– Um pouco demais, Mari, até para você.

Mariana riu e deu de ombros delicadamente.

– Talvez… mas é verdade, mesmo assim. Hebert se superou. É um vestido deslumbrante.

Mione olhou para si mesma, para o caimento da seda azul em seu corpete e a saia cheia e adorável que balançava perfeitamente quando andava. O tecido, que só vira à luz do sol, assumira uma luminosidade totalmente diferente à luz de velas. Cintilava como se estivesse vivo, como o mais azul dos oceanos. Ela deu um sorrisinho com a lembrança de sua imagem no espelho aquela noite.

A velha e empoeirada solteirona de touca de renda sumira; aquele vestido a transformara.

– Eles chegaram.

O devaneio de Mione foi interrompido pelo sussurro de Mariana, e seu olhar voou para a larga escadaria da entrada do salão de baile, longa só o bastante para dar aos presentes uma visão ideal daqueles que chegavam. Havia multidões de pessoas aglomeradas nas beiradas da escadaria e na plataforma acima, mas era impossível não ver o trio que acabara de entrar.

Juliana foi liberada de seu impecável manto branco e ficou parada, as costas retas, perfeitamente imóvel, em um vestido macio com cintura império em um rosa bem clarinho. Era perfeito para a noite – lindamente trabalhado sem ser ostentoso, caro sem ser de mau gosto. Logo atrás dela, movendo-se quase em uníssono, estavam Harry e Nick, despindo seus sobretudos para ladear a irmã. Eram retratos gêmeos de determinação, ambos inspecionando a multidão como se estivessem se preparando para a batalha.

O canto da boca de Mione se contorceu de divertimento. A alta sociedade londrina era o mais próximo de uma batalha que as pessoas ali veriam na vida. Com o coração martelando no peito, o olhar de Mione caiu em Harry, notando a firmeza de seu maxilar e a determinação fria em seus olhos – tão verdes que ela podia vê-los de onde estava, do outro lado do aposento.

E então eles pousaram nela.

Ela sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido ao vê-lo, avaliando-a. Deu um suspiro profundo e resignado, e Mariana a cutucou de leve com o cotovelo.

–Mione, quer tentar não parecer que está completamente apaixonada pelo homem?

Mione virou a cabeça de um estalo para a irmã e sussurrou, de forma brusca:

– Não estou fazendo nada disso!

– Não. E eu sou a rainha Charlotte – comentou Mariana, secamente, ignorando o olhar fulminante da irmã antes de acrescentar: – E vai começar.

Mione seguiu a direção do olhar de Mariana e percebeu Juliana sendo apresentada à condessa e ao conde. Observou a reverência perfeita da jovem, os olhos baixos, o sorriso sereno estampado no rosto. O pescoço longilíneo lhe dava uma graça de cisne que certamente seria invejada por todas as mulheres que estivessem olhando.

E todas estavam.

Junto a Mione, Mariana soltou um sonzinho de satisfação.

– Ela fez isso melhor do que todas as vezes que eu fiz!

Mione ignorou Mariana, concentrando-se no restante do salão de baile e percebendo os olhares na pupila vindos de todas as direções. Aquilo não ia ser fácil.

– Ouvi dizer que é ilegítima… por parte de mãe – sussurrou uma mulher à sua esquerda, e Mione virou-se para ver o duque e a duquesa-viúva de Leighton, ambos olhando fixamente para Juliana.

Mione prendeu a respiração, com raiva, conforme registrava o desdém no lindo rosto do duque, e sua mãe continuava:

– Não posso imaginar por que Salisbury a deixaria entrar neste baile. Não que a reputação de Potter seja muito melhor. Tenho certeza de que ele próprio já gerou alguns herdeiros por aí.

As palavras, tão completamente inapropriadas e, ao mesmo tempo, tão esperadas, foram a gota de água.

Mione lançou um olhar longo e fulminante para a duquesa – um olhar feito para ser visto. O duque de Leighton percebeu e devolveu o olhar com uma expressão fria.

– Ficar escutando os outros é um péssimo hábito, Lady Hermione.

Um ano antes, Mione não teria tido coragem de reagir, mas, com olhos penetrantes na direção da duquesa-viúva, falou:

– Creio que haja hábitos bem piores, Vossa Alteza.

Com isso, dirigiu-se para o outro lado do salão para salvar Juliana daquelas víboras.

Mariana a seguiu depressa, aplaudindo sua ousadia.

– Bom trabalho, irmã. Viu a cara deles? Impagável!

– Mereceram. Seu esnobismo é excessivo – comentou Mione, distraída, totalmente concentrada em se aproximar de Juliana e colocá-la sob a proteção do nome dos Granger durante a noite. Não iria impedir a fofoca, mas com certeza melhoraria as coisas.

Conforme abriam caminho pela multidão, passaram por Rivington, e Mari pousou rapidamente a mão no braço do noivo, falando só para ele escutar:

– Venha conhecer Juliana, Riv.

Claro que Rivington já havia encontrado a moça antes, mas o duque entendeu na hora o que a noiva queria de fato dizer: Venha lhe dar o selo de aprovação de um ducado. Ele a seguiu sem hesitação.

Mione passou pelo último grupo de pessoas para encontrar Juliana de pé em uma área vazia, a vários metros dos diversos grupos de convivas, que pareciam tão encantados com as próprias conversas que não conseguiam interrompê-las para conhecer Juliana.

Mionee sabia que estava errado. Assim como todos os outros. Harry e Nick ladeavam a irmã, parecendo completamente preparados para causar danos físicos a metade de Londres. Mione olhou brevemente nos olhos de Harry, percebendo sua óbvia raiva com essa sociedade que ignorava tão facilmente aqueles que não eram aceitos de imediato. Quantas vezes se sentira exatamente como ele neste momento? Mas não podia se solidarizar com ele agora.

Sua irmã precisava dela.

– Juliana! – chamou, a voz alta, clara e óbvia para os que estavam por perto, profundamente consciente do poder do momento. – Estou tão feliz por estar aqui! Mariana e eu estávamos esperando você!

Mariana pegou as mãos da amiga e disse:

– Exatamente! A noite está sendo tão desanimada sem a senhorita! – Ela virou os olhos ansiosos para o noivo. – Rivington, não concorda?

O duque fez uma reverência profunda por cima da mão de Juliana.

– Sem dúvida. Srta. Fiori, gostaria muito de acompanhá-la na próxima dança – disse, o tom caloroso e um pouco mais alto do que o normal. – Quero dizer, presumindo que já não a tenha prometido a outro.

Juliana negou com a cabeça, sobrepujada pelo momento.

– Não, Vossa Alteza.

Mariana abriu um sorriso luminoso para o futuro marido e exclamou:

– Que ideia excelente! – Então aproximou-se de Juliana para um sussurro conspiratório: – Cuidado para ele não pisar nos seus pés.

Os quatro riram com a brincadeira de Mari, e Rivington levou Juliana para o centro do salão. Mariana e Mione ficaram observando, enquanto os dois tomavam seus lugares e Juliana recebia sua primeira aceitação pública – na forma de uma dança com um dos homens mais poderosos da Inglaterra.

As irmãs olharam uma para a outra, incapazes de esconder os sorrisos largos e orgulhosos.

– Acho que também gostaria muito de dançar – veio uma voz próxima atrás delas. Ao se virarem, encontraram Nick sorrindo para as duas. – Lady Mariana, não diga que prometeu esta dança para outra pessoa.

Mari olhou para seu cartão e riu.

– De fato, prometi, milorde – sussurrou –, apesar de parecer que meu parceiro escolheu sua irmã em vez disso.

Nick balançou a cabeça, as sobrancelhas franzidas de modo trágico.

– Vou me esforçar para compensá-la, milady.

– Isso seria a coisa educada a fazer – respondeu a moça, com um sorriso brilhante, permitindo que ele a guiasse para a pista.

Mione ficou observando os dois partirem, achando divertido. Era quase o bastante para que se esquecesse de que todos eles a haviam deixado sozinha com Harrry.

Quase.

Sem saber o que dizer à luz de sua última conversa, virou-se e notou o olhar indecifrável do marquês.

Nervosa, decidiu-se pelo tópico mais seguro:

– Lorde Potter – começou –, parece que sua irmã está indo muito bem esta noite.

– Sem dúvida. Graças à senhorita e à sua família.

– Rivington está se provando um excelente futuro membro do nosso grupo heterogêneo.

Os lábios de Mione se curvaram em um sorriso silencioso, enquanto eles observavam os casais dançando.

Harry deu um meio sorriso.

– Estou em dívida com ele. – Então a fitou, perfurando-a com um olhar sério. – E com a senhorita.

Escurecidos, os olhos dele se estreitaram, enquanto o marquês a avaliava, e Mione o percebeu mudando de posição, desconfortável. Foi então que soube… havia notado seu vestido.

"Tire-me para dançar." Sabia que era uma péssima ideia – a última coisa que deveria fazer era se permitir ser carregada por Harry esta noite, apenas horas depois de ter recusado seu pedido de casamento e resolvido ficar bem, bem longe dele. T"ire-me para dançar para que a minha primeira valsa com este vestido seja sua."

Ela reprimiu a vozinha, decidindo naquele momento parar com as fantasias tolas. Dançar com ele era, decididamente, uma péssima ideia.

– Lady Hermione, gostaria de dançar?

A princípio, Mione ficou realmente confusa com as palavras, que havia desejado ouvir de Harry, mas que tinham vindo de uma direção inteiramente diferente – por cima de seu ombro direito. Piscou incerta, mal percebendo a expressão ameaçadora de Harry, antes de compreender, e virou-se de frente para o barão de Wesley.

"Não!" Resistiu ao ímpeto de bater o pé. Não podia recusar a oferta. Além de ser o cúmulo da falta de educação, Mione não estava em posição de recusar qualquer convite para dançar. Afinal, eles não aconteciam exatamente aos borbotões.

Deu uma olhadinha na direção de Harry, imaginando brevemente se ele poderia se intrometer e alegar que a dança era sua. Não negaria se o marquês dissesse que havia requisitado a valsa em questão. Mas ele não falou nada, limitando-se a observá-la com aquele olhar frio e indecifrável.

Mione se virou para Wesley.

– Gostaria muito, milorde. Obrigada.

O barão estendeu-lhe a mão e ela a aceitou. Quando suas mãos se tocaram, ele deu um sorriso largo que não chegou inteiramente aos seus olhos.

– Excelente.

Harry ficou olhando, enquanto Wesley guiava Mione para a valsa, a fúria percorrendo seu corpo ao ver os braços do outro ao redor dela – tocando-a. Só anos de treinamento para se conter o impediram de entrar como um furacão na pista e arrancá-la das garras do arrogante caçador de fortunas.

"Devia ser eu dançando com ela, pelo amor de Deus," Harry se repreendeu enquanto seguia o rastro dele com os olhos pela pista de dança, a silhueta alta de Wesley muito acima de Mione, arrastando-a pelo salão em um rodopio de azul.

Como se sua completa rejeição ao pedido de casamento não tivesse doído o bastante, agora ela estava nos braços de Wesley, vestida como um anjo. Onde diabo encontrara um vestido como aquele? Servia-lhe lindamente, aceitando e celebrando seu contorno exuberante e feminino, destacando os seios adoráveis, a curva sutil dos quadris, a silhueta voluptuosa.

Era um vestido projetado para realçar, encorajar e levar os homens à loucura. Um vestido que só servia a um propósito: tentar os homens a removê-lo. Naquele momento, Wesley e Mione viraram de tal maneira que ela ficou bem de frente para Harry.

Ele a fitou nos olhos e ficou perturbado pela tristeza neles. Havia algo diferente nela aquela noite, mais trágico do que em outras ocasiões. Soube instintivamente que era o motivo de sua tristeza – que bagunçara tudo, estragando seu pedido de casamento, de alguma forma fazendo-a acreditar que não queria realmente se casar com ela.

Quando Wesley e Mione foram engolidos pela enorme multidão de dançarinos, o marquês reprimiu um palavrão. Podia ver relances do azul cintilante do vestindo provocando-o em meio à onda de gente que retrocedia e fluía, e seu humor caiu na escuridão, conforme o casal se afastava cada vez mais.

Harry começou a perambular pela beira do salão de baile, sem querer permitir que eles saíssem completamente de seu campo de visão. Enquanto passava por grupos de pessoas, cumprimentava-as, desanimado, tentando andar devagar o suficiente para não atrair a curiosidade, mas rápido o bastante para acompanhar os dançarinos rodopiando.

– Lorde Potter, é um prazer tão grande encontrá-lo no baile – ronronou a condessa de Marsden, quando ele passou por ela. Ele parou, incapaz de ser rude, apesar do olhar predatório da mulher. Não teria ficado surpreso se ela chegasse ao ponto de passar provocantemente a língua pelos lábios ásperos.

– Lady Marsden – saudou, empregando um tom entediado que sabia que irritaria a condessa. – Estou feliz em ter podido vir. Gostaria muito de cumprimentar seu marido – disse, deliberadamente. – Está aqui hoje?

Os olhos da condessa se franziram e ele soube que havia acertado em cheio.

– Não. Não está.

– Ah – falou Harry, já se afastando, distraído. – Uma pena. Mande-lhe lembranças minhas.

Voltou a olhar os dançarinos e viu Juliana rindo para Rivington enquanto ele a girava pelo salão, mostrando a toda a Londres que, meia-irmã ou não, estrangeira ou não, Juliana Fiori era tão boa parceira de dança quanto qualquer outra no salão. Um arroubo de emoção explodiu no peito de Harry ao observar a própria irmã – que conquistara seu coração tão rapidamente – sorrir para o duque como se dançar com um dos membros mais reverenciados da aristocracia fosse a coisa mais natural no mundo para ela. A alta-roda teria dificuldade para encontrar um defeito que fosse na moça, apesar de se esforçar para fazê-lo.

Entre ele, Nick e as famílias Rivington e Granger, no entanto, Juliana estaria totalmente protegida. Formar uma aliança com Mione fora uma das melhores decisões que poderia ter tomado para garantir a aceitação da irmã na alta sociedade.

Mione.

Ela era notável. Mesmo enquanto se rebelava e o rejeitava, cumprira cada uma de suas promessas, transformando Juliana em uma debutante que deixaria qualquer irmão orgulhoso. Deus sabia que ele não poderia ter feito aquilo sozinho, nem mesmo com suas novas intenções honradas. Juliana só estava ali esta noite por causa de Mione.

Ela era uma parte vital do sucesso da irmã. E, de alguma forma, tornara-se parte vital da existência dele. O pensamento o estimulou. De repente, soube que precisava ficar a sós com Mione mais uma vez. A questão não era mais que ele tinha que se casar com ela por respeito à correção e à responsabilidade. Era que queria se casar com ela. Por ironia, parecia que quanto mais ela o rejeitava, mais ele queria se casar com ela, por mais irritante que a mulher fosse. Agora só tinha que convencê-la de que ela também o queria.

Varreu a multidão com os olhos, frustrado, procurando-a na vastidão de corpos oscilantes – ansioso por um vislumbre de cetim azul, ansioso para que a dança acabasse e ele pudesse roubá-la para uma conversa particular. A música chegou a um crescendo giratório e os casais deram o rodopio final.

Harry ficou olhando conforme começaram a sair da pista para a pausa da orquestra. Viu Juliana e Rivington encontrarem Mariana e Nick e retomarem a conversa anterior, mas não havia sinal de Wesley e Mione. "Aonde diabo tinham ido?"

* * *

Depois da valsa, Wesley levou Mione por um corredor longo e escuro atrás do salão de baile da Casa Salisbury, até uma pequena antessala particular. As portas do corredor haviam sido deixadas abertas para aumentar o fluxo de ar no salão abafado, e Wesley a levou para a área isolada, insistindo que usufruíssem de um momento de tranquilidade juntos.

Olhando para a porta, deixada quase praticamente fechada, Mione ofereceu a Wesley um sorriso hesitante.

– Obrigada, milorde, pela companhia – disse, afavelmente. – Eu me esqueço do quanto os bailes podem ser maçantes.

O barão deu um passo em sua direção.

– Por favor, não pense nisso.

Mione se afastou um pouco, conforme ele diminuía a distância entre os dois.

– Acho que estou com sede, milorde. Talvez possamos voltar para o baile e encontrar a sala de bebidas.

– Ou talvez possamos nos distrair da sede com… outras atividades? – E, após uma pausa, acrescentou: – Querida.

As sobrancelhas de Mione se ergueram diante do tratamento carinhoso.

– Milorde – protestou, conforme ele se aproximava, forçando-a contra a parede ao lado da porta para o corredor. – Barão Wesley! – exclamou, incerta sobre os motivos dele.

Ele continuou se aproximando.

– Ronald – corrigiu. – Acho que está na hora de dispensarmos as formalidades. Não acha?

– Barão Wesley – insistiu ela, com firmeza –, gostaria de voltar. Agora. Isso é extremamente inapropriado.

– Não vai pensar assim quando ouvir o que tenho a dizer – respondeu ele. – Veja… – Ele fez uma longa pausa. – Estou lhe oferecendo a chance de ser minha baronesa.

As sobrancelhas de Mione subiram de novo ao ouvir as palavras. Ele percebeu a surpresa e tentou novamente, desta vez falando como se ela fosse uma criança:

– A senhorita tem a oportunidade de se casar. Comigo.

"Deus do Céu, será que não havia um único homem em Londres que possuísse um mínimo de romantismo no que dizia respeito a pedidos de casamento?"

Mione engoliu uma risada nervosa, esgueirando-se em direção à porta.

– Milorde, fico muito honrada que tenha pensado em mim…

Ela fez uma pausa, tentando encontrar as palavras adequadas para recusar com delicadeza. E então os braços dele haviam se enroscado nela, e seus lábios estavam nos dela, molhados e macios e nem um pouco agradáveis. A língua dele forçou caminho para dentro de sua boca e MIone se retraiu, as mãos voando para os ombros dele para deter seus avanços.

O barão confundiu o movimento com uma carícia e foi em frente, avultando-se sobre ela, encurralando-a contra a parede até ela sentir a beirada dura do batente da porta pressionando suas costas, enquanto ele se afastava brevemente para sussurrar:

– Não seja tímida. Não seremos pegos. E, se formos, estamos noivos.

Mione afastou-se do barão, balançando a cabeça diante de sua arrogância incomparável. A ideia de que iria simplesmente desmaiar de gratidão à simples insinuação de um pedido de casamento a teria magoado se não fosse tão absurda.

Empurrando-o com toda a força, afirmou:

– Acho que está profundamente enganado. – Ele parou seus avanços, enquanto ela se espremia para fora do espaço entre ele e a parede. – Não tenho nenhuma intenção de me casar com o senhor. Gostaria que fosse embora.

Wesley piscou duas vezes, como se fosse incapaz de compreender a decisão dela.

– Não pode estar falando sério.

A ironia da situação não passou despercebida para Mione. Depois de 28 anos esperando que alguém, qualquer um, mostrasse interesse por ela, dois homens a pediam em casamento e ela rejeitava ambos." Estou louca?"

– Sem dúvida, estou falando muito sério. Parece-me que entendeu mal minha amizade.

– Amizade? – escarneceu Wesley, fazendo um arrepio de medo percorrer Mione diante da mudança brusca em seu tom. – Acha que estou procurando amizade? Pelo contrário, estou procurando uma esposa.

Ele cuspiu as palavras em cima dela como se fosse estúpida. Mione se retraiu instintivamente para longe dele, surpresa com esse novo Wesley – o presunçoso enfadonho de sorriso brilhante havia sumido, tendo sido substituído por um homem zangado e desagradável.

– Então parece que vem trabalhando sob o equívoco de que estou procurando um marido.

Os lábios de Wesley se franziram e ele falou rudemente:

– Ora, vamos. Não pode esperar que eu acredite que não esteve sonhando com isso. Este não é o momento que todas as velhas solteironas almejam?

Mione se aprumou para atingir sua altura máxima, orgulhosa.

– Certamente, barão Wesley, nós sonhamos com pedidos de casamento. Só não sonhamos com eles vindo do senhor.

Ela observou a raiva o tomar e o barão se enrijecer, seu rosto adotando um tom vívido de vermelho. Em geral, teria sentido certo orgulho de tal transformação, mas temeu por um instante que ele pudesse bater nela.

Ele não o fez, afastando-se, simplesmente, e libertando-a de sua proximidade sufocante.

Mione observou a raiva se transformar em aversão e, por fim, viu o que ele realmente sentia por ela: completo e absoluto desdém.

– Está cometendo um erro terrível – advertiu ele.

– Duvido muito. – Suas palavras ficaram frias, suas defesas em ação. – Esta conversa acabou.

Ele ficou olhando para ela, os olhos cintilando de raiva, enquanto ela lhe dava as costas resolutamente, voltando a atenção para as galerias escuras do outro lado.

– Sou a melhor oferta que vai conseguir. Acha que alguém realmente vai querer uma leitoa como você?

As palavras foram projetadas para ferir, e feriram. Mione manteve as costas eretas enquanto o barão saía da sala. Ouviu os passos dele se afastando, levando-o de volta ao salão de baile, e voltou-se para uma poltrona perto da porta.

Então, soltou um longo suspiro, sentindo a força abandoná-la conforme as palavras horríveis de Wesley se repetiam sem parar dentro de sua cabeça. Ele tinha razão, claro. Recebera duas propostas de casamento na mesma semana e nenhuma das duas tinha nada a ver com ela.

Wesley precisava do dinheiro que receberia com o dote, e Harry… Harry estava tentando manter a reputação dela intacta, o que, apesar de honroso, não era o mais romântico dos conceitos. Por que alguém, em algum lugar, não podia querê-la por ela mesma? Lágrimas arderam em seus olhos diante do pensamento. Que confusão!

Abaixou a cabeça e se afundou, os ombros pressionados com força contra o encosto da poltrona, os músculos protestando contra o movimento.

Inspirou profundamente, purificando-se, e imaginou por quanto tempo poderia ficar naquela sala sem que sentissem sua falta.

– Não deveria ficar aqui sozinha.

Enrijeceu ao ouvir as palavras firmes, mas não se virou, sem querer mostrar o rosto manchado de lágrimas para Harry.

– Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

– Vi Wesley vindo dessa direção. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está tudo bem?

Em vez de responder à pergunta dele, ela sussurrou na escuridão:

– Por favor, vá embora.

Houve uma pausa, seguida de uma mudança no ar em volta deles, conforme o marquês se aproximava, estendendo a mão para ela.

– Mione? – chamou, e a preocupação branda em sua voz rasgou-lhe o coração. – Está tudo bem? Meu Deus. Wesley tocou em você? Vou matá-lo.

Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez.

– Não… não. Ele não fez nada. Estou bem. Só gostaria que saísse antes que a minha… reputação… se torne um problema.

Ele deu uma risadinha.

– Acho que já passamos desse ponto, não concorda? – Ela não respondeu e ele foi em frente, falando para as costas dela. – Isso é parte do motivo pelo qual vim procurá-la.

Ela manteve os punhos fechados como um torno nos braços da poltrona.

– Harry, por favor, só vá embora.

– Não posso. – Ele se aproximou, pousando as mãos nos ombros dela enquanto falava, seu tom ao mesmo tempo suplicante e sedutor. – Mione, você tem que me dar uma chance de provar que a minha oferta é legítima. Por favor. Case-se comigo.

Não conseguiria suportar. As lágrimas vieram de novo, rápidas, incontroláveis e totalmente constrangedoras. Ficou calada, forçando-se a não emitir nenhum som que revelasse sua tristeza.

Ele sussurrou mais uma vez, perto do seu ouvido, as palavras tão tentadoras e adoráveis:

– Case-se comigo.

Ela abaixou a cabeça novamente.

– Não posso.

Uma pausa.

– Por quê?

– Eu… não quero me casar com você.

A mentira era quase mais do que poderia suportar. A raiva começou a se infiltrar na voz dele.

– Não acredito.

– É a verdade.

– Olhe para mim e repita.

Houve uma longa pausa durante a qual as palavras pairaram entre eles, e Mione considerou suas opções. Não tinha escolha.

Virou-se e o encarou, agradecendo ao Criador por seu rosto permanecer nas sombras o tempo todo. Com a voz trêmula, repetiu:

– Não quero me casar com você.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente.

– Não acredito. Você me quer. Acha que não percebi o quanto somos compatíveis? Intelectualmente? Fisicamente? – Quando ela não respondeu, ele continuou: – Devo provar para você de novo? – Seus lábios estavam tão próximos, e ela, tão consciente dele. O hálito das palavras a acariciou de uma forma que a fez não querer nada além de diminuir a distância escassa entre os dois e tomar o beijo pelo qual ansiava. – Você sabe que lhe darei tudo.

Ela fechou os olhos para se defender das palavras e de sua promessa sombria.

– Não tudo – respondeu, a tristeza na voz.

– Tudo o que puder lhe dar – jurou ele, esticando a mão para tocar seu rosto e puxando-a de volta quando ela se retraiu, quase violentamente.

– E o que vai acontecer quando isso não for suficiente?

O peso da pergunta ficou entre eles. Harry bateu com força na cadeira atrás dela, e Mione se retraiu com o som que sua palma fez na madeira.

– O que mais você quer, Mione? Sou rico. Sou bonito…

Ela o interrompeu com uma risada pesarosa e frustrada.

– Acha que me importo com essas coisas? – perguntou, zangada, triste, magoada, tudo ao mesmo tempo. – Eu o aceitaria pobre e feio… não me importo… desde que…

O olhar dele se estreitou para Mione, enquanto ela interrompia o fluxo de palavras.

– Desde que o quê?

"Desde que me amasse."

Ela balançou a cabeça, sem confiar em si mesma para responder.

Harry soltou o ar bruscamente e tentou de novo, a confusão deixando-o frustrado e zangado:

– O que quer de mim? Diga e eu lhe darei! Sou um marquês, pelo amor de Deus!

Foi a gota d'água. Ela estava cheia.

– Não me importa se é o maldito rei. Não vou me casar com você!

– Por que diabo não?

– Por uma série de motivos!

– Cite um!

Ele estava tão perto dela, tão zangado, e Mione disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

– Porque eu te amo!

Ambos ficaram surpresos com as palavras. Ele se recuperou primeiro.

– O quê?

Mione balançou a cabeça, as lágrimas transbordando. Quando falou, sua voz estava tomada por um humor auto depreciativo, sua única defesa contra aquele momento horrível e constrangedor.

– Por favor, não me faça repetir.

– Eu… – ele parou, incerto de suas palavras.

– Não precisa dizer nada. Na verdade, prefiro que não diga. Mas aí está. Não podemos nos casar. Porque me mataria passar o resto dos meus dias com você quando só está se casando comigo por causa de um recém-descoberto… e equivocado… senso de honra e dever.

Ele ficou olhando para ela por longos momentos, acompanhando as lágrimas conforme elas caíam, sem entraves, por suas faces.

– Eu… – repetiu, pela primeira vez na vida inteiramente sem palavras.

Mione não podia suportar olhar para ele.

– Lembra-se da noite no seu quarto? – murmurou. – Quando negociamos os termos de nossa transação?

A noite em que tudo mudou.

– É claro que me lembro.

– Lembra-se que me prometeu um favor? Da minha escolha? No futuro?

Uma sensação fria de pavor se acomodou no fundo do estômago dele. Subitamente, soube o que ela ia dizer.

– Mione, não faça isso.

– Estou pedindo que honre aquela promessa. Agora. Por favor, vá embora.

A dor na voz dela era desoladora, e Harry teve que se conter para não a tocar e tentar reconfortá-la. Em vez disso, passou as mãos pelo cabelo, praguejando violentamente.

– Mione…

Ele parou, sem saber o que falar, mas determinado a dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que a convencesse de que devia se casar com ele. Ela levantou uma única mão e Harry teve um momento fugaz de surpresa com sua determinação.

– Por favor, Harry. Se você se importa só um pouco comigo, por favor, vá embora. Vá embora e me deixe sozinha.

E como era o único pedido que ela lhe fizera que ele podia honrar, ele foi. Mione ficou sentada por algum tempo no aposento silencioso, permitindo que a escuridão a cercasse. As lágrimas que vieram foram fugazes, logo substituídas por uma tristeza que chegava até os ossos, fruto da sensação de que sua história com Harry chegava ao fim.

Naquele momento, teve certeza absoluta de que ficaria sozinha para sempre. Recusar o pedido de Harry tão sumariamente a arruinara para todos os outros. Afinal, se não podia tê-lo, nunca iria querer mais ninguém. Talvez tivesse cometido um erro. Talvez pudesse tê-lo amado o suficiente pelos dois. Mas será que conseguiria passar a vida inteira sabendo que ele nunca a quisera de verdade? Que havia pedido sua mão simplesmente porque era o certo a fazer? Que, se pudesse fazer o que queria, teria encontrado alguém infinitamente mais experiente? Infinitamente mais bonita? Infinitamente… mais?

Não.

Não podia suportar. Rejeitá-lo era a única opção. Enxugou uma lágrima errante da face e fungou baixinho, sabendo que devia voltar para o baile, mas incapaz de fazer o esforço.

– Mione?

O sussurro, quase sem som, veio do vão da porta, e Mione ergueu a cabeça de um estalo para encarar Juliana, que a espiava pela luz baixa para confirmar que a mulher no escuro era, sem dúvida, sua amiga.

Enxugando rapidamente outra lágrima do rosto, Mione aprumou-se na cadeira, encarando a mais nova.

– Juliana, a senhorita não deveria estar aqui, sozinha!

Ao ouvir as palavras, Juliana fechou com firmeza a porta atrás de si e atravessou a sala até Mione, sentando-se em um banquinho próximo.

– Estou um tanto cansada de me dizerem o que devo e não devo fazer. A senhorita está aqui, não está? Não estou tão sozinha agora!

Mione ofereceu um sorriso lacrimoso diante do argumento.

– Isso é verdade.

– E parece que está precisando de companhia, amica. Assim como eu.

Mione piscou, fitando Juliana, registrando seus olhos verdes, redondos e… magoados? Afastando a própria tristeza, perguntou:

– O que aconteceu?

Juliana fez um gesto com a mão com o que Mione sabia ser desconsideração fingida.

– Saí da celebração e me perdi.

O olhar de Mione se suavizou.

– Juliana, não pode deixar que eles a deixem chateada.

Os lábios de Juliana se contorceram ironicamente.

– Não estou verdade, acho que estou ansiosa para mostrar a eles do que sou capaz.

Mione sorriu.

– Isso! É assim que tem de encará-los. Orgulhosa, forte e desse jeito maravilhoso que é só seu. Eles não vão resistir a isso. Garanto!

O rosto de Juliana se obscureceu por um momento – tão rápido que Mione quase não viu.

– Alguns vão resistir a mim, pelo que parece.

Mione balançou a cabeça, pousando a mão quente e reconfortante no joelho da amiga.

– Juro que não por muito tempo.

– Posso lhe contar uma coisa? – Juliana abaixou a cabeça mais para perto até suas testas quase se tocarem.

– Sempre.

– Decidi ficar aqui. Na Inglaterra.

– Decidiu? – Os olhos de Mione se arregalaram diante das palavras. – Mas isso é maravilhoso! – E bateu palmas de prazer. – Quando tomou essa decisão?

– Há apenas alguns momentos.

Mione se recostou.

– O baile decidiu seu destino?

A mais jovem assentiu com firmeza.

– Sem dúvida. Não posso simplesmente permitir que esses grã-finos aristocratas… – fez uma pausa, satisfeita com seu uso do termo –… me afugentem. Se eu voltasse para a Itália, quem iria corrigi-los?

Mione riu.

– Excelente! Vou ter muito prazer em vê-los cair! – Ela apertou as mãos de Juliana nas suas. – E os seus irmãos… vão ficar felicíssimos.

A moça abriu um sorriso luminoso.

– É… presumo que sim. – A expressão dela logo ficou séria quando encarou os olhos da amiga. – No entanto, não sei se Harry merece notícias tão boas.

Mione olhou para o próprio colo. Foi a vez de Juliana tomar as mãos dela nas suas.

– Mione, o que aconteceu?

– Nada.

"Seu irmão só partiu meu coração. Só isso." Juliana esperou até Mione erguer o rosto de novo e, quando ela o fez, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, a mais jovem buscou respostas em seu olhar. Após um momento muito longo, Juliana pareceu encontrar o que estava procurando.

Apertando as mãos da amiga, disse:

– Você tem que encará-lo orgulhosa, forte e desse jeito maravilhoso que é só seu.

As palavras, um eco das que Mione dissera apenas momentos antes, fizeram as lágrimas transbordarem, descendo por suas faces em rastros longos e silenciosos.

Na mesma hora, Juliana se moveu para se empoleirar ao lado dela na poltrona, puxando-a para um abraço forte e vigoroso. E, enquanto a amiga a abraçava, Mione sussurrou as palavras que não podia mais negar.

– Mas e se eu não for o bastante?


	24. Chapter 24

Harry foi embora do baile na mesma hora. Deixando a carruagem para os irmãos, partiu a pé, andando na direção da Casa Potter, a não mais de 400 metros de distância. A vida inteira, tinha evitado precisamente aquele momento. Esquivara-se de relacionamentos com mulheres com quem tinha coisas de mais em comum; evitara mães casamenteiras a todo custo, por medo de que pudesse acabar gostando das moças que elas tentavam impingir para cima dele.

Crescera em uma casa destruída por uma mulher, arruinada pelo amor não correspondido que consumira seu pai – que acabou morrendo de sofrimento –, arrasado por tempo de mais para lutar contra a febre à qual acabara sucumbindo. E, agora, estava diante de Mione, a inexperiente, sincera, encantadora e inteligente Mione, que parecia ser tudo o que a mãe dele não fora e, ainda assim, era tão perigosa quanto a antiga marquesa.

Pois, quando olhara para ele com aqueles deslumbrantes olhos castanhos e professara seu amor, ele perdera a capacidade de pensar. E quando implorara que fosse embora, Harry soubera exatamente o que seu pai havia sentido quando sua mãe partira – a sensação de completa e absoluta impotência, como se visse uma parte sua ser roubada, mas não pudesse fazer nada para impedir.

Era uma sensação apavorante.

E, se era amor, ele não queria nem chegar perto disso. Estava chovendo, uma bruma londrina fina que parecia vir de todas as direções, lançando um brilho molhado por sobre a cidade escura e tornando seu guarda-chuva inútil. Harry estava cego para a chuva, os pensamentos turvados por uma visão de Mione, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, arrasada – e tudo por causa dele.

Para ser sincero consigo mesmo, teria de admitir que estava fadado a fazer uma bagunça com a situação desde o instante em que ela chegara ao vão da porta do seu quarto – com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos e os lábios carnudos tentadores –, pedindo que a beijasse. Se tivesse prestado mais atenção, teria percebido que ela iria provocar um belo de um caos em sua vida perfeitamente satisfatória. Esta noite, ela lhe dera a oportunidade de se afastar – de voltar para aquela vida.

De passar os dias em seu clube para cavalheiros, no clube esportivo, nas tabernas e esquecer que um dia se vira entrelaçado a uma solteira e aventureira que parecia não ter a menor consciência dos limites da sociedade. Deveria ter acolhido de braços abertos a oportunidade de se livrar da mulher irritante. Mas, agora, havia lembranças dela em todos aqueles lugares.

E quando Harry avaliava sua vida antes da noite em que Mione invadira seu quarto, ela não parecia nem um pouco satisfatória. Parecia extremamente carente de riso, conversas e visitas inteiramente inapropriadas a tabernas e clubes com mulheres aventureiras. Faltavam-lhe os sorrisos largos, as curvas exuberantes e as listas malucas.

Faltava Mione.

E a perspectiva de voltar para uma vida sem ela era no mínimo sombria. Andou por várias horas, passando pela Casa Potter inúmeras vezes enquanto vagava pela cidade escura, a mente a mil. Seu sobretudo estava totalmente encharcado quando finalmente ergueu os olhos, só para se ver diante da Casa Granger.

O lugar estava escuro, a não ser por uma luz em um aposento em um andar inferior de frente para o jardim lateral, e Harry ficou parado por um longo instante avaliando o brilho dourado.

A decisão estava tomada.

Bateu à porta e, quando o velho mordomo, a quem ele aterrorizara anteriormente, a abriu, os olhos arregalados ao reconhecê-lo, Harry só tinha uma coisa a dizer:

– Estou aqui para ver seu patrão.

O mordomo pareceu intuir a importância do assunto, porque não discutiu sobre o tardar da hora ou especulou que talvez o conde de Granger não estivesse em casa. Em vez disso, indicou que esperasse e saiu arrastando os pés para anunciar a visita.

Em menos de um minuto, estava de volta, pegando o casaco e o chapéu ensopados de Harry e orientando-o a se dirigir para o gabinete do conde. O marquês entrou no aposento grande e bem iluminado e fechou a porta atrás de si, para encontrar Benedick recostado contra uma grande mesa de carvalho, os óculos na ponta do nariz, lendo um maço de papéis.

Ele ergueu os olhos ao ouvir o barulho da fechadura.

– Potter – cumprimentou.

Harry abaixou a cabeça.

– Obrigado por me receber.

Benedick deu um sorriso, largando os papéis em cima da mesa.

– Para falar a verdade, estava tendo uma noite um tanto entediante. É uma distração bem-vinda.

– Não tenho certeza se vai pensar isso depois de ouvir o que vim dizer.

Uma das sobrancelhas do conde se levantou.

– Bem, então acho melhor falar logo, não?

– Desvirtuei sua irmã.

De início, não houve indicação de que Benedick tivesse escutado a confissão de Harryl. Ele não se mexeu ou desviou o olhar de seu visitante. Então ficou de pé, tirou os óculos lentamente e pousou-os sobre os papéis que descartara, para em seguida andar na direção do marquês.

Diante dele, Benedick falou:

– Presumo que estejamos falando de Mione.

O olhar de Harry não vacilou.

– Sim.

– E suponho que não esteja exagerando a situação.

– Não. Eu a desvirtuei. Completamente.

Benedick assentiu, pensativo, e lhe deu um soco.

Harry não anteviu o golpe. Cambaleou para trás, a dor explodindo em seu rosto. Quando se aprumou, Benedick estava sacudindo calmamente a mão para afastar a dor.

E disse, desculpando-se:

– Tinha que fazer isso.

Harry assentiu calmamente, testando a pele tenra em volta do olho.

– Não teria esperado outra reação.

Benedick andou até uma mesa baixa e serviu dois copos de uísque. Oferecendo um para o outro, falou:

– Suponho que seja melhor se explicar.

Aceitando o copo, Harry respondeu:

– Na verdade, é bem simples. Desvirtuei sua irmã e gostaria de me casar com ela.

Benedick sentou-se em uma grande poltrona de couro e observou o marquês cuidadosamente por um instante.

– Se é tão simples, por que veio à minha casa, no meio da noite, encharcado?

Tomando a poltrona à sua frente, Harry prosseguiu:

– Bem, suponho que seja simples para mim.

– Ah… – A compreensão se fez. – Mione o rejeitou.

– Sua irmã é irritante.

– Ela tende a ser.

– Não quer se casar comigo. Então estou aqui para pedir ajuda.

– Claro que ela vai se casar – respondeu Benedick, e uma onda de alívio atravessou Harry, muito mais poderosa do que teria gostado de admitir. – Mas não vou forçá-la. O senhor vai ter que convencê-la.

O alívio durou pouco.

– Já tentei. Mione não quer dar ouvidos à razão.

Benedick riu da surpresa e da frustração na voz do marquês.

– Falou como alguém que não cresceu com irmãs. Elas nunca dão ouvidos à razão.

Harry deu um sorrisinho.

– É, estou começando a ver isso.

– Ela lhe disse por que não quer se casar?

Harry deu um longo gole no uísque e pensou na resposta.

– Ela disse que me ama.

Os olhos de Benedick se arregalaram e ele acrescentou:

– Isso parece um motivo para se casar com alguém.

– Foi exatamente o que pensei. – O marquês inclinou-se para a frente em seu assento. – Como a convenço disso?

Benedick recostou-se na poltrona, observou a cara fechada do outro e teve pena dele.

– Mione é uma romântica incurável. É assim desde que era uma garotinha. É o resultado natural de termos sido fruto de um completo caso de amor, de ela ter lido todos os romances em que conseguiu pôr as mãos durante os últimos vinte anos e de meu próprio encorajamento para que resistisse à instituição do casamento sem amor. Não estou surpreso por não querer se casar sem a promessa de amor. Portanto, isso traz a pergunta: o senhor a ama?

– Eu…

Harry parou, a mente a mil. Ele a amava?

Um dos cantos da boca de Benedick se curvou num meio sorriso, enquanto ele via os pensamentos cruzarem o rosto do outro.

– Vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso quando ela lhe perguntar, meu caro.

– Serei um bom marido.

– Não duvido.

– Tenho o dinheiro, as terras, o título.

– Se conheço Mione, não se importa com nada disso.

–Ela não se importa. O que é mais um motivo para ser infinitamente melhor do que o que mereço. Mas o senhor deveria se importar. Então estou lhe dizendo.

O profundo olhar castanho de Benedick se fixou na expressão firme de Harry e uma compreensão se fez entre os dois.

– Eu lhe agradeço.

– Então tenho a sua bênção?

– Para se casar com ela? Sim, mas não é a minha permissão que tem que conseguir.

– Não vou forçá-la. Mas, para convencê-la, preciso de um tempo com ela. A sós. Gostaria que fosse o mais breve possível.

Benedick deu um gole no uísque e observou o marquês cuidadosamente. Percebendo a frustração em seus olhos, a tensão em sua silhueta, o conde teve pena do homem que sua irmã estava fazendo em pedaços.

– Se Mione estiver sentindo metade da sua angústia agora, estará na biblioteca.

Lorde Potter franziu o cenho imediatamente.

– Por que me diria isso? Um dos cantos da boca de Benedick subiu.

– Basta dizer que não gosto da ideia de minha irmã com metade da sua angústia agora. Tente a biblioteca. Não vou incomodá-los. Mas, pelo amor de Deus, não sejam pegos pela minha mãe, ou vai ser um inferno.

Harry sorriu desanimado diante da brincadeira de Benedick.

– Vou fazer o máximo para ser discreto, mas, para ser sincero, a sua mãe exigir que eu corrija a situação pode ser a melhor maneira de eu garantir o que quero.

Ele se levantou, aprumando os ombros como se estivesse prestes a entrar na batalha.

Baixando os olhos para Benedick, acrescentou:

– Obrigado. Prometo que vou considerar minha função na vida fazê-la feliz.

Benedick ergueu o copo para o marquês, em reconhecimento à promessa.

– Desde que considere a função de seu dia amanhã conseguir uma certidão de licença oficial para esse casamento.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça em uma confirmação solene de que se casaria com Mione assim que possível e saiu da sala, atravessando o saguão escuro e silencioso até a porta da biblioteca. Pousou a mão cautelosamente na maçaneta e respirou fundo para acalmar a pulsação acelerada. Nunca estivera tão nervoso, tão preocupado com o resultado de uma conversa, tão disposto a fazer o que fosse preciso para conseguir o que queria.

E ainda assim, ali estava ele, certo de que os próximos minutos seriam os mais importantes de sua vida. Empurrou a porta para abri-la e a viu imediatamente na luz baixa.

Estava enroscada em uma das grandes poltronas de couro perto da lareira, as costas para a porta, um cotovelo apoiado no braço da poltrona, segurando o queixo enquanto olhava as chamas. Ele percebeu a faixa de cetim azul que se derramava pela beira da poltrona até quase roçar o chão; ainda estava com o adorável vestido que usara no baile mais cedo aquela noite.

Mione suspirou, enquanto ele fechava a porta silenciosamente e se aproximava, notando a linha de seu pescoço, a pele macia que descia pela clavícula até encontrar o tecido. Tirou um momento para ficar atrás dela, admirando seu corpo relaxado, enquanto ela dizia:

– Realmente não quero companhia, Benny.

Ele não respondeu, apenas moveu-se furtivamente ao redor da poltrona e sentou-se no banquinho que ela empurrara para o lado ao se sentar. Mione virou a cabeça e prendeu a respiração, sentando-se ereta e pousando os pés no chão.

– O quê… o que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele se inclinou para a frente, os cotovelos nos joelhos, e falou:

– Tentei ficar longe. Mas há algumas coisas que preciso dizer.

Ela balançou a cabeça, os olhos arregalados.

– Se formos pegos… Benedick está na outra sala! Como entrou?

– Seu irmão me deixou entrar. Ele sabe que estou aqui. E, temo, Imperatriz, que esteja do meu lado.

– Você contou a ele?

Ela estava horrorizada.

– Contei. Você não me deu muitas opções. Agora, fique quieta e escute, pois tenho muito a dizer.

Mione balançou a cabeça, sem confiar em si mesma para permanecer firme em sua decisão se ele a cobrisse de palavras bonitas.

– Harry, por favor, não…

– Não. Você está brincando com a vida de nós dois agora, Mione. Não vou deixar que tome decisões sem todas as informações. – Ela enfiou os pés debaixo do corpo e sua imagem, enroscada em uma bolinha triste, partiu o coração de Harry. – Você me ama. Não acha que deve a si mesma ouvir o que tenho a dizer sobre o assunto?

Ela fechou os olhos bem apertados e gemeu de vergonha.

– Ah, Deus. Por favor, não fale nisso. Não acredito que lhe contei.

Ele esticou a mão e passou um dedo pelo rosto dela. Seu tom foi grave, áspero:

– Não vou deixar que retire o que disse.

Ela abriu os olhos e a expressão neles era franca, clara e de tirar o fôlego.

– Não vou retirar o que disse.

– Ótimo – concluiu ele. – Agora me escute. – Não sabia por onde começar, então disse as palavras conforme elas vieram: – Minha mãe era muito bonita, cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes brilhantes, traços delicados, como Juliana. Era um pouco mais velha do que minha irmã é agora quando nos deixou, fugiu para o continente para escapar da família e da vida aqui. Minhas memórias dela são vagas, mas lembro-me de uma coisa com certeza absoluta. Meu pai era louco por ela. Posso me ver ainda criança, me esgueirando para fora do quarto para ouvir escondido as conversas deles tarde da noite. Em uma noite em particular, ouvi o som mais estranho vindo do gabinete do meu pai e rastejei para debaixo das escadas, curioso. O corredor estava escuro… devia ser muito tarde… e a porta do gabinete estava entreaberta.

Ele parou e Mione sentou-se mais para a frente em sua poltrona, uma sensação de pavor passando por ela com a história, essa lembrança crítica.

Esperou que ele continuasse. Teria esperado a noite inteira.

– Olhei para dentro e pude ver a linha graciosa das costas de minha mãe, tão reta e insensível, do jeito que sempre fora comigo e com o Nick. Estava de pé no meio da sala, em um vestido perfeitamente passado, sem nenhum vinco, do tom de lavanda mais claro… – Após um instante de silêncio, comentou, surpreso: – É incrível como os detalhes vêm tão nítidos depois de tanto tempo…

Depois de uma pausa, retomou a história:

– Estava de frente para meu pai, que estava ajoelhado aos seus pés, ajoelhado, as duas mãos passadas em volta de uma das mãos dela, chorando. – As palavras estavam vindo com mais facilidade agora, e Mione observou quando os olhos dele ficaram vidrados, recontando as lembranças. – Os sons que havia escutado do andar de cima eram os soluços do meu pai. Estava aos prantos, suplicando para ela ficar. Apertou a mão fria e impassível dela contra seu rosto e professou seu amor infinito, dizendo-lhe que a amava mais do que a vida, mais do que os filhos, mais do que o mundo. Implorou para que ficasse, repetindo as palavras sem parar, dizendo a ela de novo e de novo que a amava, como se as súplicas fossem deter os olhares impassíveis dela, suas reações frias em relação a ele, aos filhos.

Ele parou por um instante, a mente presa no momento de 25 anos atrás.

– Na manhã seguinte, ela tinha ido embora. E ele também, de certa forma. Jurei duas coisas naquela noite. Primeiro, nunca mais iria ouvir escondido. E, segundo, nunca me tornaria vítima do amor. Comecei a tocar piano naquele dia… era a única coisa que podia bloquear a tristeza dele.

Quando olhou para Mione de novo, viu as lágrimas dela escorrendo silenciosamente pela faces e, na mesma hora, seu olhar clareou.

Esticou o braço e pegou o rosto dela nas mãos, enxugando as lágrimas errantes com os polegares.

– Ah, Mione, não chore. – Ele se inclinou para perto e a beijou suavemente, os lábios quentes e bem-vindos contra os dela. Encostando a testa na dela, sorriu. – Não chore por mim, Imperatriz. Não valho a pena.

– Não estou chorando por você – disse, levando a mão ao rosto dele. – Estou chorando por aquele menininho que nunca teve a chance de acreditar no amor. E por seu pai, que obviamente também nunca o experimentou. Porque aquilo era paixão, não amor. O amor não é unilateral e egoísta. É pleno e generoso, e modifica a vida da melhor maneira possível. O amor não destrói, Harry. Ele cria.

Ele avaliou as palavras dela e a emoção que continham, a crença veemente no sentimento que ele vinha evitando durante toda a vida adulta.

E disse a verdade:

– Não posso lhe prometer amor, Mione. A parte de mim que poderia… que talvez tivesse sido capaz… está fechada há tanto tempo que… Mas o que posso lhe dizer é o seguinte… Vou fazer o melhor para ser um marido bom, gentil e generoso. Vou me esforçar para lhe dar a vida que você merece. E, se conseguir o que quero, você nunca vai duvidar do quanto gosto de você.

Ele saiu do banquinho, ficou de joelhos, e Mione não pôde deixar de ver o paralelo entre aquele momento e a história que ele havia contado sobre seus pais.

– Por favor, Mione. Por favor, conceda-me a grande honra de se tornar minha esposa.

As palavras saíram em um sussurro fervoroso e comovente, e Mione se perdeu. Como poderia rejeitá-lo depois de tudo o que havia confessado? Como poderia negar a si mesma?

– Sim – disse ela, baixinho, quase baixo demais para que ele a escutasse.

Harry deu seu meio sorriso.

– Diga de novo.

– Sim – falou ela, desta vez mais firme, mais segura. – Sim, vou me casar com você.

E então as mãos dele estavam no cabelo dela, espalhando seus grampos, e os lábios dele estavam nos dela, roubando seu fôlego, e ela o estava tocando – este homem notável que amara por tanto tempo e que finalmente, finalmente era dela.

Mione suspirou dentro da boca de Harry – percebendo o gosto de uísque e algo mais exótico, mais masculino –, e uma sensação completa e absoluta de júbilo percorreu seu corpo. Aquele era Harry, seu futuro marido, e ele a estava fazendo se sentir tão quente, e maravilhosa, e viva.

E então estava beijando seu pescoço, sussurrando seu nome como uma prece enquanto erguia seus braços por cima dos próprios ombros e pousava os lábios na extensão de pele branca acima do decote do vestido. Mione arfou conforme as mãos fortes se espalhavam por seu torso, segurando seus seios em um gesto de absoluta posse.

– Este vestido – falou ele, as palavras soando encorpadas e envolventes – é um pecado.

Mione não pôde conter o sorriso, enquanto ele se afastava para admirar seus seios, empinados sob o cetim.

– Você acha?

– Sem dúvida. É feito para levar os homens à loucura… para revelar todas as suas curvas voluptuosas… – ele passou indolentemente um dedo sob o tecido, só o suficiente para roçar na beirada de um mamilo – …sem mostrar nada. É uma experiência visual torturante. – Acrescentou, maliciosamente, enquanto puxava o decote, expondo o bico duro de um seio ao ar frio e à sua boca quente.

Ele sugou brevemente, até Mione estar se contorcendo contra seus lábios, e então, soltando-a, acrescentou:

– Quando estivermos casados, vou lhe comprar um de cada cor.

Diante das palavras, ela deixou escapar uma risadinha, que se transformou em um suspiro, e então em um gemido baixo, enquanto a boca dele fazia sua mágica na pele tenra e sensível.

Harry prolongou o som pelo máximo que pôde, antes de se lembrar de onde estavam.

– Acabou de me ocorrer, linda – disse, afastando-se –, que este é um lugar altamente inapropriado para estarmos em uma posição tão delicada, com a sua família inteira a apenas alguns metros de distância.

Harry olhou para ela e o calor envolvente em seus olhos o consumiu por um instante, e, com um murmúrio, tomou sua boca novamente em um beijo quente, franco e absorvente que lhe roubou a razão e o pensamento por longos minutos. Quando por fim se afastou, deixando ambos sem fôlego, restaurou o vestido dela à sua posição original com um beijo suave, mordiscando a pele delicada de seu seio.

– Não posso ficar, Imperatriz. Você é tentadora demais, e não estou nem perto de ser forte ou bom o bastante para resistir – sussurrou, juntou ao ouvido dela, o nariz enterrado em seus cabelos, cabelos que não considerava castanhos, mas uma rica miríade de chocolate e mogno e preto que estava se tornando rapidamente sua cor preferida.

– Amanhã eu volto. Talvez possamos passear de barco no lago Serpentine.

Mione não queria que ele fosse embora. Não queria que a noite terminasse. Não queria arriscar a possibilidade de este ser um sonho muito querido, maravilhoso e realista demais.

– Não vá – sussurrou, colocando a mão ousadamente na nuca dele e virando-se para capturar seus lábios em um beijo demorado. – Fique.

Ele sorriu, encostando a testa na dela.

– Você me faz muito mal. Estou tentando virar uma nova página… estou tentando ser mais cavalheiro.

– Mas e se eu quiser que continue um libertino? – provocou ela, os dedos descendo pelo pescoço e pelo peito dele, passando pelos botões de seu colete. – Um devasso, até?

Ela abriu um botão e Harry agarrou sua mão errante, levando-a aos lábios para um beijo rápido.

– Mione – implorou, a voz grossa de advertência, enquanto ela punha a mão livre no segundo botão de seu colete.

– E se eu quiser o Harry pervertido? – A pergunta era doce e baixa.

– O que está dizendo?

Ela foi deixando beijos ao longo da linha firme e quadrada do maxilar dele, e sussurrou, a timidez transparecendo em sua voz trêmula:

– Leve-me para a cama, Harry. Dê-me um gostinho do escândalo.

A respiração de Harry ficou mais rápida e ele percebeu que deixá-la seria a coisa mais nobre que já fizera. Sua resposta saiu rouca.

– Acho que já provou mais que um gostinho de escândalo nas últimas semanas, Imperatriz.

– Mas depois que estivermos casados, vamos voltar para a velha Mione sem graça. Esta pode ser minha última chance.

Uma sombra de dúvida passou pelo rosto dela e Harry segurou sua cabeça com as duas mãos.

– Não se engane, linda, não há nada de sem graça em você.

Ele a beijou de novo, acariciando-a, até ela se afastar, arfando. Lançando-lhe seu olhar mais ardente, convidativo e irresistível, Mione tentou mais uma vez:

– Venha para o andar de cima comigo, Harry.

Houve uma longa pausa e Mione achou que poderia ter ido longe demais. Ele se levantou, esticando a mão para ela e erguendo-a para ficar diante dele.

– Percebe que, se formos pegos, teremos que nos casar imediatamente?

Um arrepio de emoção a percorreu.

– Percebo.

– E que você não terá o casamento suntuoso com o qual sua mãe sem dúvida sonhou por séculos.

Mione balançou a cabeça.

– Nunca quis esse casamento, de qualquer forma. Mariana pode tê-lo por nós duas.

Suas mãos deslizaram pelos braços dele na direção de seus ombros largos.

–E que sua mãe nunca irá me perdoar por arruinar sua filha mais velha.

– Ah, ela vai perdoá-lo. Marqueses raramente recebem toda a força da ira de uma mãe. E já se esqueceu, meu bom senhor, de que já fui arruinada?

Um sorriso sombrio e malicioso surgiu.

– Excelente argumento.

– Há uma escada para os criados que leva direto ao meu quarto – sussurrou ela. – As dobradiças nas portas são lindamente silenciosas. Eu mesma botei óleo.

Ele riu.

– Seria uma pena desperdiçar tamanha diligência. Por favor, Milady, mostre-me o caminho.

Eles se esgueiraram escada acima – evitando o terceiro degrau de cima para baixo – e entraram no quarto de Mione. A porta se fechou atrás dos dois com um clique suave e na mesma hora o ar ficou mais denso.

Mione ficou nervosa de imediato. A sereia de antes havia sumido e ela foi consumida pela consciência. Ali estava, no quarto em que havia dormido a vida inteira, com Harry, que dominava o espaço com sua força e masculinidade tão incongruentes no ambiente delicado. Olhou para as próprias mãos, apertadas uma na outra, e imaginou se um dia se acostumaria com ele tão perto em um lugar tão íntimo.

Certamente não.

E então ele a estava tocando – levantando seu queixo e tomando sua boca e puxando-a contra si na mais completa da mais maneiras –, e os pensamentos se perderam. As mãos dele trabalharam rapidamente na longa fileira de botões de seu vestido. Mione sentiu o tecido afrouxar e o ar frio roçar sua pele corada, e soube que ele ia ficar e que esta noite seria a mais importante de sua vida – a noite em que aceitara o pedido dele, a noite em que professara seu amor, a primeira noite do resto de suas vidas juntos. E não podia negar a notável correção da presença dele ali, suas mãos e lábios nela, enquanto removia o vestido para revelar…

– Minha nossa, Imperatriz.

As palavras a acordaram de seus pensamentos. Estava com o olhar fixo nela, observando a linda lingerie de seda, o tecido delicado que se agarrava às suas curvas, insinuando tentadoramente o que parecia um lobo – faminto e ávido para laçar sua presa –, e Callie prendeu a respiração quando seus olhos encontraram os dele transbordando de desejo.

Ela corou.

– Madame Hebert me disse que eu precisava delas.

Os olhos dele escureceram, assumindo um tom profundo de verde.

– Madame Hebert estava certa. – Ele brincou com uma fitinha de cetim na combinação.

– O que achou?

Os olhos dela tremularam fechados, enquanto era envolvida por uma onda de vergonha. Harry a virou, colocando as mãos nos cordões do espartilho, suas palavras quentes e macias contra a orelha dela.

– Qual é a sensação de estar envolta em seda quente?

Mione lhe disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça:

– Me sinto feminina.

As mãos dele envolveram seus quadris.

– O que mais?

Ela estava com a respiração mais pesada do que o normal, a ansiedade deixando sua voz ofegante de excitação.

– Eu me sinto… linda.

Ele recompensou as palavras com um beijo suave em seu pescoço.

– Ótimo. Porque você é primorosa. E…?

A palavra pairou entre os dois, conforme o corpete dela se soltava, caindo no chão. Mione abriu os olhos diante da liberdade e percebeu que ele a havia virado para ficar de frente para o espelho no quarto. Foi incapaz de parar de olhar para as mãos masculinas que envolviam seu torso e a puxavam para trás, contra ele, com firmeza.

Elas subiram para segurar seus seios, testando seu peso, e Mione arfou, tanto pela combinação inebriante da pele queimando-a por sobre a seda quanto pelo contraste das mãos contra o azul-claro de sua combinação. Ficou fascinada pelo reflexo deles, sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo tímida e sensual, e imaginando se devia se virar.

E então percebeu que ele a estava observando – lendo o jogo de emoções que se passava em seu rosto no reflexo turvo. E a voz dele soou sombria e maliciosa em seu ouvido:

– Elas a fazem se sentir lasciva?

– Sim – confessou ela. – Me fazem sentir… – ela fez uma pausa, procurando a palavra. – Me fazem me sentir viva.

Harry soltou um sonzinho de aprovação.

– Elas também me fazem me sentir vivo.

E então a estava erguendo nos braços e carregando-a para a cama, e ela estava nua e a seda fora esquecida, substituída pelo calor, a boca, as mãos maravilhosas dele. Harry beijou sua clavícula e ela sorriu quando ele se demorou junto à leve cicatriz em seu braço, onde o florete dele a havia cortado durante sua aula de esgrima.

– Sinto muito tê-la machucado, linda – sussurrou, venerando a linha cor-de-rosa com os lábios e a língua. A cabeça dela rolava de um lado para outro no travesseiro enquanto as mãos dele acariciavam seu corpo, roubando suas forças.

Mione abriu os olhos e deixou seu desejo se mostrar.

– Nunca se desculpe por aquela tarde. Não mudaria um momento dela. – Ela pegou o rosto dele com a mão e o puxou para um beijo ardente.

Após vários minutos, ele começou a beijar o corpo dela inteiro, e as mãos de Mione caíram nos ombros dele para detê-lo. Ela murmurou:

-Espere.

Os olhos verdes dele capturaram os dela, quentes e cativantes, e Harry plantou um beijo em sua barriga macia e arredondada.

– O que foi, linda?

– Quero tocá-lo desta vez.

Os dentes dele brilharam, brancos na luz baixa.

– Se me lembro direito, você me tocou da última vez, e quase não aguentei por muito tempo.

– Fico pensando se não estaria disposto a tentar de novo.

Uma sobrancelha escura subiu, enquanto ele considerava a pergunta. Após uma pausa, abriu um sorriso largo e se deitou de costas ao lado dela, as mãos embaixo da cabeça, nu e desavergonhado.

– Sou seu por direito, seu.

As palavras ecoaram na mente dela, fazendo um arrepio percorrê- la. Harry era dela. Esta era a primeira em uma longa sequência de noites em que poderia tocá-lo, sentir seu calor maravilhoso.

Ele era dela.

Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios diante do pensamento.

– Você parece muito satisfeita com isso.

– Estou muito satisfeita com isso – devolveu ela, admirando o corpo diante de si, a força dos músculos rígidos, o pelo escuro e macio que salpicava seu peito, estreitando para uma linha fina que levava ao… minha nossa.

Era a primeira vez que o via por inteiro.

Era longo, duro e grande o suficiente para que ela se admirasse diante do fato de que realmente se encaixavam.

Intuindo seus pensamentos, ele falou:

– Toque-me, querida.

Não podia recusar as palavras carregadas e convidativas, e botou as mãos nele, passando-as por cima de seu peito e descendo para a parte dele que a deixava tão nervosa. Harry retraiu-se quando o tocou de leve, suave o suficiente para levá-lo ligeiramente à loucura.

Mione retirou as mãos imediatamente.

– Eu o machuquei?

– Não – respondeu, a voz trêmula com uma paixão firmemente contida. – Faça de novo.

Ela obedeceu, envolvendo com os dedos a extensão dura e sedosa dele, acariciando-o com uma inocência que ameaçava matá-lo. Com um gemido, Harry pôs a mão em cima da dela e, com dedos fortes e experientes, guiou-a, mostrando-lhe exatamente como segurá-lo, exatamente onde acariciá-lo, exatamente como agradá-lo.

O que lhe faltava em habilidade, Mione mais do que compensava em entusiasmo, e Harry logo se viu mais duro e pesado do que já ficara. A mão quente se movia cada vez mais firme conforme ela ganhava confiança, e ele se deleitou com o toque, até que sua respiração estava entrecortada e áspera, e percebeu que, se os dedinhos quentes continuassem ali por muito mais tempo, não seria capaz de se segurar.

E então ela falou, e ele achou que poderia perder a cabeça.

– Posso… beijá-lo?

Harry soltou uma risada áspera e respondeu por entre dentes cerrados:

– Não.

– Mas você fez isso… comigo.

– Sim, Imperatriz, e um dia vou ficar mais do que feliz em permitir que você me devolva na mesma moeda. Mas esta noite não posso… pois já a quero demais.

– Ah – disse ela. – Entendo.

Os olhos dela revelavam que não estava inteiramente segura de que entendia. Ele ergueu a mão de si e rolou para cobri-la com seu corpo, acomodando-se entre suas coxas sedosas, a extensão dele pressionando o âmago dela, onde estava molhada, disposta e doendo por ele.

– Quero-a demais para lhe dar tanta rédea solta. O seu toque já está ameaçando a minha sanidade. – Sua voz ficou mais baixa conforme ele começou a despejar beijos pelos seios dela, chupando primeiro um mamilo duro e expectante e depois o outro, arrancando um grito baixinho da noiva. – Prefiro passar o resto da noite dentro de você, até nenhum de nós conseguir pensar.

Ele pressionou o membro contra ela de novo, esfregando a protuberância dura e ávida do sexo dela e fazendo um arrepio de prazer percorrê-la.

– Concorda?

– Ah, sim – suspirou Mione, enquanto ele repetia o movimento. Harry mordeu seu ombro, os lábios se curvando em um sorriso.

– Achei que poderia concordar.

Com uma única e deliciosa estocada, estava dentro dela, e Mione tardiamente percebeu que não houve nenhuma dor, nenhum desconforto como da primeira vez, só uma plenitude exuberante e bem-vinda que a fazia se sentir absolutamente completa.

Ele parou, aprumando-se ao máximo.

– Tudo bem, linda?

– Sim, maravilhosamente bem – respondeu, seu tom uma mistura de prazer e admiração. Mexeu-se embaixo dele e Harry grunhiu, movendo-se contra ela várias vezes antes de se afastar, até nada além da pontinha permanecer dentro dela, e Mione achou que a perda dele poderia deixá-la louca.

– Harry – suspirou. – Por favor.

Ele a recompensou, preenchendo-a novamente, enfiando mais fundo, mudando de posição e mexendo-se até que o ângulo de seus movimentos ficou perfeito, e ela gritou. Harry parou, sussurrando em seu ouvido, provocante:

– Cuidado, imperatriz… vai fazer com que nos peguem. – Ela arregalou os olhos e ele sorriu. – Deixa ainda melhor, não é… a ameaça da descoberta?

Como se para testar a força de vontade dela, os dedos dele acariciaram logo acima de onde estavam unidos, brincando habilmente no ninho de cachos, encontrando o botão rígido de prazer e acariciando-o até Mione estar mordendo o lábio inferior para continuar calada. E então ele estava se mexendo de novo, aumentando a doce fricção entre os dois, levando-a ao abandono enquanto sussurrava lembretes ardentes para fazer silêncio.

Ela não podia se conter, e Harry capturou sua boca em um beijo de roubar a alma para impedi-la de gritar, enquanto Mione se desmanchava sob ele, pulsando em volta dele, dando-lhe um gostinho do paraíso.

E quando Mione retirou os lábios dos dele para sussurrar "Eu te amo" sem parar, como uma prece, Harry também se perdeu, mal controlando os próprios gritos de prazer enquanto se derramava dentro dela. Após vários longos momentos, levantou seu peso de cima dela e Mione soltou um pequeno suspiro de protesto pela perda dele. Acomodou-se ao lado da noiva, puxando-a imediatamente para seus braços.

Quando Mione descansou o rosto em seu peito, sussurrou seu amor mais uma vez, tão baixo que ele mal ouviu as palavras. Harry ficou deitado ali por um longo tempo, observando-a dormir, absorvendo sua beleza simples e poderosa, admirando-se com a intensidade do momento, da noite.

Enquanto sentia o cheiro dela, foi tomado por uma emoção pesada – estranha e perturbadora –, e se perguntou por um instante o que havia feito com eles.

* * *

Depois de um longo longo tempo sem aparecer, minha consciência pesada bateu e estou de volta e para compensar não podia deixar aquele final horrível então... adaptei logo tudo e postei de uma vez, espero sinceramente que tenham gostado!

Sinto muito sinto muito mas não vou poder comentar cada review como sempre faço, tenho um trabalho ENORME para fazer para ainda hoje (quando a pessoa é desorganizada...) mas juro que compenso isso no próximo ( E li todas as reviews, e não tenho palavras para agradecer, adorei todas os comentários!)

Então, espero que tenham gostado dessa att, bjoos e até a próxima!


	25. Baile

Mione acordou com o barulho de papel amassado.

Abriu os olhos a esse som, desorientada à luz baixa e cinzenta que marcava as horas que antecediam a alvorada, e fechou-os novamente. O fogo em seu quarto havia se apagado horas antes, e ela se aninhou junto à fonte de calor a seu lado, esticando-se contra a pele lisa e macia… antes de perceber exatamente a quem a pele em questão pertencia.

Seus olhos se abriram de supetão e ela viu o olhar atrevido e divertido de Harry.

– Bom dia, Imperatriz.

Sentiu, mais do que ouviu, as palavras, conforme elas ressoavam no peito dele, cheias de sono, e corou. Afinal de contas, não era todo dia que acordava com um homem na cama. Não estava inteiramente segura de como reagir, mas tinha certeza de que ignorá-lo seria altamente inadequado.

Afastando-se em uma tentativa desesperada de restaurar um semblante de elegância, falou:

– Bom dia. Que horas são?

– Quase cinco – respondeu ele, um braço serpenteando em volta dela e puxando-a de volta à sua posição original, apertada contra o corpo muito quente, muito duro, muito nu dele. – Cedo demais para sair da cama.

– Vamos ser pegos! – sussurrou ela.

– Vou embora antes que isso aconteça, linda – prometeu –, mas antes tenho que devolver algo a você.

Ele ergueu a mão livre e, horrorizada, ela reconheceu o papel.

A lista.

Jogou-se por cima dele, mas Harry afastou a folha com facilidade, forçando-a a se contorcer sobre seu peito, esticando-se para alcançá-la. Logo Mione se deu conta de que era uma batalha perdida e parou, virando os olhos acusatórios para o noivo.

– Você estava com ela!

– Não precisa olhar para mim como se eu a tivesse roubado, linda – defendeu-se ele, com uma afronta fingida. – Você a perdeu. Simplesmente a resgatei para você.

– Bem – respondeu ela, a voz doce –, tenho muita sorte em ter você como meu salvador, não é? – E esticou a mão para o papel. – Gostaria de tê-la de volta.

– Ficarei feliz em satisfazer seu pedido, claro – continuou ele, acenando indolentemente com o papel no ar –, mas você não acha que, considerando o nosso novo relacionamento, eu deveria conhecer a sua listinha? Afinal de contas, não gostaria de ser pego de surpresa pelas suas atividades excêntricas depois que formos casados.

Mione arregalou os olhos.

– Não! Você não pode! Prometeu que não ia olhar!

Ela se contorceu contra ele novamente, retomando a missão de resgatar o papel.

– Bem, é isso que você ganha por se envolver com um pilantra renomado – provocou ele, gemendo quando os seios exuberantes dela se pressionaram contra seu peito. Ele a imobilizou com uma das mãos. – Tenha cuidado, Imperatriz, ou vou ter que provar mais uma vez que sou um pervertido.

Ela se encheu de compreensão feminina em relação ao poder que sua nudez tinha sobre ele. Deslizou o corpo contra o de Harry, deliberadamente se esfregando em um de seus mamilos, e se deleitou com o som sibilante da respiração dele.

– Atrevida – rosnou Harry, roubando os lábios dela para um beijo profundo. Encerrando a carícia, anunciou: – Não. Você não vai me distrair. Vamos dar uma olhada nesta lista.

Reconhecendo a derrota, Mione enterrou o rosto contra ele, as bochechas pegando fogo, enquanto Harry lia os itens.

O que ia pensar dela? O que iria dizer? Com os pelos do peito dele fazendo cócegas em seu nariz, esperou a reação à sua lista ridícula.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo.

E então perguntou:

– Qual destes você fez primeiro?

Ela queria morrer de vergonha.

Balançou a cabeça.

– Mione. Qual veio primeiro?

Ela respondeu, as palavras abafadas pelo peito dele.

– Não estou ouvindo, meu bem.

Ela virou a cabeça, pressionando a orelha onde podia escutar os batimentos fortes e regulares do coração de Harry.

– Beijar.

O peito dele subiu e desceu com uma respiração profunda.

– A noite em que foi à Casa Potter.

Ela assentiu, o rosto pegando fogo.

– É – sussurrou.

– Por que eu?

Ele fizera a pergunta em seu quarto naquela noite, e ela respondera com uma meia verdade. Mas esta manhã, enquanto o alvorecer rastejava pelo céu em pinceladas longas e rosadas, Mione descobriu que não queria mentir. Queria que ele a conhecesse. Mesmo que pusesse tudo em risco.

– Porque queria que fosse você. Desde o começo. Queria que o meu primeiro beijo fosse com você.

– No outro dia – falou ele, baixinho, deslizando a mão pela pele macia dos ombros dela –, na Casa Potter. Você disse que sempre tinha sido eu. O que isso significa?

Mione enrijeceu contra ele e Harry esperou enquanto ela considerava a pergunta. Ao responder, não conseguiu encará-lo.

– Eu te amo há séculos. Há mais tempo do que deveria, acho.

– Como?

Ela ficou em silêncio por tempo suficiente para ele achar que não responderia.

– Nós nos encontramos uma vez. Eu era jovem e impressionável. Você era charmoso e impossível de obter e… não pude evitar. – Ela desviou o olhar de novo, fitando o nada. – Você é um tanto difícil de ignorar.

– Por que não me lembro?

– Não sou exatamente uma beleza lendária. – O fantasma de um sorriso se desfez e o olhar dela caiu no peito dele, onde seus dedos acariciaram preguiçosamente o punhado de pelos escuros ali. – Raramente sou notada, na verdade.

Ele capturou a mão dela, imobilizando-a, e forçou-a a olhar em seus olhos.

– Não sei como não a notei, Mione, mas posso lhe dizer que fui um tanto imbecil nesse aspecto.

Ela prendeu a respiração ao ouvir as palavras, tão sinceras, tão francas.

Harry voltou os olhos para o papel.

– Você tem alguns itens para riscar.

Ela seguiu a direção do olhar dele, lendo.

– Jogar – concordou. – Vou riscar assim que estiver novamente de posse da lista. Se isso acontecer – acrescentou, numa provocação.

Ele a fitou mais uma vez, os olhos escuros e sérios, apesar da tentativa dela de fazer graça.

– Não só jogar, Mione. Está na hora de perceber o quanto é linda.

Ela desviou o rosto ao ouvir as palavras, mas ele segurou seu queixo e a forçou a encará-lo de novo enquanto falava.

– Você é, muito possivelmente, a mulher mais linda que já conheci.

– Não… – sussurrou ela –, não sou. Mas é muito gentil da sua parte dizer isso.

Ele balançou a cabeça com firmeza.

– Escute-me bem. Não posso começar a listar todas as coisas em você que são lindas. Um homem poderia se perder nos seus olhos, em seus adoráveis lábios carnudos, no seu cabelo sedoso, nas suas curvas suaves e exuberantes, na sua pele cremosa perfeita e no jeito como cora e fica da cor de um pêssego maduro e magnífico. E isso sem considerar seu calor, sua inteligência, o humor e a maneira como sou completamente atraído por você quando entra em um aposento.

Lágrimas jorraram dos olhos dela diante das palavras – palavras nas quais queria desesperadamente acreditar.

– Nunca duvide de quanto é linda, Mione, pois a sua beleza me arruinou para todas as outras mulheres. E, francamente, queria tê-la encontrado anos atrás.

Eu também, pensou ela. E se ele a tivesse notado todos aqueles anos antes? E se a tivesse cortejado então? Será que ela teria tido uma vida cheia de romance e paixão? Teria evitado a solidão profunda e devastadora que negara sentir por tanto tempo? E quanto a ele? Será que teria aprendido a amar? As emoções encobriram seu rosto e, apesar de não saber precisamente o que ela estava pensando, Harry pareceu entender mesmo assim.

Tomou os lábios dela em um beijo apaixonado e ela o correspondeu, despejando uma profundidade de sentimentos na carícia e tirando o fôlego dele.

Quando o beijo terminou, ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso malicioso.

– Acho que simplesmente vou ter que compensar o tempo perdido. – E ela não pôde deixar de rir com o tom dissoluto. – Gostaria de riscar mais um item da lista hoje?

– Muito. Qual você propõe?

Mione se virou para olhar o papel, enquanto ele o largava e a puxava para cima dele. Ela arfou ao senti-lo firme e quente debaixo de si, a suavidade da pele entre suas coxas.

– Acho que está na hora de tentar montar com as pernas abertas.

Quando entendeu o que queria dizer, as palavras enviaram uma onda de calor direto ao âmago dela, onde podia sentir a extensão dura dele, pressionando-a da mais íntima das maneiras.

– Não pode estar querendo dizer…

Calou-se, assim que as mãos dele a ergueram para uma posição sentada, segurando seus seios e esfregando os polegares nos mamilos rapidamente rígidos.

– Ah, é exatamente o que quero dizer, Imperatriz.

As palavras eram suaves e tentadoras, e ele a puxava para baixo só o suficiente para ter acesso aos bicos dos seios dela. Beijou primeiro um, depois o outro, enquanto passava as mãos por suas costas para acariciar as nádegas arredondadas, rearrumando-a, abrindo suas coxas.

Soltou um mamilo intumescido com uma lambida demorada e a observou com olhos semicerrados enquanto a guiava para se sentar ereta. Suas mãos se moveram novamente, deixando fogo em seu rastro, finalmente encontrando o lugar onde ela doía por ele e acariciando as dobras escorregadias e molhadas de seu sexo, esfregando o polegar na protuberância dura e desejosa de prazer que parecia pertencer a ele agora.

Mione sussurrou seu nome na luz da aurora, e ele a encorajou baixinho:

– Isso mesmo, Imperatriz. Se entregue. Quero vê-la se despedaçar em cima de mim… tão apaixonada… tão linda.

Os sussurros eram pecaminosos, maliciosos, tentadores e perfeitos, e Mione precisou de todas as forças para negar com a cabeça, pousando as mãos no peito dele para sustentar seu peso.

– Não… – protestou. – Não quero… não sem você comigo.

As súplicas o atingiram fundo e Harry conseguia pensar em pouco mais do que estar dentro dela, levando-a ao limite e desabando com ela.

– Por favor, Harry – implorou. – Por favor, faça amor comigo.

Ele não teve a menor chance. Em segundos, a havia erguido e se posicionado na entrada de seu calor luxuriante, permitindo que ela sentisse seu poder sobre ele enquanto afundava em cima de seu mastro, sentando-se ao máximo.

Os olhos de Mione se arregalaram com o prazer recém-descoberto do movimento e, naquele momento, ele a adorou – sua incerteza entusiasmada tornando-a completamente irresistível. Colocou as mãos em seus quadris, guiando-a para cima e de volta para baixo, lentamente, mostrando-lhe os movimentos, encorajando sua exploração.

– Assim, linda – murmurou, observando o corpo voluptuoso da noiva subir e descer em cima dele em um doce tormento. – Cavalgue-me.

E ela obedeceu, encontrando o próprio ritmo maravilhoso, que ele achou que ia matá-lo se não quisesse tão desesperadamente viver para ver o êxtase no rosto dela quando encontrasse seu alívio. Não teve que esperar muito.

Mione aperfeiçoou o ângulo, arfadinhas minúsculas de prazer marcando cada passo que dava em direção ao objetivo final, e ele se agarrou aos seus quadris, a pegada firme e encorajadora, enquanto ela procurava a conclusão.

– Tome, Imperatriz – exclamou ele, rouco, enquanto a observava subir na crista de uma onda de prazer, os olhos fechados, as costas arqueadas, a cabeça jogada para trás em completo abandono, movendo-se contra ele. – Tome o que pediu.

Os olhos dela se abriram, e ele viu o desejo neles.

– Venha comigo – convidou ela, sem entender o poder erótico das palavras.

Tudo o que Harry podia fazer era atender a seu pedido. Flexionou-se debaixo dela, vendo-a perder as forças e cair contra ele, abafando seus gritos com um beijo, rolando-a de costas na cama e continuando os movimentos até o prazer se fazer em pedaços em volta dela novamente.

Só então entregou-se ao alívio poderoso e pulsante que o fez querer nunca mais sair dos braços daquela mulher ou de sua cama. Minutos depois, entrelaçados um ao outro, entorpecidos na conclusão de seu amor, Mione começou a rir baixinho contra a lateral do corpo de Harry.

Levantando a cabeça para ver seu sorriso largo e bobo, ele perguntou, numa voz arrastada:

– O que é que a diverte tanto, linda?

– Só estava pensando… – Ela parou para recuperar o fôlego da risada e começou de novo: – Só estava pensando que, se é assim que é montar de pernas abertas, a população feminina está perdendo uma das melhores experiências da vida.

A última palavra foi perdida, conforme se entregava mais uma vez às gargalhadas. Ele a pegou contra si em um abraço poderoso e suspirou, incapaz de não sorrir para o teto ao dizer:

– Sabe, Imperatriz, os homens não gostam de risadas neste momento em particular. É devastador para a autoconfiança.

Mione o encarou depressa e viu que ele estava brincando.

– Ah, minhas desculpas, bom senhor – provocou. – Odiaria causar danos a um ego tão frágil quanto o do marquês Potter.

Com uma rosnada brincalhona, ele a prendeu contra o colchão.

– Atrevida. Vai pagar por isso.

E começou a beijar a lateral do pescoço dela, mordiscando a clavícula até ela suspirar de prazer.

– Se é assim que irei pagar, milorde, pode se assegurar de que irei provocá-lo bastante nos próximos meses.

– Mais do que meses, espero – devolveu ele, a voz arrastada, distraído pelos adoráveis seios brancos dela. – Anos. Décadas, até.

– Décadas – repetiu ela, admirada. Meu Deus. Ele vai ser meu marido.

– Hum-hum – murmurou contra a pele clara, antes de se afastar. – Motivo pelo qual, por mais que seja difícil, para mim, deixá-la quente e exuberante na sua cama, vou me consolar com o fato de que, muito em breve, não terei nunca mais que fazer isso.

Ela ficou assistindo Harry se vestir, admirando sua forma magnífica, até ele se inclinar por cima dela para um suave e maravilhoso beijo de despedida.

– Vai estar no baile dos Chiltons esta noite?

– Planejei estar.

– Excelente. Nos vemos lá, então. Guarde uma valsa para mim. – Ele a beijou novamente, saboreando o gosto dela. – Guarde todas.

Ela sorriu.

– Isso com certeza vai causar um rebuliço.

– Sem dúvida, mas acredito que a nossa reputação pode aguentar. – Ele piscou. – Devo ter a licença oficial nas mãos até lá. O que acha de se casar esta noite na Casa Chilton e terminar logo com isso?

O calor explodiu no peito dela.

– Acho que vai fazer vários membros da alta-roda desmaiarem.

– Um bônus extra, então – rebateu ele, antes de lhe dar um beijo longo e demorado.

E então havia partido, deixando-a entorpecida, exausta e feliz. Mione adormeceu quase instantaneamente.

E, quando sonhou, foi com Harry e com seu futuro juntos.

* * *

– Ah, Mione! Um marquês!

Mione revirou os olhos diante da exclamação da mãe e olhou para os irmãos do outro lado da carruagem, em busca de apoio.

Não demorou muito para perceber que não seriam de nenhuma ajuda.

Mariana estava sorrindo como uma tola, obviamente felicíssima pelo próprio casamento ter sido relegado ao posto de segundo mais aguardado aquela noite, e Benedick parecia estar considerando seriamente pular do veículo em movimento, para evitar o entusiasmo estridente da mãe.

– Não acredito que laçou um marquês, Mione! E Harry, ainda por cima! E você, Benedick – a condessa-viúva voltou a atenção para o filho mais velho –, não acredito que tenha mantido os planos de lorde Potter escondidos de mim por tanto tempo!

– É, bem, Mione e Potter queriam muito manter o namoro em segredo, mamãe.

A condessa explodiu em uma afobação de tagarelice, enquanto Benedick erguia uma sobrancelha e fazia com a boca: "De todos nós."

Mione não pôde evitar o chute que desferiu.

– Ai! – exclamou Benedick, curvando-se para esfregar a canela machucada.

– Ah, sinto muito, Benny – desculpou-se Mione, docemente. – Devem ser os nervos que estão me deixando sobressaltada.

Os olhos de Benedick se estreitaram, enquanto a mãe falava:

– É claro que são os nervos! Ah! Pense! A nossa Mione! Noiva! De Potter!

– Mamãe, por favor, tente não fazer um escândalo com a notícia esta noite – suplicou Mione. – Não gostaria de envergonhar Potter.

Benedick e Mariana soltaram gargalhadas idênticas diante da ideia de que a condessa-viúva pudesse conter seu entusiasmo.

– Um pouco tarde para isso, não acha, Mione? – provocou Benedick, enquanto a carruagem parava e ele pulava para fora para ajudar a mãe e as irmãs.

Antes de saltar, a condessa pousou a mão reconfortante na perna de Mione.

– Bobagem, Mione. Lorde Potter é vivido o suficiente para saber como são essas coisas. Vai perdoar uma mãe extasiada.

Mione gemeu enquanto a mãe saía da carruagem.

– Devia ter pedido a ele para fugir.

Mariana sorriu abertamente.

– Agora sabe como me sinto.

Com uma piscadela, saltou, seguindo a condessa-viúva. Quando Mione finalmente estava fora da carruagem, sua mãe já havia começado a subir os degraus da Casa Chilton, dividindo, entusiasmada, a notícia com qualquer um que a ouvisse, e Mione teve a sensação desanimadora de que esta seria a noite mais horrível de sua vida.

Encarou os olhos divertidos dos irmãos e disse:

– Vocês não ajudam em nada.

Os dois sorriram, incapazes de conter o divertimento.

– Você não devia tentar encontrar Potter, Mione? Antes que mamãe tenha feito a sua mágica, quero dizer – sugeriu Mariana, prestativa.

– É isso que é? Mágica? – Mione virou-se para olhar enquanto a mãe deles, um farol luminoso verde-limão com um gigantesco adereço de cabeça feito de renda e penas de avestruz, conversava animadamente com Lady Lovewell, batendo o leque no braço da fofoqueira mais renomada da sociedade londrina. – Deus do céu – suspirou Mione, baixinho.

– Eu mesmo já tentei rezar – disse Benedick, jovialmente. – Não parece funcionar com ela. Acho que fez um acordo com o Criador.

– Ou com outra pessoa – argumentou sua irmã, arrumando o xale e seguindo no rastro da mãe, o som das gargalhadas de seus irmãos soando atrás dela.

Depois que haviam entrado, Mione tentou desesperadamente encontrar Harry na multidão que enchia o salão de baile até quase estourar. Ficou perto da entrada, tentando parecer casual, enquanto se virava em uma meia-lua lenta, procurando por ele. Mas sua altura, ou a falta dela, tornava a tarefa particularmente difícil, e, com um suspiro, a moça acabou se dirigindo instintivamente para a área das solteironas.

Havia acabado de dobrar a esquina do salão de baile e já podia ver a Srta. Heloise e tia Beatrice quando, por sobre o ombro, ouviu uma voz grave e conhecida falar baixinho:

– Para onde está indo, Imperatriz?

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Virou-se na direção de Harry, incapaz de mascarar o prazer por ele tê-la encontrado. Claro que, depois que estava de frente para o homem – alto, imponente, lindo, a roupa impecável e a gravata engomada –, ficou tímida na mesma hora.

O que se diz, afinal de contas, para o noivo que se viu pela última vez no próprio quarto, saindo às escondidas, logo antes do amanhecer?

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha arrogante, como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos. Ela escutou as primeiras notas de uma valsa, enquanto ele tomava uma de suas mãos enluvadas na dele.

– Gostaria muito de dançar a primeira valsa com minha noiva – falou, casualmente.

– Ah – disse ela, baixinho. Deixou que a guiasse para a pista e a arrebatasse em seus braços. Após vários momentos de silêncio, ele perguntou de novo: – Então. Para onde estava indo?

Ela balançou a cabeça sem tirar os olhos da gravata do noivo.

– Lugar nenhum.

Harry se afastou de leve, inclinando a cabeça para olhar para ela.

– Mione – disse, em um tom a que ela tinha certeza de que nenhuma mulher jamais resistira. – Aonde estava indo?

– Para a área das solteironas – soltou, arrependendo-se das palavras na mesma hora. As pessoas não a chamavam assim realmente.

Ele piscou uma vez, os olhos movendo-se para as senhoras idosas a vários metros de distância e então voltando-se para ela.

– Por quê? Sentiu as faces queimarem.

– Eu… não sei.

– Você não é mais uma solteirona, linda – falou, perto de seu ouvido.

– Não me chame assim.

Mione olhou ao redor depressa, para ver se havia alguém olhando, se alguém poderia ter escutado. Parecia que todo mundo estava olhando. A mãe dela havia trabalhado rápido. Ele a virou com agilidade, recuperando sua atenção.

– Mas é verdade – disse, fingindo inocência. – Muito em breve será a marquesa Potter. Não estou dizendo que não pode mais socializar com as Srtas. Heloise e Beatrice – provocou. – Só que vai ter que dar outro nome à área em que vai fazê-lo.

Mione não pôde conter o sorriso.

– Prefiro valsar com você do que me sentar com elas.

As palavras vieram velozes, e ela imediatamente imaginou se fora atrevida demais… se o estava forçando demais. Afinal de contas, Harry nunca parecera gostar dos eventos da sociedade antes, e certamente não havia motivos para que fosse começar a comparecer a eventos sociais agora.

Arriscou fitar os olhos sagazes e divertidos dele.

– Também prefiro, Milady.

Ela repassou as palavras adoráveis várias vezes na cabeça enquanto ele a rodopiava pelo salão e se deliciou com a noção de que iriam dançar juntos de novo, e com frequência, depois que se casassem.

Mione desviou o olhar e notou Juliana observando-os, um sorriso brilhante no rosto.

– Contou para os seus irmãos sobre nós.

– Achei melhor saberem por mim do que pela sua mãe.

Mione estremeceu com as palavras.

– Sinto muito, Gabriel, tentei mantê-la calada.

Ele deu uma risadinha.

– Você deveria saber que era melhor nem tentar. Deixe-a se divertir, linda.

– Você vai mudar de ideia logo, logo – advertiu Mione.

– Bem, então acho que é melhor aproveitarmos a minha magnanimidade enquanto ela dura, não é?

Ele a girou até a música acabar e os dois se aproximaram de Juliana, que se jogou nos braços de Mione com um guinchinho baixo.

Mione riu da pupila, mas não pôde deixar de ser contagiada pelo entusiasmo da noite e da notícia de que ela e Harry iam se casar. Não teve tempo para conversar, no entanto, pois começou a tocar uma quadrilha e Nick se juntou a eles, inclinando-se profundamente e convidando-a para ser sua parceira.

Mione aceitou, animada, a oferta do futuro cunhado, e os dois logo estavam do outro lado do salão. Depois da quadrilha, foi imediatamente tirada para uma contradança, uma segunda quadrilha, um minueto e assim por diante, até ter dançado todas as místicas durante a primeira hora do baile.

Estava tendo uma noite incrível.

Enquanto caminhava em volta do aposento com lorde Weston, um rapaz encantador na linha de sucessão de um ducado, ficou pensando no estranho rumo dos acontecimentos. Da área das solteironas para a bela do baile, e só bastou um pedido de casamento.

Fez uma pausa.

Um pedido de casamento de Harry. O marquês Potter. E então, como se o tivesse conjurado, ele estava ali, ao lado dela.

Pegando seu cotovelo, guiou-a pela lateral do salão.

– Está se divertindo? – perguntou, inocente.

– Sabe muito bem que estou – respondeu, por entre os dentes. – Você fez de propósito!

Ele então a surpreendeu com uma curva rápida, saindo por uma porta quase fechada do abafado salão de baile e dando em uma pequena sacada escondida.

– Não sei do que está falando.

Ela se virou para encará-lo, a silhueta destacada contra a luz dourada do salão de baile atrás.

– Você fez todos eles dançarem comigo! Por causa da lista! Que vergonha! – Respirou fundo, girando de novo para fitar o jardim às escuras e repetindo: – Que vergonha!

– Mione – disse Harry, confuso. – Sinceramente não faço ideia do que está falando.

Ela ergueu os olhos para o céu estrelado.

– Dançar todas as danças – explicou, baixinho. – Harry, nunca dancei tanto na vida quanto esta noite. Não pode me dizer que não teve nada a ver com isso. Você viu a lista.

– Claro que posso lhe dizer que não tive nada a ver com isso – insistiu –, porque não tive nada a ver com isso.

Ela se voltou para ele.

– É muito carinhoso, na verdade, que tenha se dedicado tanto para me ajudar a completar os itens. Acho que deveria agradecer-lhe por isso.

– Pode me agradecer, linda, mas honestamente não tive nada a ver com isso. – Ele deu um passo na direção dela. – Devo prová-lo para você?

Mione podia sentir o calor que seu corpo emanava, bem-vindo no ar frio da primavera.

– Por favor.

– Não gosto de vê-la dançar com outros homens. Preferiria que nunca mais comparecêssemos a outro baile para jamais ter que ficar de lado enquanto uma fila de cafajestes aproveita a oportunidade de tocá-la de forma inapropriada.

Ela arfou, indignada.

– Não foi inapropriado!

– Vai ter que se acostumar que eu seja o juiz dessas coisas. – Ele se aproximou, deixando poucos centímetros entre os dois. Ergueu a mão para tirar um cacho errante do rosto dela. – Eles foram inapropriados. Principalmente Weston.

Ela riu.

– Lorde Weston é louco pela esposa. Lady Weston era considerada uma das mulheres mais bonitas de Londres.

– Ela não chega nem aos seus pés – disse ele, sincero, as palavras ricas e maravilhosas envolvendo-a.

Mione corou.

– Você realmente não fez nada?

Ele negou com a cabeça, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

– Não mesmo, Imperatriz. Mas não fico surpreso por eles quererem dançar com você. Está, afinal de contas, extraordinariamente linda esta noite.

Harry ergueu seu queixo e Mione ficou sem palavras.

– Ah, é?

– Sem dúvida – confirmou ele, segurando seu rosto com a mão em concha e virando sua cabeça só o bastante para garantir o ângulo perfeito do beijo. Ele se deliciou nos lábios dela, provocando-a com pequenas mordidas em seu lábio inferior macio e carnudo, antes de tomar sua boca em um beijo profundo e apaixonado que enfraqueceu seus joelhos. A língua sedosa acariciou o lábio inferior, sondando dentro de sua boca para provar sua doçura.

Mione suspirou nos lábios dele, ávida por mais, desesperada para que estivessem em qualquer outro lugar que não ali – qualquer lugar em que pudessem se deleitar um com o outro. Pressionou o corpo contra o dele, ansiosa pelo seu calor e, conforme uma faixa de fogo se torcia no estômago dela, ouviu Harry emitir um rosnado baixo.

– Eu devia saber que estaria aqui fora se aproveitando dela, Potter. Garantindo que ganhou?

As palavras, ditas da entrada para o salão de baile, fizeram Mione se afastar num sobressalto. Mesmo sem ver quem falara, o desprezo em seu tom provocou-lhe um arrepio na coluna.

Harry enrijeceu e virou-se para ficar de frente para o recém-chegado, tentando bloqueá-la com seu tamanho.

– Wesley – disse, o tom cheio de advertência.

– Recebi a notícia de suas núpcias iminentes, Potter – falou Wesley, enquanto Mione saía de detrás do noivo para encarar o barão com os próprios olhos. – Confesso que fiquei muito surpreso em saber que havia descoberto um interesse tão grande em Lady Hermione.

– Pensaria com muito cuidado antes de dizer mais alguma coisa, Wesley – alertou Harry, por entre dentes cerrados.

– Mas por que faria isso? – O barão balançava com cada palavra, e Mione não pôde deixar de se perguntar se estaria embriagado. – Não tenho nada a perder, sabe? Já perdi, não é?

Nesse momento, Mariana e Benedick tropeçaram para dentro da sacada, interrompendo a conversa.

– Mione – chamou Mariana, ofegante. – Você tem que vir comigo.

Os olhos de Mione se arregalaram.

– Por quê? O que aconteceu?

Mariana lançou um olhar severo e autoritário na direção de Harry.

– Nada ainda, felizmente. – Virando-se de novo para a irmã, repetiu: – Você tem que vir comigo. Agora.

Mione balançou a cabeça, chegando para trás até sentir a proximidade de Harry. Diante do sorriso afetado do barão, o olhar suplicante de Mariana e a expressão estoica de Benedick, virou-se para o noivo:

– Harry? – perguntou, confusão e insegurança na única palavra.

– Mione. Vá com Mariana – interrompeu Benedick.

Ela voltou-se para o irmão.

– Não vou, não. Não vou sair até alguém me explicar exatamente o que está acontecendo. – Virou-se para Mariana e perguntou: – Mari?

A irmã suspirou.

– Estão dizendo que Oxford e Potter fizeram uma aposta por você.

A ideia era tão ridícula que Mione riu.

– Que tipo de aposta?

– Estão dizendo lá dentro que Potter apostou que Wesley não conseguiria a sua mão – explicou Benedick, os olhos cravados em Potter, o desprezo quase incontido. – E, quando descobriu que o barão estava perto de conquistá-la… ele a tomou para si.

– Estão dizendo que você foi desvirtuada, Mione, e que é por isso que Harry… – Mariana deixou a voz sumir.

Mione riu de novo.

– Que dramático. Podem imaginar? – Ela voltou os olhos sorridentes para Harry, esperando que ele partilhasse de seu divertimento. Diante da expressão dura e imóvel, no entanto, a verdade se abateu. – Ah. – E olhou para o presunçoso Wesley. – Ah.

– Pobre garota. Achou que ele realmente a queria – escarneceu, com um sorriso afetado.

– Pare, Welsey. – As palavras de Harry eram gélidas.

Mione se virou para ele.

– Você fez uma aposta? Por mim?

– Ah, se fez – disse Wesley, orgulhoso, como se estivesse satisfeito pelo papel que desempenhava no momento que mudaria a vida dela para sempre. – Apostou que não se casaria comigo. E quando parecia que eu poderia ganhar, dobrou o valor e a cortejou para se assegurar de que ganharia. Suspeito que se aliar à sua família para garantir à irmã dele um lugar sólido na sociedade tenha sido uma vantagem adicional.

Mione não desviou o olhar Harry.

– É verdade? Você fez uma aposta por mim?

Houve uma pausa, enquanto ele procurava a resposta certa. E, naquele momento, Mione soube.

Harry deu um passo na direção dela e Mione chegou para trás. Mariana colocou a mão na cintura da irmã para reconfortá-la, enquanto o marquês dizia, quase desesperadamente:

– Não foi assim.

– Quanto?

– Mione – sussurrou Mariana, tentando evitar uma cena, mas Mione ergueu a mão para deter suas palavras.

– Quanto, milorde?

Ele desviou o olhar.

– Duas mil libras.

Mione sentiu como se sua respiração tivesse sido arrancada dela.

– Quando? – sussurrou.

– Mione…

– Quando? – repetiu, mais alto.

– Na tarde do baile de noivado da sua irmã.

O rosto de Mione ficou transtornado.

– No dia em que me tirou para dançar.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram ao registrar a coincidência.

– Mione… – Não. – Ela balançou a cabeça. – E quando dobrou a aposta?

Sem obter uma resposta, virou-se para Wesley.

– Quando ele dobrou a aposta?

O barão hesitou.

– Terça-feira.

Na manhã em que ele pedira sua mão. Há pouco tempo, ainda pensava nela como nada além de uma aposta.

– Eu devia ter imaginado – sussurrou Mione, o som tão triste, tão cru, que Harry achou que seu coração poderia se partir. – Devia ter percebido que você não… que não poderia mesmo… – deixou a frase morrer. Respirou fundo antes de olhar para ele, os enormes olhos castanhos brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas, e acrescentou: – Eu o teria ajudado com Juliana de qualquer modo. Teria feito qualquer coisa que me pedisse.

A verdade de sua antiga devoção inabalável a dominou e uma única lágrima escorreu por sua face, antes de Mione enxugá-la com irritação. Mal podia ouvir os sons do baile do outro lado por causa do sangue martelando nos ouvidos, enquanto uma onda familiar de insegurança se quebrava em cima dela.

Fora tão, tão burra.

Quantas vezes dissera a si mesma que Harry não era para ela? Que ela era sem graça demais, rechonchuda demais, inexperiente e maçante demais para atrair o interesse dele? Quantas vezes fora advertida? Por sua família, seus amigos, pela amante dele, pelo amor de Deus.

E ainda assim se permitira acreditar que a fantasia poderia ser real. Que, um dia, o mundo havia se inclinado só um pouquinho em seu eixo, e que Harry se apaixonara por ela. E ali estava ele… apostando no futuro dela. Brincando com suas emoções e com seu amor como se ela fosse um brinquedo a ser usado e então posto de lado. E se sentia tão posta de lado. Era muito fácil acreditar que significava tão pouco para ele. Tão tentador cair de volta na invisibilidade confortável que advinha de ser uma mulher passiva a quem tão poucas pessoas davam atenção de verdade.

E isso era o que mais doía.

Aprumou-se até ficar totalmente ereta e endireitou os ombros antes de falar, sem qualquer emoção na voz:

– O senhor realmente ganhou, milorde. Pois não só não vou me casar com o barão Wesley como também não vou me casar com o senhor. Eu o libero do nosso noivado. Está livre para voltar à sua vida de complacência e devassidão.

Ele abriu a boca para falar, para deter as palavras dela, para explicar tudo – seu orgulho bobo, a raiva ridícula e irracional diante do idiota do Wesley –, mas ela o interrompeu antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa:

– Só peço que fique o mais longe possível de mim.

E então havia partido, empurrando Benedick e Wesley para voltar ao salão de baile atrás deles, Mariana acompanhando-a de perto. Harry se moveu para segui-la, rompantes de insegurança e orgulho percorrendo seu corpo em igual medida diante da recém-descoberta força dela, de sua confiança poderosa, da relutância em comprometer seus desejos. Queria alcançá-la e dizer-lhe toda a verdade – que ele não se importava com a estreia de Juliana ou com a reputação de sua família ou com mais nada.

– Deixe-a.

As palavras, duras e insensíveis, vieram do conde Granger, que se colocara entre ele e a entrada do salão de baile no instante em que sua irmã havia escapado.

– Nunca quis magoá-la. A aposta não significa nada. Não preciso do dinheiro, Granger. Você sabe disso.

– Sei, de fato. E não entendo inteiramente o que o convenceu a continuar com esse jogo ridículo. – Benedick permaneceu imóvel, desafiando Harry a vir para cima dele. – Mesmo assim, a magoou. E, se chegar perto dela de novo, vou espancá-lo. No momento, vamos nos divertir muito lidando com um noivado desfeito.

– O noivado não está desfeito.

A voz de Harry era como aço.

– Deixe para lá, Potter. Ela não vale a pena – comentou Ronald, alegremente.

Harry encarou o homem, de quem quase se esquecera, o arrogante insuportável que havia destruído sozinho a melhor coisa de sua vida, e perguntou:

– O que disse?

– Que ela não vale a pena – continuou o barão, sem se dar conta da expressão no rosto de Harry, o corpo retesado. – Sem dúvida, a melhor coisa das solteironas é que estão ávidas por uma migalha, mas não acredito que você precise recorrer a uma tão sem graça e desinteressante quanto essa. Apesar de parecer mais do que disposta a levantar as saias para você… e suponho que isso seja alguma coisa.

Benedick enrijeceu e uma fúria, quente e rápida, percorreu Harry diante das palavras, tão degradantes e desagradáveis, dirigidas à mulher que planejava tomar como esposa. Porque não havia absolutamente dúvida nenhuma de que Mione iria ser sua esposa.

Bêbado ou não, Wesley iria pagar por suas palavras.

Esticando as mãos, ele agarrou Wesley pela lapela do sobretudo e o arremessou contra a parede de pedra na lateral da sacada. A força do golpe tirou o fôlego do barão e, arfando, ele desabou no chão, segurando o peito.

Por sobre o nariz longo e elegante, Harry fitou a criatura vil aos seus pés e anunciou:

– Acabou de contestar a honra de minha futura marquesa. Escolha seu padrinho. Eu o verei ao amanhecer.

Deixando Wesley cuspindo no chão, Harry então virou-se para encarar Benedick.

– Quando tiver terminado com ele, vou procurar sua irmã. E, se pretende me manter longe dela, é melhor ter um exército do seu lado.

* * *

Eu sei eu sei que já se passaram séculos mas aqui estou eu de novo e vim para ficar que esse é o meu lugar heuheuheu

Finalmente estou de férias! E é claro que isso quer dizer mais atualizações (por favor, falem que vcs não desistiram de mim ainda)

Muito muito obrigada a todos que leram e principalmente para quem esta comentando, tenho fé que um dia termina - só falta mais dois capítulos que provavelmente, serão postados juntos porque o último é bem pequenininho.

Guest: Não vai me dizer que essas não são as melhores? heuheu Juro que não vou abandonar nenhuma fanfic, só final de período, aquele inferno usual mas agora volto com tudo, e espero que tenha gostado da att mesmo com esse final meio shit. Bjoos

Guest: kkkkkkkk que bom que você gostou e espero sinceramente que continue assim! Me deixe saber o que você achou, bjoos :D

Midnight: hahahaha aquele capítulo me deixou assim também (e eu acho o começo desse a melhor parte do livro - pelo menos uma das), acho muito fofo a amizade entre os três irmãos e Benny é 3. E parece que nosso querido Harry tá sempre se metendo em confusão, não é? O coitado não acerta uma, mas ele mereceu um pouquinho - Essa aposta não foi nada legal e é clarooo que ela ia ser descoberta no melhor momento, mas... ainda vai acontecer uma ou duas coisinhas e espero que você continue para saber, florzinha. Mais uma vez, obrigada por todo o apoio e carinho que vc me dá nas fanfic, beijos! :D

Guest: kkkkkkk E aqui eu trago mais para você! Espero sinceramente que tenha gostado, bjoos e até a próxima!

Milord Guest: kkkkk Aleluiaa, mas essa felicidade durou pouco :( Mas não se preocupe que mais coisas ainda estão por vir e eu prometo não demorar tanto dessa vez - milagres de natal? Será? - Espero que ainda não tenha desistido da fanfic e tenha gostado da atualização! Beijos e ate a próxima :D


	26. O duelo

Enroscada no banco sob a janela de seu quarto, Mione enxugou as lágrimas, considerando os acontecimentos da noite. Como poderia seguir em frente sem ele? E, ao mesmo tempo, como poderia seguir em frente sabendo que todos os momentos de seu tempo juntos haviam significado tão pouco para ele – planejados apenas para ganhar uma aposta e introduzir sua irmã à sociedade?

Não é possível.

Cada pedacinho dela rejeitava a ideia de que ele a tivesse usado tão insensivelmente. E, ainda assim, Harry não havia negado.

E por que ela não deveria acreditar?

O marquês Potter – libertino inveterado – não teria pensado duas vezes em usá-la para seu ganho pessoal. Não era exatamente o que tinha feito? Desde o comecinho? Trocara seus beijos pelo apoio dela à sua irmã. Por que acreditara que ele poderia ter mudado?

Acreditara tanto nisso… que as décadas marcadas pelo desprezo às emoções não passavam de uma débil lembrança no passado maculado do marquês. Que ela poderia amá-lo o suficiente para provar-lhe que o mundo merecia sua preocupação, sua confiança. Que o transformaria no homem com quem havia sonhado por tanto tempo.

Esta talvez tenha sido a verdade mais dura de todas – que Harry, o homem por quem fora apaixonada por mais de uma década, nunca fora real. Nunca fora o forte e calado Ulisses, o indiferente Darcy, nem Marco Antônio, poderoso e apaixonado. Sempre fora só Harry, arrogante, falho e completamente de carne e osso. E nunca fingira ser nada além disso.

Jamais a havia enchido de falsas declarações de amor, nem a enganara para acreditar que fosse mais do que era. Ele mesmo havia admitido que só precisava dela pelo bem de Juliana. Pelo bem de Juliana e duas mil libras, ao que parecia.

Não que precisasse do dinheiro.

O que quase piorava tudo.

Abaixou a cabeça conforme outra onda de tristeza a inundava de lágrimas. Ah, Mione. Como pôde ser tão burra? Mesmo quando conhecera o verdadeiro Harry – aquele que não era feito de tecido heroico –, Mione fracassara em enxergar a verdade. E, em vez de perceber que acabaria com o coração partido, apaixonara-se, não por sua fantasia, mas por este novo Harry, falho.

E, ainda que estivesse tão apegada à ideia de que ele poderia mudar, esta noite, ficara claro que a poderosa metamorfose que havia testemunhado não era a dele. Mas a sua própria. E era devida quase inteiramente a ele.

Ficou olhando cegamente a lista amassada e manchada em sua mão – a lista que começara como dela, mas que havia de alguma forma se tornado deles. Seu coração ficou apertado ao perceber que Harry fora parte integral dessa nova Mione, audaciosa, aventureira, que ele havia guiado por cada item no papel.

Ela mudara para sempre por causa dele.

Como sobreviveria a tamanha dor? Como poderia esquecer que estava tão apaixonada por ele? Não fazia ideia. Sabia, no entanto, que não podia ficar nem mais um instante naquele quarto.

Pulou do banco e atravessou o cômodo resoluta, abrindo a porta e esgueirando-se pela casa silenciosa até o gabinete de Benedick. Ia tentar ficar embriagada de novo. Os homens pareciam obter conforto na experiência quando estavam no fundo do poço.

O que a impedia de fazer o mesmo?

Entrando no aposento, parou na porta, surpresa em ver o irmão atrás de sua mesa enorme, olhando para o nada. Ao ouvir o som de seus pés no piso de madeira, Benedick virou-se na direção da irmã e ela observou uma sombra tomar seu rosto.

– Mione – disse, e algo no modo como pronunciou seu nome fez as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos mais uma vez. – São quatro horas da manhã.

– Desculpe – respondeu, começando a sair da sala.

– Não. – Ele acenou com a mão, chamando-a para entrar. – Fique.

Ela ficou, fechando a porta suavemente atrás de si, antes de andar até a mesa e sentar-se em uma cadeira confortável na frente dele. Acomodou os pés descalços debaixo do corpo.

– Sabe – disse, a voz trêmula pelas lágrimas contidas –, quando era uma garotinha, costumava me sentar nesta cadeira, de camisola, e ficar olhando papai remexer nos papéis nesta mesa. Durante muito tempo não entendi por que ele tinha tanto trabalho a fazer. Quero dizer, o título, a casa, as terras, os bens, já não era tudo dele?

Benedick assentiu.

– Eu pensava a mesma coisa. Imagine minha surpresa quando descobri que todas essas coisas na verdade dão trabalho, e que papai não estava fingindo.

Ela deu um sorriso lacrimoso.

– É incrível. Aqui estou, de camisola, nesta cadeira, olhando você. Tão pouco mudou.

Benedick a fitou nos olhos.

– Mione?

As lágrimas vieram então, correndo por suas faces. Ela balançou a cabeça, olhando para o colo, brincando com o tecido da camisola.

– Achei que poderia mudá-lo.

Benedick suspirou.

– Agora vejo que não posso. Eu só… achei que podia convencê-lo a me amar.

Ele ficou sentado por um longo tempo, pesando as palavras dela cuidadosamente.

– Mioe… o amor cresce. Nem todo mundo tem um caso de amor instantâneo como mamãe e papai. Como Mariana e Rivington. Potter está sozinho há muito tempo.

As lágrimas encheram os olhos dela.

– Eu o amo – sussurrou.

– Não é possível que ele a ame também?

– Ele apostou duas mil libras no meu futuro, Benny.

O fantasma de um sorriso brincou nos lábios dele.

– Não vou negar que foi uma coisa estúpida de se fazer… mas não posso imaginar que a aposta tenha sido nada além de uma questão de orgulho.

– Orgulho?

Ele assentiu.

– Orgulho masculino.

Mione balançou a cabeça.

– Homens são tão estranhos… – Ela deu de ombros. – Mas isso não significa que ele me ame. Não tenho certeza de que goste nem um pouco de mim.

– Deixe de ser boba. – Benedick esperou que ela olhasse para ele. – Gostaria muito que você e Potter nunca mais se vissem de novo, Mione, com o tamanho do escândalo que criaram esta noite… Isso sem levar em conta os inúmeros outros escândalos que sem dúvida orquestraram sem meu conhecimento, não que algum dia eu queira saber sobre eles… – Ele fez uma pausa. – No entanto, você se esquece de que eu o vi ontem à noite. Ele veio até mim antes de ir procurá-la na biblioteca. Ele gosta de você. Sei disso ou não teria lhe dado minha bênção.

– Você está enganado – sussurrou Mione. – Achei que podia amá-lo o suficiente por nós dois. Mas não posso.

O silêncio caiu entre os dois e Benedick ficou observando as lágrimas marcarem o rosto da irmã.

Por fim, falou:

– Mione… Potter desafiou Wesley esta noite.

Mione jogou a cabeça para trás. Tinha certeza de que havia entendido mal o irmão.

– Como… como disse?

– Ele desafiou Wesley para um duelo.

Mione balançou a cabeça, tentando livrá-la da névoa que acabara de se abater sobre ela.

– Não. Não pode ser verdade. Tem certeza de que era ele? E não Nicholas? Eles são gêmeos, sabe. Pode ter confundido.

– Sim, Mione. Sei que são gêmeos. Também tenho certeza de que o duelo é entre Potter e Wesley, já que testemunhei a situação toda. E, considerando-se que o duelo é por sua causa…

– Por minha causa? – guinchou Mione. – Harry nunca duelaria por minha causa. Não arriscaria a vida por mim. Quero dizer, ele não me ama, Benedick – desdenhou ela, vendo o olhar preocupado do irmão.

Benedick permaneceu calado, enquanto ela pesava as palavras.

– Ah, meu Deus.

– Ele pode não a amar, Mione, mas aposto que sente algo muito impressionante por você, ou ele e Wesley não estariam escolhendo os padrinhos neste instante.

Ele está arriscando tudo por mim. Se isso não era mudança, o que seria? Os olhos de Mione se arregalaram.

– Ah, meu Deus. – Ela se inclinou na direção dele, esticando-se por cima da mesa para agarrar seu braço. – Benedick, você tem que me levar até lá.

– Mione… – Benedick balançou a cabeça. – Não posso levá-la até lá. Você sabe disso.

Ela se levantou de um pulo da cadeira, anunciando:

– Benedick! Ele pode morrer! – E saiu correndo do aposento, subindo a larga escadaria central e voltando para seu quarto, com Benedick logo atrás.

Abriu a porta com um baque e correu, desesperada, para seu guarda-roupa, para retirar lá de dentro um vestido qualquer.

– Ele pode ser morto! – exclamou, quase à histeria.

Benedick fechou a porta atrás de si, tentando manter Mione calma com um tom baixo e firme:

– Ele não vai morrer, Mione. Duelos raramente tomam esse rumo hoje em dia.

Ela se virou, os braços carregados de musselina.

– Estou enganada sobre como funcionam, Benedick? Vinte passos, viram e atiram? Uma pistola? Uma pistola carregada?

– Bem, sim – concedeu Benedick, acrescentando: – Mas a morte normalmente não é o resultado esperado. Quero dizer, pode-se ir para a prisão por matar alguém em um duelo, pelo amor de Deus.

– Ah, então há uma espécie de acordo de cavalheiros?

– Exatamente.

– Mais como uma demonstração do que por um propósito?

– Na prática, sim – respondeu ele, satisfeito por ela ter entendido.

Os olhos dela se franziram para ele.

– E se um dos cavalheiros em questão não for bom atirador?

A boca de Benedick se abriu e então se fechou.

Mione balançou a cabeça e foi para trás de seu biombo.

– Você vai me levar.

Sua camisola foi quase imediatamente arremessada por cima do biombo.

Benedick jogou as mãos para o alto diante da indignidade do momento e virou de costas para a área como um todo.

– Não vou levá-la, Mione. Você vai esperar aqui, como as mulheres fazem.

– De jeito nenhum! Não sou mais dócil e submissa!

– Está partindo do equívoco de que algum dia foi dócil e submissa!

Benedick virou-se para encontrar Mione vestida e calçando um par de botas de caminhada. Os olhos dela faiscaram.

– Você tem duas opções, Benedick. Pode me acompanhar como um bom irmão ou pode sair da frente enquanto deixo esta casa e atravesso Londres no meio da noite sozinha.

– Você nunca vai encontrar.

– Bobagem. Você se esquece de que conheço bem uma ou duas tabernas nesta cidade. Tenho certeza de que notícias sobre um duelo envolvendo um dos aristocratas mais conhecidos de Londres correm depressa.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram.

– Vou trancá-la em casa!

– Vou descer pela treliça!

– Maldição, Mione!

– Benedick, eu o amo! Eu o amo há uma década. E o tive por um dia antes de bagunçar completamente as coisas. Ou ele bagunçar. Ainda não estou certa quanto a isso. Mas você não pode realmente acreditar que não vou lutar para salvá-lo!

As palavras pairaram entre dois, enquanto irmão e irmã se encaravam.

– Por favor, Benny – suplicou baixinho. – Eu o amo.

O conde Granger soltou um longo suspiro.

– Senhor, livrai-me de irmãs. Vou chamar o cabriolé.

* * *

– Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? – Nick se encostou em uma árvore solitária, encurvando os ombros contra a bruma fria da manhã e observando enquanto Harry checava sua pistola. – Você pode morrer.

– Não vou morrer – respondeu ele, distraído, olhando pela grande extensão de campo que Wesley havia escolhido como local para o duelo.

– Homens melhores do que você já disseram isso, Harry. E não quero ter que enterrá-lo.

– Seria bom para você, irmão – retrucou Harry, um tom mórbido na voz, enquanto enchia meticulosamente a arma de pólvora. – Você seria marquês.

– Estou ao seu lado por tempo suficiente para saber que na verdade não quero ser marquês, obrigado.

– Bem, então vou me esforçar para manter meu título.

– Excelente.

O silêncio caiu, enquanto os irmãos esperavam a chegada de Wesley e seu padrinho.

O duelo estava marcado para o amanhecer e o campo estava banhado em uma luz cinza pálida que roubava a cor da exuberante paisagem primaveril, tornando o local desolador.

Após vários minutos, Harry falou:

– Não posso deixá-lo se safar com as coisas que disse sobre ela, Nick.

– Entendo.

– Ela merece muito mais.

– Ela merece você. Vivo.

Harry virou-se para o irmão, olhando firmemente em seus olhos.

– Você tem que me prometer uma coisa.

Nick soube imediatamente o que Harry ia dizer.

– Não.

– Sim. Você precisa. É meu irmão e meu padrinho. Não tem escolha a não ser ouvir e realizar meu último pedido.

– Se este é o seu último pedido, vou segui-lo até o inferno para me assegurar de que você pague.

– Mesmo assim.

Harry olhou para o céu, apertando o sobretudo em torno de si para se aquecer.

– Prometa-me que vai cuidar dela.

– Você mesmo vai cuidar dela, irmão.

Olhos verdes brilhantes se encontraram.

– Prometo diante de você e de Deus que vou. Mas se algo acontecer e esta manhã der errado, prometa-me que vai cuidar dela. Prometa-me que vai lhe dizer… – Harry fez uma pausa.

– Dizer o quê?

Ele respirou fundo, as palavras trazendo um aperto ao seu peito.

– Prometa-me que vai lhe dizer que fui um idiota. Que o dinheiro não tinha importância. Que, ontem à noite, diante da aterradora possibilidade de que eu a tivesse perdido… percebi que ela era a coisa mais importante que já tive… por causa da minha arrogância e da minha falta de disposição para aceitar o que está em meu coração há tanto tempo… – Ele deixou a frase morrer. – O que foi que fiz?

–Parece que você se apaixonou.

Harry pensou na declaração.

O velho Potter poderia ter escarnecido das palavras – tão prosaicas e assustadoras –, mas, em vez disso, sentiu um calor se espalhar por ele diante da ideia de que podia amar Mione. E que ela podia amá-lo de volta. Talvez ele tivesse realmente se apaixonado.

Nick continuou, incapaz de afastar o sorriso afetado dos lábios:

– Posso dizer o que faria se descobrisse que fui um completo imbecil e perdi a única mulher que já quis de verdade?

Os olhos de Harry se franziram para o irmão.

– Não imagino que possa impedi-lo.

– Claro que não – falou Nick. – Com certeza não estaria de pé neste campo miserável, neste frio miserável, esperando aquele idiota do Wesley atirar em mim. Esqueceria essa prática ridícula e antiquada, e iria encontrar a tal mulher e dizer que fui um completo imbecil. E então faria o que fosse preciso para convencê-la de que deveria se arriscar comigo, apesar de eu ser um completo imbecil. E, feito isso, a levaria na mesma hora até o vigário mais próximo e casaria com ela. E depois a engravidaria.

Harry teve uma visão de Mione cheia e redonda com o filho dele e fechou os olhos para se defender do prazer.

– Achei que me permitir amá-la me transformaria no papai. Achei que ela me tornaria um fraco. Como ele.

– Você está longe de ser igual ao papai, Harry.

– Vejo isso agora. Ela me mostrou. – Ele fez uma pausa, perdido na lembrança dos grandes olhos castanhos de Mione, a boca larga e sorridente. – Meu Deus, ela me fez tão maior do que eu era.

A declaração, cheia de surpresa e admiração, foi pontuada por um grito vindo do outro lado do campo, conforme Wesley, lorde Raleigh, seu padrinho e um médico entravam no campo de visão.

Nick praguejou baixinho.

– Confesso que estava torcendo para que Wesley estivesse bêbado o bastante ontem à noite para não se lembrar.

Ele tomou a pistola de Harry e andou até Raleigh, para estabelecer as regras do duelo.

Como era costumeiro, Wesley se aproximou de Harry, o medo nos olhos, e estendeu a mão.

– Só para constar, Potter, peço desculpas pelo que falei sobre lady Hermione. E achei que gostaria de saber que, apesar de não ter os dois mil agora, vou encontrar uma forma de saldar a dívida.

Harry se enrijeceu diante da menção à aposta idiota que havia lhe causado tanta dor e infelicidade. Ele ignorou a mão estendida de Wesley e se limitou a fitar os olhos preocupados do barão, falando:

– Fique com o dinheiro. Eu a tenho. É tudo o que quero.

A verdade da declaração foi um tanto avassaladora para Harry, e ele se viu exausto com a ideia de um duelo agora que havia descoberto exatamente o quanto queria estar com Mione. Por que estava de pé em um campo frio e molhado quando podia estar entrando escondido na Casa Granger, subindo na cama quente e convidativa dela e enchendo-a de pedidos de desculpas até ela o perdoar e se casar com ele o mais rápido possível?

Nick e Raleigh voltaram depressa, ansiosos para terminar logo com os acontecimentos da manhã. Enquanto Raleigh informava a Wesley as regras do duelo, Nick guiou o irmão para longe dos outros para dizer, baixinho:

– Vinte passos, vire-se e atire. E sei de fonte segura que Wesley pretende mirar longe.

Harry assentiu, reconhecendo que mirar longe deixaria ambos os lados com sua honra e a vida intacta.

– Vou fazer o mesmo – afirmou, despindo o sobretudo e trocando-o pela pistola que Nick oferecia.

– Ótimo. – Nick dobrou o casaco por cima do braço. – Vamos acabar logo com isso? Está um gelo aqui.

– Um… dois… – Harry e Welsey ficaram de costas um para o outro, enquanto Raleigh começava a contar seus passos. À medida que andava lentamente ao ritmo dos números – cinco… seis… –, pensou em Mione, os olhos brilhantes e os sorrisos calorosos. – Doze… treze… – Mione, que devia estava profundamente adormecida em sua cama naquele exato instante. – Dezesseis… dezessete…

Ele mal podia esperar para acabar com Oxford e ir até ela. Pediria desculpas, explicaria tudo e imploraria para que se casasse com ele e…

– Parem! Não!

O grito veio do outro lado do campo, e ele se virou na sua direção, sabendo, antes de olhar, que Mione estava ali – que estava correndo até ele. E só o que conseguia pensar era que Wesley ia mirar longe e que, se escolhesse atirar na direção dela…

Harry não esperou. Apenas correu.

– Vinte!

O som do disparo de uma única pistola ecoou pelo campo. E de repente Harry estava caindo de joelhos, vendo os grandes olhos castanhos de Mione– olhos nos quais pensara a manhã inteira – se arregalarem apavorados, e sua boca se abriu, e seu grito rasgou o silêncio do início da manhã, seguido pelo palavrão de Nick e o grito de Benedick:

– Doutor!

E, por fim, a exclamação alta e nasal de Wesley:

– Mas eu mirei longe!

E enquanto a bala cortava sua carne, Harry foi consumido por um único pensamento: Nunca disse a ela que a amava.

Viu Mione cair de joelhos na frente dele e puxar seu casaco para trás, passando as mãos pelo peito dele, procurando o ferimento. Estava viva. O alívio o tomou, quente e desnorteante, e só o que conseguia fazer era olhar para ela, repetindo para si mesmo que estava viva e ilesa, de novo e de novo, até a verdade daquilo ressoar.

A onda de emoções que sentira nos poucos momentos antes de ser atingido – o medo de perdê-la, de que pudesse se ferir – roubou-lhe o fôlego.

Sibilou de dor quando ela empurrou seu braço e Mione ficou paralisada, olhando para ele com lágrimas nos olhos, perguntando:

– Onde você está ferido?

Ele engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta com o quadro que ela formava, tão preocupada, sofrendo tanto, tão apaixonada por ele. E só o que queria fazer era tomá-la nos braços.

Mas antes, queria sacudi-la.

– O que diabo está fazendo aqui? – explodiu, sem se importar que os olhos dela se arregalassem de surpresa.

– Harry – interrompeu Nick, baixinho, usando uma faca para cortar fora a manga do casaco do irmão –, cuidado.

– Cuidado coisa nenhuma! – Harry virou-se para Mione. – Você não pode simplesmente atravessar Londres quando bem entende, Mione.

– Vim salvá-lo… – começou ela, e então parou.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada áspera.

– Bem, parece que, em vez disso, fez um excelente trabalho em me fazer levar um tiro.

Ele mal percebeu a chegada de Wesley e a declaração defensiva:

– Eu mirei longe!

– Harry! – As palavras de Nick assumiram um tom de advertência, enquanto ele arrancava a manga do casaco do irmão.

Harry se retraiu, certo de que Nick estava tendo prazer com sua dor.

– Já chega.

– E você! – Potter virou-se para Benedick. – No que estava pensando? Trazê-la aqui!

– Potter, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ela não pode ser detida.

– Você precisa controlar suas mulheres, Granger – exclamou Harry, virando-se de novo para Mione. – Quando for minha esposa, vou trancafiá-la, juro por Deus!

– Harry! – Nick estava zangado. Ele não se importava. Voltou-se contra o irmão, enquanto o cirurgião se ajoelhava ao seu lado para inspecionar o ferimento.

– Ela podia ter morrido!

– E quanto a você? – Desta vez, foi Mione quem falou, sua própria energia represada saindo sob a forma de raiva, e os homens se viraram ao mesmo tempo para olhar para ela, surpresos por ter encontrado a voz. – E quanto a você e o seu plano idiota para de alguma forma restaurar a minha honra brincando com armas no meio do nada, com Wesley? – cuspiu o nome do barão com desdém. – Como crianças? De todas as coisas ridículas, desnecessárias, imprudentes e masculinas que podia fazer… Quem é que ainda duela?!

– Eu mirei longe! – interrompeu Weley.

– Ah, Wesley, ninguém está interessado – falou Mione, antes de se virar de novo para Harry e acrescentar: – Estava preocupado comigo? Como acha que me senti sabendo que eu podia chegar e encontrar você morto? Como acha que me senti quando ouvi o tiro? Quando vi o homem que amo cair no chão? De todas as coisas egoístas que fez na vida, Harry… e tenho certeza de que fez muitas… esta é de longe a mais arrogante e nefasta de todas. – Ela estava chorando agora, sem querer deter as lágrimas, ou incapaz de fazer isso. – O que vai ser de mim se você morrer?

Diante das lágrimas, a beligerância o deixou. Não podia suportar a ideia de Mione se preocupando com ele.

Afastou o médico e segurou o rosto dela em concha com as palmas das mãos, ignorando a dor em seu braço, enquanto a puxava para si e dizia firmemente:

– Não vou morrer, Mione. Foi só um ferimento superficial.

As palavras dele, uma repetição das que ela dissera para ele semanas atrás, no clube de esgrima, produziram um sorriso lacrimoso.

– O que você sabe sobre ferimentos superficiais? – perguntou ela.

Ele sorriu.

– Esta é a minha Imperatriz. – Ele a beijou suavemente, ignorando sua plateia, antes de acrescentar:

– Vamos simplesmente ter cicatrizes gêmeas. – Os olhos de Mione ficaram marejados de novo, fitando ceticamente a ferida, antes de ele repetir: – Não vou morrer. Não tão cedo.

Mione ergueu uma sobrancelha em um gesto que aprendera com ele.

– Não tenho certeza de que acredito nisso, Harry. Parece que não sabe atirar muito bem.

Ele voltou os olhos franzidos para o irmão, que ria baixinho das palavras irônicas de Mione, antes de se virar de novo para ela.

– Só para constar, Hermione, quando não estou preocupado de que você possa se pôr no caminho de uma bala, sou um excelente atirador.

– Por que estava preocupado comigo? Era você quem estava em um duelo!

O cirurgião examinou o ferimento, provocando um raio de dor por seu braço.

– Milorde – anunciou, enquanto Harry sibilava com a pontada –, sinto, mas vou ter que remover a bala. Não vai ser confortável.

Ele assentiu para o médico, que estava retirando uma coleção de instrumentos de aparência um tanto perversa de sua maleta, em preparação para o procedimento.

Mione deu uma olhada nervosa para as ferramentas e perguntou:

– Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso aqui, doutor? Talvez devamos ir a algum lugar menos… rústico?

– Aqui é um lugar tão bom quanto qualquer outro, milady – respondeu o médico, afavelmente. – Não é a primeira bala que removo neste campo em particular e tenho certeza de que não será a última.

– Entendo – disse ela, o tom deixando claro que, na verdade, não entendia.

Com a mão livre, Harry pegou uma das mãos dela. Quando falou, foi com uma urgência que ela nunca ouvira dele:

– Mione… a aposta.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Não me importo com a aposta idiota, Harry.

– Mesmo assim. – Ele se retraiu conforme o médico cutucava o ferimento. – Fui um idiota.

Ela acompanhou ceticamente os movimentos do médico, antes de concordar:

– Você foi, sem dúvida. Mas também fui um tanto idiota… por acreditar no pior. E então Benedick me disse que você estava aqui… e fiquei tão preocupada que pudesse levar um tiro… E então vim e fiz você levar um tiro.

– Melhor do que fazer você levar um tiro… o que teria partido muito o meu coração. Sabe, Imperatriz, parece que me apaixonei perdidamente por você.

Ela piscou duas vezes, os olhos arregalados, como se não tivesse entendido inteiramente as palavras dele.

– Como disse? – sussurrou.

– Eu te amo. Amo seu nome extravagante e seu rosto lindo, e sua mente brilhante, e sua lista ridícula, e seu gosto pela aventura, que imagino que muito provavelmente será mesmo a causa da minha morte. E queria muito poder lhe dizer tudo antes que você levasse um tiro em um campo.

Os homens em volta viraram de costas ao mesmo tempo, envergonhados e ansiosos para fugir do momento extremamente particular que estava acontecendo apesar tanto da presença deles quanto do horrível ferimento no braço de Harry.

Mione não se importava que eles o tivessem testemunhado. Só se importava de ter escutado corretamente.

Recusando-se a tirar os olhos de Harry, ela balbuciou:

– Eu… Você… Tem certeza?

Ele deu um meio sorriso.

– Absoluta. Eu te amo. E estou pronto para começar uma vida inteira amando você.

– É mesmo?

Ela estava sorrindo como uma garotinha a quem tinham dito que podia comer mais sobremesa depois do jantar.

– Sem dúvida. Mas há uma coisa.

– Qualquer coisa.

Ela não se importava com o que ele queria, desde que estivesse apaixonado por ela.

– Nick! – chamou ele, acrescentando, quando seu irmão se virou: – Incomoda-se de procurar a minha pistola? Mione precisa dela.

Mione riu alto, entendendo os motivos dele na mesma hora, e o barulho atravessou o campo e chamou a atenção dos outros homens.

– Harry, não!

– Ah, sim, minha tentação – disse ele, humor e amor permeando seu tom. – Quero esta lista encerrada. Está claro que é um perigo para a sua reputação e para a minha pessoa. E, já que acabou de riscar assistir a um duelo esta manhã, estou certo de que o melhor é matar dois coelhos com uma proverbial cajadada e lhe dar a oportunidade de disparar uma pistola, você não acha?

Mione sustentou o olhar dele por um longo momento, lendo seus pensamentos, antes de abrir um sorriso largo e dizer:

– Está bem. Vou fazer. Mas só para agradá-lo.

A gargalhada dele atravessou o campo, enquanto ele fazia uma careta com a dor em seu braço.

– Que magnânimo da sua parte.

– É claro que você percebe o que vai acontecer quando esse item for cortado.

Os olhos de Harry se franziram.

– O que vai acontecer?

– Vou ter que começar outra lista.

Ele gemeu.

– Não, Mione. O seu tempo de listas acabou. É um milagre eu ter sobrevivido a esta.

– Minha nova só terá um item.

– Parece uma lista muito perigosa.

– Ah, ela é – concordou Mione, alegre. – É muito perigosa. Particularmente para a sua reputação.

Agora ele estava curioso.

– Que item é esse?

– Regenerar um libertino.

Ele a fitou, absorvendo o significado das palavras, antes de puxá-la para si e beijá-la profundamente. Quando se afastou, encostou a testa na sua e sussurrou:

– Feito.


	27. Epilogo

Mione tentou parecer casual enquanto escapava do salão de baile abafado da Casa Worthington e descia os largos degraus de pedra para os jardins às escuras logo abaixo.

Sentiu um jorro de entusiasmo ao passar por entre as sombras do labirinto de sebe do outro lado. A escuridão, combinada ao calor pesado da noite de verão e ao aroma doce e inebriante de lavanda dos arbustos em flor, aguçava seus sentidos, enquanto ela percorria as curvas do labirinto.

A notícia de que Lady Hermione Granger e o marquês Potter tinham sido vistos em um enlace escandaloso e em público, ainda por cima, se espalhou rápida e amplamente. Como se não bastasse, acrescentaram os fofoqueiros, o local de tal enlace fora, momentos antes, o local de um duelo.

Ela chegou a uma ampla clareira, no centro da qual havia um grande chafariz de mármore cintilando ao luar. Parou logo na beirada da clareira, ainda tão familiar depois de tantos anos. Seu coração disparou ao se aproximar do chafariz, esticando uma das mãos para passar os dedos pela água fria que borbulhava pelos corpos das estátuas angelicais.

Ao fazê-lo, braços fortes a capturaram por trás, puxando-a com força contra um tórax largo e firme. Não pôde conter o sorriso em seus lábios ao ouvir Harry sussurrar maliciosamente em seu ouvido:

– Não sabia bem o que esperar quando um lacaio entregou um convite escandaloso para um encontro clandestino. – Ele pousou os lábios ardentes em sua nuca, lambendo a pele e fazendo um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, a sensação muito bem-vinda na noite quente. – Você é um risco sério para a minha reputação, Lady Potter.

Ela suspirou com a carícia antes de responder:

– Esquece-se, milorde, que aprendi tudo o que sei com você. – E virou-se nos braços dele, passando os dedos por seu cabelo enquanto olhava em seus olhos sorridentes. – Você me transformou em uma libertina e tanto.

Sim, ambas as reputações tinham sofrido golpes. Não que nenhum dos dois se importasse.

Casaram-se em menos de duas semanas. Entre a ajuda de Wesley em denunciar os rumores a respeito de apostas e dívidas e sua própria corte a Mione e o fato de Harry estar óbvia e inteiramente apaixonado por sua noiva, era difícil para qualquer um especular que seu casamento apressado fosse algo que não um caso de amor – e a sociedade pareceu mais do que disposta a perdoar tanto o marquês quanto sua nova marquesa pelas infrações evidentes.

– E que homem extraordinariamente sortudo sou eu em ter uma libertina assim como esposa – disse, antes de tomar os lábios dela em um beijo que a deixou sem ar e com os joelhos bambos. – Você pode me atrair para a escuridão a qualquer hora, meu amor. Na verdade… – fez uma pausa e beijou o pescoço dela, os lábios deixando uma trilha de fogo em seu rastro –, gostaria muito que me levasse para casa e abusasse de mim. Acha que podemos partir imediatamente?

Mione riu, divertindo-se com cada momento de sua conversa escandalosa.

– Como este é o primeiro evento ao qual comparecemos como marido e mulher, acho que não podemos fugir escondidos pela escuridão sem arruinar todas as chances de sermos convidados para outros bailes no futuro.

Harry passou a língua pela clavícula da esposa enquanto capturava seu seio em uma das mãos, murmurando:

– Isso seria tão ruim assim? Pense em todas as coisas que podemos fazer em casa em vez disso. Eu lhe garanto, amor, não vão lhe faltar emoções à noite.

Ela riu com as palavras, o som se transformando em um suspiro, enquanto ele acariciava um mamilo túrgido por sobre o vestido.

– É, bem, acho que talvez Juliana vá ficar triste por perder o convívio com a alta sociedade. Ela está começando a se encaixar direitinho, não acha?

Ele a fitou nos olhos, pensativo.

– Sem dúvida. Nunca agradeci a você por convencê-la a ficar conosco.

– Não consigo imaginar uma mulher, irmã ou não, querendo deixar você depois de tê-lo encontrado, Harry. – Ela sorriu para os vibrantes olhos verdes do marido. – Sinto muito, mas você está bem atrelado a mim.

– Ótimo – falou ele contra os lábios dela. – Porque nunca vou permitir que vá embora.

Eles se beijaram profundamente, deleitando-se um com o outro por longos minutos, até Mione chegar para trás, só um pouquinho, para fitá-lo nos olhos.

– Acho que o amei a minha vida inteira.

Os olhos verdes dele brilharam ao luar prateado.

– E vou amá-la pelo resto da minha, Imperatriz.

Mione jogou a cabeça para trás, sorrindo para o céu noturno, e ele prendeu a respiração diante da visão, tão extraordinária, tão linda.

– Sabia que a primeira vez que me chamou de Imperatriz foi aqui? Neste jardim?

Harry inclinou a cabeça para um lado, pensando.

– Como é possível?

Ela saiu do abraço, virando-se para o chafariz de novo.

– Foi há dez anos. Eu havia acabado de debutar e vim me esconder no labirinto, desesperada por algo que me distraísse do fracasso retumbante da minha primeira temporada. E você estava aqui. – Ela roçou os dedos preguiçosos pela água no chafariz, os pensamentos naquela noite tanto tempo atrás. – Mal sabia que iria me distrair por toda uma década.

Ele a beijou novamente, mordiscando seu lábio carnudo, até Mione suspirar, e então falou:

– Planejo distraí-la por muito mais tempo do que isso. – E, capturando a mão dela, beijou as pontas dos dedos, antes de dizer: – Apesar de dever sentir muito pelos seus anos de espera, confesso, estou muito feliz que tenha aguardado até eu abrir os olhos e finalmente tê-la visto, amor. – Ele a puxou de volta para seu abraço, acrescentando: – Mas fico muito frustrado por simplesmente não ter visto na época… pois teríamos uma década de felicidade e um bando de filhos para provar.

– E duas cicatrizes a menos.

Ele riu.

– E isso, minha tentação.

Mione acariciou o rosto do marido, banhando-se no calor de seu toque.

– Seu argumento é muito bom, mas aí eu não teria tido a minha lista. E você não teria se beneficiado dos itens nela. Pense no desta noite, por exemplo.

Uma sobrancelha marota subiu.

– O desta noite?

Os olhos dele se escureceram com paixão e Harry a puxou para perto, deleitando-se com a sensação de tê-la abraçada a ele.

Erguendo-a, carregou a esposa para um banco próximo e a sentou nele, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e deslizando as mãos quentes por baixo da bainha do vestido para acariciar seus calcanhares. O toque continha a promessa de muito mais, e Mione deu uma risadinha que se transformou em um suspiro, conforme as mãos subiam pela parte interna de suas pernas.

– Exatamente – respondeu ela, um sorriso misterioso brincando nos lábios, enquanto passava os braços pelo pescoço dele. – Um encontro em um jardim.

A boca dele pairou logo acima da dela e Harry falou, em um sussurro sombrio:

– Longe de mim negar uma aventura a você.

* * *

E depois de muito enrolar, finalmente chegamos ao fim de mais uma adaptação! Pode ter demorado mas chegou e espero do fundo do meu coração que tenha agradado a todos da mesma forma que agradou a mim.

Agradeço de todo o meu coração a todos que comentaram, sempre me apoiando e incentivando - e eu sempre demorando, não tenho nem mais cara para pedir desculpas.

E...gostaria de pedir, como um ultimo favor, se vocês tiverem alguma dica para uma próxima adaptação me mandar ou por private messaging ou nos comentários mesmo. Pode ser de qualquer tipo de livro (ou romance de época ou new adult ou qualquer um) contanto que seja romance, é claro, para HH poder entrar no meio.

Então é isso, pessoal, espero que tenham gostado, até a próxima e um feliz 2017 BEM atrasado. Beijoos!  
Midnight: Acho que todas as suas respostas foram respondidas, certo? Já falei o quanto seus palpites são bons? Sério, joga no mega sena e não esquece das amizades aqui HAHAHAHA Me desculpa por não ter te dado esse presente de natal, serve como um consolo por ter acabado as férias? Espero que sim e espero também que tenha gostado dessa final, florzinha e muito muito obrigada por ter acompanhado a fanfic e comentado - Espero que tenha algumas ideias para novas fanfics. Bjoos :D

Milord Guest: O importante foi que, no final, tudo se resolveu e de quebra Mione ainda completou a lista, certo? Muito, muito obrigada por estar sempre comentando, agradeço demais seu apoio e absolutamente adorava suas reviews, espero que tenha gostado do final. Beijoos e até a próxima :D

LuanaMalfoyLivros: OHHHHHH Fiquei tão tão tão feliz ao ler sua review. Você não tem nem noção e espero, sinceramente, que esse final tenha correspondido as suas expectativas! Muito obrigada, florzinha, por todo o seu apoio sempre e espero dicas de adaptação, certo? Beijos e ate a próxima :D

Guest: Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado e espero que tenha gostado ainda mais do final. Beijoos e até a próxima!

Kely Lopes: Essas brigas sempre são boas para levantar o clima, certo? HAHAHA tenho uma veia meio malvada. Espero que tenha gostado do final, florzinha. Bjoos!


End file.
